


A New Girl: Sparks Fly

by CeyaLater



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 86,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeyaLater/pseuds/CeyaLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Grand Magic Games, a new girl joins the guild.<br/>She seems shy, but has the attention of the whole guild, especially the attention of Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox, and even the 'innocent' Levy McGarden.<br/>For those interested in smut please view Chapters 5, 7, 14, 25, and 27</p>
<p>The plot is my own and the character Nari Sprite and other original magic moves and characters are my creation.<br/>All other characters and other imagery from the anime Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chore

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is my own and the character Nari Sprite is my creation.  
> All other characters and other imagery from the anime Fairy Tail are owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus first meets the new girl and his own thoughts are interjected throughout

Laxus entered the Fairy Tail guild hall. He was immediately surrounded by the sound of laughter and fighting. Since returning from the games, everyone seemed easier around him. It was sort of nice knowing that people trusted him to back them up and didn't jump at the sheer sight of him. Laxus sauntered toward the bar.

Mira was cleaning away and listening to Cana rant about Bacchus, they had stayed in touch since the Grand Magic Games and even went out a couple times to ‘just’ drink.

Mira looked up at Laxus and smiled. “Oh, hi Laxus. What can I do for you today?”

Laxus looked around, “Where’s the old man at?”

“Oh he’s in his office right now. He’s in a meeting at the moment, but he should be done soon.”

Laxus’s brow furrowed. _In a meeting? That’s strange, he rarely holds meetings at the guild._

Laxus settled on to a stool at the bar. Mira automatically poured him a scotch on the rocks, his usual. He lifted his glass to Mira with a nod, she smiled shyly.

Laxus sighed to himself. _None of the girls at this guild are quite my type. Lucy and Lisanna are a bit young for me. Erza is a bit too violent. Cana’s too drunk. Mira… my friend , Freed has his eyes set on her. And there’s that one other problem. If I get too excited during sex or even during a hot make-out session, I could accidentally fry the damn girl._ With that thought he downed his scotch cursing his lack of control.

It’d been 10 years since he had actually had sex (counting the seven years stuck on Tenrou Island). Sure he had been blessed with a few handjobs and a couple blowjobs, but it took all his control to not spark up when he came. _Come on. Get your head out of the gutter and stop bitching. You came to ask Gramps for a job. To get away from all the other guildmates trying to force a relationship on you and Gramps running around complaining that he wants to see his great-grandchildren before he dies, like either of those things will happen anytime soon._

Mira interrupted Laxus’s thoughts, “Here comes Master Makarov.”

The master made his way to the bar and stepped up a stool to stand on it. Laxus realized that trailing behind his grandfather was a young woman.

She had to be about Erza’s age, if you didn’t add the seven years that they were in a magical coma. Her hair was the color of a lightning fire and was worn in a very long braid that skimmed the small of her back, and long bangs hung to one side. Her eyes shown yellow, orange through her heavy dark lashes. She wore black shorts, white thigh high stockings, a crop top with a thunder cloud and a single lightning bolt, black combat boots, silver hoops in her ear lobes, a black stud in the cartilage of her left ear, and yellow suspenders that matched her shirt.

Laxus’s noted that she was very curvy. Her breasts rivaled Lucy’s and her ass rivaled Erza’s, both exaggerated by her tightly nipped waist. Laxus eyed her. He smirked at her shirt. _So she likes lightning, huh?_

He then noticed the silver lighting bolt belly button ring that was in her naval. It was an uncommon piercing to see around Fiore. In fact other than Gajeel, very few people had piercings and that instantly made her very interesting.

With Master Makarov standing on the bar calling for his guild’s attention, the girl had stepped to the side. Her cheeks were flushed. She was obviously nervous now that the guild was in utter silence. “My children of the Fairy Tail Guild, I want to introduce you to our newest member.” Makarov’s voice bounced off the walls of the quieted hall. “Now introduce yourself”

Makarov climbed back off the bar and nudged her to step forward. She shifted her feet awkwardly, Laxus noticed a faint spark around her finger tips. _Was that lightening?_

Mira stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on her shoulders. The young woman snapped her head to look at Mira on her right and seemed to relax a bit. She cleared her throat. “My name is Nari Sprite. I’m a lightning mage. I’ve never been in a guild before, but I thought that I should probably join one by now.”

Makarov nodded smiling, “We have a new lightning mage! She is very special and I want you all to treat her kindly.” The master turned to Nari, “welcome to our family.” He then placed a bright yellow Fairy Tail emblem on her lower back.

Laxus blinked a few times at what he just heard. _A lightning mage… a HOT lightning mage. And she’s special? What in the hell did Gramps mean by that?_

Laxus noticed that his grandfather was walking towards him. Mira had started to escort Nari around the hall. “‘Sup, old geezer?” He asked with a little sneer.

Makarov hopped on to the stool next to Laxus. “I have a task for you, Laxus.”

“Oh yea, what’s that?” Laxus took a sip of his scotch. Mira must have filled it when he wasn’t looking. Laxus noticed his grandfather looked a bit uneasy. “What’s wrong, old man?”

Makarov let out a sigh, he leaned over the bar and filled a mug with ale. “I want you to look after Nari for a bit. Just hang around the guild for a bit and train with her.”

Laxus tensed for a bit. He had planned on getting away for a bit and away from women. This was asking the exact opposite of him. “Gramps, I know she’s a lightning mage. Just because she can deal out lightning doesn’t mean she can handle it.” This was often true. Laxus absorbed and dealt lightning, most lightning mages were only able to deal out lightning. They weren’t resistant to it’s effects. Most lightning mages weren’t also dragon slayers, unlike Laxus.

Makarov nodded his head. “Please, Laxus. I need you to test her.”

Laxus was silent for a long time. _What the hell was the old man thinking?_   “I’ll only do this if you promise to keep Wendy around, just in case something goes wrong.”

Makarov nodded his head in approval. “I’ll pay you for your troubles to, boy.”

Laxus muttered into his glass as he downed the last few drops. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Laxus stood up and began to head toward the steps to the second floor.

Makarov turned to see his grandson walking away, “Where are you headed to, Laxus”

Laxus looked over his massive shoulder toward his tiny grandfather “Mira took the new girl this way. I’m assuming she’s living in the spare room next to Gajeel and Lily’s.” Makarov nodded as he sipped from his mug. “Well, I’m going to introduce myself.”

Laxus then sauntered away.

* * *

Laxus made his way up the stairs to the second level and headed to the back. The excited noise from the guild hall slowly vanished behind him. Freed had put up a magical barrier that helped to muffle most of the excess sound from the halls so the people that had rooms on the second floor weren’t disturbed.

Laxus’s own room was at the very end of the hall. The first room at the hall now belonged to the new girl, Nari. The door to the room was left ajar. Laxus could hear Mira talking away. She was giving her a rundown of how the guild worked. Laxus rapped his knuckles on the door.

Mira’s voice rang out, “Come in.”

Laxus pushed the door open. His broad shoulders took up most of the doorway and his head almost brushed the top. He folded his arms across his chest and eyed the girl up and down. She barely reached halfway up his chest. Laxus shook his head. _Old man, this doesn’t seem like a good idea._

Mira crossed over to Laxus and half dragged him into the bare room. “Nari, this is Laxus the other lightning mage here, and Master Makarov’s grandson.” Nari eyed Laxus back. She extended her hand to Laxus. He rolled his eyes, but grasped her hand firmly.

Nari locked eyes with Laxus and sent a small current through Laxus’s arm. Laxus jerked his head back in surprise. Nari smirked at him a bit devilishly

Laxus gripped her hand a bit harder and sent a current through her arm, only a tad stronger than the one she had sent. She raised an eyebrow at him, practically inviting him to try harder. _Well she can handle a little lightning, but what happened to the nervous girl from just moments before?_

Mira glanced between the two of them. Laxus finally let go of Nari’s hand. They both dropped their arms, but kept eyes locked on each other. Mira broke the silence between them. “I actually met Nari on a mission about a month ago and insisted that she join Fairy Tail. Nari was a freelance mage. She specializes in defeating large beasts.” Nari nodded her head silently.

Laxus cleared his throat, “The old man asked me to train with you.” _Well this is fucking awkward, she hardly talks._ Nari stiffened. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She looked upset. Laxus rolled his eyes, “If you have a problem with it speak up.”

Nari looked at him carefully and let out a large breath of air. She muttered nervously, “I’ve never trained with humans before. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Laxus looked at her for a long time. _Never trained with humans, huh?_ “Then what have you trained with.”

Nari shrugged her shoulders. “I train during storms and against large beasts.”

Laxus looked her up and down. _Can this lil girl really take down a monster?_ He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _This might end up being one hell of a chore._

“Do you know what a dragon slayer is?” Laxus asked with an annoyed sigh.

Nari rolled her eyes, “I’m a freelance beast hunter, of course I know what a dragon slayer is.”

“You were a freelance beast hunter. Now you're a member of Fairy Tail." Laxus glared a bit annoyed with her attitude. "Well, I’m the lightning dragon slayer. I doubt you’re lightning can do a damn thing to my hide.”

Nari looked taken aback. _There. Look a bit impressed._ Laxus crossed his arms, looking very smug.

She started to shake her head. “No. That, that’s impossible.” Nari’s yellow eyes were large and wild. She stormed past Laxus and down the hall. He noticed small wisps of electricity bouncing off her skin. _Just like me, when I get mad._

Mira looked at Laxus and back at the girl storming away. Her mouth hung open in confusion. She then quickly took off after the new girl, her pink skirt swirling around her legs.

Laxus rolled his eyes and took after both women.

 


	2. Bolts Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus and the new girl, Nari get into it.

Laxus finally caught up to Mira and Nari. Nari had stormed her way outside to the guild’s training ground. She seemed furious, her anger only matching the darkening skies. _Bipolar Bitch._ Makarov quickly ran outside and past Laxus. Several of the other guild members had gathered outside. They stood at a distance sensing the danger that was coming from the new girl. _This chick was trouble already._ Laxus stood back with his guild mates.

They were too far away to hear the conversation between Mira, Makarov, and the new girl, but Laxus could hear it.

Nari was shaking her head. “Mira talked about the dragon slayers in this guild. I came here to meet the fire, sky, and iron dragon slayer. And now your grandson is claiming to be the lightning dragon slayer, which is impossible. Are they all fake slayers?” Lightning rippled off her body.

Makarov attempted to soothe her, but Nari only snapped.

“Laxus is not the lightning dragon slayer.” She exclaimed. A bolt of lightning rolled off her body and shot into the sky. Several of the other guild members gasped at this, a couple of the women yelped in surprise.

Now Laxus was pissed (a bit impressed with her lightning bolt), but pissed that she called him a fake and questioned Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel of being fakes too. He stormed across the grass. Sparks beginning to form across his skin.

Makarov was speaking to the girl. “Nari, I don’t know why you feel that way. Natsu’s team took Gajeel with them and won’t be back from their mission for a few more days, but I can assure you they are actual dragon slayers.”

Mira was maintaining her composure. “Nari, Natsu was trained by a dragon named Igneel; Gajeel was trained by Metalicana; and Wendy was trained by Grandina.”  
Nari was breathing hard, not from exertion, but in an attempt to calm herself. She locked eyes with Makarov, “Then, what dragon trained Laxus?”

Laxus laughed harshly. “No dumb dragon trained me.” He waltzed over to where the trio stood. A new wave of electrical anger washed over Nari. Laxus tapped his sternum. “I had a lightning dragon lacrima implanted in my chest. Now what’s this damn tantrum about?” He growled.

Nari began to shake, a low growl began to rise from her chest. “This tantrum,” She paused to lock eyes with Laxus. “This tantrum is about you calling yourself the lighting dragon slayer. You were made, not trained.”

Laxus laughed, “So, what? You got a problem with that, lil girl?” He sneered.

“Laxus, don’t antagonize her!” Makarov yelled. “Nari, please. Just calm down and we can discuss this.”

Mira took a step towards the younger girl. Nari jumped back from Mira’s touch. “Don’t… I’ll electrocute you.”

Mira looked a bit hurt. “Nari, it’s ok. Just talk to us. You’re part of the guild now. You can tell us anything.”

Nari stared at her hands. sparks flying between them. Tears began to form in her eyes. “He’s not the lightning dragon slayer.”

Laxus rolled his eyes. “Look, no one else has made a big deal of me being made rather than trained, not even the other dragon slayers. So why the fuck do you care so much?”

Nari squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. “They weren’t having their title taken from them.” She whispered.

Master Makarov finally understood the situation that was unraveling in front of him. Mira’s eyes widened and instantly came to the same conclusion as the guild master. The rest of the guild strained to hear what was going on, but Laxus stood there stone still.

He felt like his feet had been glued to the ground. _Her title? Does that mean…?_

Nari slowly walked away from Makarov and Mira and towards Laxus. The air around them was tense with the sparks flying from each other, but the look in Nari’s eyes only spoke of hatred toward him.

Laxus hadn’t been looked at with such hatred in a long time. It was like a punch in the gut and it angered him even further that this girl knew so little about him, and already hated him so much.

Nari stopped inches from Laxus. She let out a sigh; the electricity around her dimmed. She looked up at him. her face softened. She gently smiled at him. _She is definitely bipolar._ Laxus calmed a bit. Then suddenly, Nari’s knee was connecting firmly into his crotch. Laxus dropped to his knees like a ton of bricks.

He roared in anger. “BITCH!” His own lightning shot into the sky.

Nari sneered at Laxus. He was clutching his damaged manhood in his hands. Everyone in the guild stared at the new girl with awe and horror. She had guts. No one ever attacked Laxus, except Natsu and that was merely out of immaturity.

Nari looked at Laxus on the. Nari growled “I don’t give a fuck if you call me a bitch. I’m the lightning dragon slayer. You want that title, you’ll have to take it from me. Let’s tango, boy.” She grabbed his chin in her hand and pressed her forehead against his. “That is if you can stand up.”

Laxus was seething. He grabbed Nari’s wrist and squeezed it as tight as he could. Half hoping she would cry out. _This dumb bitch is going to challenge me. I’m the great Laxus Dreyar. I’m the fucking lightning dragon slayer._

She glared at him. “Well pretty boy, are you going to hold my hand or fight me?”

He threw her wrist from his grasp and stood up. He towered over Nari. “You want to fight, lil girl.”

He growled. Nari growled in response. “THEN LETS FIGHT!” He roared. Laxus’s skin broke out in scales, his teeth lengthened, and sparks shot out of him creating a dangerous 6ft radius of electrical currents.

One of his bolts hit Nari straight in the chest. She crumpled to the ground with a yelp.

Everyone stared on in horror. Master Makarov and Mira called out Nari’s name. They were both stunned. Laxus stood over her. “Is that all that it really took, lil girl?” He half mocked, but part of him wanted her to be alright.

Nari was shaking on her knees. When she looked up at Laxus he realized she had been laughing. “That really tickles, pretty boy.” Nari taunted.

Laxus sucked in a sharp breath. _It tickles? How in the hell? No fuck this. I’m going to show her pain. Show her I’m the strongest lightning mage around, that I’m the rightful lightning dragon slayer._

Nari stood up and walked a couple yards away from Laxus. She turned to face him, when she noticed a tear in white stockings. “You prick! You owe me a new pair of stockings.”

Laxus gritted his teeth. “Are you done bitching, yet? You said you wanted to fight. Now lets go.”

Nari popped her knuckles and took a boxer’s stance. She then roared at the sky. A lightning bolt came crashing into her and she hungrily ate it up. The power in her soared. Laxus stood there stunned. _She can call lightning to her from a barely stormy sky. That shouldn’t be possible._

Makarov called out to the two lightning mages. “Please you two. You must stop.”

Laxus shouted back to his grandfather, “Sorry old man, but I gotta put this chick in her place.”

Nari grimaced. “You ready” she whispered.

Laxus laughed, “Been waiting on you, sweetheart.”

Nari began to charge Laxus and began her attack.

Both lightning mages cried out, “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S BREAKDOWN FIST!” Their fists collided and sent them skidding back several feet.

 _Dammit, Nari’s got one hell of a punch._ He noticed the skin on his middle knuckle had broken open and blood ran down his hand. He was too stunned to notice Nari was already prepping her next attack.

Her voice rang out. “LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR’S!” Laxus quickly sucked in the lightning sent from his female opponent, but he hadn’t noticed her charging behind the bolts. A kick connected to his ribs and he choked on the bolts he was attempting to devour. He instantly felt stronger from the few volts he had sucked in. _Damn. She’s not fucking around._

Another punch was thrown at his face. He grabbed it easily and flung her in the air. His mistake. She cried. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S SECRET ART ANVIL WINGS!” Nari sprouted a pair of wings made of lightning. One flap of those wings sent half a dozen purple bolts his way. She easily landed on her feet and the wings disappeared.

Laxus had barely dodged the purple bolts. As Nari’s feet touched the ground, Laxus sent his own attack into her. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!” The lightning shot straight from his palms and into her chest knocking her into the stone outer wall of the guild.

He raced forward and grabbed her by the throat pinning her against the building. Nari glared at him and hissed in pain as his hand tightened around her neck and he dragged her feet off the ground.

Blood trickled down her forehead, but Nari ignored the pain. She’d had worse beatings. She swallowed hard. She reared back and called out with all her might. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S ROAR.” Blasting Laxus right in the face.

Her new guild mates stared at her in terror, horrified at the scene going on before them. Two lightning mages, both from Fairy Tail, locked in an almost pointless fight.

Makarov stood in silence his eyes closed, waiting for the fight to end. He knew there was no way to stop two raging dragon slayers.

Laxus had been blasted across the training field. Blood now trickled down his face too. He stared at this woman in surprise. _Fuck. She is no weakling. She might even be a challenge._ He hated to admit it. Nari was breathing hard, rubbing her throat, purple bruises had already began to set in. Laxus felt a small pain of guilt. When his eyes connected with hers, all he saw was pure rage.

She snapped her head back and roared. The clouds darkened and swirled three bolts of lightning clashed together, became one strand and connected to Nari. She practically glowed; her braid and long bangs raised. _I can’t believe this. How is she calling to the lightning?_

Nari charged at Laxus. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S BEAD LIGHTNING ARROWS!” Laxus was unable to dodge this attack. Dozen of grape sized lightning bolts slammed into his chest.

He grimaced at the pain. _What the hell are these attacks? I don’t even know of them._ He attacked her back with a good old fashion knee to her ribs. He felt them crack and heard her gasp. _Dammit. I didn’t mean to fucking break her._ He then felt her grab his shirt. She swung her legs up around his neck and squeezed. Her grapple attack forced them to the ground. She then cried out “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S ANVIL CRAWLERS!” Lightning raced from her hands on his chest and across his skin and dove into his muscles. He was paralyzed from the electric shocks. It wasn’t painful, but his muscles wouldn’t respond and the legs wrapped around his neck dove him into peaceful blackness.

_Well shit, looks like Dollface knows how to throw down... Dollface, yea. That's what I'll call her._

* * *

 

Nari pulled herself away from Laxus. He was out cold. She looked at the smirk on his face, a bit surprised to see him look so peaceful and nonthreatening. She hissed as she stood. That Laxus bastard had broken her ribs when he kneed her.

She looked at the scorches on the ground and on the building side, grass had been torn up, and terrified stares surrounded her. She sighed to herself, it only took her one day to be the bad guy. Nari limped toward Makarov. Blood still ran down her face, but she didn’t even care. She’d proven that she could defeat that lacrima embedded fake.

Nari looked down at the guild master, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t… I’m sorry.” She tore her eyes away from the serious faced man. “I’ll get my bag and leave.”

Makarov’s brow furrowed in disapproval, “You will do no such thing. As a member of Fairy Tail, you need to go to the infirmary.”

Nari looked at him in shock. “I’m not being kicked out?”

Mira tittered, “If we kicked out everyone that ever fought in our guild, there would be no one left.”

Master Makarov shook his head with a smile, “Family’s fight, but they stay together. Now… Nari Sprite. I think we need to talk a bit more.” Nari nodded her head quietly, a soft smile playing on her lips.


	3. Introductions and Apologies

“What the hell happened here?” A pink haired boy demanded as he stared at the torn up training field.

“Aye, sir!” exclaimed a blue cat flying in the air.

A heavily pierced man with wild black hair looked around, “Looks like a fight to me.”

Natsu, his teammates, plus Gajeel and Pantherlily had just returned from their mission.

Natsu spun around to look at Gajeel, “A fight? Like Fairy Tail was attacked?”

Gray rolled his eyes at the over presumptuous, pink-haired boy. “Of course not, flame-brain!”

Lucy shook her head and sighed, Natsu was always jumping to conclusions. Erza stopped to consider the possibility of an attack. Wendy turned to Carla, who told Wendy that it was very unlikely. Pantherlily and Gajeel stood back with their arms crossed watching Natsu go into a silly panic.

Mirajane had been sweeping and walked out the guild hall door to sweep the dirt outside. She waved to the returning members.

Natsu ran towards her, “Mira! What happened here? Is everyone alright?” Natsu demanded.

Mira laughed lightly, “Oh that. We got a new member, while you were on your mission. There ended up being a disagreement.”

Erza pushed Natsu out of the way. “Disagreement? With who?”

Mira continued to sweep, “Oh with Laxus. He’s in the infirmary recovering still.”

Erza nodded, “He’s in the infirmary, huh? Well, if he’s not dead after going against Laxus, then he must be one hell of an opponent. When will our guild mate be recovered?"

Mira shock her head, "The new member is recovering in the spare rooms. Laxus is in the infirmary. Laxus finally met his match." Mira giggled.

Everyone’s jaws dropped. Laxus… lost?

Erza was the first to question Mira further, “And his opponent is fine?”

Mira opened her mouth but was cut off by an excited Natsu. Natsu’s eyes gleamed, “Where is this new guy? I want to challenge him right now!” Happy chorused an ‘aye,sir!’ in the background.

Mira looked up the group in front of them, “Oh, well he… is a she. And she is also recovering. Laxus broke a few of her ribs and she lost a lost of blood from a head injury.” Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel looked at each other stunned.

Natsu stuttered, “Laxus...l-l-lost to a-a-a girl.”

Mira hummed a yes. Gajeel made his unusual chuckle, then Natsu and Gray joined in fits of laughter. All three doubled over. Lucy yelled indignantly at the group of laughing boys.

Erza turned to the two male dragon slayers and ice mage, “Is there a problem with that? All three of you have lost to me.” Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu’s laughter quickly died. Pantherlily shook his head at his immature partner and fist bumped the armour clad woman.

Master Makarov passed through the entrance of the guild hall. “I thought I heard you all. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel; there’s someone I want you to meet.” The three dragon slayers quieted down. They felt the seriousness surrounding the guild master.

Erza cleared her throat, “Master, may I accompany?” Master Makarov stood silent for a minute and nodded his head for her to join.

The group of five left Lucy, Gray, and the exceeds behind in the main hall. They took the steps up to the second floor and made their way to the spare rooms in the back. The first spare room that was normally empty had a rock music poster taped to it. Master Makarov rapped his knuckles on the door. A feminine voice inside the room invited them in.

Makarov opened the door and entered. He approached the girl that was laying in the bed. She was wearing blue pajama pants that had kawaii rainclouds with little lightning bolts on them and a bright yellow sports bra. Her abdoman was bandaged and she was resting on a mountain of pillows with a book in her hand.

Makarov settled on the edge of her bed. “How are you feeling today, Nari?”

Nari put a bookmark in the thick book she had been reading. She sighed and winced, “Like I want to get out of the damn bed, but can’t because I was kneed by a fucking boulder.” Makarov gave her a sympathetic look. She'd been in bed for the past week and all the potions that Porlyusica had given didn't ease her pain.

Wendy timidly stepped forward. “I… I could try to escalate the healing process for you.”

Nari turned to the group in front of her. They were all eyeing her with interest. Nari sniffed the air and smiled. They smelled just a bit like dragons. Nari extended her hand to Wendy with a wince, “I’m Nari Sprite. The jerk that started a fight her first day here.” She smiled.

Wendy timidly took Nari’s hand, “Wendy Marvell, I’m a healer… I… I’m the sky dragon slayer.”

Nari nodded her head and settled back on her pillows. “Nice to meet you, Wendy. But, I’m sure Laxus needs your help more.”

Makarov shook his head with a laugh, “Porlyusica said that even Wendy couldn’t heal him. He just needs to rest and absorb the rest of that magic power. Let her heal you, alright?” Nari nodded quietly. Makarov motioned to Gajeel, “She’ll need help standing up. Laxus broke 5 ribs and fractured a vertebra.”

Nari nodded at him, signalling that it was ok for him to touch her. She looped her arms around his neck and he helped her stand up. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Gajeel blushed. “Uh… Gajeel Redfox. I’m the iron dragon slayer. And, uh your next door neighbor. You need anything just bang the wall, I guess.” Gajeel felt awkward having this girl in his arms. _She’s probably repulsed by me._

Nari blushed, “Oh, thanks, Muscles.” _Or maybe not…_ He smirked just a little at this girl.

Makarov grinned impishly at their little exchange. “Erza, can you help remove her bandages?”

Erza quickly stepped for, “Yes, sir” Gajeel and Nari did an awkward squirm to allow Erza easy access. Erza made her armour vanished and switched to a nurse’s outfit. Nari looked a bit taken aback by the sudden outfit change. Erza cleared her throat, “I thought this was more appropriate for assisting in healing.”

“Of course…” Nari said hesitantly. Then she giggled, “I appreciate the...uh...thought”

Gajeel gave the new girl a sidewards glance. She was blushing looking at Erza. Gajeel thought to himself. _Damn, is she into girls? ‘Cause that’s kinda hot._

Erza stepped forward to begin removing Nari’s bandages. Halfway through she realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself. “I am so rude. I completely forgot to introduce myself and here I am removing your bandages.” Nari tried to tell the redheaded woman that it was fine, but Erza shook her head. She went down on one knee, causing Nari to appear startled. “I am Erza Scarlet, master of Requip magic and and S-class mage.”

Nari mumbled nice to meet you clearly embarrassed by the extravagant and fully awkward scene going on. Erza finished unwrapping Nari’s abdomen, revealing large, dark purple bruise that covered most of Nari’s left ribs and stretched to her back. Wendy gasped, Erza took a step back in surprise, Gajeel even grimaced. Natsu jumped forward in rage.

“Gramps, what the hell did Laxus do to her?” Natsu screamed. Nari winced at his sheer volume.

Makarov sat calmly on the bed, “Wendy, why don’t you heal Nari? And then we’ll all have a nice chat. Natsu go stand back for a minute.” Natsu took a step back, a pout on his lips.

Wendy nodded her head and quickly went to work. Nari gasped and whimpered a few times during the whole process. It took Wendy 15 minutes to mostly heal Nari’s broken ribs. Wendy was practically panting, “Sorry, I can finish healing you in a little bit. The bones are healed, but there’s still a lot of bruising left.”

Nari breathed in deeply, “I can finally breathe without it hurting. Thank you.” She was still clinging on to Gajeel. “Um… Gajeel… can you help me back to bed?”

Gajeel blushed again. “Oh, uh, yea.”... _I’d love to help her into bed. Stop, you damn perverted thoughts. Just help the girl back in bed_. Nari and Gajeel did an awkward dance until she was finally on her mound of pillows again.

Makarov clapped his hands together, “Now then, time for a talk.”

Natsu came back from sulking in a corner, “What did Laxus do to her? And where the hell is he?”

Makarov sighed, “Nari and Laxus got into a fight. Laxus is in the infirmary and Porlyusica is watching over him. There is more pressing matters for us to discuss.”

Natsu opened his mouth to interrupt, but Erza gave him a death glare that shut him up. The master continued, “Now, where was I? Oh yes, Nari joined Fairy Tail to meet you three, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel. Nari, why don’t you go from here?”

Nari felt the gazes of her new guild mates shift from Makarov to her, “Um… well I’ve been looking for other dragon slayers… Well I guess what I’m saying is I’m a dragon slayer.”

There was silence for a few moments, followed by three rather excited faces. Natsu fist bumped the air. Gajeel grinned and gihi’d. Wendy smiled sweetly. Erza stood back looking skeptical, she had requipped back to her normal armour.

Makarov knew that these three would be excited to find another of their kind, “Now you three, there is a slight...um… issue.” The dragon slayers looked at Makarov with concern. “Nari here is the lightning dragon slayer and...”

Natsu threw his hands up and cut the master short, “Wait, I thought that Laxus was the lightning dragon slayer.” Nari tensed and became red with embarrassment.

Makarov nodded his head, “That was the dispute that Nari and Laxus had. Laxus had a dragon lacrima placed in him. Nari was trained by a dragon like you, Gajeel, and Wendy.”

Erza huffed, “Well that makes sense. It was a battle over who was the true lightning dragon slayer. One who was made or one who was trained. I heard that Nari was the victor. How did you manage?”

Nari stared at her hands for a long time, “I know more spells than Laxus and I have special abilities with lightning, that had even shocked my father. Laxus is a lot physically stronger than me, but in our magic and power Laxus and I were pretty much equally matched, I used a special electrical current to paralyze Laxus, while I kept him in a headlock with my thighs until he passed out.”

Erza nodded her head impressed with Nari's assessment abilities and how she managed. Gajeel stared at the new dragon slayer, she was pretty fucking hot. Gajeel imagined his face trapped between her thighs, _it wouldn’t be such a terrible way to lose._ Natsu on the other hand was more confused. “If all you did was choke him out, then why is he in the infirmary?”

Nari awkwardly smiled at them, “I might have used too much magic when I paralyzed him and rather than for a few hours, I accidentally paralyzed him for a few days.” Gajeel smirked.

Makarov patted Nari’s hand, “It was an accident, just like he didn’t mean to break her ribs. These two have forgiven each other over that, so we won’t hold it against either of them.” He looked at each face meaningfully. “Now, Nari has never fought with humans before Laxus. She’s only hunted beasts and trained during storms after her dragon disappeared. I want you, Natsu and Gajeel to help her train and control her magic power output. Wendy, I want you on standby to assist Natsu and Gajeel and to heal either of them if need be.” All three of them nodded.

Erza interjected, “I have my Lightning Empress Armor, I could occasionally train with Nari.” Nari looked uneasy. Erza smiled at Nari, “I’ve used it in fights with Laxus many times. It’s a great defense against other’s lightning.”

Makarov thought about it for a moment, “I think that would help. In time, Laxus will also train with you all. Remember, this isn’t about winning, it’s about becoming better than the day before.”

Natsu turned to Nari, “I can’t wait to fight you!” Makarov sighed at the over energetic Natsu. At least he didn't challenge her immediately.

Nari smirked, “I’ll try not to fry you, pinky.”

Everyone seemed floored how this girl bounced between nervous and shy to ballsy as hell.

Nari blushed, “Sorry… I’m pretty nervous around new people, but when I’m confident I could say anything.”

Gajeel spoke to her boldly “I liked it. By the way, nice navel piercing.”

Nari grinned, “Thanks. I’ve got more than just the one piercing.” Gajeel grinned, now he was curious about this girl. He's thoughts began to swarm with thoughts of just what else was pierced. Her face was unpierced, and other than her ears and an extra cartilage piercing.  _Well... maybe I can get her to show me._

Wendy cleared her throat gently, “Um… Nari, I was wondering. What was your dragon parent like?”

Nari turned to Wendy, “My dad? Well… he was a real dick.” Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all seemed a bit taken aback by that response. Nari pulled her yellow sports bra to expose the top of her right breast. Nothing was flashed, except for a visible scar. It looked like a quarter sized piped had been jammed into her chest. “That’s where my dad jabbed his claw in my chest.”

Natsu shook his head, “I don’t believe it. Igneel would have never done something like that.”

Nari looked at Natsu a hint of lightning crackled across her skin. Nari’s voice took a slightly dangerous edge, “I’m glad your father was kind to you, but Raijin had a short temper. He lost control more than once." Natsu was visibly upset. Nari's voiced soften, "Raijin wasn’t terrible. He just didn’t know how to handle a kid. And one day he disappeared on me. I thought he had just given up on me, but Makarov said that date was the day all your dragons had disappeared.”

Erza shook her head at Natsu, telling him to drop the subject. He got quiet. Then began to march out of the room, “I’m going to go find Happy and Lucy and then go eat. Catch ya later.” Natsu then sprinted away.

Wendy rung her wrists in her hands, “I should go find Carla. I’ll come to finish healing you in an hour.” Wendy then dipped in a short curtsy before heading down the hall.

Erza cleared her throat, “I have to finish the paperwork from our last mission, master. I’ll bring it to your office in half an hour.” Erza nodded to Makarov, Gajeel, and Nari before turning on her heel and marched toward the busy guild hall.

Nari knew she was going to be alone in her room again soon. She looked at both Gajeel and the guild master.

Master Makarov headed to the door, “You know Nari, I think you’re healed enough now that you could come downstairs for some lunch. Gajeel do you think you could give her a hand for now?”

Nari blushed a bit. She had to admit, the rugged dragon slayer was attractive, just like a rockstar.

Gajeel looked at the new mage and tried to shrug casually, but inside he was excited about spending sometime with a woman that didn’t cringe at him.

Makarov smiled, “Great. Don’t forget, Wendy said she’d finish your healing in an hour.” He then half walked, half skipped from the room.

Nari began to move herself out of her new bed, Gajeel quickly helped her up. She then walked over to the dresser that was filled with her few possessions. She pulled out a black bra and cotton panties, found a black button down shirt that wouldn’t be too hard to put on with her still swollen ribs, and black shorts. She turned around to see that Gajeel was still there. “Um… I need to get dressed.”

He blushed a bit, but hid it with a scowl. “I’ll be in my room. Just knock on the wall when you’re done.” She nodded and he left her room closing her door.

She tried to quickly dress, rolled the sleeved of the black shirt to her elbows and tied the shirttails above her belly button, snapped on her yellow suspenders, rolled yellow thighhighs up her legs, and laced up combat boots. She turned to the mirror on the back of her door. She looked alright, but decided to unbraid her hair. Her orangey gold mane contrasted against the vibrant yellow in her outfit. She then knocked on the wall. She heard a squeak of a bed, followed by feet hitting the floor and a door opening and closing.

Nari opened her door just as Gajeel was about to knock. He paused. He looked a bit stunned. “I look a lot better when I’m cleaned up.” Nari lightly joked. Gajeel smirked. _She sure did._

They slowly made their way down the hall. Gajeel wrapped an arm around her to help her down the stairs, but wouldn’t look at her as he did.

Nari sensed several pairs of eyes on her, but she focused closely on the steps. When she looked up she realized that her opponent was also, no longer bed ridden. Laxus was in a wheelchair for the moment; he looked mightily pissed about that. Two men and a woman fauned over Laxus. Until he finally snapped and told them to just shut it.

Nari felt pretty bad. She slowly made her way towards Laxus. Gajeel trailed behind her. Nari noticed the trio around Laxus had stopped to stare at her. They eyed her with supision. Nari couldn’t blame them. She literally put there friend in a wheel chair.

Nari licked her lips nervously. “Hey… uh… Laxus.” Laxus snapped his head to look at her; his eyes narrowed. “Laxus, I’m sorry. I might have a really short temper. I really didn't mean to put you in a wheelchair.”

Laxus sneered, “Look here lil girl. I’ve been bedridden for a week and still can’t walk. You think sorry is good enough.”

Nari stared at Laxus in shock. She didn’t have much experience with human interaction, but she knew he was still enraged with her. Nari huffed, “You know, pretty boy, this is my first day out of bed too.” Nari undid her shirt tails and jerked up her shirt to expose the bruise that covered her left ribs. It was now a molten of pale blue and yellow. “It was the same shade of purple as your shirt an hour ago. Wendy was gracious enough to heal me, but you… you can’t pretend you didn’t lay me out either.”

Laxus felt a pain of guilt, when he saw the extensent of her injury. Anger welled inside him, “Maybe if you were physically stronger, you wouldn’t break so easy.”

Nari leaned over and grabbed the arms of the wheelchair, “And maybe if you were magically stronger, you wouldn’t be in a wheel chair.”

Freed jumped in front of the immobile Laxus, knocking Nari back a few steps, “Laxus is the strongest mage in all of Fiore. You will not talk to him that way.”

Nari growled at Freed. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by an enraged Laxus. “Just shut it, Freed.” Laxus rolled the wheelchair back a few feet and turned, facing away from the small group. Laxus looked over his shoulder at Nari. Her eyes locked on his. _Why would she apologize? Why couldn’t I just nod my head? I just stuck my foot in my mouth and now she hates me again._ Laxus sighed, “She beat me,” He then smirked, “This time.” He rolled away from his friends, from Nari and toward the lower level infirmary in the back.


	4. Muscles and Sparky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel starts to crush on the new girl.

Nari stared after him in awe. She retied her shirt tails and spun on her heel to face Gajeel. He looked a bit stunned. “You don’t seem to fear much, kid.” He said gruffly.

Nari looked at Gajeel. She could sense something odd coming from him, maybe that he feared Laxus just a bit. Nari took the painful stroll to a table away from Laxus’s friends. Gajeel sat across from her. An awkward silence stretched between them.

Nari face planted the table, “I’ve got a worse temper than my father.” She mumbled into the wood.

Gajeel sighed, “Look, kid. Laxus is a real prick. The way I see it, it’s just a lightning mage thing. You both got short tempers. Deal with it.” Nari looked up at Gajeel and pouted. Gajeel ran a hand through his dark hair, “Like I said early, you need anything just bang the wall.” _Shit this was awkward_.

Suddenly a small voice rang across the hall, “NARI!” A tiny blue haired girl quickly approached the table. “Oh hi, Gajeel.” Levy dropped a stack of books on the table. Behind her trailed, Pantherlily.

Gajeel mockingly glared at the small, black cat. “Hey, where you been?”

Lily shrugged his shoulder and jumped onto the table. “I was assisting, Ms. Levy.” Lily turned to face Nari who looked at the exceed completely unsurprised that their was a talking cat standing in front of her. “So, you must be Ms. Nari. Levy has filled me in on the recent events.”

Nari grimaced. She knew it was a terrible first impression. Nari sat up and held out her hand, “Nari Sprite, the trained lightning dragon slayer.”

Lily took her hand and shook it. “Pantherlily, I’m Gajeel’s partner and roommate. I see you two are already acquainted.”

Gajeel nodded his head, “Master Makarov asked me to help her. She’s staying in the room next door.”

Levy gushed, “Oh isn't so great. We can all hangout together!” Levy shuffled a few books in her pile. “Here, Nari. I brought you a new book. I didn’t know if you would be done with the last one I gave you, but I thought that I should provide you with a new one just in case.”

Nari instantly bubbled with excitement, “I’m almost done. What’s this one about?”

Gajeel rolled his eyes, “Great. Another bookworm.”

Levy ignored Gajeel, but Nari shot back. “I bet you’d be ten times more interesting if you cracked open a book once in awhile, Muscles.”

“Muscles?” Gajeel repeated.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d want to be called Metal Face.” Nari shot back, a few sparks of electricity bounced off her skin.

Gajeel jerked back. _Damn this girl is ballsy_. “Alright, Sparky!” He snapped back. He then grabbed the book from her hands. “What’s this even about?”

Levy awkwardly cleared her throat. “It’s different stories about dragons. There’s several about Igneel and Raijin, and even ones about Metalicana.” Levy took the book out of Gajeel’s hand and skimmed the index. She turned to a specific page and handed it back to Gajeel. Gajeel started to read the words lazily, but after a few moments his attention was caught. He smiled and even snickered at a few parts.

He put down the book ten minutes later. Nari, Levy, and Lily stared at him smugly. Gajeel shrugged, “My dad was a badass. Gihi.”

Nari shook her head, “I still haven’t finished the other book, Levy lent me. You could borrow this one for now.” Gajeel opened his mouth to protest. “Do it.” Nari added.

Gajeel scowled, “If you’re going to make a big deal about, then sure, Sparky.” He began to flip through the pages until he came to another story about Metalicana’s past. Lily rolled his eyes at his partner. Nari and Levy giggled at Gajeel’s new fascination.

The two girls had become fast friends. They had exchanged some books. Nari only kept three in her possession because she had never had a real home; so Levy’s never ending book recommendations had made her week in bed so much more tolerable. Levy found Nari fascinating. Nari was pretty tough and completely different than any of the other girls in the guild. In a way Nari was a lot like Gajeel. They both liked rock music, gave people uwanted nicknames, and said whatever they damn well pleased. Levy and Nari went from exchanging books to stories. Nari found out a lot about the inner workings of the guild, who liked who, who rivaled who, and what kind of magic everyone did. Levy, who was normally shy, told Nari everything now.

Nari was giving Levy the run-down on meeting the other slayers and Erza, plus the short exchange that she just had with Laxus. Levy’s jaw went slack when Naris told her that he told Freed to shut it because ‘she won, this time.’

Levy was bouncing in her seat with excitement. “No way! He really said that?”

Nari nodded her head, but was caught off by Gajeel who just snapped out of his last story.

“Hey, what was your dragon’s name again, Sparky?” Gajeel questioned.

Nari huffed, “Raijin. Why?”

Gajeel grinned evilly, “My dad kicked his ass, Gihi.”

Nari grabbed the book, “He did not.” She quickly scanned the story. Her eyes becoming wide. “No shit.” She then grinned mischievously at Gajeel, “Doesn’t mean you can kick my sweet ass.”

Gajeel breathed in quickly. _Damn, this chick._

Levy giggled. “Let’s hold a contest then!”

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Levy. Nari had really cracked Levy out of her shell. Nari shifted in her seat awkwardly. Gajeel sensed her unease. “What afraid you’ll get hurt?” He jabbed.

Nari shook her head. She then half smiled, “Don’t want to put all my brand new guildmates in wheelchairs, my first month here.”

Gajeel teased back, “Shouldn’t you be worried that I’d put you in a wheelchair, Sparky?” Nari and Levy looked at each other, then broke out in fits of laughter. Lily facepalmed; Gajeel turned beet red, realizing what he said. “That’s not what I meant!” He barked.

Nari was clutching her ribs in pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she struggled to catch her breath. “Don’t worry, Muscles. No man or **woman** ” she winked, “has ever managed to put me in a wheelchair.” Levy collapsed on the guild hall floor laughing even harder. Gajeel and Lily both looked speechless.

“Or woman?” Gajeel repeated. He was seriously in shock.

Nari started to laugh again, but winced in pain. She ignored Gajeel’s question and continued to clutch her side. “Too soon for so much laughter.”

Levy sat up from the floor. “You ok, Nar?” Nari nodded with a grimace. Levy settled next to Nari, “I’m serious though. You and Gajeel should have a contest next week. It’ll be fun.” Nari looked at Levy for a long moment before nodding in agreement. Levy broke out into a full smile. “Now what shall the prize be?”

Lily suggested, “How about a paid meal at a nice restaurant?”

Gajeel liked that idea, but Nari had a better one. “How about the winner gets a date with Levy at a nice restaurant, and the loser picks up the tab?” Levy blushed and hid her face in hands as she giggled.

Gajeel blushed too. _Competing for Levy? Sparky is one hell of a tease._ Gajeel grinned at the idea of going on a date with Levy, but he wouldn’t mind seeing Nari and Levy on a date either. _Win-win_. He held his hand out to Nari. “Deal. Gihi.” Nari shook his hand in mock seriousness. Gajeel then stood up, “But first you have another appointment with Wendy.”

Nari stood up with a pout, “But we were all having so much fun.”

Gajeel pointed to the stairs, “Sooner you’re healed, sooner we can fight.”

Nari sighed, “Fiiiine. But, you’re going to lose, Muscles.” She began to make her way to the stairs. “See you guys later.” She winked at the trio of friends, she now had.

Gajeel turned to Levy, “You mind if I take the book?” Levy motioned for him to go ahead. She had already lost herself in several books of her own. “Lily, you comin’?”

Lily jumped down from the table. “Might as well. We still need to unpack.”

Gajeel and Lily made their way back to their room. Gajeel noticed that Nari’s door was cracked open. She had taken off her shirt and Wendy was healing the last of her bruise. He quickly shuffled to his room and flopped on his bed, face down. F _uck. Her and Levy might just kill me._ Lily climbed onto the bed and began walking up and down Gajeel’s back. It was a little routine they had. After Gajeel’s back made a few satisfying pops, Gajeel sat up. “Thanks, Lily.” Lily nodded his head, before he laid in Gajeel’s lap. Gajeel rubbed the small panther’s back. It was Lily’s secret. He would be thoroughly embarrassed if anyone saw him like that.

After a few minutes, Lily hopped down and began to unpack from their latest mission. “The new girl is interesting.” Gajeel grunted in agreement. Lily moved some clothes to a basket, as he chatted away. “Levy seems to have really opened up to her.” Gajeel rolled his eyes. Lily continued, “I heard she’s going to be a permanent resident up here.” That caught Gajeel’s attention.

The spare rooms in the guild were mostly reserved for people who needed a place to crash for a bit, before finding lodging of their own or moving to the dorms. Mages that stayed in the spare rooms normally did work for Master Makarov in exchange for lodging and meals in the guildhall. The few missions that they had time for after that, was just to make some nice pocket money. Gajeel had been a spy for Makarov several times and continued to do work for him. Laxus did special assignments too. Gajeel’s head was spinning. _This new chick must have quite the reputation for being one hell of a mage. I mean... Shit, she already beat Laxus._

Gajeel grabbed the half-full laundry basket, “Well, then better make nice with our new neighbor.” Gajeel walked out of the room, Lily trailed behind him. Gajeel rapped on the door too hard and it swung open, revealing Nari who was down to her black bra and underwear and yellow thighhighs.

Nari placed her hands on her hips. “Can I help you two? Or should I just electrocute you for walking in on me?”

Lily was the first to snap out of the shock. “Gajeel and I were going to do our laundry and wanted to check in. We are so sorry to barge in.”

Nari started to laugh again. “I’m just dicking with you two. Come in.”

Gajeel was still stunned, because _fuck she was hot_. Nari grabbed a plain black robe and wrapped it around her. Gajeel’s trance was finally broken. “Uh… so do you have any laundry you need to be done? I don’t have a full load.” Gajeel blushed. He knew this was out of character and his cat was eyeing him suspiciously.

Nari looked at the tiny pile of clothes she had. “Would you mind?”

Gajeel grunted, “I offered, didn’t I.”

Nari smirked. “That you did, Muscles.” She picked up the pile of clothes from the floor and placed them in his basket. “I was headed to the shower. Know where I can find some towels? Mira normally grabs them for me.”

Gajeel ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Um… I have some. You can borrow one of mine.”

“I’ll grab one.” Lily said as he ran out the door.

Nari began to grab her shower things. Gajeel stood there awkwardly, watching the girl move around her room. “Don’t got much, do you?”

Nari shrugged, “First actual home.”

Gajeel nodded. He understood that. He hadn’t anywhere to go until the leader of Phantom Lord took him in, but when he got to Fairy Tail, he finally had a sense of home and family.

Nari looked around her room, realizing just how empty it was. “Maybe I should get some more furniture. And get my own comforter and sheets.” She turned and smiled at him. It wasn’t like her previous smirks and grins. She looked happy.

Gajeel muttered, “If you need help with moving any furniture, just let me know.”

Nari smiled even larger, “Just knock on the wall, right, Muscles?”

He smirked, “Yea, Sparky.”

Lily shuffled into the room and handed Nari a black towel. “Enjoy your shower.”

Nari rubbed his head, “Thanks, Pantherlily.” And then place a kiss on his head before brushing past Gajeel. Gajeel looked a bit jealous that he hadn't gotten the same forehead kiss his little companion had recieved.

Gajeel stared after her. “You like her.” Pantherlily mocked.

Gajeel growled, “Shut up. You sound like Natsu’s damn cat.” Gajeel snatched up the laundry basket and marched towards the laundry room. Lily smirked closing the door to Nari’s room and followed after Gajeel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY GOODNESS TO COME SOON ;)


	5. Winner Takes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the competition day. Who will get to take the sweet Levy on a date, and who will be stuck with the bill?

A week had past since Wendy had healed Nari. Laxus was back on his feet and had left on a mission to blow off some steam. Nari had spent the time getting to know her new guild mates. She often spared with Lily in his battleform, practicing basic kicks and punches. She never practiced her mage techniques, leaving all the guild members very curious.

Most of the members of the Fairy Tail Guild were gathered outside on the training grounds that morning. They were all eager to see this fight take place.

Master Makarov was loudly announcing. “Today we have a friendly competition between Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, and Lightning Dragon Slayer, Nari! Keep it clean and don’t cause too much damage!” The tiny guild master hopped around in excitement.

Levy stood next to Master Makarov. “Whenever you’re ready, FIGHT!” She shouted. The guild was surprised with her enthusiasm.

Gajeel and Nari stood across from each other. Gajeel wore his usual black vest and canvas pants tucked into boots. Nari wore her usual thighhighs, shorts, and suspenders, but had donned a new tank; it read ‘WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE’, a gift from Levy. Gajeel smirked at her. _Damn, she looked too cute to punch… But if I lose, I won’t hear the end of it from Natsu._

Gajeel growled, “You ready, Sparky?”

Nari flashed him an excited grin, “Let’s go, Muscles.”

Gajeel charged her. “IRON DRAGON’S CLUB!” He roared. His arm became a steel rod and whizzed toward Nari. She dodge. He swung his arm toward her and she dodged again. Nari raced around the field, dodging Gajeel’s swings until she found an opening. She threw a swift kick at Gajeel’s thigh, bringing him to his knees. Nari then swung her legs around Gajeel’s throat and squeezed. Gajeel was impressed. She hadn’t used any magic and had him on the ground about to pass out. He adjusted his head the best he could and bit down on the exposed flesh in front of his mouth.

Nari yelped, but she didn’t loosen her grip. “BASTARD!” She roared. Her fist connected to Gajeel’s face, while her thighs relentlessly gripped his windpipe.

Gajeel winced and growled in pain. _On to plan two_. Gajeel’s skin began to alter into iron scales, until he was covered head to toe. His now hardened skin, didn’t give way to Nari’s thighs.

Nari quickly realized her choke hold had no effect now. She rolled away and hopped to her feet. “Nice move, Muscles. Or should I just call, Shiny.” She giggled. Gajeel glared at her. Nari sighed, “It was a great way to get out of my choke hold, but really stupid to use against me.”

Gajeel looked at her really confused. Nari then cried, "RAGING BOLT!” Gajeel instantly realized his mistake. He was solid metal and attracting every volt of electricity that came crashing to him. His vision went black and he crashed to the ground.

Gajeel woke up to Nari’s voice, “Is he ok?”

Wendy meekly replied, “He’ll be fine. There’s no serious damage.”

Gajeel sat up quickly and looked around, he’d been moved to the infirmary. _Shit. I lost._

Nari looked at Gajeel with intense worry. “Are you ok, Gajeel?”

He grunted, “I’m fine. Have a nice date with Levy.” He then waltzed out of the infirmary and to his room. He slammed his door, jerked his shirt off, and face planted his bed. The door opened and closed in the next room. Gajeel heard Nari sniffling. _Dammit, why was I such a jerk? She won fair and square._

Gajeel punched himself in the arm, and buried his head under a mountain of pillows, blocking out the early afternoon light and all sounds. After several minutes passed by, Gajeel passed out, still not fully recovered from his injuries.

* * *

Gajeel heard a crash in the next room. He woke up alarmed by the sound. Gajeel looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 1am. _Damn, slept the whole day._ He heard two women break out into a fit of giggles. Guess Nari brought Levy home with her. _They’re probably trashed… And I have to pay for the bill. FUCK!_

He noticed a note beside it. It was from Lily, it read : _‘Gajeel, I didn’t want to disturb you this evening so I accepted an invitation to visit the exceeds with Wendy and Carla. I will return in a few day. -Lily’_ Gajeel crumpled the note and threw it across the room. _Great. Now I get to spend my time alone. Nari and Levy sure won’t want to hangout with a sore loser like me._

Gajeel laid in bed, staring at his ceiling wondering if he should apologize for snapping. Gajeel realized that there was a lot of noise coming from next door. He got off his bed and sat on his couch, that rested against the wall separating the two rooms to listen in. _Maybe they’re gossiping about me._

Gajeel’s ears began to turn red at the sounds coming from next doors. His dragon slayer enhanced hearing let him hear everything clear as day.

“Nar… Nariiiiii….” Levy was gasping.

Nari giggled, “Yessssss?”

Levy was panting, “Do that again.” Nari laughed again. He could hear the wet licks Nari gave to Levy. Levy began gasping, softly moaning Nari’s name. Her volume began to increase, “Narrrrr… Oh.. ohohoh… oh Goddaaaammit.”

Gajeel’s eyes were wide. _Those two were going at it._ Gajeel felt his pants growing tight. He continued to listen to the girls next door. Levy moaned and shouted, slammed her tiny fist against the wall and cried out Nari’s name. Gajeel stared down at his crotch for a long time. _It’s not like anyone would know._ Gajeel unbuttoned his pants and released his hard cock. He began to stroke it softly at first.

Next door someone was slammed against the wall. Nari huffed, “A lil rough, Lev dear.” Levy’s giggles became muffled. Nari’s voice gasped. “Sssshit, Lev. I knew you said this wasn’t your first time with another woman, but damn.”

Gajeel’s eyebrows shot up. _Levy’s been around with woman. That’s an unexpected find._ Gajeel spit in his palm and continued to stroke his cock. Visualizing the two women that had caught his attention tangled together. The moans and cries, both women were both fueling him to pump his cock harder. Gajeel laid back with his eyes closed, moaning just a bit and very softly. Nari had gained dominance again. She had Levy back on her bed and went from devouring Levy to ramming her fingers into Levy. Nari was pushing orgasm after orgasm from Levy and laughing the whole time. Levy was crying out now the loudest she'd been all night. _Nari must be relentless… God what I wouldn’t do just to watch them._ Gajeel hissed as he spilled cum in his hand. At the same time the sounds next door quieted down to tired whimpers.

Gajeel grabbed a towel to wipe his hand clean. _Better go wash my hands._ Gajeel waltzed down the quiet hall to the shared bathroom.

He washed his hands and wiped them dry on his pants. As he marched back to his room, he ran into Nari. Her hair was disheveled,her robe was barely covering anything, and she was obviously drunk.

Nari looked up at Gajeel, “Oh hey, Muscles. Whatchya doin up so late?” she slurred.

Gajeel looked down at the trashed slayer. “Levy’s shouting woke me up.” He said bluntly.

Nari giggled, “She’s asleep now. Sorry.”

Gajeel shrugged and passed by her. “Have a good night, Sparky.”

Nari smiled drunkly, “Already did… And from what I could hear, so did you.” She winked at him before closing the bathroom door.

Gajeel stopped. _Shit. She could hear me jerking it. Damn… should’ve know she could hear me back._ He closed his door and flopped on his bed. _Was Nari so relentless because she knew I was listening? … No… but then again… maybe._ Gajeel smirked at the idea. _I guess that was payback for being a sore loser. Still a win-win for me._ “Gihi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really intended this to be a love/lust battle between Laxus and Gajeel, but somehow Levy ended up in the middle... Oooops.


	6. Morning After

Nari woke up feeling like a slayer that’d been stuck on a train for a week. She wanted to vomit, but kept it down until she busted into the bathroom. She passed by a surprised Gajeel, who was brushing his teeth, and aimed for the toilet. Gajeel grimaced. Nari looked god awful.

There was a faint knock on the bathroom door frame. Levy stood there already dressed and looking peachy as ever. Levy winced as Nari vomited again, “I’m sorry, Nari. I know you said that was your first time out drinking. I shouldn’t have kept pushing more drinks towards you.”

Nari turned over her shoulder and glared, “Who knew the devil had blue hair?” Nari flushed the contents of her stomach down the toilet, but continued to sit on the floor.

Levy was embarrassed for doing this to Nari, “Nari… I would take care of you today, but Jet and Droy are waiting for me. We have to head out on a mission.”

Nari had curled up into a ball on the bathroom tile, “Just get me trashed, fuck me, and leave me. Some gentleman you are, Levy.”

Levy turned bright red. “Nari!”

Nari looked up at Levy who was gesturing wildly at Gajeel. Nari sat up again and clutched her head. “He heard us last night, Lev dear.”

Gajeel sighed heavily at the drama happening behind him. “Levy, I’m not going to judge you for getting trashed and banging other women.”

Levy’s already red face burned even more. “I...uh… thanks… Gajeel, can you do me a favor?” Gajeel grunted in response. Levy bit her lip, “Can you take care of Nari? I made her drink way too much last night. I would so owe you.”

Gajeel eyed Levy, “Pay for the tab from last night and I’ll get Sparky over her hangover.”

Levy puffed out her cheeks, “Deal…” She knew that all the money from this new mission was going to be spent on that tab. “I gotta run. Please take care of her.” Gajeel just nodded in response and waited for the blue haired girl to leave.

Nari had curled up in a ball again. She looked rather pathetic. Gajeel sighed and began to draw a bath. “Come on, Sparky. Time to bathe.” Nari growled at him. Gajeel pointed at the water. “Get in or I’ll throw you in.” Nari pouted and slowly (and unsteadily) got off the tiled floor. She pulled off her sleep shirt right in front of Gajeel and dropped her panties before climbing into the water.

Nari stared at him grouchily. “Do you like my other piercings, Muscles?” She mumbled.

Gajeel blushed. He grumbled “I’m going to go get your bath stuff and a towel. Don’t drown while I’m gone, Sparky.” He quickly left the bathroom and shut the door. The image of Nari’s bare tits with barbells thrusted through her nipples was seared in his skull. _That was unexpected._ He rubbed the back of his neck, smirking to himself. _It’s going to be an interesting day._

Gajeel collected Nari’s bath caddy and her robe, then snatched a towel from his room before reentering the bathroom. Nari had her knees tucked into her chest. She looked so pissed off. “Here.” Gajeel placed her bath things by the tub. “I’ll be in my room. Knock when you’re done.” Nari nodded her head and began to rummage through her caddy.

Gajeel exited the bathroom for a second time. He thought about going straight to his room, but decide to make his way down stairs to the bar. He ordered breakfast for himself. After giving Mirajane the run down on Nari’s current state, Mira made her famous hangover cure and found a package of saltines and aspirin to give to the sick girl. Gajeel thanked Mira, before heading back upstairs.

Nari emerged from the bathroom before he was able to open his door. She already looked a bit better. Gajeel motioned to her. She sluggishly approached. He lead her into his very dark room and made her get in his bed. He handed her the aspirin and the odd potion Mira had mixed up. Nari stared at him skeptically. Gajeel rolled his eyes. “Just chug it. You’ll feel better in a couple hours.” Nari pouted, but followed orders, grimacing at the taste. Gajeel took the glass away from her and made her lay down. Nari’s robe loosened and exposed a decent amount of flesh. Gajeel’s checks burned. _Shit. I forgot to grab her anything to put on underneath._ Gajeel snatched up a teeshirt, he never wore and tossed it to her before spinning on his heel to turn away. When the ruffling of clothes he turned to look at Nari, his shirt hung loosely on her body and hung just past her ass. She looked like a tiny wet kitten.

Nari lazily looked up at Gajeel, “Can I nap?”

Gajeel nervously licked his lips and nodded his head silently. Nari climbed back in this bed and snuggled into one of his pillows. The normally feisty and short-tempered dragon slayer had softened into a whimpering ball. Gajeel sat on the edge of his bed awkwardly. He gently rubbed the sick girl’s back and her sickly whimpers turned into gentle sighs, as she drifted off to sleep.

Gajeel smiled softly. _This isn’t exactly how I imagined getting her into bed._ Nari had haunted his dreams a few times over the past week and after last night he was doubly interested in getting to know her. He just never expected that he would be tending to her.

Gajeel slowly got off the bed and pulled his comforter over her. He then snatched up the book that Levy had lent him, after Nari insisted he finish it. He quickly exited his room. As he shut the door he noticed Laxus; he’d just returned from his mission. Laxus nodded a hello to Gajeel and made his way to his own room at the end of the hall.

Gajeel took off for the now bustling guild hall below. He took a seat at the bar and cracked open the book. He hated to admit it, but he was really enjoying all the stories. Some time had passed when he realized that Mirajane was standing in front of him.

“What?” Gajeel mumbled.

“I asked how Nari was feeling.” Mira repeated. Gajeel just shrugged. Cana, who was at the other end of the bar and already drinking, became very interested in their short conversation.

“What’s going on with the new girl?” Cana hollered.

Mira smiled, “Oh she was hungover this morning. Gajeel was taking care of her. I just wanted to see if my remedy was helping her at all.”

Cana raised an eyebrow. “Where is Nari now?”

Gajeel sighed. _Damn, nosey women._ “She’s taking a nap.”

Cana giggled. “And who’s bed is she napping in?”

Gajeel blushed, but before he could answer a shadow was looming over him. He spun around on his stool to see Laxus. “What’s going on with Nari?” Laxus said in a low growl. Cana and Mirajane leaned into the conversation happening. Things were starting to get very tense at the bar.

Gajeel stood up, scowling back at the other dragon slayer. “She’s fine. She just needed to sleep off her hangover a bit more.”

Laxus didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “She’s not in her room. So where is she?”

Gajeel’s cheeks burned. _Why was Laxus checking in on her? And this is going to look so bad on me._ Gajeel mumbled. “My room.”

Cana was hooting and hollering congratulations to Gajeel. Mira blushed lightly and began to wipe at a non-existent stain on the bar. Laxus didn’t look amused. “Your room?” Laxus looked furious. “What, you got her trashed and then fucked her?”

The way Laxus so crassly spoke about her angered Gajeel. Gajeel lashed out at Laxus. “No, I didn’t. She was a mess this morning and needed help, so I fucking helped her.”

The two men spun on their heels, when they heard a voice behind them. “Settle down boys. I can’t take all this damn shouting.” Nari pushed past them and settled on a stool.

“Afternoon, Nari. You feel any better.” Mira enquired. Nari thanked Mira for her remedy. Gajeel settled back in his seat to the right of Nari, Laxus took the stool to her left. Mira then pushed for more details. “So… what happened last night?”

Nari took a large breath. “Levy got be plastered.”

Cana spit out her drink, “Sweet lil Levy, got you smashed?”

Nari glared, “That girl is the devil. I told her I’d never been out drinking and she just kept refilling my glass. And come the next morning left me by myself.” Nari turned to look at Laxus. “And for the record, Gajeel wasn’t the one banging me last night.”

Cana and Mira were now very enticed by the conversation. Cana pressed for more details, “So if Gajeel didn’t bang you, who did?”

Gajeel muttered, “The same person who got her drunk.”

The conversation came to a screeching hault. Laxus, Cana, and Mira all stared at each other in bewilderment. Nari shook her head. She jabbed Gajeel in the ribs, “She’s going to kill you for telling everyone.”

Gajeel shrugged. “As long as I’m off the hook.” He grumbled.

Laxus quickly stood up, knocking his stool to the ground. He walked away dazed at what he heard. Laxus’s head hurt. _Well… guess I won’t try my luck there. She’s into chicks. Just great._

Nari stared after Laxus. “Hey Mira, what’s his problem?”

Mira tittered, “I guess, he’s in shock.”

Cana leaned over, “Hey Gajeel, how did you find out Levy and Nari screwed each other?”

Gajeel grinned thinking about the events from the night before, “Let’s just say that Levy woke me up. It was rather noisy next door.”

Nari rubbed her temples. “I barely remember what happened. I’m never drinking again.”

Cana downed her beer mug and filled it up again, “I guess Gajeel will have to give the details. Seeing as he knows more about what happened then you.”

Mira giggled into her hand. “Cana you’re terrible.”

Cana waved Mira off, “I’m just teasing. Don’t worry Nari. I’ve slept with my fair share of women, back in the day.” Mira shook her head, always amazed with how brazen Cana was.

Nari muttered. “I just hope this doesn’t make things awkward between us now.”

Cana laughed. “Nah. Just laugh it off as a drunken accident.”

Nari nodded her head. “Hey Gajeel,” He grunted in response. “Thanks for helping me out this morning.” He nodded. “Well, I was headed in to town to get some things for my room.” Nari jumped off the bar stool and began to walk towards the entrance. “Oh and Gajeel. I left your shirt in your room.” Nari winked at him, then sauntered off to town, hips swinging happily.

Gajeel’s ears burned. Cana and Mira were looking at him even more tensely. “What? It’s just a shirt!” He barked before storming off to his room.


	7. Lustful Thoughts

Over the next few weeks Nari, Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily’s friendship grew. They hung out in the guildhall together, often with Jet and Droy (whom was fondly nicknamed Dick and Dork by Nari, Gajeel found it to be immensely hilarious). Nari, Gajeel, and Lily had taken upon themselves to teach Levy basic fighting techniques. Levy, Nari, and Lily pushed new books on Gajeel; most were about dragons or steel, but they had managed to get him to read a few biographies on other mages that were fighters. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily dragged Nari around town and helped her personalize her room.

Nari’s room was now an odd mixture of heavy rock posters, kawaii clouds, and lightning bolts, but it was very her. Gajeel and Lily had helped move in a dresser and couch, Gajeel had even taken upon himself to install several shelves for Nari’s slowly growing book collection.

The quartet received many eyebrow raises from the other guild members, but somehow it worked just right.

Master Makarov approached the four laughing loudly in the guildhall. “Good afternoon, children.” Makarov interrupted. “I see that you four have been getting along.” They smiled and nodded all in good spirits. “Nari,” Makarov handed her a folder. “Here’s the assignment you’ve been waiting on.”

Nari opened the folder and flipped through it, “Capture alive. Soldiers on standby for pick up. Got it.” Nari closed the folder. “I’ll set out right away.”

Makarov nodded. “When you get back, I expect you to start training with Laxus and actually use magic.” Nari tensed. She’d been there for a month and had so far avoided training, despite the master’s wishes.

Nari sighed. “Yes, sir.” Makarov wondered off to the bar to get himself a drink. Nari looked up at her friends. “Well, I better get going. Need to pack and stuff. The Magic Council has a beast on the rampage and wants it back alive. Even provided a ticket for the 4-o-clock train. Which is in 2 hours. I’ll catch you guys later.” Nari took off before her friends could press for more details.

Lily frowned. “You know, she never uses magic in training.” Gajeel and Lily turned to look at Levy, they pressed her for any information on why she refused to fight with her magic.

Levy shifted nervously in her seat. “Nari likes to fight… but… she doesn’t want to hurt anyone. After Laxus and then Gajeel, she thinks she can’t control her power enough to safely train around anyone. She doesn’t feel safe touching anyone anymore.” Levy bit her lip, tears began to form in her eyes.

Gajeel and Lily were taken aback by Levy’s sudden change in emotion. Lily patted her arm, “What happened, Levy?”

Levy sniffled. “Well… Nari and I went out on the town and I got really drunk. She told me we couldn’t hook up again. She said the first time was a drunken mistake. And I agree, but I kept pressuring her and then she shocked me.” Levy wiped a few tears from her face. “I touched her and one of her bolts shocked me. Sobered me up real quick. I realized that she avoided me touching her. Think about it.”

Gajeel and Lily sat there and thought about it. Any time Nari’s emotions ran on high electricity danced on her skin. If she ever got to the point that she was too worked up, she avoided touching anyone. Nari never hugged anyone and only exchanged quick handshakes, cheek kisses, or pats. She never made prolonged body contact with anyone.

Levy continues after a minute, “I kept asking why until she snapped. She knows she’ll shock someone and doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Gajeel raised a question, “Then how did you two manage… ya know, last time?”

Levy sighed. “I think the alcohol numbed her enough to not shock me, but she avoided me making contact with her… ya know... when I think about it.”

Gajeel nodded. Oh, he was thinking about it. “Wait, you tried to get with her again?” He blurted.

Levy sighed and buried her face in her hands. “I was drunk again. I swear I never do this when I’m sober.”

Gajeel was laughing. “Geez, shrimp. She must be something.”

Levy locked eyes with Gajeel, “You know she is.”

Gajeel’s laugh died down. “I wish I knew.” Admitting to his lust for the woman lightning dragon slayer.

Levy looked away from Gajeel. Her face betrayed a mixture of guilt and jealousy.

Lily sat there deep in thought, ignoring the sex talk. Lily had gotten used to Gajeel and Levy talking about Nari in such lustful ways, but he had no interest in adding to the conversation.

Silence stretched between the three of them. Lily finally spoke up. “When Nari gets back, we’ll have to encourage her to discuss her problem. Maybe that will help. Until then, we should continue training of our own.”

Gajeel and Levy nodded at each other awkwardly. Lily hopped down from the table. “I have plans with Happy and Carla later. Will you be fine tonight, Gajeel?”

Gajeel grunted in response, but didn’t actually reply. Lily then took off to locate the other exceeds.

Levy shifted in her chair uncomfortably. “We could grab dinner together, if you want.”

Gajeel cocked his head to the side, “What about Dick and Dork?”

Levy huffed, “JET and DROY, have a boys night every Thursday. So… yes or no?”

Gajeel shrugged, “Sure, Shrimp.”

Levy hopped up, “Great. I’ll be back around 6pm. See you then” She took off, leaving Gajeel to himself.

 

* * *

Midnight rolled around when Levy and Gajeel drunkenly stumbled back into the hall. Levy kept pressing herself against Gajeel, “Pleeeeeeeeeease.” She smashed her lips against his in a sloppy kiss.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He was tipsy, but not as far gone as she was. He flung her over his shoulder and started to march up the stairs. Levy giggled and kept biting and kissing Gajeel’s neck. Levy was trying so hard to get into his pants and he admitted it turned him on, but he wasn’t having sex with a drunk woman.

Gajeel opened the door to one of the spare rooms and flung her down on the bed. Levy giggled, but then yelled out to Gajeel when he quickly slammed the door  to Nari's room and rushed to his own room, even locking his door. A few minutes later, Levy was pounding at his door. “YOU BASTARD! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!”

Gajeel just curled in his bed. _Sheesh. Does Levy always try to get laid when she’s drunk?_

Eventually Levy gave up and slammed the door to Nari’s room. Gajeel let out a long sigh and undressed. He climbed back in bed when he was down to his boxers.

He wouldn’t have minded sharing a bed with Levy, but he knew better than to fuck a girl half blind with alcohol. Gajeel pondered over the thoughts in his head. _Nari and Levy. The bold lightning dragon slayer with her own interesting piercings and the quiet bookworm mage with her secret kinks._ Gajeel made a frustrated moan and rolled over onto his back. His cock was pressing against the fabric of his boxers, trying to escape the fabric prison.

Gajeel pushed his boxers to his knees. He sat up a bit, grabbed lube from a drawer in his bedside table. He squeezed a bit of the lube into his hand and slicked it all over his cock, then settled on his back. He began slowly rubbing his cock. Images of Nari and Levy began to swim in his head. Nari had a habit of not closing her door all the way, so he had accidentally caught both of them in their underwear.

 _Nari in her black lace bra and black cotton panties with a thunder bolt in on the front. Her orange gold hair in wild waves down her back. She looked sooo wild. Then Levy, in that soft orange bra with faint white stripes and matching underwear. Her blue hair wrapped in a messy bun. She looked like such the angel. They’re perfect opposites of each other._ _Nari was like a lioness and Levy was a lil kitten. Levy would purr and squirm. Nari would probably roar with ecstasy._ Gajeel imagined what they would look like beneath him. _Levy would probably hold on to him tight her eyes squeezed shut. Nari’s over exaggerated figure would bounce in all the right ways._ Gajeel’s cock twitched in his hand when he remembered the barbells in Nari’s nipples. _Fuck. I’d pull on those. I bet Nari would gasp and pull on my hair._ He sighed, then imagined Levy watching him with Nari. That stirred up his arousal in a whole new way. _Would she bite her lip and watch quietly? Nah… I bet she’d be right on the bed leaned over kissing Nari and touching herself._

Both of the girls had porcelain skin like a China doll, but after training with both of them Gajeel knew just how tough and flexible they were. Gajeel’s mind spun with thoughts of Levy’s remarkable flexibility. During a training session, Gajeel watched Nari and Levy wrestle. It wasn’t supposed to be sexual, but Gajeel’s thoughts turned perverted. Gajeel remembered how Nari had been positioned between Levy’s thighs, Nari had managed to push Levy’s legs behind her head and Levy was laughing. Nari had been stunned that she could do that; Gajeel on the other hand only imagined being where Nari was, thrusting into the tiny blunette.

Levy was so damn tiny. He could throw her anywhere and he loved the thought of taking over her. _I’d probably break her. She’d definitely scream for me. I’d love to watch that innocent girl melt into a wild creature. R_ emembering how Levy cried for Nari, his cock became more sensitive in his hand. He started to jerk it rougher. Visions of both the busty, bold Nari and the feisty, flexible Levy ran through his head.

Gajeel blew a load onto his stomach, with a low moan. _Sorry hand, but you’re not going to cut it for much longer._

 

* * *

 

In the room down the hall, Laxus heard Levy trying to beat down Gajeel's door. It had awaken him from his dream.

Laxus buried his face in a pillow.  _Dammit, why did I have to dream about her again?_ Laxus slept stark naked. He had kicked off his blanket in the night and glared at his unwanted boner; he decided to jerk it.  _Might as well so I can get back to sleep._

Since the day Nari had walked into the guild, she haunted his dreams. He wanted to pull on her suspenders and playfully hold her to him. He wanted to bite her lip, kiss her navel, and play with her bellybutton piercing. He wanted to play with the bare skin that showed between her thighhighs and shorts. He towered over her and knew how easily he could physically overpower her, and he was desperate to.

 _I wouldn’t have to worry about shocking her. I could really let go._ Laxus dry jerked his rock hard cock. He didn’t care that his calluses pulled at the sensitive skin. He wanted it to hurt, he wanted to not want her. Yet, his thoughts kept slipping to how much he wanted to please her. _Did she spark up when she orgasmed? What would it feel like to have our electricity mingle together? Would she cry out my name and cling to me?_

Laxus’s head spun with questions about how she would feel against him, what secrets her body maybe hiding.

_Would she even want me after I taunted and hurt her?_

With that thought, Laxus’s cock softened in his hand. _No. She wouldn’t._  He let go of his now flaccid penis and punched the wall hard, leaving a dent. He buried his face back into his pillow wishing for the thoughts of Nari to disappear.

 

******  
**


	8. Behind Locked Doors

Laxus was roused from bed by a faint knock. He checked his clock 4am. _Who the hell is knocking on my door at this fucking hour?_ He searched for pants and quickly tossed them on before making his way to the door.

He angrily threw it open and paused. Standing in front of him was Nari. Laxus’s breath caught in his chest. Her hair was down in a tumbled mess, one of her thighhighs was torn, and the clasp on one of her suspenders was missing.

Nari looked exhausted. “Mind if I come in, Pretty boy?” she mused, eyeing his expansive and muscular chest.

Laxus gruffly nodded. He pointed to his couch. “Sit.” He cleared his throat, “I mean please make yourself comfortable.” Nari flopped on his couch. Laxus ran his hand through his spiky blond hair. “Why aren’t you in your room?”

Nari looked at him, “I would be, but the door was locked and when I knocked, no one answered. Same deal with Gajeel’s room.”

Laxus felt anger rise in his cheeks, “You spend a lot of time in Gajeel’s room.”

Nari rolled her eyes. “Yea, Pretty boy, but not like that.”

“Forgot, you were into women.” Laxus mumbled.

That sent Nari into a fit of laughter, “Doesn’t mean I dislike men. I actually prefer men, for the record.” Laxus felt heat creep up his next neck. Nari went on, “I didn’t even mean to sleep with Levy. So I would appreciate if you didn’t keep reminding me of my mistake.”

Laxus raised an eyebrow, “First time?”

Nari muttered, “No… but I try not to sleep with friends.”

Laxus laughed. “They seem to be trying to sleep with you.”

Nari’s sighed, “I know… and I can’t.”

Laxus stared at her for a long time, wanting to ask her if she had the same problem as him. He eyed her again. “You look like hell.” He finally said.

Nari looked down at her tattered outfit. “I know. Mission was a bit rougher than first assessed.”

“Mission?" He sputtered, "I saw you this morning. How are you back already?”

Nari grinned, “I take pride in being efficient. Twelve hours was all I needed.” Laxus was impressed. He knew she was one of Makarov’s special assignment mages, just like him and Gajeel. Nari fiddled with her suspenders and undid the clasps. “Stupid beast sent me flying across the field and broke my suspenders.” She was pouting, it was rather cute to Laxus.

“A beast mission, huh?” Laxus was struggling to keep conversation up.

Nari nodded. “It’s my specialty. Especially live capture. I use a special technique that causes paralysis.”

Laxus smirked, “Lightning Dragon’s Anvil Crawlers. I remember. It’s painless too.”

She turned a bit red, “Right… I did use that on you. Sorry... But it’s not painless. It didn’t hurt you because you’re immune to being electrocuted by your own lightning. It still jacked with your muscles though.”

Laxus barked a laugh. “That it did, Dollface.” Laxus tried out his nickname for her.

“Dollface?” Nari mumbled, blushing brightly in the dark.

Laxus puffed up, “Yea, Dollface.” He felt empowered by the affect he had on her. Feeling confident, Laxus leaned towards Nari. She shrank back. “Afraid I’m going to hurt you.” He teased, playing with a strand oh her hair.

Nari smacked his hand away and huffed. “You did break my ribs.”

That hit Laxus in the chest like a ton of bricks. He snapped. “Then why the fuck did you knock on my door, lil girl?”

Nari winced, “Thought it was Dollface.” She whispered. She picked up her travel bag and walked to his door. “I just wanted somewhere quiet to rest and someone nice to talk to.” She then exited leaving Laxus huffing in his room.

Laxus closed his eyes. His fist firmly connect to the wall leaving another dent among the other hundred. _She wanted someone nice to talk to… it had been a nice conversation at first. So why did I have to go and fuck it up?_

Laxus sat on his couch. He realized that Nari had left her broken suspenders on the spot next to him. He picked them up and sighed heavily. All the thoughts he had of talking to her, what he wanted to say, and dreams of playing with these same suspenders came rushing over him.

After several hours of sitting in the dark he decided he might as well shower and start his day. He place Nari’s broken suspenders in the top drawer of his dresser.

He grabbed a his shower things and a towel. He flipped on the bathroom light and found Nari laying in the tub fast asleep. She had yanked off her boots, shorts, and shirt; leaving her in thigh highs, a yellow and white striped bra, and yellow underwear. He noticed the scar on her breast, curious to know what had left the puncture mark. Nari restlessly adjusted in her sleep revealing that her underwear read BOOM on the ass, Laxus smirked at that. He then noticed that besides the guildmark on the small of back, she had a tattoo covering the upper portion of her back, a pair of black and yellow gold wings. Some how it felt very intimate to see those wings, like he knew that her secret wish was to fly.

Laxus quietly scooped Nari out of the tub and carried her to his room. She snuggled into his chest and hummed happily. Laxus smiled softly, looking at the kitten like sweetness he held in his arms. He reluctantly laid her in his bed and pulled up his covers. He so badly wanted to climb into bed with her. He just wanted to hold her gently. He could sense something lurking just beneath the surface of her calm. He wanted to pull it out and comfort her. He wanted her, wanted more than just her body. He wanted to know her.

 _You're getting yourself in too deep._ Laxus reminded himself. He then sauntered down the hall to take his shower and distance himself from the temptation resting in his bed.

* * *

  ****

Nari stretched. She quickly realized she was no longer sleeping in the tub and somehow managed to be back in Laxus’s room. She looked at the clock in his room, it was 11am and she had no idea if she could get in her room.

Nari grumpily climbed out of Laxus’s not so comfortable bed. She noticed a folded tee on the couch. She threw it on without hesitation; Gajeel’s shirt had barely covered her ass, but Laxus, who was even taller, his shirt swimmed almost to her knees. Nari brazenly strolled out of Laxus’s room and past Bickslow, who was headed to see his friend. Bickslow gazed curiously at the new girl, he barely knew.

Nari called over his shoulder. “He’s not in.” She turned the knob of her still locked door and literally kicked it down in a rush of frustration.

Levy, who was still sleeping in Nari’s room, screamed at the sound. Gajeel threw his door open. He turned to look at Bickslow, who pointed towards Nari’s room. Levy raced out of the room barefoot and in her dress the previous night. Nari was chasing after her screaming, “Do you know where I woke up? You better run dammit. I’m so making you pay for the night I had. Get back here, Bluebird!” Nari stopped at the top of the stairs and continued to scream after Levy. After a moment Nari came back down the hall seething in anger. Electricity danced on her skin, threatening any one that would dare touch her.

She glared at Gajeel and Bickslow, neither of which dare moved. “What?” Nari growled.

Bickslow held up his hands, “Nothing.” His puppets echoed behind him ‘nothing, nothing’. Nari grabbed her bath things from her room and locked herself in the bathroom.

Bickslow whistled. “Man, she’s just as scary as Laxus.” His puppets echoed ‘scary, scary.’

Gajeel nodded his head. “Did she her come out of Laxus’s room?” Bickslow just nodded his head yes. Gajeel quickly snatched up a shirt and made his way down the hall. “I gotta go speak to your buddy.” Gajeel gritted his teeth. He hadn’t seen Nari lose her shit like that and wanted to know what happened. Now.

Bickslow and his puppets ran after Gajeel, eager to know the details too.

 

 


	9. Against the Odds

Gajeel stormed downstairs toward Laxus. He sat at the bar. Gajeel smacked the scotch glass in Laxus’s hand sending it smashing against the floor. The guildhall went silent. Laxus seethed in anger immediately. “What the hell was that for, Metal face?”

Gajeel grabbed Laxus by the collar and dragged him off his stool, “What the fuck did you do to Sparky?”

Laxus’s skin broke out in electricity, forcing Gajeel to let go. Laxus’s words hissed between his clenched teeth. “I didn’t do a damn thing to her.”

Gajeel eyed the taller man. “Oh yea. Then why was she in your room this morning?”

Laxus took a step away from the iron dragon slayer. He looked down at the floor. He felt all the eyes of the guild members on him. “She was sleeping in the damn bath tub.” He whispered. “I thought my bed would be more comfortable. That doesn’t mean I did anything, I didn’t even stay in the room”

Gajeel’s eye twitched. “I don’t believe a damn word you’re sayin. If that’s all that happened, then why is she in such a rage.”

Laxus’s voice rumbled low in his chest. “If you weren’t going to believe me then why’d you fucking ask? Go ask her.”

Gajeel grabbed Laxus by the fur collar of his coat and raised his fist to swing at the other man, before his fist connected a small bolt of lightning shocked Gajeel’s back. Laxus and Gajeel both stopped and turned to see Nari. Her hair was dripping water, turning her white shirt translucent around her shoulders. She wore her usual yellow thigh highs and black shorts, but her suspenders were missing (as they had been broken and hidden in Laxus’s dresser). The look in her eye was dark, but around her was a gold aura of angry electricity.

“Stop. Now.” she softly hissed, her voice had a dangerous edge.

Gajeel let go of Laxus and took a step towards her. “Sparky, what the hell happened to you last night?”

Nari sneered at him, “I don’t know, Gajeel. Why did Levy feel the need to lock herself in my room last night?”

Gajeel took a step back. It was like a slap in the face. Nari had accused him of making advances on Levy. His shoulders shook in fury. “I didn’t do anything to Levy. So, what the hell did Laxus to you.”

Nari harshly laughed. “Like he said. I was asleep in the bath tub and he put me to bed.”

Gajeel grimaced. He was making a scene, but he didn’t feel satisfied with the answers he was being given. “You could have slept in my room.”

Nari sighed. “Why are you making a scene?”

Gajeel couldn’t make eye contact with Nari. He mumbled under his breath, “I… don’t know.” He then stormed off, shoving people out of his way, until the outside light touched him. He wasn’t far enough yet. He kept storming off, trying to get far away from the whispering guild.

Laxus turned to Nari to speak, but she raised her hand to shush him. Her shoulders were shaking. “Don’t. I don’t know why you put me in your bed, but I know you didn’t do anything else. I still don’t want to hear anymore cutting words from you.” Their eyes locked together. Nari was struggling not to cry. “I want someone nice to talk to, remember?” Nari turned on her heel. She started to run out of the guild not wanting anyone to see the tears running down her face. She didn’t follow after Gajeel, instead she headed to the girl’s dorms. She needed Levy.

Laxus stood there in stunned silence. He returned to his stool with a heavy slump and waved at Mira for a new glass of scotch. Bickslow slowly approached his team leader and took a seat next to him.

“So…” Bickslow started. “That was rather dramatic.” Bickslow’s puppets chimed ‘drama, drama’.

Laxus eyed his friend. “What do you want, Bickslow?”

Bickslow grinned, “All the juicy details, of course.” Laxus sighed. Bickslow nudged the muscular mage, “Come on. I saw her coming of your room, in your shirt. What happened?”

“Nothing.” Laxus downed his scotch. “Not a damn thing.”

Bickslow kept pushing, “Come on. From what I heard she’s pretty wild. It couldn’t have been that bad. I mean, unless it was your… special problem… but I bet with her being a lightning dragon slayer too, it didn’t hurt her or anything. Come on, Laxus. Give me the good details. Are her tits that big or is it just a push-up bra?”

Laxus finally snapped. He hauled Bickslow off his own stool and slammed him against a wall. “Don’t ever talk about her that way. I didn’t fucking touch her. You got it?” He let go of Bickslow and watched him slide to the floor.

Bickslow stared up at Laxus. In all their years as friends, that was the first time Laxus had put his hands on him. Bickslow dusted himself off. After a long silence, Bickslow whispered. “So… you actually like her.”

Laxus’s turned the slightest shade of pink. “Shut up.”

Bickslow nodded his head. Laxus’s way of admitting to anything, was denying nothing. “Well, you better do something to get closer to her.” Bickslow began to walk away from Laxus. He stopped to add “Before Gajeel makes his move.” Bickslow's puppets echoed, 'before, before', like an ominous warning as, they floated away.

Laxus nodded his head and slumped back at the bar.

From across the room, the pink-haired Natsu jabbed Lucy in the ribs. She had been staring intently at the bar. Natsu jabbed her in the ribs again. “Hey, whatcha staring at Laxus for? What happened with him and the girl, and Gajeel?”

Lucy turned to Natsu, “I think… a lover’s quarrel.”

Natsu’s eyes went big and then a devilish grin broke out across his face. He yelled at Laxus. “Hey, Laxus! Is it true you and Gajeel are fighting over the same girl?”

Lucy dived under the table, as a bolt of lightning from the handsome Laxus sent Natsu flying into Gray. The result, an average fight between fire and ice, as Laxus stormed off through the back rooms with the bar's (now stolen) bottle of scotch.

Lucy crawled away from Natsu and Gray’s brawl to the bar. “What’s all that about, Mira?”

Mira, who never left her bar post, smiled softly, “I think this something we’ll just have to see how it all plays out.”

Lucy nodded silently. Cana leaned over, “I’m talking bets on if Nari chooses Gajeel or Laxus. So far everyone has voted on her and Gajeel. Want in?”

Lucy bit her lip after a long time, “Um… yea… put me down for Laxus.”

Cana raised an eyebrow. Lucy normally avoided the gambling that went on in the guild and the fact that she had sided with the man that had, had 3 public arguments with the girl, looked like a losing bet. "That's really against the odds." Cana warned.

Lucy smiled shyly, "It is gambling."

Cana shrugged her shoulders, “Alright. One for Laxus.”


	10. Just Can't Release

Levy sat a few feet away from Nari. Nari was balling and covered in threads of electrical energy. Levy so badly wanted to hold her friend, but she knew her friend couldn’t control the electricity coming from her.

Levy wrapped a blanket around her friend’s shoulders, mindful not to touch her skin. “Come on, Nari. Tell me what happened?”

Nari brushed tears away from her face, “It’s all a mess. I got home from my mission early. I just wanted to go to sleep, but you locked my bedroom door and didn’t answer, and Gajeel didn’t answer either. So, I went to see if Laxus was up. He let me in and we were having a nice conversation, but then in all went South. I reminded him how he hurt me, just after he complimented me. So I ended up sleeping in the bathroom I share with Gajeel and Laxus. Laxus must have came in there at some point and ended up putting me in his bed. And when I left his room Bickslow was outside. I was already in a bad mood from the tift with Laxus and that just sent me over the edge. I just wanted to get back in my room and away from all the drama. I’m getting a great, false reputation for spreading my legs.”

Levy gasped. “Oh Nar… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have locked the door. I… I might have tried to sleep with Gajeel.” Nari eyed Levy. Levy blushed. “I really need to stop drinking so much. Gajeel refused me and locked his door so I couldn’t break in. I locked your door in a childish fit. I didn’t want him to get to change his mind.” Nari face planted Levy’s bed and grumbled into the covers. Levy nudged her with her foot. “I can’t hear you, Nari.”

Nari looked up at the pouting blunette. “I might have accused Gajeel of making a move on you. Apparently that went the other way. Dammit, that was a bitch move.”

Levy giggled. “I think I’m getting a worse reputation than you, Nar dear.”

Nari let out a long shaky sigh. Most of her dangerous, golden aura faded away. “I don’t know what to do.”

Levy shrugged and in a blandly manner stated. “Sleep with them both and then pick the better of the two.”

Nari blinked at Levy. “I can’t.”

“Why not? I know you said you don’t want to sleep with your friends, but Laxus isn’t really your friend.”

“My sweet Bluebird, it’s because I could electrocute them to death.” Nari said dryly.

That sent Levy reeling, “You could what?”

“I could kill them. Well definitly Gajeel. I’d probably just knock Laxus out.” Nari began to ponder, if Laxus had her problem.

Levy was wide eyed, “Uh… I hear you, but why would you do that?”

Nari turned to look at her friend, “Not on purpose!” Realizing the question she was asked. Levy let out a sigh. Nari twirled with her hair nervously, “If… if I have an orgasm or even get close, I burst out in electrical energy. I know you’ve seen it when I’m angry, but it’s even more dangerous when I have no control over my body.”

Levy suddenly began to piece everything together. “But… what about that night… with me?”

Nari laughed, “Lots of alcohol left me with bad judgement. And if you remember you got to lay on your back the whole time.”  
Levy puffed up her cheeks. She was too logical to suggest that Nari should always drink before getting in bed with anyone. “Shoot, Nari. I don’t know what to say.”

Nari looked at her new friend. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe Makarov is right. If I train with my magic, if I get a hold of this energy, maybe I won’t fry the next guy that tries to sleep with me.”

Levy smiled at her friend hopefully.

After a minute of them sitting quietly, something dawned on Levy. “Wait, have you fried a guy before?”

Nari grumbled, “He’s not dead if that’s what you’re asking.”

Levy broke out into a fit laughter. They continued their candid conversation about past experiences, most of Levy’s involved large amounts of alcohol, while Nari’s ended with shocking people and having to stop before she lost control.

Levy blushed, “Uh… Nar dear, before me… when was your last time?”

Nari thought in silence. “Over a year.” she finally admitted.

“Wow… I could never go that long.” Levy mumbled.

“That’s because, you’re secretly a freak.”

Levy giggled, “I do have a thing for piercings.” Levy gently flicked the bolt shaped piercing in Nari’s navel.

Nari smiled. “Ever thought about playing with Gajeel’s?” Levy squeaked. Nari laughed loudly at her friend’s embarrassment. “If you like him, why do you keep pushing him at me?”

Levy huffed, “Because he likes you!”

Nari cocked her head to the side. “He likes you too, Bluebird.”

Levy shook her head. “No. He likes your massive breasts. He wouldn’t want apples when he can melons.”

“Oh, so all he likes is my breasts, huh?” Nari chucked a pillow at Levy.

Levy bluttered, “That is not what I meant! I just mean that you’re all curves and he likes that. You guys are so much alike.”

Nari smiled softly at her dear friend. “Maybe he wants the kitten, that turns out to be a wild cat. AND maybe I don’t want the male version of me. It’d be too strange.”

Levy shrugged. “I’d take both of you… at the same time.”

Nari poked Levy in her stomach. “Freak.”

Levy smiled widely. “So?”

Nari and Levy rolled with laughter. Levy bit her lip. She wanted to invite Nari out, but she tended to be a bit anti-social. “Hey… the girls of the guild are having a sleepover tonight. Wanna come?”

Nari thought about it for a moment. “Sure. Never been to one.”

Levy gushed. “That’s so sad. It’s a great way to make new friends!”

Nari shrugged, “Well, I guess I go then. I should probably have more friends than a literal metal head and a bookworm.”

Levy stuck out her tongue before adding. “And a cat!”

“Of course. Can’t forget, Lily.”

“You can finally meet Lucy.”

“That’s your friend with the keys… I’m going to challenge her strongest to a battle.” Nari said with a grin.

Levy rolled her eyes. “You’re almost as bad at, Natsu.”

“Who?”

“The pink-haired boy… Gajeel calls him dragonfly… or flame-brain… or idiot.”

Nari thought about it for a moment, “Oh him… Nah, I actually win.” That sent Levy laughing again. Nari scooted off Levy’s bed. “Well, I better run off to get my things. I’ll be back.” Nari took off for her room leaving Levy with her thoughts on what Gajeel might think of her.

* * *

 

Nari came back to the guildhall and ran up the steps, avoiding any conversations about what happened this morning. When she got to her room, she noticed that her door had been repaired. It was left ajar. She peaked through cracked door, sitting on her bed was a rather nervous Gajeel.

Nari pushed the door open, “Hey Muscles.” Gajeel hopped to his feet.

Gajeel raked a hand through his hair. “Can we talk?”

Nari nodded her head. “What’s up?” She tried to sound casual.

Gajeel kept shifting around. “Look, Sparky. I shouldn’t have caused the scene I did. I just… I didn’t… I thought Laxus had touched, I mean, hurt you… so yea.”

Nari half smiled, “Closest thing to an apology, I’ll get from you.” Gajeel barked a laugh. Nari pointed at the door, “You didn’t have to fix it.”

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, “Had nothing better to do.”

“Well, thanks.” Nari shuffled her feet awkwardly. “I talked to Levy. She told me that she was the one that made a move. Sorry… for, ya know.”

Gajeel nodded his head. Tension released from his shoulders. “Yea, don’t sweat it.”

Nari began to move about her room, opening and closing drawers. “Well, I’ve been invited to some sleep over at the dorms. So no need to worry about me tonight.”

 _Now or never man._ Gajeel thought to himself. Gajeel stepped behind Nari and pushed the drawer she had opened closed again. He was so close to her. Nari’s heart raced. “Gajeel… what’re you doing.” She whispered.

Gajeel spun her around to look at him. His red eyes narrowed on her face. Her yellow eyes widen, as he held her to himself tightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Gajeel’s lip crushing against hers. She gasped in surprise, giving Gajeel the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. The ball of his tongue ring clicked against her teeth as he flicked his tongue in her mouth. Nari melted against Gajeel. She kissed him back, bit his lower lip, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gajeel ran his hands down to her body. He squeezed her ass and Nari gasped against his mouth. Her hip bones bucked against his. Gajeel hoisted her off the ground; Nari instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled against the kiss and pushed her against the dresser.

Neither of them heard Levy enter the room. She quickly closed the door and stood behind watching silently.

Gajeel was gripping her ass even firmer, leaving purple bruises beneath her shorts. His hips desperately bucked between Nari’s legs. She could feel his cock growing harder as he rubbed between her legs. The roughness of the fabric against her sensitive clit made her vision go white behind her eyelids. Nari moaned, then suddenly shoved Gajeel away from her. She dropped to the floor shaking, her skin sparking up. Gajeel cussed and shook his hand. He’d only been lightly zapped, but it still stung.

Nari tucked her knees into her chest. She couldn’t look at the man, she almost electrocuted.

“Nari!” Levy rushed forward and dropped to her knees careful not to touch Nari’s electrified skin.

Gajeel took a step back, “What the hell just happened? And where the fuck did you come from, Shrimp?” He pointed at Levy.

Nari looked up at Gajeel, her cheeks were stained with tears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She whispered. The electrical energy around her dimmed and disappeared. Nari turned to Levy, “Seriously though, where the hell did you come from?”

Levy blushed. “You’ve never been to a sleepover, I came to help you pack… and then decided to watch.”

“Freak.” Nari mumbled.

Gajeel crossed his arms. “Will someone tell me what just happened?”

Nari’s cheeks reddened. “Can I pass this one off to you, Bluebird?” Levy nodded. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Maybe take a second shower.” Nari gathered her things and left Levy and Gajeel standing together.

“So?” Gajeel stared hard at Levy. “Why’d she shock me?”

Levy bit the end of her thumb, “Well… Nari told me that if she ever got too close to an orgasm… she’d spark up. She’s avoided being touched for over a year, before I got her plastered. And even then she kept me away from her... ehm.”

Gajeel’s ears pricked. “I almost made her orgasm just with dry humping?”

Levy slapped Gajeel’s arm. “Is that all you got from that?”

“What?” Gajeel grumbled. “It’s a confidence boost.”

Levy rolled her eyes. “Nari can’t have sex because she’ll electrocute who ever is between her legs. Especially someone who’s covered in metal.” She poked him in the chest.

Gajeel gritted teeth, understanding how close he was to being fried. “Damn…”

Levy nodded her head solemnly. “It’s a shame… I was enjoying the show too.”

Gajeel felt like he’d been shocked again, “Wait… what?”

“You two were really into it. It was fun to watch.” Levy smiled so sweetly, that he could hardly believe the words coming from her mouth.

Gajeel felt his jaw drop. “You really are a freak.”

Levy continued to smile that sickenly sweet and innocent smile. “And if you tell anyone, I’ll have Nari rain lightning down on your muscular ass.”

Gajeel felt something stir in him. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to run from this girl or tackle her. Gajeel decided to go with the former for now. “Whatever, shrimp. Anything else?”

Levy thought about it for a long moments. “Just… don’t tell anyone about her problem.”

“No shit. What’re you going to do about it?” Gajeel asked.

Levy looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“We’re friends and all… doesn’t that mean we’re supposed to help her? Isn’t that what we do here, at Fairy Tail?” Gajeel kicked Nari’s dresser awkwardly.

“Well… she thinks working on her power output in training, like Master Makarov asked might help her control it… I guess I could look into problems with lightning mages and such. I don’t mind a lil research.” Levy tapped her chin, thinking over the books she had.

“Alright then. I’ll help with the training. You do the book thing with your weird glasses.” Gajeel seemed determined to help his friend

Levy smiled. “We’ll start tomorrow. First, girls night!”

“Right. Have fun with that.” Gajeel marched out of the room giving a quick wave over his shoulder.

Levy turned to Nari's things. She pulled out Nari's pajamas and began to pack for Nari. Levy smiled to herself. She was determined to turn at least one dragon slayer's nights around.  
Nari came back from the shower. She'd already twisted her hair into a braid. Levy handed her the pajamas. "Put them on now. Everyone else will already be in theirs."

Nari shrugged and donned her kawaii raincloud pajama pants and yellow sports bra; she tossed on the pajama top that matched, but left it open. "I really need to punch something, think Lucy will let me challenge her spirits after all?"

Levy smirked. "I think I can make that happen."


	11. Revealing the Truth

Every girl seemed to be at the sleepover. They sat in the large living room at the girls’ dorm gossiping. Nari sat quietly. Levy had run off to greet a pretty blonde in pink pjs, and  was speaking to her excitedly. Nari shifted uncomfortably.

Nari felt a sharp jab in her ribs. She gave a small jump and turned to Levy. “Hm?”

“Nari, this is Lucy.” Levy introduced Nari to her bombshell friend.

Nari held out her hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Lucy shook it. “Same. Levy talks about you all the time. She said you’re as strong as Erza.”

Nari shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I met her once and she helped Wendy fix my ribs and was wearing a naughty nurse outfit.”

Lucy blushed. “Uh… yea… that’s Erza for you. So… I heard you’re a dragon slayer too.”

Nari nodded. “Uh… yea… Lightning dragon slayer to be exact. Like Laxus.”

Levy eyed Nari. “Like Laxus?”

Nari shrugged in indifference, “Master Makarov pointed out he did use dragon force. He just lacks in depth knowledge on the attacks he could use. But I won’t admit to the pompous ass’s face that he’s a slayer too.”

Levy laughed, but Lucy had turned pale. “I completely forgot… you’re the one that beat Laxus.” Lucy whispered.

Nari grinned. “And I’m itching for a fight tonight.”

“With who?” Lucy sputtered.

Nari bit her lip, a bit embarrassed to ask. “Well… I didn’t want to hurt anyone too bad. I was going to ask if I could fight your strongest spirit.”

Lucy searched for a response from Levy. “I’m calling in my favor, Luce.”

“Um… ok. Let me make sure Erza is ok with it. She kinda plans these sleepovers.” Lucy took off to search for her redhaired friend.

Levy smiled at Nari. “Look at you finally opening up. I’m glad you’re getting over you shyness.”

Nari blushed. She hated how her Bluebird pointed out her weakness. “I’m trying.”

“You’re doing good.” Levy patted her friend’s shoulder. “Oh, here comes Erza and Lucy.”

Erza eyed Nari for a moment. “I heard you challenged Lucy’s strongest spirit to a fight.”

Nari felt uneasy. “Yea… just to a friendly fight.”

Erza’s stern face looked at Nari for a long time. “Sounds like fun. Do you mind being entertainment for the evening?”

“Not at all.” Nari loved being the center of attention and wanted a good fight.

Erza gave a solemn nod. “After Truth or Dare, we’ll have your fight.” Erza then turned to the crowd of women announcing the game of Truth or Dare was to begin.

Levy quickly whispered the rules to Nari explaining how the game was played, since this was her first sleepover and she had been raised by a dragon, Nari remained pretty oblivious to such games.

Nari caught on pretty quick. It amused her how most of the girls seemed so ashamed of little things like their first kiss and such. The dares seemed silly, like screaming off the balcony or eating their least favorite food, but everyone was in good spirits.

Erza pointed at Nari, “Truth or Dare?” She asked in her monotone voice.

Nari pondered it for a second. “Truth.”

The girls got excited and whispered to each other trying to decided what to ask the new girl. Finally, the young Wendy asked a question. “What’s you secret wish?” Everyone paused. It was an innocent question, but hard to answer.

Nari stood up and removed her opened pajama shirt. People seemed confused when she turned around. She revealed her black and yellow gold wing tattoo. “I want to fly on dragon wings. Just like Raijin, my father, did.” Nari sat back down, pulling her open shirt on again.

The room was quiet, somehow that small wish hit them all hard. Wendy stood up and walked over to Nari and threw her arms around Nari’s neck in a quick hug. “I wish I could fly like Grandina and Carla, too.”

Nari smiled at Wendy. “I think that’s the dream of every dragon slayer.” She winked at the younger slayer.

Wendy giggled and took her seat again. Erza continued the rounds of truth or dare. Nari always said truth, she figured it was a good way for people to get to know her.

Lisanna asked, if she had ever been in love. Nari answered, ‘no, because I’ve never stayed in one place for very long.’ Cana drunkenly asked if Nari was into men or women. Nari laughed and quipped that ‘anyone would do with the right attitude, by I preferre men.’ Most of the girls in the room blushed. Lucy blushingly wondered if she was a virgin, Nari patted her hand and said 'I think that’s an obvious no'. Cana raised her glass saying 'here, here'. Levy didn’t know what to ask, so she asked for her birthday. Nari seemed reluctant to tell anyone that. She explained that she didn’t really know her how old she was, a healer had guessed when she was little and was around 21 now. Growing up Raijin had always celebrated her birthday on August first. Levy gushed that was in just a few weeks. Lucy and Mira decided they had to plan a party for Nari's 22nd birthday immediately. Nari blushed and mumbled thanks to her new friends.

During the last round of the game, Evergreen asked if Nari was ashamed of not being a proper lady. Nari eyed her and carefully replied in a cutting tone, ‘I’m a proper dragon slayer, a proper fighter, a proper lover, and a woman. Now what was your question again.’

Erza quickly ended the game before a catfight broke out between the girls. “Now everyone, head outside.” Erza boomed in her stoic voice. Everyone quickly gathered themselves and gathered outside, under the late night July sky. “Now, for tonight’s entertainment, we are going to enjoy a fight between Nari and Loke.” Whispers erupted in the crowd. Erza continued, “Lucy, if you please?”

Lucy called, “Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!” In a shimmer of golden light, Loke appeared. Nari eyed him. He was much thinner than Laxus and Gajeel, but she could sense strong magical power coming from him.

Loke was grinning like a cat, that spotted prey. “Well good evening ladies,” he purred “what can I do to entertain you on this lovely night?”

Lucy pointed at Nari. “I want you to fight her.”

Loke’s smile dropped. “You want me to fight her?”

Lucy nodded. “It’s all in good fun. That is if you agree.”

Loke blinked a few times, until he snapped back into being his charming self. “Introductions first.” Loke leaned on one knee taking Nari’s hand in his. He kissed her fingers lightly. “I am Loke, Leo the Lion, King of beasts.” He winked at Nari over his blue sunglasses, before releasing her hand. “And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

Nari wasn’t fond of smooth talkers. She growled in annoyance, “Nari Sprite, daughter of Raijin, the lightning dragon slayer, the girl that kicked Laxus Dreyar’s ass, and in a bit yours.”

Erza nodded in approval. She liked Nari’s spunk. “Do you accept her challenge Loke?”

“Only if she actually defeated Laxus.” He toyed.

Levy took Nari’s pajama top off of Nari’s shoulders. She was smiling largely, enjoying the energy around her. “Nari put Laxus in a wheelchair for over a week.” Levy giggled, proud of her friend.

Loke stared over at Lucy and Erza, who nodded silently. “Uh… well, I guess if this is just in good fun. I accept the challenge.”

Erza directed the dueling pair to the grassy clearing away from the dorms. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Loke eyed the busty beauty in front of him, “It’s a shame to hurt such a beautiful flower.”

Nari had enough of Loke's attempts and charged him, roaring, “Just shut the fuck up and fight me, pussy!”

 

* * *

Bickslow had gotten word that the girls were going to have a sleep over and insisted that Laxus came with him to see what was going on over there. Laxus was still sipping on the bottle of scotch he had stolen from the bar. When they got close to the dorms, they noticed flashes of bright light coming from the field. Laxus and Bickslow rushed a bit closer. Below them was a wild frey of girls cheering on an intense fight.

Bickslow tore off his visor so he could see what was going on. “Is that Loke… against… Nari?”

Laxus felt glued in place. He couldn’t take his eyes off Nari. She was racing around the field, throwing punches, and dodging Loke’s attacks. She smiled and laughed, her skin glowed with electrical power in the night. Nari wasn’t a gentle fighter that stood at the edge of the ring and threw attacks from long distances. She was an unexpected brawler that thrived in the middle of the fight. This delicate woman was taking magical hits left and right, she laughed them off and threw her own kicks and punches. It delighted and scared Laxus.

Bickslow tapped Laxus. “Earth to Blondie boy.” Laxus snapped his attention to his friend. Bickslow smiled. “She is interesting to watch. And hey, those tits still look as big as ever, even in a sports bra!” Laxus growled at his friend. Bickslow held up his hands in defense, “Kidding... kidding.”

Laxus took a swig of scotch from the bottle. “You haven’t noticed, have you?”

Bickslow stared at the field intently searching for whatever he missed. “What am I missing, Blondie boy?” Bickslow’s puppets echoed ‘Blondie boy, Blondie boy’.

“She hasn’t used a single mage attack. She’s just boxing on her end.” Laxus took another swig of the bottle emptying it of the last amber drops. He dropped the empty bottle on the grass.

Bickslow looked harder at the fight. Laxus was right, the only magic coming from Nari was the electricity dancing on the surface of her skin. “But… her skin, it does the thing yours does.” Bickslow pointed.

Laxus lazily sat down on the ground to watch how the fight unfolds. “Yea, it does. It’s more of an emotional response and acts like a defensive barrier from people making contact. No magic needed, it just happens.”

Bickslow sat down crosslegged. “Hmm… think she’ll use any magic after all.”

Laxus meditated on it for a bit. “With the way this fight is going, Nari is waiting for her big finish. She’s playing around for now, building suspense before blowing everyone away. She wants to win, but she’s not desperate to prove herself. She doesn’t feel like she needs to go all out.”

Bickslow looked over his friend’s face. Laxus was relaxed for the first time all day, he was drawn into watching Nari's every move. He flinched whenever an attack connected to Nari and smiled every time Nari landed an attack of her own. Bickslow watched the fight, curious to see what Nari had up her sleeve. Nari rushed Loke and grabbed a hold of his shirt; she used the momentum to wrap her legs around his neck and brought him crashing to the ground.

Laxus laughed, “That’s the move she used on me.”

“So you’re face has already been between her legs.” Bickslow stuck his tongue out.

“Hey.” Laxus warned.

“Kidding” Bickslow’s puppets repeated him, ‘kidding, kidding’.

Nari was holding Loke down firmly. He struggled against her, but couldn’t break free from her thighs. Nari’s voice roared through the night. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S BREAKDOWN FIST!” She then connected solidly to Loke’s temple, knocking him out cold. Nari’s gold aura disappeared as she pried herself away from Loke. She was panting, a sheen of sweat made her gleam in the moonlight. She raised her hands above her head laughing wildly. Cana raised her drink and cheered, the other women followed suit. Lucy and Levy came rushing forward to check on their champions.

Bickslow turned to Laxus. “That’s the girl you like? After years of refusing to be tied down and countless one nightstands of shoving your cock in some girl’s mouth, you want one of the craziest chicks I have ever seen.”

“You didn’t notice again.” Laxus sternly pointed out.

Bickslow sighed. “What did I miss this time?”

“She doesn’t know how to control her power output. She uses way more magic energy than necessary.” Laxus watched Nari being dragged back into the dorm amidst all her new friends, while Erza followed behind with Loke (who was beginning to regain consciousness). “And yea, she’s fucking crazy. I barely know her. Yet,  like her. And come tomorrow morning, the old man expects me to train with her every single day.” Laxus got up and headed back toward the guildhall and his room.

Bickslow chased after his team leader. “You just admit you like her.” The puppets chirped ‘like her, like her’.

Laxus threw his arm around his friend. “I think I drank to much.”

Bickslow chuckled, “Come on, Blondie boy. You got a big day tomorrow.”

****

* * *

Back at the sleepover, Nari had just finished her third shower of the day. Nari went back to the living room to see who was still up. Only Mirajane and Levy, and they were deep in conversation.

Mirajane and Levy's conversation came to a close as Nari approached. Mira got up to leave, but stopped suddenly. She pulled an envelope out of the pocket of her pink skirt. “Nari, I almost forgot to give this to you. It’s orders from Master Makarov.”

Nari opened it quickly. Her eyes scanned over the words. “Levy,” Nari groaned “I don’t wanna.” She forced the letter into Levy’s hands.

Levy took the letter and allowed Mira to read over her shoulder. Mira covered her mouth and tittered. “Oh dear, well someone should get to bed.”

Levy tried to soothe her friend. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Nari wasn’t convinced, “I’m sure he’ll be a rightful prick.”

Levy dragged Nari to her room. “Come on. Time for bed. You need to be rested for training with Laxus in the morning, master’s orders.”

“But, I don’t wanna!” Nari whined.

Levy shoved Nari through the door. “Oh just get in bed. I’ll even rub your back, you big baby.”

Nari made a small squeal of joy. Ever since Gajeel gave her, her very first back rub, she was hooked on them. Nari often begged Gajeel and Levy for them.

Nari quickly hopped in Levy’s bed and laid on her stomach. Levy rubbed Nari’s back with one hand while reading her own book with the other. Nari quickly fell asleep, exhausted from her rollercoaster day and happy with the new friends she had just made. The back rub was the perfect end to her day.

Levy looked down at the now snoozing dragon slayer. "Night, Nar dear. Hope you have sweet dreams." 

 


	12. Pulling Back

Laxus felt a firm smack on his bare ass. He groaned. “What?”

Bickslow hovered above him. “Time to get up. You got a date with your crazy chick.” Laxus stared up at Bickslow blinking slowly, trying to remember what he had going on that morning. Bickslow threw a pair of pants at Laxus. “You gotta train with Nari. Now come on.”

Laxus snatched up his pants, jerking them on quickly and shoving on his shirt. The headache from him hangover started to rattle his skull. He grimaced. Bickslow tsked at the large blonde mage, like an overbearing mother. He shoved a painkiller potion in his Laxus’s hand. Laxus raised the bottle in a silent cheer to Bickslow and downed the odd herbal concoction.

Bickslow was used to taking care of Laxus the morning after he got smashed. He was always prepared with his fast acting pain killers and to have things thrown at him. Laxus was rather easy to handle this morning. He seemed determined to get up and go. Bickslow giggled to himself, _Laxus must really be head over heels for this new chick_.

Laxus snapped on his headphones and raced through his front door. Bickslow chased after him. He wanted to see how this training session went.

* * *

 

Down on the Fairy Tail training field, Nari was already warming up. Gajeel, Pantherlily, and her were doing their last round of push-ups, when Laxus casually strolled on to the field, Bickslow was trailing on his heels. Nari brushed the dirt off her hands on her black shorts and adjusted her low cut yellow cropped tee. She closed the distance between her and Laxus. “You’re late.” Nari grumbled.

“Tch. You done bitching? And what’s metal face and his kitty cat doing here?” Laxus’s voice rumbled deep inside his chest.

Nari’s lip twitched. “We train together every morning. What’s with your dog?” Nari gestured to Bickslow; he made an indignant protest, that he was no one's dog.

Laxus crossed his arms over his chest and pulled himself up to his full height. “You’re training with me now. Master’s orders.”

Gajeel stormed over toward the conversation going on. “You gotta a problem with us trainin’?”

Laxus sneered. “If training with you actually did a damn thing for her, I wouldn’t have to be here.”

Gajeel’s eyes narrowed, “What was that, Bolt?”

“Bolt?” Laxus snapped. “Look here, Metal face. You’re no help. She needs to work on her output control and she’s too afraid she’ll fry her friend. Now step aside and go play with your kitty cat.”

Nari snatched up Gajeel’s hand before he could say or do anything else, a pang of jealousy hit Laxus. She smiled softly at Gajeel. “Laxus is right about one thing, I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you ever again. Just train with Lily. We’ll grab lunch with Levy.” Nari let go of Gajeel’s hand and he stomped away. She faced Laxus. “I’m warning you, Pretty boy. You push my buttons. I have a short temper, and I don’t like you.”

Bickslow cringe when she said the last part. However, Laxus barked a laugh. “Don’t worry, lil girl. I don’t really give a shit.”

“Stop calling me lil girl.” Nari growled.

Laxus patted her head. “I’m sorry. How old are you again 16, 17?”

Bickslow carefully sneaked off under a tree to listen and watch their exchange from a safe distance. Nari smacked Laxus’s hand away and was screaming that she was 21 and he needed to pull his thumb out of his ass. Laxus laughed at her tantrum. Nari growled, in the way only dragon slayers do, and kneed Laxus in the balls. He doubled over in pain.

“You bitch!” Laxus howled in anger. “That’s the second time you've fucking done that.”

Nari was shaking in rage. “You deserved it, you pretentious prick!”

Laxus grabbed Nari by the shoulders and shook her violently. “You listen here, lil girl. I’m here to fucking help you. Now get the fuck over yourself. It’s time to grow-up.” He let her go. She stumbled back and fell on her rear with a small bounce. She sat on the ground stone still. Laxus breathed slowly trying to calm down. “Get up.” He whispered.

She scooted away from him before standing up. Nari looked hurt. She avoid Laxus’s eye contact. “Now, what?” She hissed between clenched teeth.

Laxus ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. “I need you to aim an attack at me. I need to see what I’m working with. Raging Bolt or Breakdown fist should work.” Laxus started to walk a few feet away. “The only one of your attacks that hurt me was Anvil Crawlers, so don't worry about me" Nari stretched. She was nervous about directly attacking someone. Laxus egged her on" Come one, lil girl. We don't have all fucking day.”

Nari cried “RAGING BOLT!” Her attack crashed into Laxus and sent him flying. Bickslow jumped, astonished that Nari had the kind of power that could send Laxus flying. Nari raced forward to check on Laxus. “Shit. Are you ok?” She was on her knees above Laxus. Concern was etched in her face.

Laxus smirked. “You can get your tits out of my face, Doll.” Nari snarled and marched away pissed off. She noticed his headphones on the ground and snatched them up. Laxus stammered. “Hey, those are mine.” Nari smiled devilishly. Laxus’s heart raced. _If this bitch breaks those, I will kill her._

Nari slipped them on. They were huge on her, but she held them down and listened to the music. Her eyes widened a bit. She began to hum along and rocked her hips. “You may be a prick, but atleast you have good taste in music.” She jabbed.

“You like rock?” Laxus wondered allowed.

Nari continued to sway to the music. “Love it.” She reluctantly pulled off the headphones and handed them back to the towering mage. “Surprised?”

“Most girls aren’t a fan.” Laxus mumbled.

“Most girls aren’t me, Pretty boy.” Laxus felt heat rise in his cheeks. Nari went on. “Why are you always wearing these anyways?”

“Blocks out most of the conversations I’m not part of. Dragon slayer hearing irritates me sometimes. These keep me sane.” Laxus slipped on his headphones.

Nari twirled the end of her braid. “Sometimes, it irritates me too.” She cleared her throat. “Now how was my attack?”

Laxus snapped back to reality. “It was good… but if you did that to anyone else they’d be out cold... or dead.” Nari cringed. “You need to work on how much energy you put into your attacks.”

Nari nodded. She was already aware of that. “This is why I stick to fighting giant monsters.” She sighed. “So… how do I use less energy?”

“You seriously don’t know?” Laxus said dryly.

Nari huffed. “I was raised by a dragon, that encouraged me to give it all I had every single time. He didn’t exactly teach me to attack people safely.”

Laxus rubbed his face. “Just. Sit.” Nari grumpily complied. “You’re going to meditate.” Nari breathed in and out slowly. She closed her eyes and listened to Laxus instruct her. “Think about the surge of power you feel when you attack. Think about cutting it off short.” Nari could feel small sparks of electrical energy forming at her fingertips. He went on. “Good.” When it began to spread across her skin he barked. “No, that’s too much.” Her ears would twitch at the faintest sound and would break her concentration. Laxus would snap. “Dammit, Nari. Focus.” Then they would start again.

Nari finally had enough. “I’m trying to dammit! It’s just too damn noisy.”

Laxus yanked off his headphones and slipped them on to her head. “Try this.” He looked into her yellow eyes. “Can you still hear me?”

She gave a quick nod and returned to her meditative breathing. They continued to train. Nari was having an easier time keeping her concentration, until her stomach started to growl. Nari looked up at Laxus, her lips stuck out in a cute pout and she made a tiny whimper.

Laxus struggled to not smile at how damn cute she was. “Fine. Lunch break. Be back here in an hour.” Nari tore of his headphones and stuffed them in his hands. She ran towards a tree where Levy was waving. Gajeel and Lily were also there waiting for her to join them. Laxus felt jealous of how excited she was to see those three. He turned on his heel and sauntered off to the guildhall.

Bickslow chased after Laxus from where he had been watching. “So… she doesn’t seem to be all that much.” Bickslow muttered.

Laxus shook his head. “You don’t get it. Nari is struggling to hold back. She can’t help but go all out.”

Bickslow stopped in his tracks. “So… what does that mean?”

“It means she could accidentally kill someone.” Laxus casually stated. “I got to talk to the old geezer. He wanted a midday report and I have some questions.”

Laxus continued on leaving Bickslow sputtering at the door. “Kill?”

Laxus approached his grandfather at the bar. “You wanted to see me.” Laxus sat down and waved at Mira for his lunch.

“How’s training going?” Makarov asked.

Laxus rubbed his temples. “Nari is short-tempered, with an even shorter attention span.”

Makarov chuckled. “Sounds like a few people I know… most of them male dragon slayers.” Makarov playfully poked his grandson.

Laxus rolled his eyes. “Well then why isn’t she more like Wendy. Ya know, gentle sweet. Doesn’t want to fight.”

Makarov’s laughter died down. “For starters, Nari isn’t Wendy. She’s a grown-up, and her childhood was spent with one of the most ill-tempered dragons in all of existence. She was raised by a tough man. I’m surprised her father even raised a slayer.”

Laxus eyed his grandfather. “What do you mean by that?”

Makarov drank a long swig of ale. “Nari’s father is Raijin. The dragon you named the Thunder Legion after.”

Laxus was becoming annoyed with his grandfather’s dragged out explanation. “Cut to to the chase, old geezer.”

Makarov continued, ignoring his short-tempered grandson. “Raijin was famous for devouring people, specifically biting through their stomach first and leaving the corpse empty of it’s organs. There used to be an old myth that if you heard thunder, to cover your belly button or the Great Raijin would come devour you… Maybe that’s why Nari pierced her belly button.”

Laxus was stunned. The sweet Nari was raised by a mass murdering dragon. Laxus played off his shock, with an unfeeling comment. “Tch. So her father was a jerk. She’s not the only one with father issues.”

“Her father wasn’t just a jerk. Nari told me how he beat her half to death more than once for hesitating or holding back. She has lost the ability to understand other humans limits and because of that, she’s afraid to make human contact for long periods of time.” Makarov had slammed his ale down, the brown ale sloshed out of his cup. “This is about helping a member of the Fairy Tail family.” Makarov was shaking in anger. “That girl is strong, but she’s been strong and alone for too long. She is desperate for human connections and Gajeel and Levy have reached out to her. I need you to reach out to her too.”

Laxus didn’t know how to respond. It was almost too much to take in at once. Laxus stared down at his lunch. “Why me?”

Makarov drank the last bits of ale in his mug. “Because if she loses control, she can’t kill you.”

Laxus felt a small smile tug at his lips. “She can still put me in a wheelchair.”

Makarov giggled like a school girl. “I’m sure you dream of doing the same to her.”

Laxus turned bright red. “I do not, you dirty old man!” he barked.

After a bit, Makarov’s laughter died down. “Laxus. For the sake of the guild and for Nari, I need you to keep working with her.” Makarov hopped down from his stool. “I plan on sending you two on a mission after her birthday.”

Laxus called after his grandfather. “Wait, when’s her birthday?”

Mira, who was always silently listening to the conversations at the bar, approached Laxus and handed him a flyer. “Lucy, Levy, and I planned it out this morning. It’s her first big birthday party, so we’re trying to make it really special.”

The flyer was decorated with rainclouds and lightning bolts it read:

All members of Fairy Tail,

Please gather at the guildhall on August 1st

for Nari Sprite’s 22nd Birthday.

There will be a large buffet, cake, dancing,

and a talent show!

Laxus scanned it over. “Thanks, Mira.” He folded up the flyer and put it in his pocket.  _Looks like I should work on getting her a present then._ Laxus checked the clock on the wall and quickly ate his lunch, so he could get back to the training field.

 

* * *

  ****

Under the tree by the training field sat Gajeel, Levy, Lily, and Nari. They ate their lunch and talking adamantly. Levy was curious how the training was going.

“Well… we had a rough start.” Nari admitted. “But this stupid meditation thing might actually be helping. I’m learning to pull my sparks back.”

Levy bounced excitedly. “Seriously? After only a few hours.” Nari’s cheeks turned faint pink. Levy gushed, “You are so talented. Just keep it up, ok? I want to be able to hug my friend without you tensing up” Nari turned a bit red when Levy said that, but nodded her head as she finished the last of her sandwich.

Gajeel shook his head. “I’m going to need some proof. I don’t believe your advancing that fast, even if you’re a slayer like me.”

Nari shifted her eyes between Levy and Gajeel. “Proof? Like a test?” She pondered.

Gajeel nodded and wolfy grin breaking out on his face. “I know just the perfect test.” He lunged forward smashing Nari to the ground. He was straddling her hips, keeping Nari pinned on her back. Levy had scooted back, she covered her mouth with a gasp. Gajeel smiled wickedly. He leaned forward. “Nari, are you scared?” Nari bucked her hips cussing at Gajeel to get off her. He put his full weight on her, forcing her hips back to the ground. Lily had hopped to his feet. Gajeel ignored Lily and Levy’s worried expressions. Gajeel’s voice whispered in a dark tone. “Nari… are you… ticklish?” Nari’s eyes went wide. Gajeel gihi’d, before he made his attack. He squeezed her sides and tickled her neck. Nari thrashed and squealed. Levy and Lily were tense watching the tickle fight that was going on.

Nari began punching Gajeel’s arm, her face had started to go blue. Gajeel jumped of her quickly. Nari lay there struggling to catch her breath. “You… you… ass!” Nari stuttered wildly gesturing at Gajeel.

“Tch. I didn’t think you’d stop breathing.” Gajeel grumbled.

Nari was pissed. “But you knew I might electrocute you.” She squealed.

“But you didn’t. So my test worked.” Gajeel said smugly.

Nari opened and closed her mouth, unable to find a defense. Pride began to swell in her, she had been able to hold back. Levy was smiling brightly. “Nari. If you keep this up… maybe you can…” Levy wagged her eyebrows leaving the sentence wide open.

Nari laughed harshly. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Bluebird. I’m sure you and Muscles are fighting over you gets the first shot.”

Gajeel shrugged. “We agreed to tag team it.”

Nari stared back and forth between her two friends. “I was fucking kidding… Are you serious?”

Levy puffed her cheeks. “It was a matter of compromise.”

“Freaks.” Nari muttered under her breath.

“You like it, Sparky.” Gajeel threw an arm around Nari bringing her to his chest. Nari sighed and decided not to fight it. Levy rested her head in Nari’s lap and read her book. Lily rested his own head on Gajeel’s knee. The odd quartet rested under the tree, until Nari was forced to come back to training.

Gajeel and Levy groaned as Nari pried herself from under the group. Levy grabbed Nari’s hand. “Wait. I almost forgot.” Levy handed both Nari and Gajeel a yellow flyer. Their eyes scanned the flyer. Nari’s face turned positively scarlet.

“You guys didn’t need to do all this.” Nari murmured. 

Levy waved Nari’s comment off. “Fairy Tail would use any excuse to throw a party. You just happened to be a wonderful excuse.”

Gajeel eyes lit up after a minute (he was a slow reader). “Talent show! I can play my music.”

“No!” Levy blurted.

“Why not?” Gajeel demanded angrily.

“Because… eh…” Levy struggled to find a reason.

Nari giggled. “It is my birthday… and I’ve never heard Gajeel play. Can he? Please, for me?” Levy didn’t want to crush her friend’s feelings, so she gave in.

Levy groaned. “I’m never going to hear the end of this.” as she wrote down Gajeel’s name to the short list of acts.

Nari kicked a small pebble with her foot. “Um… add me too.”

Levy smiled and scribbled Nari’s name down. “What’s your talent?”

Laxus had showed up by then and was hollering at Nari to ‘hurry the fuck up’. “Um… it’s a surprise.” Nari flashed a quick smile before taking off towards Laxus.

“What do you think her talent is?” Levy nudged Gajeel.

“Probably lightning tricks.” He said boredly.

Levy nodded, it seemed logical to her. She then hit Gajeel in the arm. “You weren’t supposed to tell her we agreed to share her, her first time back in the game.”

Gajeel laughed. “Gihi. Her face was pretty priceless though.”

Levy giggled. She then settled her head in Gajeel’s lap and continued reading her book.

* * *

 

 Laxus pointed at the ground. “Sit.” Nari rolled her eyes and plopped on the grass. Laxus ran his hand over his face.

“How’d you get it?” Nari blurted out.

Laxus looked taken aback. “My scar?” Nari nodded, staring up into his grey-green eyes. “I’ll tell you, if you tell me how you got yours.” He mused.

Nari ran a finger around the puncture wound on her right breast. “Raijin and I were training. I kept holding back my attacks, despite him yelling at me. I just couldn’t bring myself to go all out. And in a fury to get me to really fight, he jabbed me in the chest with his claw.” Nari said flatly.

Laxus was surprised how freely she threw out the story. “How bad was it?”

Nari broke eye contact. “Punctured a lung. Almost killed me actually. Raijin healed me using his own blood. It had a few side effects…”

“Like what?” Laxus probed.

“Increased magical power. Ability to pull lightning out of storm clouds, and I lost my ability to control how strong my attacks are.” Nari rattled off. “Your turn pretty boy.”

Laxus touched the scar on his face. “After my father implanted the lacrima in me, he kept pushing me to be stronger. We were training, but he went too far. His attack ended up slicing open my face, almost lost my eye.”

Nari felt a pang in her heart. Their stories were so similar.

Laxus held her gaze for a long moment. He cleared his throat and got back to training. “I just talked to the old geezer inside. He said that we were going on a mission after your birthday. That means we have two weeks.”

“We, as in together?” Nari grumbled.

“You got a problem with that?” Laxus growled in annoyance.

“Never worked with anyone before.” Nari whispered.

Laxus’s shoulders relaxed. _She really has been alone for a long time._ “Well, we got two weeks to get used to each other.” Laxus slipped his headphones back on her head. “First we need to work on your control. Then we can work on sparring.”

Nari smiled at him softly, a bit of the barrier she held around herself gave way. “You’re not so bad after all, Pretty boy.”

Laxus took a step away from Nari. “Yea… you’re alright too, Dollface. Now shut your damn eyes and meditate.” He said gruffly.

Nari stuck her tongue out at Laxus, before working on her breathing. Laxus sat down across from her and watched her meditate. He was enthralled by how she bit her lips, how the electricity looked twining around her fingers, how her chest rose and fell.

Several hours past as Laxus savored every movement she made, before Laxus leaned over and slowly removed his headphones from her.

She opened her eyes. “Done for the day?”

“Yea. I got other things to do.” Laxus said gruffly.

Nari frowned. “Sorry for taking up your day. See you tomorrow." She stormed off in a flurry of black and gold and orange hair.

Laxus sighed. _I didn’t mean it like that._

 


	13. Celebrations

“Put it on.” Levy demanded.

“I don’t wanna!” Nari wailed. “It’s weird.”

Levy huffed. “It is not weird. You’re just not used to it.”

Gajeel banged on the door. “Are you two ready, yet? The party is about to start.”

Nari threw open her door and dragged him into the room. She was only in a her white and yellow striped bra, white cotton panties, and yellow thighhighs. Gajeel blushed. “What’s going on in here?”

Levy stamped her foot. “She won’t put on her birthday dress!”

Nari hid behind Gajeel. “I don’t wanna do it. And she’s actually scaring me. And… What the hell are you wearing?”

Gajeel looked down at his white suit. “It’s my performance outfit.”

Nari gave him a good once over. “It works. Unexpected, but cool.” Gajeel hid his smile.

Levy was becoming impatient, “Gajeel, you helped me pick it out. Now help me get her in it.”

Gajeel sighed. “Nari. Just put it on before, Shrimp loses her shit.”

Nari snatched the dress out of Levy’s hand and thrusted it on. The dress was made out of solid matte black fabric. It had a deep v-neck line, was skin tight and hugged Nari’s curves lovingly. What set it apart from every other skin tight black dress was a triangle cut out right at her belly button. Nari stared at Levy. “Happy now?”

“Nope. Not done yet.” Levy undid Nari’s braid and brushed out the orange wave and let them swirl around Nari’s hips. Levy didn’t bother fighting Nari over her wearing combat boots. “Perfect combination of sexy and dangerous.” Levy turned Nari towards her mirror.

Nari felt speechless. She’d never looked like that before. “Uh… Gajeel?”

Gajeel smirked. “You look very bangable, Sparky. Now lets go. We’re late.” Levy rolled her eyes at the iron dragon slayer and left with a swish of her orange dress.

Nari nodded and snatched up a small glass orb, before heading downstairs.

Everyone was already gathered in the guildhall. When people spotted Nari, they called out happy birthday; she also received several whistles.  
Mira waltzed on stage. “Now that Nari is here, we can start the talent show! The opening act it… oh dear… Gajeel Redfox, with an original song.” The crowd groaned in protest.

Gajeel ignored them and waltzed on stage with his guitar. Nari clapped and cheered silencing the crowd. The guildhall snickered at how excited Nari was. Gajeel slipped into his blue’s personna. “This here song is for a lil lady, called Sparky.” Nari was all smiles as she listened to Gajeel’s song Best Friend. For once, no one dared to boo Gajeel off the stage. Even Levy began to smile at Gajeel’s scat. Nari and Levy clapped and cheered as Gajeel finished the last of his scat. Gajeel tried to remain cool, but an excited smile broke out across his face.

Mirajane ushered Gajeel off the stage before he attempted to start a new song. Mira continued the list of acts. Levy leaned towards Nari. “So… I noticed that Laxus is eyeing you in that dress.”

Nari turned to the bar. Her yellow eyes connected to Laxus’s grey-green. Laxus nodded at Nari, his expression remained stern. Nari nodded back before breaking their connection. “He’s probably just needs to talk to me about our mission. We head out the day after tomorrow.”

Levy shook her head at her clueless friend. “Are you two getting along?”

“Yea. He’s got a short temper, but other than that he’s alright. I mean, he’d made it pretty clear I get in the way of his day, but Master’s orders and all.” Nari smiled softly to herself. “I sparred with his friend, Bickslow. I even used magic attacks and didn’t do any serious damage… I hate to admit it, but those assholes have got my magic under control.” Nari took her friend’s hand. “I’m not afraid.”

Levy blushed. She intertwined her fingers in the lightning mage’s hand. Gajeel returned to the party after changing into his normal vest and pants. They continued to watch the talent show in silence. Mira sang a song in a beautiful soprano. Gray made a few sculptures in ice. Natsu did some fire tricks, accidentally melting Gray’s ice sculptures and creating a fight. Lucy danced a waltz with her spirit Capricorn. Erza did some sword tricks, using Natsu and Gray against her target (as punishment for starting a fight). Lisanna did magic tricks as both the magician and the bunny. Juvia did water tricks. Levy recited a poem, writing some of the words in solid script for extra effect. Wendy and Romeo worked together creating a wind and fire dance, which got many claps. Then they came to the last act.

Mirajane was back on the stage, “For the last act of the evening, Nari Sprite! Her act is… a surprise!” The guild cheered with excitement, they wanted to see what the new girl’s secret talent was.

Nari swallowed hard. She picked up her lacrima and approached the lacriphone. The room had gone completely silent. Laxus pulled off his headphones for the first time all night to hear her clearly. She rubbed the glass lacrima until it shined and let it go. It hovered in the air and started to flash a count down: 8,7, 6… Nari picked up the lacrima phone and shut her eyes. The sounds of an electric guitar, heavy bass, and drums began to fill the room. Nari began to sway to the intro to her song. Her voice filled the room. It was low, sultry, and unexpected.

She began in an almost whisper:

I’m the lightning queen,

you worship only me.

Can you handle this feeling?

The pain of electricity.

Nari’s voice began to gain volume. She bobbed her head, hair flying wildly, and swayed to the beat. Laxus became captivated in her song.

It only gets stronger.

It’ll only grow.

If you can’t hold on for longer,

You better get up and go.

I need that someone,

That doesn’t need to flee,

Can hold on, in this ride,

And make me scream.

My cries of thunder,

The beat between my thighs,

The hushed whispers,

And my own desperate cries.

I want that someone,

Who’s own sparks fly.

Leaves me breathless,

And electric energized.

My golden aura,

It only grows.

Can’t hold on much longer,

Have to let it go.

Nari danced seductively during a guitar solo. Every man was on the edge of his seat, the girls blushed at her display. As the guitar solo ended, Nari’s voice rang out strong.

Can you hold on, baby?

Did you have to let me go?

Are you still with me?

Or did my lightning take your soul?

I need a bolt,

Etched into a man

Take me in your arms,

In the way no human can.

I need to that final release.

I need to feel free.

Thunder and Lighting come to me,

I’m still your reigning queen.

Nari’s song ended with her voice echoing off the guildhall walls. There was stunned silence and then roaring applause. Levy tackled Nari gushing how amazing that was. Nari picked up her lacrima and smiled at the song she had recorded on it over a year ago.

Gajeel raced forward and hoisted Nari onto his muscular shoulders. Nari shrieked and demanded to be put down before she flashed anyone (Macao and Wakaba already had blood dripping from their noses).

Mira applauded Nari for her spectacular performance. Mira proceeded to start music for dancing. Levy dragged Nari to the middle. They shook their hips and laughed at the blushing men. Gajeel scoffed at the other men and joined the two girls. Nari and Levy only laughed more and danced harder. People around the room began to join the dancing.

At the bar, Evergreen sat next to Laxus. She pushed her glasses up her nose. “Can you believe such a show? Disgusting.”

Laxus gritted his teeth. “What makes you say that, Evergreen?”

Evergreen flipped her hair. “It’s that disgusting rock music. It’s one thing when men listen to it, but for a woman. All those lyrics were about sex. And how she danced. It’s tasteless.”

Laxus bit his tongue from replying to the only woman he allowed on his team. He called Bickslow over. “Hey Bickslow. Listen to this. Evergreen thinks that Nari’s song and dancing are ‘tasteless’. What do you think, Bicks?”

Bickslow grinned. He loved a good chance to shit talk Evergreen. “I think she’s jealous that she’s never had an entire room of men wanting to get at her backside.” Bickslow’s puppets taunted ‘backside, backside’.

Evergreen huffed. “Well, I never.” And took off to find Elfman.

Bickslow laughed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Laxus gestured for his odd friend to sit down. “Thanks for getting rid of her.” Laxus grumbled.

Bickslow grinned. “You know I love a good chance to poke her buttons.” Bickslow took of his visor and sat it on the table. He ruffled his midnight blue hair. “Besides… she was fucking hot up there. Who knew that girl could sing like that.” His puppets chimed ‘hot, hot’.

Laxus’s eyes narrowed. “Watch it.” He growled.

Bickslow held up his hands in defense. “It’s not me, you should be worried about.” He pointed at the crowd of people dancing. Nari was sandwiched between Gajeel and Levy. Nari had her head leaned against Gajeel’s chest and an arm wrapped around Levy. The trio shamelessly danced together.

Laxus clenched his fist around his scotch glass shattering it in his grasp. Bickslow jumped. “Easy there, tiger. It’s just dancing.”

Laxus threw his fur collared coat off and tossed it to Bickslow. He pushed through the crowed to where Nari was dancing. Laxus looked down at Nari, his eyes hungry for the girl that just sang about wanting a man made out of lightning. _I could be that man for you, Dollface._

Laxus’s voice rumbled low. “Care to dance?”

Nari looked at him in surprise. “Sure.”

Laxus took her hand and pulled her to his chest. She gasped. He held her to his body, one hand pressed against the small of her back, the other holding her hand. He swayed his hips and hers followed. She pushed him away playfully and turned her back to him. She swayed her hips and he instinctively pulled her back to him with a low growl. She didn’t seem to mind. She just danced away against him. Laxus was smiling widely, enjoying having Nari against him.

Gajeel kept glaring at Laxus, despite having Levy up against him. He stepped away from his dance partner and jerked Nari from Laxus’s grasp.

Laxus snarled, “What’s the big idea, Metal face?”

Gajeel snarled in return. “I don’t like the way you’re looking at her, Bolt.”

Nari had enough of this exchange. She wedged herself between the two giant dragon slayers. “Stop it now. Before you ruin my damn birthday.” Gajeel and Laxus both started to say something, but Nari shushed them. “I don’t wanna hear it. I’m done dancing, anyways.” Nari then sulked off the dance floor.

Levy took after her, but stopped to add. “Real smooth, boys.”

Laxus and Gajeel stared at each other before leaving the dance floor.

* * *

 

The night continued with more dancing. A few fights between Natsu and Gray broke out, but were quickly stopped by Erza. The buffet was over run and emptied of its entire contents. Cana was drunkenly reading fortune’s, when Mira interrupted the festivities. “Everyone, it’s time for Nari to open her birthday presents!”

Nari looked around. “You guys got me presents?”

Levy giggled. “Of course, silly. You’re part of the family now.”

Nari blushed as a cart of gifts was rolled toward her. Nari sat on the table so everyone could get a good view of her opening her gifts. She received lots of lightning bolt shirts and other such items, which excited Nari. Bickslow and Nari had bonded over their love of stuffies, he got her a lightning bolt pillow with a kawaii face. Cana had given her over 20 vials of birth control potions, Gildarts practically fainted when he saw her present to Nari. Mira had managed to knit a black blanket with a yellow fairy tail emblem on it, on such short notice. Wendy made her cookies. Lucy presented Nari with handwraps; Lucy had heard they were good for boxing. Nari loved each and everyone of her presents.

It took her an hour of opening every present and thanking each person, until she was down to the last four. Nari opened a small white box and busted out laughing. “Gajeel. You perv. I know this one is from you.”

Gajeel barked a laugh. “Thought you’d like them. They’re better than your boring ones.”

Nari was laughing almost hysterically, as she handed Levy the box. Inside was a pair of silver barbells for her nipple piercings, on the end there was horizontal bolts. Nari was gasping for breath. “I do. Thank you, Gajeel.” The rest of the guild was curious to know what was in the box, but the trio refused to tell anyone.

Next up was a present from Levy. Inside all the pretty tissue was a pair of yellow shorts. Levy shrugged. “I thought you should change it up, from your other 5 pairs of black shorts.”

Nari smirked. “They’re perfect, Bluebird. Thank you.”

Master Makarov pushed through the crowd. “It’s my turn, you brats.” He picked up his present and shoved it into Nari’s hands. The guild mages laughed at their eccentric guild master. Nari opened up the small box and inside was a necklace with two charms; one was the Fairy Tail emblem, the other was the three-tear symbol of Raijin, the symbols of her family. Nari felt tears prick her eyes. She grabbed the tiny master into a fierce hug. He patted her shoulder. “No tears. It’s your day.”

Nari brushed away the few tears that had escaped, as Mira handed her the last present. “This one’s from Laxus.”

Nari opened her very last present. Her eyes gleamed. “Levy! I have new suspenders.” Nari proudly held up two sets of snap on suspenders. One was a simple yellow pair, like the ones she had broken on her last mission, the other pair was black with a row of yellow bolts up and down the elastic.

Levy pouted. “I’m never going to get you back in a dress.”

Nari searched the crowd for Laxus to thank him, but he was no where. She even looked at Bickslow who just shook his head, unaware of where Laxus had stalked off to.

* * *

  ****

After several more hours of conversations and thanking everyone again, Nari was finally able to drag herself to her room. Levy and Gajeel had tagged along to help carry all of her new presents. They dumped them on her couch, making it unusable to sit on.

Nari flopped on her bed. “Take my shoes off for me, Muscles.”

Gajeel rolled his eyes and sat down the bed to untie her shoes. “Levy, you need to tell her what you found.” He muttered, as he began to rub Nari’s (now shoeless) feet.

Levy hissed at Gajeel. “Not now.”

Nari looked at Levy with concered eyes. “Levy, what’s wrong?”

Levy began to fidget. “I… well… I’ve been researching on your problem. I thought that if I found something, it would help.” Nari indicated to for Levy to continue. Levy bit her lip. “You can only ‘mate’ with another lightning dragon slayer.”

Nari sat up with a jolt. “What?”

Levy was becoming increasingly more nervous. “Well… The book I read this morning it explained that dragon slayer’s take on aspects of their dragon parents. Lightning dragons break out in electricity when they feel anger or are being aggressive… or during mating. There’s no way to curb it.”

“I really do need a bolt etched into a man.” Nari muttered.

Levy threw her arms around Nari in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry. You did all that training for nothing.”

Nari hugged Levy back and pulled away slowly. “Bluebird, I was too afraid to even hug someone a few weeks ago. It wasn’t for nothing.” Nari cupped Levy’s pixie-esque face in her hands and kissed her gently. Levy gasped then melted into the kiss. Nari pulled back with a little laugh. “Thank you, Lev dear. Now, set your eyes on someone else.” Nari then turned to Gajeel. “And you sir,” She grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him roughly. Gajeel grabbed the sides of Nari’s face and held her there for a minute. Nari pulled back from him. “Don’t think I forgot about you.” Gajeel and Levy watched Nari closely, they were concerned for their friend. Nari laid back. “Well, now you two can stop fighting over me, and starting banging each other.”

Levy blushed. “Nari…”

Nari held up her hand to silence her. She sat up a bit. “I love both of you, but I need someone else. Research said so.” Nari laid back down. “Besides, Gajeel has admitted to me that he thinks you’re hot.”

Levy turned to Gajeel. “What? You got that tiny innocent thing going on for you… but you’re actually a freak.” Gajeel mumbled “Don’t make a big fucking deal out of it.”

Nari smiled. “Hey Gajeel. Levy has a things for piercings. She even said she would climb you, like a cat climbs a tree.”

Gajeel laughed, “Gihi. Seriously, Shrimp?”

Levy was bright red. “I think I need a drink.”

Nari chuckled. “Go. Both of you.” Levy and Gajeel hesitantly stood up. Nari waved them off. “Go! I expect you guys to atleast talk.”

Levy kissed Nari’s forehead. “Night, Nar dear.”

Gajeel waved from the doorway. “If you need anything, bang the wall.”

Nari smirked. “If you’re too loud, I’ll bang the wall. Night guys.” Nari turned on her side, putting her back to her friends so they couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

Levy slowly closed her door, leaving her friend in quiet darkness.

 


	14. Screaming and Crying

Levy closed the door to Gajeel’s room. “I didn’t expect her to take it so well.” She whispered.

“I think she was already expecting it.” Gajeel murmured. He plopped on to his bed and yanked off his shoes.

Levy bit the end of her thumb. “Gajeel?” He grunted in response. Levy continued. “Do you actually think I’m attractive?”

Gajeel stopped moving. “What kind of dumb question is that?” Levy winced. He got off the bed and walked toward her. He delicately held her chin and turned her face to look up at him. “What idiot wouldn’t think you were gorgeous?”

“But Nari…” Levy whispered

“She’s hot. She’s a great friend… but… she doesn’t need me.” Gajeel let go of Levy and rested his head against the door.

“Gajeel, what’s wrong?” Levy touched his arm and gently rubbed one of his arm studs.

“Why are you always around me?” He whispered.

She retracted her hand from his arm. “I like you, Gajeel. I mean... I really like you.”

Gajeel stared at Levy. His red eyes pained. “Even after I nailed you to a tree.”

Levy stared up at Gajeel. With a small hop, she managed to wrap her arms around his neck. “Gajeel, I already told you I forgave you.”

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy’s petite body and held her close. “How can you forgive me, when I can’t even forgive myself? Shrimp, I’ve been tryin’ to keep you at arm’s length. You’re killin’ me.”

Levy giggled. “How can you keep me at arm’s length when you’re holding on to me?” She nuzzled his neck. Nari had already thrown out Levy’s feelings. She felt unafraid to say more.  “Gajeel, I want you.”

Gajeel finally looked at Levy. His red eyes looked scared. “Levy…”

Levy ignored his verbal warning. “If I can’t crawl into your bed drunk, can I do it sober?” She mused

Gajeel gripped onto Levy tighter with a hiss. “I can’t.” He whispered.

Levy kicked and twisted out of his arms. “If you’re trying to find a nice way to reject me, just put me down and I’ll go.”

Gajeel pressed Levy against the wall with a light growl. “I don’t want to reject you. I don’t want you to get up and leave when this is done. I ain’t about to just fuck you, and have you walk away like it never happened.”

Levy stared at him wide-eyed. “What’re you trying to say?”

Gajeel groaned. “I want you too. I don’t want to just bang you. I want… I want to keep you.”

Levy’s cheeks colored scarlet. “Keep me?” She felt tears well up in her eyes. “You… big… stupid… I thought you liked Nari.”

Gajeel grimaced. “I like her in the same way you do.”

Levy’s brow furrowed. “I’m just fascinated by her… I just… I think she’s so different… she’s... like you.”

Gajeel smirked. “She’s interesting… and in some ways she reminds me of you. So, why would I settle for the girl that reminds me of the one that first caught my eye.”

Levy couldn’t take it anymore and smashed her lips against his in a desperate kiss. “Gajeel. Please.” She moaned as he pulled away

Gajeel’s voice rumbled low. “Can I keep you?”

Levy felt a bit shaken by his comment. “Yes…”

With a low growl he flattened her to the wall, her feet hanging from the ground, and kissed her fiercely. Levy’s fingers snaked into his long dark mane and pulled him deeper into his kiss. She surprised him when she forced her tongue into his mouth and flicked the ball of his tongue ring. He shuddered with the new sensation.

Gajeel pulled away, causing Levy to whimper in protest. He held her gaze as he slowly leaned down until her feet touched the floor. He took a step back and jerked off his shirt, revealing the his tanned muscles. Levy took a step forward. She smiled up at him with that innocent smile, as her fingers gently traced his abs, the scars on his torso, and the deep v, that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. Gajeel couldn’t help but close his eyes at her gentle touch.

She giggled at how responsive he was to the slightest touch. Her fingers toyed with the edge of his pants. His eyes flew open. “You sure, you want to do this, Shrimp.” Gajeel whispered, almost breathlessly.

Levy’s innocent smile twisted into a mischievous grin as she laid her palm flat on his slowly growing erection. “I think you sure do.” She took a step back, he made a small grunt of protest. Levy slipped off her shoes and reached for the dress ties behind her neck.

Gajeel watched her unmoving. She tugged at the ties and let them fall down. Gajeel felt his pulse beating loud in his ears. Levy looked up to the iron dragon slayer. His eyes were looking at her hungrily. Levy slowly pushed the dress down, revealing a light blue, strapless bra; the dress slipped further down her hips then dropped to the ground. Gajeel blushed when he noticed her pale blue lace panties were practically see through.

Levy approached Gajeel. “I know, I’m pretty flat chested, especially compared to Nari. I hope you don’t mind.” Levy looked down at the floor.

Gajeel lunged for Levy. In one move he had undid her bra and sent it flying across the room, and dropped her on his bed. He hovered over Levy. “Levy, you’re fucking beautiful. And your tits…” Gajeel began to kiss down Levy’s chest, breathing in the scent of her floral perfume. “they’re perfect.” He began to mouth one of her nipples. She let out a short gasp and melted into moans. His hands began to run over her curves as he happily bit and kissed Levy’s perky tits.

She tugged his hair prying him away from her breasts. Her eyes gleamed lustfully in the dark. “I think it’s my turn.”

Gajeel sat up reluctantly. “Levy, you don’t have to push yourself for me.”

Levy giggled and pulled at the buttons of his pants. Gajeel quickly pulled them off. “Boxers too.” Levy added.

Gajeel hesitated. “You sure?”

“Stop being a friggin’ woman about this.” Levy hopped off the bed and yanked his boxers off, sending the surprised dragon slayer flying on his back.  Gajeel laid there stunned. Levy climbed back on his bed and grasped Gajeels firm cock with her hand. “Um… you’re a bit bigger than what I’m used to… so bare with me.”  Levy then dropped her head to his crotch. She tentatively licked the tip of his cock. He gasped. Levy giggled.

She then opened her mouth and gently mouthed the head of his cock. Gajeel moaned lightly and laid back with his eyes closed. Levy began to suck his cock enthusiastically. She ran her tongue up and down his length and bobbed her head up and down, trying to take as much of him in her mouth as possible. He groaned when she swirled her tongue around his cock’s head.

Gajeel opened with eyes too see Levy staring up at him. She released his cock with a pop of her lips and wiped the corner of her mouth dry on the back of her hand.

Gajeel didn’t have any words for how amazing she was. He hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her onto his chest and kissed her passionately. One hand was buried in her blue hair, as the other ran down her back and pushed her panties off her round ass. He grabbed it firmly; Levy moaned into his mouth. Gajeel pulled his hand away from her rear and spanked her firmly. Levy pulled back from his kiss, a dark look in her eyes. Gajeel was ready to get an ear full, but instead Levy begged him to do it again. He smacked her ass a second time making her gasp. Gajeel couldn’t help but laugh.

“You really are a freak, Shrimp.” Gajeel murmured in her ear.

“I can act demure and stay on my back if that’s what you want, big boy.” Levy bit his bottom lip and playfully pulled.

Gajeel growled and rolled her under him. He pinned her wrists above her head. “You can stay on your back. I’ve new territory to explore.” He kissed down her stomach sending chills down her spine. Gajeel stopped when his faced reached between his legs.

Levy sat up a bit. “What’s wrong?”

Gajeel stuttered. “You… I can’t… you have a horizontal clit piercing.”

Levy blinked blandly at Gajeel’s observation. “Is that a problem?”

Gajeel shook his head. “It’s fucking hot. You’re full of surprises”

Levy giggled and laid back again. Gajeel flicked his tongue against the small silver hoop. Levy sighed lightly. Gajeel gently pulled on the piercing, forcing a hiss from Levy. “Quit teasing me and do something, please.” Levy whined.

Gajeel eyed his lover. She was so aroused and desperate for more. He grinned like a hungry wolf. He slowly pushed a finger into her. Her muscle instinctively clenched around him, she let out a little whimper. Levy crossed her ankles behind Gajeel’s head as he tongued her clit and continued to push into her. Levy moaned and gasped. Her back arched off the bed and her knotted her fists into the sheets as she began to cry out. Gajeel pulled his hand from her and viciously attacked her folds with his pierced tongue; he refused to let her come down from her orgasm just yet. She cried out even louder, until she unraveled into a mess of whimpers.

Gajeel gihi’d at the panting bluenette. “Are you ready for the main event?”

Levy nodded still panting. She then suddenly clammed up. “Wait. You’ve got protection right?”

Gajeel nodded and snatched a little foil packet from the drawer of his bedside table. He quickly tore open the package and slid the latex down his cock. He hissed as the cold lubricant touched his skin. “We good now?” As he repositioned himself between her legs.

Levy nodded enthusiastically. Gajeel carefully lined himself up with Levy. He slowly pushed forward. He couldn’t suppress his satisfied groan. Levy squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed her walls as far as they could stretch. Gajeel started a slow rhythm that pushed small satisfied moans from Levy. He was surprised at how she could take him all and begged for more. As he picked up tempo and force she melted into screams. Her nails dragged into his back and she wordlessly cried out. Gajeel slowed his speed, as Levy came down from her last orgasm. “Mind if I take the top?” Levy enquired, as she ran her fingers in Gajeel’s thick mane of hair.

Gajeel grinned excitedly and help the petite bluenette on top of him. She carefully guided him back inside. Levy leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the headboard. She lifted her hips up and down slowly at first, teasing Gajeel with a smile. Gajeel kept trying to grab her hips or ass to press her harder into him. Levy finally had enough of him trying to take control. She swatted his hands away and bounced up and down his cock. Gajeel laid back eyes wide as she rode him harder, than anyone before. Her ass smacking his thighs loudly at a fast rhythm. One hand had migrated to his chest and scratched angry lines down his chest. He sat up and sucked her perky breasts and nipped at her nipples. She latched on to him fervently digging her nails into his back as she threw all of her small weight down on to him. She ground against him and threw her head back crying out in satisfaction. She momentarily collapsed against his chest until she came down from her high.

Gajeel drew in a shaky breath. “You’re fucking amazing.”

Levy turned at him flashing her dazzling smile. “Think you can last through one more position?”

Gajeel hugged her tightly, thanking fate for this spectacular woman. “I haven’t finished, yet. Whatcha got in mind?” His voice rumbled against her.

Levy pulled herself off of him with a small whine. She got on her hands and knees and waved her ass in the air, seductively. “Do you enjoy doggy style?”

Gajeel barked a laugh and positioned himself behind her. “I only know how to do dragon style.” He whispered in her ear before slowly pressing inside of her. He slowly pushed in and out of Levy.

Levy looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in a glare. “Dammit, Gajeel. Fuck me hard.” She hissed.

Gajeel was taken aback by her demand. He then slammed into her, she gripped the bed almost flying forward. He grasped her hips tightly before ramming into her again. “Like that?” He grunted.

Levy wasn’t satisfied with his slow forceful rams. “I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I thought you were supposed to be a tough dragon slayer.” She jabbed.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and began to ram into her relentlessly. She screamed his name and cussed. She struggled to not fly forward, but Gajeel held her fast to him, only letting go to smack her ass occasionally, which was met with satisfying gasps from Levy. Gajeel couldn’t take the torture anymore, the way Levy was wrapped around his cock was too much. He’d been prolonging his release for, what felt like hours. As Levy came to another orgasm, Gajeel leaned back, forcing himself deep inside her and roared as he came, Levy’s muscles clenching around him like a vice.

He pulled her towards him and collapsed backwards. Levy leaned his face to hers and kissed him passionately. “That… was… the… best.” She panted.

Gajeel kept his red eyes focused on her. “I was serious about keeping you.”

Levy smiled. “I’m not going to let you go after that.”

Gajeel shook his head and laughed, at the surprising woman in his arms. “You’re amazing, Shrimp."

 

* * *

 

Laxus laid in his room with his headphones on, music blaring loudly, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t block out the sounds coming from Gajeel’s room. He heard every scream and every demand for more.

Laxus cursed himself repeatedly. _Dammit. It’s her. Gajeel has been eyeing her non-stop, doesn’t let anyone near her. It has to be Nari._ The bed in the other room stopped creaking for a bit, before it began to slam into the wall. The force shook a picture frame off the shared a wall and to the floor. Laxus threw a pillow over his head to try muffling Gajeel’s grunt and the sound of a feminine voice crying his name. Laxus slammed his fist into the wall causing debris to fly.  _You’re an idiot Laxus. Of course she’s with him. They’re best friends. They do everything together. And what have you done? Broke her ribs. Yelled at her. Embarrassed her. Bullied her. Fought her friends. You’re a fool to think you even had a chance._ He winced as Gajeel wordlessly roared and the sounds in the room next door stopped.  _And the day after tomorrow I'll be stuck with her for a week. Fucking fantastic._

 

* * *

 

Nari couldn’t take the constant sound of her two friends boning and decided to hop in the shower. She was happy for them, but was uninterested in hearing it. She was toweling off, when she heard a knock on the door. She slipped on her robe and opened the door to see Gajeel.

Nari looked him up and down. “You look like hell.” He was only in his boxers and covered in bleeding scratches

“Mind if I hop in the shower?” he grunted.

“If you don’t mind me being in here while I finish up.” He shrugged. Nari gestured him through the door. She clicked it shut behind him. “You two made the entire floor reek of sex.”

“Gihi. She really is a freak.” Gajeel had stepped in the shower and undressed behind the curtain.

“You should hear her stories.” Nari tittered. A low growl from Gajeel suggested that might not be a good idea. He flipped on the shower and began to wash himself. Nari started the long process of oiling and brushing her incredibly long hair. “So… where’s our lovely Bluebird at?”

Gajeel raised his voice over the sound of the shower. “Asleep. Think I wore her out. Gihihi.”

Nari rolled her eyes. “Yea yea. Just don’t keep me up every night. You two sounded like you were in my room, you were so friggin’ loud. I’m surprised Laxus didn’t kick down your door.”

Gajeel poked his head out from the curtain. “If he ever interrupted me with my woman, I’ll kill him.”

Nari raised an eyebrow. “Your woman?”

Gajeel blushed before ducking back into the shower. “We’re together now.”

“Took you two long enough.” Nari muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nari laughed at the clueless man. “You two have been dancing around each other since before I got here. And then you guys put all your feelings on me. I know when I’m just a substitute.”

Gajeel turned the water off. “The first two parts of that statement may be true, you ain’t a substitute. You’re our friend.” Nari smiled and tossed him, his towel over the shower rod. He grunted a thanks, before emerging wrapped in his towel. The scratches across his torso were still visible, but he looked much better.

Nari gathered up her things as Gajeel opened the door and held it for her. “Night, Sparky. Thanks for… ya know… helpin’ me out.” Gajeel mumbled.

Nari flashed him a bright smile and tossed him his boxers that he left. “Sometimes we just need a little push. Night, Muscles.” Nari then disappeared into her room leaving Gajeel in his towel, clutching his boxers.

Gajeel realized that Laxus had just exited his own room. “It fucking reeks of sex.” Laxus stated flately.

Gajeel shrugged nonchalantly. “Sorry for keepin’ you up, Bolt.” Gajeel gave him a short wave before heading into his room and to his sleeping lover.

* * *

Laxus stood there stone still. Any small hope that he had, that Gajeel had been with someone else left him. There, Gajeel and Nari had been together, fresh from the shower.

Laxus’s mind raced. _They just took a shower together. She had his boxers. And what was that shit of him thanking her for ‘helping out’? Did she start it? Was she so desperate for a man? Or was she just desperate for him? And those scratches... he looked like he just had the fucking of his life, that bastard._ Laxus cut off thinking about the details of what happened in Gajeel's bedroom.

Why _didn’t I make a move to kiss her tonight?_ _If I stayed at the party and helped her back to her room this wouldn’t have happened. Dammit. You’re fuckin weak, Laxus. You could have swept her off her feet and you stood around and let some metal faced weirdo take her._

Laxus could feel his heart pounding. He stormed off to the bathroom to piss, like he originally planned to do, before bouncing into Gajeel. After relieving himself, Laxus stormed off to his room. He laid his fist into the wall punching clear through.

 ****  
****

Nari heard the sound from her room and rushed off to see if Laxus was alright. She knocked on his door. Laxus flung it open with a growl “What?” He barked.

Nari jumped back. She’s seen Laxus angry before, but never like this. “I… I heard something crash in your room.” She managed to stammer out. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
Laxus was seething in anger. “Stay out of my damn business. Just like I stay out of yours.” He proceeded to slam the door in Nari’s face.

Nari had two choices: she could cry or she could get angry. She was a short-tempered, lightning dragon slayer and decided to go with anger. She hadn’t done a damn thing wrong to him.

Gajeel had poked his head his door. “What was that about?”

“The fuck should I know. Pretty boy and his boyfriend, Bickslow must have gotten into it.” Nari snipped.

Laxus’s door flew open again. “What did you just say, bitch?” He stormed into the hall.

Nari spun on him, sparks flying from her skin. “I said that you and your bitch, Bickslow, must have had a fight.”

Laxus began to shake, sparks forming on his own skin. “Look here you slut! I didn’t knock down his down while you two went at it. What right do you have to spew insults at me?”

Nari snarled. “Slut?” Electricity began to spark away from her at a dangerous radius. “I have a great reputation for spreading my legs, don’t I? Well, it’s none of your damn business you over-bearing, righteous prick.” She spat.

Gajeel wanted to comfort his friend. “Sparky, you gotta calm down.”

Nari was shaking tears began to roll down her face. “I will. Just not with him around. Thanks for the suspenders, Pretty Boy. Well, this slut, needs sleep.” She rushed back to her room slamming her door.

Gajeel stared at the tall, blonde mage. “You’re a real ass. You know that?” Gajeel growled.

“Gajeel…” A small voice whispered from inside his room. Levy pushed past him to see what was going on in the hallway. She was only wrapped in the blanket from Gajeel’s bed. “What’s going on?”

Laxus’s eyes went wide when he saw the blue mage emerge from Gajeel’s room. _Shit._

Gajeel’s eyes softened when he looked down at his lover. “I’ll tell you inside, babe.” He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Laxus had already marched up the hall. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. It was Levy. It was never Nari. And I just called her a slut and sent her crying. Dammit._

He laid his hand into the wall again, but this time no one came to check if he was alright.

 ****  
  


 

 


	15. Trying to be Nice

“GAJEEL!” A voice hollered at his door and proceeded to bang on it.

Gajeel threw his covers off and threw his door open. “What?”

“What the hell happened to you?” In front of Gajeel was the pink-haired Natsu. Natsu was looking at Gajeel's scratched torso quizzically “And put on some boxers man!”

Gajeel looked down and realized he was stark naked. He slammed the door and threw it back open after putting on some pants. “What do you want Salamander?”

Natsu smiled oblivious to how furious Gajeel was. “I wanted to train with you today! Lily is back at my place and said I should come fill in for you. I think he drank too much of Cana’s special spiked kiwi juice.”

Gajeel gritted his teeth. “Damn cat… Fine. Just give me a minute.” Gajeel slammed the door in Natsu’s face, the sound roused Levy from her slumber. Gajeel rushed over to her side and brushed her hair from her face. “Hey Lev, Natsu is at the door. I’m gonna go train with him. Take your time gettin’ up.”

Levy’s eyes widened when she realized how close she was from being caught in someone’s bed. “Sssshit.” She jumped from his bed and started to throw on clothes. Gajeel and Levy froze when they heard another knock on the door.

“Let me in, dammit.” Nari yelled. “That pink-haired freak barged in to the bathroom, because he got tired of waiting on you. And Lucy has been running around downstairs screaming her head off because she can’t find Levy.”

Gajeel threw the door open and dragged Nari in, locking it before Natsu could barge in too. Levy was searching around for an escape route. “What am I going to do?” She hissed.

Nari was in a foul mood and struggling to keep her cool. “Well first I’m going to fry that freak to a crisp. Then you’re going to tell Lucy you were in my room. I haven’t seen her, she’s just so fucking loud that I could hear her from my room.”

Levy instantly calmed. “Oh gosh. Right. Thank you, Nari.”

Nari shrugged. “Come on. We better go together or Natsu will start something.”

Levy nodded. She gave Gajeel a quick kiss good-bye and left with Nari.

“Where’d you come from, Levy?” Natsu asked. He was still standing outside Gajeel’s room.

Nari snapped. “From my room, you freak.” Levy flinched. Nari had a short temper, but she was dangerously close to losing control.

Natsu seemed surprised. He didn’t really talk to the new girl. “I was just wondering… sorry.” He mumbled.

Nari knew she wasn’t herself and stormed off toward the stairs. Levy trailed closely behind. “Nar dear, Nar. Nariiii.” Levy grabbed Nari’s hand desperate to get her attention. Nari stopped in her tracks. Levy held onto her hand and pulled her taller friend into a hug. “I know you won’t cry. I know you did last night. Gajeel told me what happened… And… well, we’re here for you. Screw Laxus. Just stay away from him. He doesn’t deserve to be graced with your presence.”

Nari clung to her tiny friend. “Lev dear, I think you’re forgetting that I have a mission with him tomorrow.”

“Well shit.” Levy sighed.

"It's ok." Nari pulled away from the hug. “Thank you. I think I needed that. You better go find Lucy before she rips this place apart.”

Levy looked concerned for Nari. “What are you going to do?”

“Bribe Bickslow into training and going out to lunch.” Nari decided.

“Bribe him with what?” Levy wondered as Nari took off.

“With a trip to the toy shop.” Nari called over her shoulder.

Nari approached Bickslow, who was relaxing at the bar. “Hey dog, it’s time to train.” She snipped.

Bickslow laughed. “Why do you always have to call me that, baby?”

Nari smirked. “Because if you’re not chasing after your master’s heels, you’re chasing a piece of ass to sink your teeth into.”

Bickslow rolled back, laughing like a maniac his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “You think I’m chasing after yours, baby?”

Nari shrugged. “I was pretty sure you were gay.”

Bickslow’s laughter stopped and several sniggers erupted from various guild members that could hear their conversation. “I am not!” His puppets echoed ‘not, not’.

Cana leaned into their conversation. “I don’t know… the amount of time you spend drooling over Laxus doesn’t look good for you.”

Bickslow started to argue, but Nari cut him off. “Come on, Bicks. I want to work on grappling and you’re free.”

Bickslow held up his hands, thinking about the death threats Laxus gave him after the last time Bickslow had been entangled with Nari. “I don’t know about that, Nari.”

Cana shook her head in mock sadness. “Look at you. Giving up a chance to roll around with one of Fairy Tail’s bombshells. You must be gay after all.”

Bickslow glared at Cana. “I am not!” His puppets chimed ‘not, not’.

Nari was fighting a smile, her plan was working. “Please, Bickslow. You know we always have fun when we train together.” Bickslow crossed his arms and turned away. Nari pouted at him. “Pleeease. I’ll buy you lunch. And take you to the toy store.”

Bickslow’s attention snapped back to Nari. A giant grin spread across his face. “You got it, baby!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Cana, who was hollering they should go to the adult toy store instead.

 

* * *

Down at the training field Gajeel and Natsu were arguing about who just won, Nari waved a hello, but otherwise stayed away from them. She lead Bickslow to their usual training spot. Bickslow took off his visor and instructed his puppets to hover by a tree. Nari sauntered a few feet away from Bickslow and turned to face him.

“I’m going to warn you, I had a rough night. It’s not going to be easy to get me on my back.” Nari teased.

Bickslow laughed wildly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “That’s not what I here, baby.”

Nari’s eyes narrowed. “What was that?”

Bickslow instantly realized his mistake. He held up his hands to insist he was kidding, but Nari had already charged him. She lunged for his legs and tipped him over her back. He landed with a thud, but Nari didn’t stop there. She clamped her legs around his arm and pulled at his hand, locking him in a painful armbar. Bickslow thrashed and cussed.

Nari growled, but managed to keep a cap on her magical power. “Say what Laxus said. I know what people repeat. Say it, you bitch.” Nari had her boot pressed on his cheek, pressing him harder into the ground.

Nari was suddenly being pulled away by two pairs of hands. Gajeel and Natsu had rushed to break up the fight. Nari ignored Gajeel’s attempts to calm her. She pointed at Natsu. “You. You want a good fight?”

Natsu’s eyes gleamed at the challenge.

“Oi! Are you ignoring me, Sparky?” Gajeel spun Nari to face him.

Her lip twitched. “Gajeel, just let me get my anger out. You said you two took Laxus down together and he’s grown since then. He can handle me.” Her eyes were shifting widely.

Gajeel nodded his head. She was right, Natsu could handle her for awhile. Gajeel dragged Bickslow away by the back of his shirt. “You really shouldn’t have said that.” Gajeel mumbled to Bickslow.

Nari waited for Bickslow to be cleared from the field. “You ready, Pinky?” Nari called to Natsu.

Natsu smiled wickedly. “I’m all fired up now!” He shouted, his fists becoming surrounded with fire.

Nari smirked and released enough magical energy to cover her body in electric waves. “Lets go.”

Gajeel slumped next to Bickslow. “This is going to take a while. How’s your arm?”

Bickslow rubbed it. “I’ll be fine. Why’d she flip her lid?”

Natsu and Nari were exchanging blows (he used fire dragon’s iron fist and she used lightning dragon’s breakdown fist). Both of them taking some hard hits.

“You’re leader called her a slut last night.” Gajeel said dryly.

Nari had sent Natsu flying with a small raging bolt to his chest.

Bickslow scratched his head. “Is that all?”

Natsu’s used his long distance attack, brilliant flame.

Gajeel sighed. “She knows that she’s been accused of sleeping around more than once. It hit her pretty hard.”

Nari waited for Natsu to charge her and stepped aside and close-lined him.

“Psh. She shouldn’t be ashamed of getting a good lay.” Bickslow huffed.

Gajeel barked a harsh laugh. “She wouldn’t be ashamed of getting laid. She hates being accused of it, when she’s not.”

Natsu kicked at her using, fire dragon’s claw. Nari ended up with a kick to the face.

Bickslow rubbed his head. “She’s not getting laid? But she’s hot.”

Nari's lightening dragon's roar sent Natsu flying backwards.

“That she is, but she doesn’t want sex.” Gajeel put plainly.

“But why not?” Bickslow sputtered.

Natsu had set fire to part of Nari’s shirt. She struggled to pull down her suspenders fast enough to jerk off the flaming fabric.

“She’s waiting for the right man.” Gajeel carefully worded.

Nari had kneed Natsu in the balls in a fit of rage. He dropped to the ground in tears.

“Looks like this fight is over.” Gajeel hopped to his feet.

Bickslow called after Gajeel. “Wait, what kind of man?”

Gajeel shrugged. “Ask her.” He continued to jog towards the crying Natsu.

Natsu wailed. “You cheated!”

Nari puffed out her cheeks. “Don’t be a big baby.”

Gajeel threw the fire dragon slayer over his shoulder. “Come on, Salamander. I’ll go ask Gray for some ice.”

“Even Erza isn’t that mean.” Natsu whined.

Gajeel joked. “Well that’s what happens when you get a girl’s shirt off without her permission, Gihihi.” Gajeel took off towards the guildhall, taking Natsu with him, throwing a short wave to Nari.

 

Bickslow slowing approached the aggravated woman in the middle of the field. “Fucking fantastic.” Nari grumbled, snatching up the burnt remnants of her shirt. Bickslow took off his short cape and wrapped it around her shoulder to cover her chest. Nari blushed. “You don’t have to do that. Not when I was trying to break your arm 10 minutes ago.”

“Don’t sweat it, baby.” Bickslow flushed.

“Let me go find a new shirt, then I’ll take you out to the lunch I promised you.” Nari took off for the guildhall with Bickslow at her heels.

"And the toy shop!" Bickslow added

Inside, Natsu was whining like a big baby. Everyone was laughing at Natsu’s loud complaining and insisting that Lucy needed to hold the ice because it hurt too much. Nari and Bickslow (and his puppets) managed to get up the stairs without being spotted.

Nari pushed open the door to her room and invited Bickslow in. Nari didn’t bother to shut the door because few people came down the hall, most wanted to avoid the three short-tempered dragon slayers territory. Bickslow flopped on Nari’s couch and snuggled into her plushie collection.

Nari discarded his cape and began to rummage around her dresser for a new shirt.

Bickslow couldn’t help but eye Nari’s chest. “Looks like they’re authentic.”

Nari followed his gaze to her chest. “Yup. Think about the horror my father faced when he realized I was going to be hot.”

Bickslow leaned his head back and laughed. “What did he say he would do to all the mean boys?”

Nari’s eyes gleamed evily. “He said he would eat their organs and leave their hollowed bodies outside our home.”

Bickslow blanched. “What the fuck?”

Nari giggled. “My father was a dragon, remember?”

“Oh yea…” Bickslow didn’t really relax.

Nari finally settled on a cropped band tee. She tossed it on and pulled up her suspenders. “Alright. I’m ready, Bicks.” Bickslow pulled himself from Nari’s nest of plushies and eyed her chest again. Nari stared back. “Are you done ogling my breasts?”

Bickslow held his hands up defensively. “I was looking at your shirt! I realized I recognized the logo, it’s Laxus’s favorite band.”

Nari tensed. “Whatever.”

Bickslow ventured to ask his question. “Nari… why do you get so upset that people wonder about your sex life?” Bickslow’s puppets sang ‘sex, sex’.

Nari paused. “They don’t just wonder. They assume. I’d tell them the truth if they asked, but instead tales are spun.”

Bickslow pressed his lips in a flatline, pondering if he should press forward. His curiosity got the best of him. “Then what’s the truth. Who was the last man you slept with?

Nari plopped down on her couch and patted the seat next to her. “Well… do you mean man or person?”

Bickslow grinned. “Both!” His puppets repeated him.

Nari shifted in her seat. “You’re such a gossiper.” Bickslow shrugged, silently admitting to his gossiping tendencies. Nari went on. “Well the last man I slept with was a musician back in Lupinus town, over a year ago.”

Bickslow was stunned. “Over a year ago. Shit. How do you survive?”

Nari laughed. “It’s been so long I don’t even remember what it’s like.”

“That sounds aweful... And the last woman?” Bickslow egged her to continue on.

Nari was surprised. “You didn’t hear about that? It was Levy, about a month ago.”

“Seriously? I heard about that from Cana, but I just assumed she was too plastered to know what the hell she was talking about. How’d you manage to get the lil librarian in bed?” Bickslow milked her for the details.

Nari shook her head. “More like, she got me drunk and made a move on me.”

“Whoa… hot.” Bickslow was grinning like a deranged fool.

“Sure.” Nari mumbled.

Bickslow pushed harder for more details. “So… why haven’t you picked up some guy, baby?”

Nari tensed. “Just looking for the right guy.”

There it was, the same thing Gajeel had said; Bickslow pushed one last time for details. “Who’d that be?”

Nari adjusted the straps of her suspenders, thinking how to reply. “A bolt etched into a man.” She finally replied with a small smile. Bickslow didn’t understand what that meant, but Nari was already off her couch. “Now, come on. I’m hungry and I promised you a trip to the toy store.” Bickslow couldn’t suppress a small squeal of joy. Nari eyed him with amusement. “You sure love your toys.”

Bickslow blushed. “I like making sure my babies have nice vessels, that’s all.” His puppets bounced in the air. “Happy souls make better companions.” His puppets chimed ‘companions’.

“You’re not so bad, Bicks.”

Bickslow smiled his crazy tongue-out grin. “You’re alright too, baby.”

Nari grinned. “If you kept your tongue in your damn mouth, you wouldn’t look so much like a damn dog.” Bickslow laughed like a maniac, tongue still hanging out. Together they left her room and headed towards the town.

 

* * *

 

Bickslow and Nari were huddled together at a table in the guildhall whispering, their table covered with several plushies and Bickslow’s visor.

Cana eyed the pair. “Hey Mira.” Cana whispered. Mira quickly went to Cana with a swish of her skirts. “Do you think I should add Bickslow to the bet, or leave it between Gajeel and Laxus?”

Mira hummed. Eyeing Bickslow’s arm wrapped around Nari’s shoulders. “Mmmmaybe. But, I don’t think Bickslow would dare cross Laxus. Remember dragons are very territorial.” Mira giggled.

Gildarts was sitting next to his daughter, Cana. “I better stay around for a bit then.”

Cana rolled her eyes. “You’re such a lazy bum.”

Gildarts was offended. “Hey. If two dragon slayers get into a fight over another dragon slayer, Master Makarov will want me here.”

Cana downed her drink. “If that happens, we’ll be building a new guild hall no matter what.” Gildarts was incensed that his daughter didn’t believe he could stop the fight before any major damage happened.

Bickslow and Nari had dissolved into fits of laughter. Nari was grasping her side, desperate to catch her breath. “Seriously… not a pair.”

Bickslow grinned. “Not a single one.”

Cana was too interested in what was going on with them. She hopped off her usual stool and strode to the laughing pair. “What’s goin on over here?”

Nari brushed away a few tears. “Bickslow is telling me all of Laxus’s embarrassing secrets and stories.”

Bickslow giggled excitedly. Cana was now curious what kind of stories Bickslow might know. “Like what?”

Nari dissolved into laughter again. “Apparently Laxus is so committed to going commando, he doesn’t own a single pair of underwear and sleeps in the buff. Evergreen went to wake him up a two months ago and well got quite the eye full. She refuses to wake him up ever again.”

Cana roared with laughter and slapped her knee. “Please tell me it was a case of morning wood.”

Bickslow grimaced. “Try non-stop. I have had to wake him up every day since and it’s always there to greet me too.”

“At least part of him is happy to see you.” Nari chuckled.

Cana sprayed part of her drink. “Oh god. Please no. I can’t get that image out of my head.”

Bickslow glared. “How do you think I feel?” His comment sent Nari and Cana roaring with laughter.

Laxus strode into the hall and approached the table. He stared at Bickslow’s arm wrapped around Nari. “This looks cozy. Mind if I join?” The laughter at the table died. Cana scooted over allowing room for the large muscular mage. Bickslow smiled largely at his friend, but Nari had tensed up. She wasn’t pleased to see him.

“Bickslow, did you splurge at the toy story again?” Laxus picked up a yellow dragon plushie.

Nari snatched the dragon from his hand. “That one’s mine.”

Cana snickered. “The new badass chick of Fairy Tail collects plushies?”

Bickslow squeezed Nari tighter to him. “Yes! She has an entire collection now.” His puppets echoed ‘yes, yes’.

“I have maybe ten.” Nari grumbled.

Laxus picked up a navy blue dog plushie out of the pile, it’s pink tongue hung of its mouth. Bickslow made a small whine, he wasn’t fond of people touching his toys. Laxus narrowed his eyes and slowly looked at Bickslow’s arm around Nari and then made eye contact with his friend again. Bickslow slowly retreated his arm. “What’s the deal with the blue dog?” Laxus asked lazily.

Bickslow was practically bouncing in his seat. “Nari said it reminder her of me and bought it for me! Isn’t it so cute?” His puppets bounced in the air, repeating ‘cute, cute’.

Cana blinked slowly. The craziest mage in Fairy Tail just became mushy over a plushie. Cana slapped her knee and laughed. Nari joined in the laughter, clutching her side from laughing too much already. Nari threw her arms around Bickslow’s neck and ruffled his mohawk. “He’s promised to be a good puppy, just for me.” She planted a firm kiss to his temple and flashed a happy smile.

Laxus gritted his teeth at his blushing friend and clenched his fist. Cana noticed Laxus’s anger and scooted a few more inches away. Laxus tossed the dog plushie at Bickslow. “I’m going to get a drink.” He pointed at Bickslow. “You. Come.” Laxus said in a biting tone.

Bickslow shrank back. Nari glared at Laxus. “He’s not an actual dog, Laxus.”

Bickslow began to quickly collect his plushies and his visor. “It’s fine, Nari.” He whispered.

Nari closed her eyes and let Bickslow follow after Laxus. Cana sat there quietly sipping her drink. Nari raised out of her seat and slammed her fist on the table. “He’s such a pretentious prick.” She hissed.

“He’s Laxus.” Cana said plainly.

Nari sank back in her seat. “I have no idea how I’m going to survive a week alone with that jerk.”

Cana raised her glass. “To your sanity.”

Over by the bar, Laxus forced Bickslow into a chair. “What did you do this afternoon?” Laxus’s eye twitched.

“I trained with Nari. Then went to lunch and the toy shop.” Bickslow was trying hard not to be afraid of having the shit kicked out of him.

Laxus swirled the scotch in his glass. “What did you talk about?”

“Just this and that.” Bickslow whispered. His puppets echoed ‘this, that’.

Laxus turned to his friend. “My best friend, the biggest gossiper I know, won’t tell me what him and some girl talked about. Must be personal. Guess you two are close.”

Bickslow glared. “You know, I’d never do that to you.” He hissed through clenched teeth. “I know who’s name you’re muttering in your sleep, when I wake you. I know who you dream about.” Bickslow rarely angered, but he couldn’t fight it. “Nari and I talked. She told me how much it hurt when people accused her of sleeping around. She’s been untouched by a man for over a year. She’s forgotten what it feels like to be with another. She claims she’s waiting for the right guy. And when I asked her who that would be, she said she’s looking for ‘a bolt etched into a man’.” Bickslow breathed in and out slowly. “Laxus… Think about her song. Those lyrics. I think she has the same special problem you have.” Laxus’s hand was shaking. Bickslow hopped off his stool. “Have a safe mission, Laxus. See you next week.” Bickslow’s puppets repeated ‘next week, next week.”

Laxus rubbed his temples. “Yea. Next week.”

Bickslow stopped. “Just try and be nice for once in your damn life.” Bickslow jammed on his visor, scooped up his new plushies and walked out of the front door, his puppets faithfully following.

Laxus downed his scotch and headed to his room to finish packing for his mission the next morning.


	16. Rough First Day

Gajeel, Levy, and Lily had escorted Nari to the Magnolia Train Station. Nari continuously fidgeted with her braid or suspenders. Levy noticed her constant movements. “Hey. It’s going to be fine. You’re just going on a mission and you’ll be right back. No need to worry about Laxus being a jerk.”

Nari stopped her fidgeting. “I’m a dragon slayer about to hop on a train. I’m not worried about Laxus one bit. I’m worried about throwing up last night’s dinner when it starts to roll.” Levy winced when she remembered that every dragon slayer was susceptible to motion sickness.

Gajeel laughed. “Glad it’s not me. Gihi.”

Levy ignored her lover and pulled a small package out of her bag. “It’s to celebrate your first mission with a partner.”

Nari carefully unwrapped the odd package. Inside was a magic database for music (also known as a MDM) and sound pod headphones. Nari carefully picked up the headphones. They were significantly smaller than the ones Laxus owned, solid black, with small yellow lightning bolts on each side. “I hope you like it. These are the connectionless version. You just put the MDM in your pocket and listen to your music from there.” Levy explained  
Gajeel cleared his throat. “It was Shrimp’s idea. I managed to get the shop guy to enchant a few of your favorite band’s albums on the MDM already. I might have stolen your lacrima for your song and had it copied too.”

Lily grinned. “I did all the stealing and put it back safe. I hope you don’t mind.”

Nari was speechless for a moment. She slipped on her new headphones and messed around with the volume until rock music poured into her ears at a low steady hum. “It’s perfect. You guys don’t need to keep doing things for me.”

Levy wrapped her arms around Nari. “Of course we do. As long as you’re our friend, Gajeel and I will spoil you.”

Gajeel swept the two girls into a hug lifting them off the ground. Lily took note of this and assumed his battle form and swept the trio in another hug. Gajeel protested, but the two girls laughed. Lily released Gajeel and shrank back, laughing at his friend. Levy and Nari began to say their goodbyes, when Laxus showed up.

He watched the four laughing and hugging. They looked so happy and Nari seemed to be the center of their affections. He felt jealous. Laxus didn’t want to watch the quartet anymore and yelled at Nari. “Hey. We got to board the train. Let’s go.”

The quartet glared over at Laxus. Levy gave Nari a final hug. “Just put on the headphones and blast the sound of his voice away.” She whispered.

Nari smiled. “Great idea. Thank you so much.” Nari then swept up lil Lily in a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Now be a good kitty and watch out for Gajeel.” Nari placed him back on the ground.

“Tch. I always do.” The exceed replied with crossed arms, hiding how much he loved Nari’s attention.

Lastly Gajeel and Nari exchanged a hug. “Keep an eye on our, Bluebird.” Nari said, after being released from his grip.

“Keep an eye out for yourself.” Gajeel eyed Laxus. “I don’t trust him to keep you safe.”

Nari blushed. “Look at you getting all protective, Muscles.”

Gajeel shrugged. “Just get back safe, Sparky. Ya know for Levy.” Nari and Gajeel bumped fists in a last good-bye, a silent promise to stay safe. Nari shouldered her travel bag on to her shoulder, then sauntered off leisurely towards Laxus, her new headphones promising her solace from a particular asshole.

 

* * *

 

  ****

Laxus turned on his heel, his coat furling out behind him. He lead Nari onto the train at a quick pace and to their private compartment. She tossed her bag onto the bench and laid down on her back. Laxus sat across from her watching her intently.

Laxus had heard what Gajeel had said, the words rang in his ears. He didn’t trust me to keep her safe. _I’m not some weakling that would abandon her. I’ll show him._

The train lept forward, Nari instantly groaned. Laxus suppressed his own stomach pains. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

Several hours passed, Nari had sat up and leaned back. She was mumbling to herself. Laxus felt annoyed that she was so keen on pretending he wasn’t even there. He realized she was mumbling the lyrics to his favorite song.

I’ll sink my teeth into your thigh,

watch you wither, watch you cry.

Let me pluck your strings, baby.

I want to watch you writhe.

Laxus’s momentarily lost himself in her moving lips. He wanted to snake his tongue into the mouth of the woman, that could sing such arousing lyrics without the faintest blush.

The train lurched to a stop. Nari’s eyes flew open, she snatched up her bag and run off the train as fast as possible. Her quick movement snapped Laxus back to reality.

Laxus followed after her a moment, he found her leaned over a trash can dry heaving. “You made it 4 hours on a train to vomit at the very end.” Laxus jabbed.

Nari grimaced. “I didn’t vomit. Just dry heaves. And so what? I held on until the very end.” She grabbed her bag from where she left it on the ground. “You still haven’t filled me in on what the mission is.”

Laxus tensed for a moment. “We’re supposed to track and kill a large beast. It’s some dark guild’s pet.”

“What did they take it on a walk and it got off its leash?” Nari grumbled.

Laxus suppressed his amusement at her comment. He was trying to maintain his composure as the unwavering leader. “The mage that controlled the beast ran off and took the damn beast with him. They’ve been destroying small villages around Fiore.” Laxus began to walk off toward the center of town. “The mage and beast were last seen in a small village just North of here.”

Nari followed Laxus without protest; she despised Laxus, but she wasn’t going to let that get in the way of the mission. “What details do you have on the beast? It’ll help me plan an attack.”

Laxus shrugged. “None. The mission didn’t provide any. We’ll just have to ask around.”

Nari huffed, talking to strangers wasn’t her strong suit. “What did it say about the mage?”

“The Magic Council wants to speak to him, his name is Ret. We’re supposed to capture him alive and a troop of soldiers will come to pick him up.” Laxus went on. “He’ll be easy. His only magic is beast control, otherwise he’s known to be very weak.”

Nari game planned out loud. “Then all we have to do is kill the rampaging creature with a dual attack of lightning, leaving the mage powerless. I’ll paralyze him with Anvil Crawler and you can carry him to the soldier station. Easy.”

Laxus paused in his steps. He hadn’t really gotten to the whole planning stage of the mission. “Yea… that’s what I was going to say.” He lied through clenched teeth.

Nari didn’t even look at him. “Good. Now let’s head to the village and pick up details on this beast. I can make a firmer plan from there.”

“Hey. What makes you think you can take charge?” Laxus had never taken instructions from anyone other than his grandfather.

Nari stopped in her steps. “I wasn’t taking charge. I was giving us a game plan.” Nari looked up at Laxus, she had to lean back to catch his eyes. “Look. I like to plan. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty damn good at it. If you want to boss around some pushover, go find someone else. As far as I’m concerned, we’re equals. I’ll do my part and you do yours.”

Laxus lip threatened to curl into a snarl, but he calmed himself. “Fine. Just don’t lag too far behind. I won’t wait for you to catch up.” Laxus continued down their path at a brisk path.

 

Nari followed behind. She let him lead the way, as she lost herself in her music. Laxus trudged forward, trying not to let remind himself to be nice. They made their way out of the town and onto a dirt road. He then heard small sounds coming from behind him. Laxus turned off his music to listen to Nari. She started out mumbling different songs. As time went on, she started to sing louder and louder until her voice was the only thing Laxus could hear.

Her voice rang out dark and sultry, but altered with each song. She sang like she could seduce any man, like her heart was being ripped from her body, like she was battling in a fight, like she was giving her last breath. Laxus’s heart pounded in his ears. He’d never heard anyone sing so passionately. He knew everyone of those songs and her voice morphed them into entirely different stories. Those songs that he, himself, listened to time and again became hers and hers alone. Nari’s voice faded away. She began to hum the intro of the next song. Laxus strained his mind, trying to figure out just what song it was. When Nari began to sing again, Laxus stopped breathing.

I’m the lightning queen,

you worship only me.

Can you handle this feeling?

The pain of electricity.

It was her song. The one she had wrote herself, the one that slipped into his mind from time to time. He listened carefully hanging on to everyone of her words: her desperate plea to be touched and the worry that they’d be gone when she let go, the small fear she’d lose control. Her last few lines rang out. Her wish.

I need a bolt,

Etched into a man

Take me in your arms,

In the way no human can.

 

I need to that final release.

I need to feel free.

Thunder and Lighting come to me,

I’m still your reigning queen.

  ****

Nari slipped right into another tune, without realizing how deep of a spell she had cast on the male, lightning dragon slayer.

Nari sang ceaselessly for the three hour trek, until she noticed the crushed remnants of a barn. Her voice died off. She dialed down the volume of her headphones and came level to Laxus. “Is this the village?” Nari whispered.

“Yea. What’s left that is?” Laxus murmured.

Most of the village had been wooden buildings that now lay splintered across the road. A few of the homes had managed to be untouched, Laxus and Nari approached one of the homes and kocked on the door.

A middle-aged woman flung open the door, she held a baby on her hip. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked exhausted. “Can I help you?” She searched between the two mages.

“We’re hunting down the beast that attacked this village and wanted to know any details about it.” Laxus answered, his tone cool.

The woman called over her shoulder. A man with graying hair came to the door. She briskly told him that they were hunting the beast and took off further inside the house. “I’m sorry about my wife. We’ve been taking care of some of the kids, while they’re parents traveled to other villages for help.” The older man gave them a small, sad smile. “Now, how can I asist you?”

“The beast was last spotted here, we wanted to get any details about it.” Laxus repeated dryly.

The older man drew in a tired breath. “It’s like a giant rat as big as a house. It’s tail whipping around caused most of the damage.”

“Did you see any noticeable weakness?” Nari managed to squeak out. Laxus looked down at her, his brows furrowed in confusion on her current shyness.

“I don’t know.” The older man replied.

“How about anything odd?” Laxus pushed, his voice taking an aggressive edge.

The old man pondered for a long time. “It had a metal plate bolted to the back of his head. Other than that it was a giant rat, destroying our homes and killing my neighbors.” The old man was shaking. “I don’t have any other information.” Laxus thanked the man for his time and began to walk away. The old man called after Laxus and Nari. “You know, I would wait for the Beast Hunter Nari. She’d be more help than that scared and scantily-clad girl.”

Laxus smirked looking down at Nari who began to blush. “I’ve never heard of the Beast Hunter Nari. What’s so special about her?” Laxus mused.

The older man spoke rapidly. “She’s famous around forest villages. She always comes in and stops these giant monsters before they massacre people. Nari is a fierce and beautiful warrior. She is like an angel, pure and kind. They say storms follow her and the sky blessed her with special purple lightning. Some even claim she can fly on wings.”

Laxus lost it, and roared in laughter. “Jesus, what a load of bullshit!” He barked.

Nari snarled and punched Laxus in the ribs cutting off his laughter. Laxus growled at his partner in return. The older man blushed and said his good-byes before retreating into his home. “That was mean.” Nari hissed.

Laxus scoffed. “You’re ridiculous. You can barely speak in front of some damn villager and then he spouts this ridiculous nonsense about you being an angel.”

Nari bit her tongue and began to march away from the house and towards the worst of the village wreckage. She sniffed the air and looked over the flow of debri. “He went South-West.” She pointed toward a large forest where some trees had been knocked over.

“That was quick.” Laxus grumbled.

“Yup. Can’t you smell it?” Nari asked.

Laxus’s nose twitched, there was the musky scent of rodent flowing towards him on the warm Southern wind, but the wreckage of the forest confirmed the exact direction. “Reeks of rat.” He grimaced.

Nari shrugged. “Better than tracking a giant wolf in the rain, that fucking reeks… but easy.” Laxus smirked at his mission partner, but didn’t utter a word.

* * *

Together they marched through the forest, snaking around the fallen lumber. As the sun began to fall, they stopped to make camp. Nari went off to collect firewood (which was easy with all the fallen trees), while Laxus set up his tent.

They set up the camp in silence, just as they had spent their day. They ate a small dinner from the provisions that they had and burned what was left to avoid attracting wild animals.

Laxus was going mad with how easily she ignored him. “Hey.” Nari jumped at the sudden sound of Laxus’s voice. “Look… I saw Levy in Gajeel’s room after you ran off.” Laxus ran a hand through his spiky hair. “I shouldn’t have called you a slut. You hadn’t done anything wrong.”

Nari stared at him. “Hadn’t done anything wrong? Is sex, wrong?” She baited Laxus.

Laxus struggled to find the right words and sat their silently

“Would you be apologizing if you hadn’t seen Levy?” Nari felt anger well inside of her. “Would you be apologizing if I had actually fucked him?”

Laxus tensed. “What’s the big deal? I apologized.”

“Barely. You apologized on the condition that I hadn’t slept with Gajeel. Not because you were actually sorry.” Nari hollered. “What if I crawled into his bed, when we got back?”

Laxus yelled back. “Then go fuck the metal face! See if I care.”

“Why would you?” Nari shrieked. “You’re just out to bully me. To shove my face further into the dirt. Well listen here, Pretty boy. Go fuck yourself!”

Laxus’s face contorted in anger. “Then sleep outside!” He bellowed, before storming off to his tent and jerked off his shirt and shoes and dropped to his sleeping mat.

Laxus laid on his back staring at his canvas ceiling. _I just had to do that. I had to argue with her. But she could have accepted my apology. She just had to twist my words around. Well I hope she likes sleeping on the wet grass._

Laxus screwed his eyes tight and forced his thoughts away, pushing himself into slumber. He drifted far away from the angry Nari outside his tent, and into the arms of a happier version of her. The girl that she was with Gajeel, Levy, and Bickslow. He wished for her to be that way with him.


	17. Chasing Lightning

Laxus woke up from his sleep and stretched. He uncomfortably shifted his morning wood to the side (not used to waking up in clothes) and waited for it to go away. He laid back thinking on the events of the night. _Nari better still be here. Shit. She better not have been ate by wolves._

He lunged forward and threw on shoes and lurched out of his tent. He searched around wildly. Nari was not where to be found. “That bitch!” He bellowed.

“Hey, that’s not a nice way to wake people.” A voice called high above him.

Laxus careened his head back and saw Nari high in a tree. She had used some rope to tie her legs to a wide branch and slept with her back against the trunk. She quickly untied her legs, dropped the rope to the ground and began to climb back down the tree. Laxus watched her closely and noticed her boot slip on the dew slicked branch.

“Ssssshit.” Nari yelped as she fell from the tree.

Laxus barely had to take a step forward to catch her. She was cold and damp from sleeping outside. “What the hell were you doing in a damn tree?” Laxus shouted out of concern and anger.

“Not being wolf breakfast.” Nari snipped as she forced herself from his thick, muscular arms. “I’ve spent more days in the woods than in a house. I know what I’m doing.”

Laxus clenched his fist. “We need to set out soon.” He was struggling to not argue with Nari.

“After I change. I’m not tramping around in wet clothes.” Nari stripped off her shirt without warning.

Laxus spun away. “You could have used my tent.”

Nari pulled on a dry cropped tank and a fresh pair of shorts. “I’m dressed. Sheesh.” She was snapping on the yellow suspenders Laxus’s had given her. “You gonna put on a shirt, Pretty boy?” Laxus grunted and stormed off to his tent to gather his things.

_She just undressed in front of me like it was no big deal. Does she do that with everyone?_

“Laxus, we need to hurry to the riverfront.” Nari called from outside, there was a hint of panic in her voice.

“Why?” He barked.

“Can’t you feel it?” She whined desperately.

The sound made Laxus shiver, but he there was another sensation. A low ache in his gut. “Yea… I feel it. There’s a thunderstorm coming.” He exited his tent and began to break it down. “It probably won’t hit til tonight.”

Nari paced impatiently. Her eyes wild, like a caged animal. “So we need to get to water!”

“Why?” Laxus had never seen another dragon slayer (or anyone else for that matter) look so crazed for their element.

“Because!” She stamped her foot, like an impatient child. “I’ll show you, but first riverfront!”

“We’re on a mission. We can’t abandon it for your childish need to see the river.” Laxus snapped.

Nari retracted a bit. “He’s headed towards the river too. I swear you have the weakest dragon nose, ever. Probably because you weren’t trained to use it properly.” She grumbled.

Laxus had to admit, that compared to the other slayers his sense of smell was weaker, but he made it up in his strength and incredible speed. “Fine, lead the way blood hound.”

She growled, showing her extended fangs. Laxus took a step back. Nari then took off towards the riverfront at a sprint. _What the hell is going on with her?_ Laxus released a lil magical energy and used his lightning speed to catch up with her. “Slow down, Nari. You’ll exhaust yourself if you try to run there.”

Nari slowed down to a fast walk that bordered on a jog. “I just don’t want to miss the storm. There hasn’t been one for months.” She looked so desperate.

“We’ll get there. Just use lightning speed if you’re in such a rush.” Laxus attempted to soothe his unusually jumpy partner.

Nari laughed. “I can’t. I’m built to fight, not for flight.” Laxus tried to wrap his head around that, but came up blank. Nari rolled her eyes. “It’s not a dragon slayer technique. You’re originally just a lightning mage, right?”

Laxus easily kept up with Nari, with his huge strides. “Yea.” He grunted.

“Lightning speed is to help evade regular lightning. You know regular lightning mages can’t conduct lightning like us.” Nari talked almost as quickly as she walked.

“You’re confusing me, Dollface.” Laxus embarrassingly admitted.

Nari sighed and stopped moving. “Regular lightning mages have lightning speed so they’re not struck by actual lightning because that would kill them. Lightning dragon slayer’s don’t have that ability because they can absorb lightning and reuse it. Make sense?”

Laxus felt like an idiot. “Sorta… so why can I use lightning speed?”

“Because you were originally just a lightning mage and had dragon slayer added to it.” Nari was becoming irritated, she desperately wanted to get to the riverfront. “You have elements from both sides, got it?” Laxus nodded his head. “Good. No more talking. More walking. I can’t miss it.”

Laxus watched her take off and quickly rushed after her.

 

* * *

The clouds continually darkened and grew denser. Nari was bristling and emitting a small constant growl. Laxus didn’t know what to do other than let her have her way.

When they broke through the trees and came to the bank of the river, Nari seemed to calm a bit. She helped Laxus set up the tent, stowed their bags inside, and settled down to eat some dinner (they didn’t bother with a fire, when a storm loomed closely over head).

Nari began to fidget with her suspenders. “Laxus?” He acknowledged with a small ‘hm’. Nari bit her lip. “I’ve never done this in front of anyone else. You’re going to think this is crazy, but I swear this is the way it has to be done.” Her nose and ears were twitching in anticipation for the storm.

“You’re being really weird, Dollface.” Laxus could feel the ache for the storm too, but Nari was head over heels. She was craving it with animalistic hunger, and it intimidated Laxus.

Nari heard the first rumble of thunder and broke out into a smile. She quickly slipped out of her combat boots and rolled her thighhighs down her legs. Laxus couldn’t help, but watch Nari. She slipped off her suspenders and unceremoniously yanked off her shirt and jerked off her shorts. She undid her braid and let her orange hair tumble down. Laxus felt his ears burn as he watched her.

She skipped off to the edge of the water only clad in her underwear, as the rain started to come down. “Laxus… don’t get any ideas.” His brows furrowed in confusion, until she stripped off her panties and bra, and waded into the water. He felt a small twinge in his pants, but was too engrossed in watching her to mind, nor did he mind the hot summer rain pouring down on him. Nari’s back was too him, so all he could see was the wonderful curve of her pale rear disappearing into the water.

The storm rumbled again and Nari raised her hands above her head. Lightning began to flash towards her. Nari laughed and threw her head back smiling into the night as the rain ran down her face and sloped down her chest. She spun in a circle, like a girl in a field of flower, but she was a jaw dropping woman surrounded by electricity.

Laxus sat unmoving. As the lightning flashed closer and closer to Nari, he saw the wild look in her eyes, the unrestrained smile, the expanse of her smooth pale skin, the perfect curve of her breasts, and the piercings that adorned them. His eyes focused on them, they were tiny bolts that matched her navel ring.

Laxus ached all over. He wanted the storm. He wanted her. Yet, he didn’t dare move.

A lightning bolt hit the water and skimmed the surface until it crawled hungrily over her skin. She gasped, feeling the surge of power. Thunder boomed and the lightning bolt was devoured by Nari. The storm shot down another bolt, and she consumed it as well. She roared at the sky and the storm responded with an almost deafening boom and when the lightning came, it was a pair of bolts. They connected directly to her hands over her head. Nari slowly brought her arm down and the lightning crawled down her arms and back, and shot towards the water.

Laxus stared in awe. Nari’s skin shone bright gold and the lightning stretched down her arms streaked out, she looked like she had a glorious pair of electric wings to fly on.

The thunder continued to roll, but it was followed by a high pitch whine. Nari turned to face Laxus. She smiled a brilliant smile and pointed at the sky. She wanted him to see what happened next.

Violet lightning crackled across the sky. Laxus jumped, when he heard the splash of water. Nari had tipped backwards and now laid on her back waiting. The next roll of thunder and high pitched whine sent the purple vines of electricity straight to her. He winced when, he noticed the bolts connected to her 3 torso piercings and skimmed across her chest and met right under her ribs.

Nari slowly straightened back up. The center of her chest glowed faint violet, while the rest of her body glowed gold.

Laxus couldn’t believe what he saw. The thunder seemed to subside, but the rain kept coming down. Nari stood in the middle of the river a beacon of electrical energy.

“She really is the lightning queen.” Laxus whispered to himself.

Nari waded out of the water and approached Laxus. She was panting. Laxus wrapped his coat around her naked body. The light around her body dimmed. She swayed where she stood and was caught in the arms of Laxus. She had passed out.

Laxus carefully laid her in the tent. He tugged off his own damp shirt and laid down next to her. He didn’t dare move to touch her. He didn’t want her to flee him in the morning.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breath. He listened to the steady breathing of his partner, the woman that had just awed him, in ways he could never imagine.

 

* * *

Nari cuddled into the warmth next to her. Her eyes flew open. Laxus was laying flat on his back, his hands over his head, and still fast asleep. Nari panicked remembering what happened last night. She cursed herself and quickly threw on clothes before the other lightning dragon slayer could wake.

She found her clothes from the day before in a pile. She pulled on shoes and suspenders, snatched up her headphones and went outside to game plan what she would say to Laxus.

After an hour of pacing on the riverbank, Laxus emerged from the tent. Nari jerked her headphones around her neck. “We need to talk.” Nari blurted out.

Laxus rubbed his head. “This sounds like one of those break up speeches. Don’t worry, Dollface. I didn’t do anything to you.”

Nari gritted her teeth. “It’s not that. It’s the fact you watched me consume a storm.”

Laxus stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait, you consumed the entire storm?”

She attempted humor. “This girl has to eat.” Nari twisted her hands in her wrists. “It’s not a normal reaction to a dragon slayer element. I think you know that.”

Laxus did. She became crazed as soon as she felt the storm. “Then why do you react that way?” Laxus pushed, his voice stern.

“To satisfy my dragon hunger.” She was pacing, sparks began to dance on her skin. She’d avoided people seeing her intense dragon hunger.

Laxus grabbed her by her shoulders. “Hey. You ate a storm, not a person. Calm down.” Nari was taken aback. Her sparks danced over his hands, but unphased him. Laxus held her gaze. “Now just tell me why you can even consume an entire storm, let alone absorb it through your skin.”

Nari stammered. “It’s… it’s my father’s damn dragon blood, that he used to heal me. When it increased my power, it gave me the need to consume more lightning. It gave me the ability to call it from barely cloudy skies. It turned me closer to being an actual dragon.” Laxus could see the tears struggling at her eyes. “Raijin taught me how to use the water to amplify the absorption. I learned that piercings could help direct the current. I’m fine, until I feel a storm and then I have to chase it. I feel the craving and I need it.”

Laxus laughed. Nari misunderstood his humor and pulled away from him. “I chase storms too, Dollface. I can probably last a lot longer without one than you, but eventually I can’t take it.”

Nari looked up at him eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“Yes. It’s a little unfair that Wendy can just eat the air, Gajeel can march into a hardware store for a box of nails, Natsu can lap up a candle, and we’re stuck with chasing after the storms.” Laxus vented. He never admitted to this envy before, but for once there was someone struggling just like him. “And as far as I can tell, you’re human. Very human.” He added.

Nari didn’t know how to take it. She crumpled onto the grass and cried. Laxus kneeled next to her pulled her into a hug. Nari jerked away from him, when her skin burst into electric waves. Laxus growled and pulled her back into a hug. She gasped, thrashed to get out of his grip, but realized, she wasn’t hurting him. She couldn’t hurt him with the sparks dancing on her skin. He was a lightning dragon slayer, like her. He was immune. Nari clutched onto his shirt and sobbed. She felt all the pain of hiding her extra hunger melt away, her need to be held satisfied, and her fear of hurting him didn’t even matter.

Laxus had never been in this position. He’d never had to, or even wanted to hold a sobbing girl in his arms. However, he wanted to hold on to her. He felt her pain and didn’t let go until her tears stopped. “Better?” he whispered.

“Yea… Lax-” Nari’s words were cut off by the sound of entire trees snapping in half.

Nari and Laxus jumped to their feet, as a giant maroon rat broke through the tree line.

“Isn’t this cute?” A brown haired mage in a dark cloak cackled on top of his rat’s head.

Laxus and Nari broke out in lightning simultaneously. “Looks like it’s time to get to work.” Laxus grinned.

Nari smirked. “I guess it saves us some time.”

The cloaked mage’s laughter stopped, as he realized he’s just stepped into the lion’s den, or rather, the lightning dragon’s den.


	18. Fading Light

The dark mage, Ret, cursed realizing the two people in the forest were mages. Ret slid down the back of his pet and to the ground. The rat’s face was scarred and part of his ear was missing. The giant beast nuzzled his master lovingly.

Laxus and Nari’s skin both glowed with dangerous, golden auras. Laxus strolled forward leisurely and his hands in his pockets. Laxus yelled over to the mage, “Are you Ret?”

The dark mage cackled. “I am the Almighty Beast Wrangler Ret! And who are my weakling opponents.” Laxus and Nari growled.

“Laxus Dreyar, the lightning dragon slayer and S-class mage.” Laxus barked.

Nari snarled. “Beast Hunter Nari Sprite and lightning dragon slayer.”

“Two of Fairy Tail’s finest.” Laxus added with a smug smile

“Laxus… and Beast Hunter Nari… from Fairy Tail?” Ret felt the color drain from his face as he realized just how powerful these two were.

“The Magic Council has ordered your capture, Ret. Really want to fight us?” Laxus said unamused.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Ret screeched.

Nari rubbed her sensitive ears. “Guess that mean he wants to fight. Which also means that you’re beastie is being put down.” Nari grimaced at the poor creature. “I’m sorry, but council’s orders.”

“Like I care! I can always find a new beast.” Ret’s eyes were wide and crazed. “Pogo! Attack!” He shrieked in a high pitched voice.

Nari and Laxus dodged the forward lunge of the rat. Laxus raised his hands above his head and cried out “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!” His attack smashing into the rat’s back.  Pogo the rat screeched. His tail whipped wildly and slammed into Nari. She flew into the air and landed in a tree.

Nari sat in the tree eyeing the situation. Pogo’s tail was causing all his attacks. A gleam from the battlefield caught her eye. She leaned back to far to avoid the pain and started to fall.Nari screamed. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S SECRET ART ANVIL WINGS!” Violet bolts shot from her back, she didn’t aim the attack and focused on a safe landing.

She eyed the rat again and saw his weakness.

Laxus moved forward with his attack landing several blows, until Pogo’s tail sent Laxus flying.

Nari yelled out to Laxus. “We have to get rid of the damn tail first!”

Laxus grunted. The next swing of Pogo’s tail was caught in the arms of Laxus. He dug his heels into the ground trying to hold the damn thing still.

Nari roared. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S ROAR!” The bolt crashed into the base of the tail and ripped clean through.

Laxus dropped the severed tail and aimed a Lightning Dragon’s Breakdown Fist into the rat’s side. The rat hissed but didn’t take enough damage to be injured. Nari yelled. “Laxus. Aim for the head!” She pointed at the shiny metal plate bolted to the giant rat’s skull, the perfect conductor for their magic. Laxus saw the metal plate and instantly understood.

Laxus shouted to Nari. “Together!”

She smiled finally finding their rhythm as partners.

Laxus charged the rat and raced up its back. Nari positioned herself directly in front of the rat.

Laxus hollered, “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S BREAKDOWN FIST!”

At the same time, Nari cried. “RAGING BOLT!”

The force of Laxus’s punch cracked open the metal plate, while Nari’s raging bolt raced inside the poor rat’s skull. Pogo gave a horrific scream and shuddered to the ground.

Nari grimaced. She would have prefered live capture, but Pogo had bonded to a mage’s will and there was no way to change his path. Nari scanned the area for Ret.

Laxus’s leg was trapped under the deceased rat. Nari opened her mouth to call out to Laxus, when hot/cold pain shot through her ribs. She looked down, a blade protruded from between her lower rib cage.

Laxus had managed to come free from the dead rat. He dusted himself off, snatching up his coat where it had fallen. He turned to see if Nari was alright. His heart stopped. Ret stood behind her, a short sword pressed through her ribs. Laxus felt glued to the spot.

Nari snarled in rage and clasped the sharp blade. Ret tried to pull his sword from her back, but she gripped it tighter, slicing her hands on the blade. Nari howled in pain. “LIGHTNING DRAGON’S ANVIL CRAWLERS!”

Purple lightning shot from her hands, climbed the length of the sword, through Nari’s torso, in to the sword’s hilt, and up Ret’s arm. Ret screeched in pain. He jerked backwards and fell to the ground unmoving.

Nari fell to her knees. Part of the sword blade had cracked from her lightning, leaving the blade buried, flush with her skin. She struggled to breathe. Blood ran down her bare stomach and poured from her hands.

Laxus finally gained control over his body and rushed to her side, catching her as she fell backwards. “Nari, stay conscious!” He reached to pull the blade from her chest but she grasped his hand.

“Don’t. I’ll bleed out if you do.” She whispered hoarsely.

Laxus was struggling not to cry. “Ok, ok. Just hold on.” He snatched up his fur collared jacket and wrapped her in it. “He pulled her headphones on. Just sing to me. I’ll get you back. I promise. Just stay awake and sing.”

He carefully picked her, cradled her to his chest, mindful of the blade still buried in her back. Laxus forced his magical energy out and used lightning speed. He felt the world rush past him, while Nari mumbled a song. She was struggling against the blade, but Laxus kept encouraging her. He knew that if she fell asleep, he would lose her. And he wasn’t prepared for that.

Laxus felt the world slowing around him, he was running out of magic energy and he wasn’t halfway to the guild. He pushed and pushed himself. Refusing to give in.

“Laxus.” Nari rasped. “Don’t pick on me, when we get back. I don’t want to fight anymore, well not with you.”

Laxus held onto her tighter. "I won't. Just keep singing." Nari began to mumble softly again. 

Tears overflowed from his eyes and a new surge of energy rushed from him. He sped on. His body screamed at him to slow down, but he couldn’t. He had to save her.

After a few minutes, he realized she had gone silent. “Nari, don’t you fucking die on me!” He roared.


	19. Taking Care

The sun was high in the sky, as Laxus raced through the streets of Magnolia, knocking people to the ground in a blur. He burst through the guildhall, gasping for breath and struggling to stay on his feet. The guild went silent and turned to look at Laxus. “Where is Wendy?” Laxus screamed frantically.

Gajeel looked at the pale, almost lifeless Nari in Laxus’s arms. His eyes widened in horror. He swept the drinks off a table. “Laxus, put her here. Lily, go get Wendy from the dorms. Mira, get the master.” Gajeel barked orders.

Laxus rushed to the table he laid her on her stomach, exposing the sword hilt piercing her back. Lily and Mira ran off on their orders. The rest of the hall was too stunned. Lucy buried her face into Natsu’s shoulder. Gajeel stared at his friend, not knowing what else to do.

Levy ran from the table and grabbed the first aid kit and the bottle of alcohol. “We need to start now. Before we lose her.” Gajeel nodded, relying on the control the petite mage had. Levy removed a syringe from the first aid kit and injected the blood slowing potion into her friend. “Laxus hold her hands. Gajeel, I need you to pull the blade out.”

The men moved quickly, Laxus snatched her hands up, he was filled with fear. Gajeel moved next to Levy, she was uncorking the vodka. She nodded to Gajeel. He pressed down on her back and pulled the blade out, while Levy dumped the vodka on the gaping wound. Nari’s eyes flew open and she screamed. Her skin broke out with electricity, Gajeel and Levy jumped away. Her headphones flew off and her body curled in pain. Laxus let go of her hands and pressed down on the wound, forcing her still and stopping the gush of blood.

Nari gasped, “Laxus.” Then, she passed out again, her sparks dimming away.

Lily, in battle form, rushed through the door carrying Wendy, Carla flying directly behind them. Wendy rushed from the larger exceed’s arms to Nari’s side. “I need you to move.” She whispered to Laxus.

Gajeel dragged Laxus from Nari’s side. Levy quickly informed Wendy of the steps she had already taken. The young Wendy pressed her hands down on the bleeding wound. Her hands glowed blue as she began to work on Nari.

Gajeel and Laxus stood together tensely watching Wendy heal Nari’s sword wound. Levy began to clean and bandage the wounds on Nari’s palms. The two blue-haired mages raced to help Nari.

Master Makarov came running into the hall from his office. “What happened?” He demanded.

Laxus slumped against the wall. He couldn’t stop shaking. His shirt and hands were stained with her blood; the scent overwhelmed him. “I’m sorry.” Laxus whispered, burying his face in his blood stained hands, staining his cheeks red.

Gajeel grabbed the larger mage off the ground. “I swear if she doesn’t make it, I will kill you.” He whispered through clenched teeth. He let go of Laxus and went to Nari’s side, hoping to help.

Master Makarov sent Lily to go get Porlyusica. Lily sprouted wings and flew away, his face twisted in worry. Makarov approached his grandson. “Laxus, what happened?”

Laxus struggled to breathe. “Nari and I managed to kill the rat, I was away from her side for just a minute. And that damn mage stabbed her in the back.” Tears began to roll down his face again, cleansing his cheeks of her blood.

Makarov remained composed for his guild and grandson. “I assume the mage got away then.”

Laxus gritted his teeth. “Nari knocked him out, maybe killed him. Grandpa, she grasped that sword and attacked him through her body. She… I… she’s so strong.” He whispered.

Makarov closed his eyes. “Where did the attack take place? I need to inform the council.”

“Down by the riverfront, Southwest of the village the rat had last attacked.” Laxus struggled to speak.

Makarov ordered Erza and Gray to go to the bank and collect the dark mage. He sent Mira off to write a letter for the council to be delivered by Romeo. The master turned his attention to Wendy. “How does it look?” Makarov hesitantly asked.

Carla wiped sweat from Wendy’s brow as she worked. “It missed her lung, but it pierced her diaphragm. She’ll make it, but she’s lost a lot of blood. She won’t be awake for the next few days.” Wendy replied. Wendy moved her hands away; the wound had healed smooth. “I can’t do anything more for her. We just have to wait.”

Makarov sighed in relief. “Can she be moved to her room?”

“Yes.” Wendy meekly replied. She scampered off with Carla to clean her hands.

Makarov turned to Gajeel and Levy. “Take her to her room. Get her cleaned up.” Gajeel carefully swept up the unconscious Nari. Levy followed behind closely.

Makarov turned to Laxus. “It’s not your fault.” He looked up to his towering grandson. “She’s a powerful mage. She will pull through.” Makarov looked over the tear and blood stained Laxus. “Go shower and sleep, please. For your old grandpa.” Laxus swallowed hard and nodded his head.

 

* * *

He slowly made his way up the stairs and down the hall. He paused in the bathroom door. Gajeel and Levy had stripped down Nari and placed her in the bath tub. Gajeel sat on the edge of the bath tub supporting Nari’s head against his legs. Levy gently sponged away the blood on Nari’s abdomen, her face stern. The water around Nari had turned pink.

Gajeel turned to look at Laxus. He gently leaned Nari back and climbed out of the tub. “What the fuck are you looking at? You… I didn’t trust you to keep an eye out for her.” Gajeel yelled. “This wouldn’t have happened if you cared about anyone other than yourself.” Gajeel was approaching Laxus quickly his red eyes flared in anger.

Levy shouted Gajeel. “I need your help. She’s trying to roll.” Levy was in the water struggling to keep Nari on her back. Gajeel rushed back to the tub and lifted Nari out.

Nari began shiver. Levy rushed to wrap her in a towel. Nari curled against Gajeel’s chest. “Laxus.” She whimpered.

Gajeel and Levy stopped moving and turned to stare at the muscular mage. Laxus took a hesitant step forward, but paused. He clenched his jaw. “I take full responsibility.” He turned around and quickly walked to his room. Laxus jerked off his blood stained shirt and kicked them into a corner.

He laid his fist into his wall, half a dozen times until he heard a knock on the door. “Hey Laxus. It’s me, Bickslow. I’m coming in.” Bickslow opened the door and closed it behind him. “Makarov filled me in. She’s going to be ok. I just saw Porlyusica giving her a potion to help her replace her lost blood.”

Laxus rested his head on the wall. “I wasn’t fast enough to save her.”

“What are you talking about? You ran her here. She would be dead, if you hadn’t” Bickslow yelled.

Laxus slammed his fist into the wall again. “She shouldn’t have even gotten hurt.”

“Laxus… she’s called your name twice. Levy sent Gajeel to town and told me to come and get you.” Laxus snapped to attention and started out the door. Bickslow stopped him. “You should shower first.” Laxus looked down and remembered he was still stained with Nari’s blood.

He snatched up a set of clothes and raced to the bathroom. Bickslow followed after him and sat on the edge of the sink, while Laxus showered. Bickslow tried to encourage Laxus to talk. “What good things happened on your trip?”

Laxus remained silent for a long time. He struggled to get the words out. “She trusted me with her secrets. She held onto me. We became partners, she called me her equal. And as I raced her here, she told me she didn’t want to fight me anymore.” Laxus exited the shower and toweled off.

Bickslow was quiet for a long time. “Then you need to be by your partner’s side, baby.”

Laxus nodded his head, while he dressed. “I know.” He whispered.

“Mira told me to give these to you.” He handed him Nari’s headphones. “You ready to see her?” Bickslow asked. His puppets chorused ‘ready, ready’.

He took the headphones and gained a bit of confidence. “I am now.”

Bickslow and Laxus crossed the hall together. Laxus looked in the room, Levy was alone, by Nari’s bedside holding her hand, while Nari whimpered in her sleep. Laxus gently knocked on the door.

Levy turned to look at Laxus. “You can come in, Laxus. Bickslow too.”

Laxus walked in. He’d never been in her room before and felt out of place. Bickslow automatically went over to her plushie collection on her couch and shuffled through them, until he found an orange dragon with yellow eyes and a yellow dragon with green eyes. “They’re her favorites.” He explained. He nestled the plushies on either side of Nari’s pillow. Levy smiled at Bickslow. He settled at the foot of her bed and took off his visor. He looked over Nari with his glowing green eyes. “Her soul is still completely attached to her. We’ll just have to wait for her to wake.” His puppets chimed ‘wake, wake’.

Levy seemed to relax. “Porlyusica said that with the way she’s fighting in her sleep, she’ll be awake in 3 days.”

Laxus watched Nari’s brow furrow in her sleep. She muttered Gajeel’s name and then Levy’s name. Levy squeezed Nari’s hand. “Nar dear, I’m right here.”

“Levy, I’m sorry.” Laxus whispered.

Levy looked at Laxus, tears threatening to fall. “I’m so mad that you let her get hurt.” Levy whispered. “But, I know you rushed here. I know she would be dead if you hadn’t.”

Nari began to jerk in her sleep. She cried out in fright. “Laxus!” Levy had dropped her hand and gasped as Nari dissolved into whimpers.

Laxus couldn’t restrain himself. He rushed to Nari’s beside. “Hey Dollface, you gotta calm down. Here.” He place the headphones on her head. “Levy, where’s the MDM? It was in her shorts.” Levy hopped up and rummaged in Nari’s laundry basket and pulled out the magic database for music. Laxus took it from her and quickly turned it on. Nari seemed to relax a bit as the music began to pour through the headphones. Laxus settled on the bed and looked down at her. She was so pale and weak right now. yet she was fighting to wake up. Laxus brushed her bangs to the side. He spoke to her in soft rumbling tones. “You need to rest. Stop fighting it and sleep. Gajeel and Levy will be here when you wake.”

Levy was stunned by how gentle Laxus spoke to her, how attentive he had been, and how quickly he soothed her. “Laxus, you can be here when she wakes too. It’ll be nice to have plenty of people to watch her.”

Laxus's face warmed. “I wouldn’t mind… but I think Gajeel would.”

“I can handle Gajeel. I’m going to make a schedule, what shift would you like?” Levy had flipped open a notebook.

“I’ll take the night shift.” Laxus mumbled, wanting to watch over her when the night was quiet and no one disturbed him.

“I’ll take the shift before him.” Bickslow blurted, surprising both Laxus and Levy.

“That would be great. Thanks guys.” Levy soflty smiled at the unexpected help. “That leaves 5 people… Lily tends to be busy helping Wendy and Carla, so I’ll give him a shorter shift…” Levy continued to scribble in her note book. “Lily will take 5am to 9am. My shift will be 9am to 2pm, so Gajeel will be 2pm until 7pm. Bickslow your shift will be 7pm til midnight. Laxus, are you sure you want midnight to 5am?”

Laxus nodded. “I don’t sleep well at night. It’s not a big deal.”

“Ok. Well, Gajeel and Lily will be back soon. Let me handle them privately and just show up at your shifts.” Levy seemed determined to take control of Nari’s care.

“Alright.” Laxus carefully moved off the bed, determined to not disturb Nari. “I do blame myself, Levy. I really am sorry.” He hissed through clenched teeth. Laxus kept his eyes on Nari, not wanting to look at her friend.

“I know, Laxus. But she keeps calling your name, and that's good enough for me. I plan on taking care of her. Do you want to take care of her or is this out of guilt?" Levy said in a tense whisper.

Laxus closed his eyes and admitted. "Both."

"Then I’ll find you after I talk to Gajeel.” She attempted a smile, but he could see her pain and constant worry in her eyes.

Laxus strode to the door. He wanted to stay by Nari's side, but knew he needed to rest before his late shift. “I’ll be in my room napping. Just knock.” He looked back at Nari. She seemed to be dreaming easily now, almost humming along to the music.

Bickslow hopped up. “I’ll come with you, Laxus. Levy, I’ll be back at 7pm.”

Levy nodded her head. “I’ll see you two later.”

Laxus and Bickslow strolled out of the room, leaving Levy with their dear friend.

 


	20. While She Sleeps

Bickslow followed Laxus to his room. He carefully closed the door behind them. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Laxus stared at his friend. “I don’t know what to say.”

Bickslow shrugged and laid down on the couch. “Mind if I nap here?” His puppets echoed ‘nap, nap’.

“Go for it.” Laxus sat down on his bed and pulled off his shirt.

“I’ll wake you for your shift. My babies will wake me.” Bickslow’s puppets sang ‘nap, nap’, as they settled around him. He turned his back and went to sleep.

Laxus laid on his back. He struggle to fall asleep. He wanted to go back to Nari’s side, but he knew he couldn’t, when he heard Gajeel and Lily return.

Laxus left his headphones at the riverfront and couldn’t drown out the conversation. Levy had made Gajeel and Lily step into the hall to discuss the schedule. Gajeel seemed to be fine, until Levy mentioned Laxus’s shift.

Gajeel shouted. “You expect him to keep an eye on her? He did such a great job of that on their mission.” Laxus gritted his teeth.

“Nari has called out his name repeatedly. Do you expect me to ignore that?” Levy snipped back.

“Lily. Reason with her!” Gajeel ordered his exceed.

Lily was quiet for some time. “Nari has called out for Laxus, Levy, you, and me, even Bickslow. She’s calling out for her friends. I’m going to have to side with Levy. Nari wants him by her side for some reason.”

Gajeel snapped. “You traitorous cat! You and Levy… fuck both of you. I ain’t exceptin this.”

There was the sound of a firm slap. Levy had struck Gajeel. “Then don’t. I’m in charge of Nari’s care.” Levy was in a rage. “Either show up to your shift or don’t. You will not order me around, Gajeel. You will not be in control of Nari’s care. This is my job. I love her, and I will not have you hinder her recovery.”

“I love her too.” Gajeel roared. “I don’t trust that blonde pompous prick to take care of her.”

Lily cut in. “We all love her. We can agree on that. Laxus’s shift is in the dead of night and we’re right next door. It should be fine.”

Gajeel snarled. “I don’t like this, but I can see I’m out numbered.”

“Gajeel…” Levy whispered.

He cut her off. “I believe my shift has already started.” Gajeel walked away from the conversation.

Silence fell on the hall for a few minutes, until there was a faint knock on Laxus’s door. He climbed out of bed and answered. Levy was standing in front of him. Her hair was a mess and her face set in a grave look.

“Just keep an eye on her. If anything remotely seems bad, grab Gajeel or the master.” Levy rattled off. “Are we clear?” Laxus nodded his head, stunned by how the normally sweet Levy was now determined and stern. Levy went on. “I know you could hear that conversation. I want you to know that I would die for her. Gajeel would do anything to save her, Lily too. We feel helpless. I’m doing everything I can to comfort her. Yet, she only slept peacefully when you jumped to her aide.” Tears had started to form around her eyes. “I don’t know what happened on your mission. I plan on getting every detail from Nari, when she wakes up. And I hope to hear that you helped her in some way. That you were there in some way we couldn’t be.” Levy was wiping the tears from her face. “I don’t want to, but I’m going to trust you. Don’t make me regret it.” Levy held his gaze before taking off down the hall.

“I won’t.” Laxus whispered. He turned back to his bed and forced sleep on himself.

* * *

 

Down the hall, Gajeel sat in Nari’s room, tears ran down his face. Gajeel was rambling. “I know you need to rest, Sparky. But don’t sleep too long. Levy and Lily are convinced you and Laxus are best buddies now. I know that’s bullshit. I’m your best bud. Right?” Nari shifted in sleep and whimpered. “That’s what I thought.” Gajeel smirked to himself. “I ain’t about just to forgive that bastard. I won’t beat him to a pulp, until you wake up. I don’t want too much to happen while you sleep.” Gajeel leaned over and kissed her brow.

* * *

Laxus was lost in a dream.

Nari was singing her song and dancing in the rain.

I’m the lightning queen,

you worship only me.

Can you handle this feeling?

The pain of electricity.

 

She realized Laxus was watching her. She reached out to him. He pulled her into his arms looking deep into her eyes. He kissed her gently and pulled away.

She stared up at him in surprise. Surprise melted away into a warming smile. “Will you be my lightning king?” She whispered.

Laxus voice rumbled deep. “Always.” He held her chin and kissed her deeply. As they kissed, electricity broke out across her skin and spread to his.

  ****

Laxus woke woke with a start. He realized he was covered in sparks. _Shit._ He focussed on dimming his magic output until the energy went out. Laxus checked the clock in his room. _11:30pm. I’ll see if Mira can make me something to eat._

He quickly redonned his shirt and made his way out of his room. He heard Bickslow in Nari’s room.

Bickslow was talking to the slumbering Nari. “You know, he likes you. He’s kinda stubborn and has a short-temper, but so do you. I don’t know how relationships work. Never been in one… but, I think you should give him a shot, baby.” Laxus leaned against the wall next to her door and peered in. Bickslow was arranging plushies around Nari and rattling on. “I mean you both are lightning dragon slayers. I know that you had a fight about that, but hey you two made up. You guys would make a great couple! Or at least a great team… He watches you fight and is always impressed. Laxus isn’t impressed with anyone... Nari… I hope you like him too.” Bickslow settled down next to Nari and moved the orange and yellow dragons under her arm. Nari instinctively cuddled into them.

Laxus felt his cheeks warm. Laxus gently knocked. “Hey Bicks. I’m going to grab dinner. I’ll be back to watch her.”

Bickslow smiled. “I’m just getting her ready. She has an army of plushies to protect her from bad dreams.”

Laxus shook his head at his eccentric friend. “Which ones the general?” He mused.

“You, of course!” Bickslow stuck out his tongue.

Laxus barked a laugh. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her ‘til then.” Bickslow called after the lightning dragon slayer sauntering down the hall.

 

Laxus noticed the hall was emptier than usual, as he made his way to the bar. Mira waved him over and presented him a bowl of stew. “I thought you’d be hungry.” She explained.

“Thanks, Mira. Where’s everyone at?” Laxus grunted.

“The master sent Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to follow Erza and Gray. Wendy and Carla went with Porlyusica. Everyone else cleared out on their own. They’re trying to keep the guild quiet.” Mira rattled off.

Laxus nodded his head. He quickly ate in silence, before making his way back up stairs.

Bickslow bid him goodnight before leaving Laxus alone with Nari. She was sleeping fairly quietly. Laxus sat in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.

Laxus fought off the tears trying to break through. “Nari, I’m so sorry.” He carefully held her hand and linked his fingers with hers. “I hope you forgive me when you up.” He kissed her hand and placed it back on her yellow dragon plushie. Nari laid very still, her breathing still shallow. Laxus hated to see her this way and blamed himself for her condition repeatedly. He sat with her in silence for the rest of the night, keeping his tears dammed.

* * *

Pantherlily relieved Laxus of his watch at 5am. Lily spent his time with Nari venting about Gajeel being stubborn and refusing to talk to Levy. “Nari, you need to speak to him. He’s ruining his relationship with Levy. He won’t listen to me. You need to zap his ass and smack some sense into him.” He paced her room and straightened her things. Lily ran out of things to do, until he noticed her laundry. “I’ll wash these for you. If you let them sit too long, the stains will set in.” Lily took off, balancing the basket of laundry on his head, when Levy came to take over.

Levy took off Nari’s headphones and spent some time brushing out Nari’s hair and redressing her, while rambling on. “Lily made your room look really nice. You’ll probably have it disorganized in a day though... Gajeel’s been in a tantrum. You really need to talk to him. He just won’t listen to reason… He’s really distraught… But that’s no reason to take it out on me. I’m just trying to do my best… There much better. I brought you a new book. It’s about a woman that fell in love with the dragon that captured her. I thought you’d like that it was a twist on the cliche dragon capture story.” Levy spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon reading to Nari.

Gajeel knocked on the door, he had his guitar in his hand. “Hey, Shrimp. It’s two.”

Levy snapped the book shut and brushed a kiss on Nari’s forehead. “We’ll finish tomorrow.” Levy turned to Gajeel. “Have a good afternoon, Gajeel.” She brushed past him without another word.

Gajeel settled into the seat next to Nari’s bed. “You look like you haven’t seen the sun in a year, Sparky. We’re going to have to head out somewhere to get you some sun, when you wake up. We can make a big trip out of it. You, me, Lily and Levy… Well maybe Levy.” Gajeel ran a hand through his thick mane of hair. “I think I messed up big time. I sorta told Levy to fuck off… I’m a big idiot. Nari, you’re going to have to help me get her back when you wake up.” Gajeel settled his guitar in his lap. “Mind if I practice playin’? I’m workin on a song. I haven’t wrote the lyrics, but I thought you’d like the tune.” Gajeel began to play his guitar. An odd mixture of chords came out, but Nari almost smiled in her sleep. Gajeel kept on playing until there was a knock on the door.

“What the hell is that?” Bickslow mocked.

Gajeel’s ears turned red. “It’s my song for Sparky. What are you doing here?”

Bickslow pointed at the clock on the wall. “It’s 7pm. It’s my turn.” Bickslow’s puppets bounced in the air echoing ‘my turn, my turn’.

Gajeel seemed a little startled. “Oh. Sorry. Must have got caught up playin.” Gajeel got up and left Bickslow alone with Nari.

“Hey goregous, I hope you’ve been thinking about what I said last night.” Bickslow started to rearrange the plushies around her. “You really should think about joining the Thunder Legion. We can always get rid of Evergreen. She’s a real prim bitch, you’re way more fun. And Laxus would do more missions with us, if you were there… Unless you two started a partnership and did your own missions. I guess we’d have to keep Evergreen then, but then we’d be the absolute strongest team!” Bickslow settled into the chair and took off his visor. “I have some great gossip to tell you! Apparently Evergreen and Elfman are seeing each other. It’s really weird. She pretends like she hates him, but I caught them hugging. She turned him to stone as soon as I saw it too. I feel sorry for the poor guy… Oh man, my dumb roommate, Freed was trying to write love letters to Mira. He keeps throwing them away. I dug them up and they’re so… just weird. It’s like he’s trying to be Shakespeare. I guess some girls dig that. I picked one out and got my babies to put it in her room. It’s anonymous. I’ll keep you posted on how it turns out.” Bickslow continued to ramble out gossip and didn’t even notice Laxus standing at the door.

“You better save something to talk about tomorrow.” Laxus said gruffly.

Bickslow turned and flashed a smile. “There’s always new gossip, Blondie boy! I’ll leave you with your lady.” Bickslow hopped up and signalled his puppets to follow him from where they had been settled around the room. “Just to warn you, Gajeel is still awake. Well night!”

Laxus grunted a wordless parting to his friend. Laxus sat down and watched Nari in silence. He could here Gajeel shuffling in his room and didn’t want the iron dragon slayer to hear anything he had to say to Nari.

Laxus’s mind rattled off thought after thought. _You’re looking more rested. Maybe you’ll be up soon. I want to talk. I want to apologize. I want to talk about how hard it is to chase after storms. I want you to show me how to enjoy a storm as much as you do. I want to know if you have my special problem. I need you to wake up, Dollface._

Nari began to squirm in her sleep. Laxus searched for someway to help her. He noticed Nari’s headphones were on the bedside table and slipped them on her head. “There, Dollface. Hopefully that helps.” Nari settles back down and mumbled in her sleep. Laxus listened carefully to the bits and phrases of songs, she spoke as she slumbered.

 


	21. Wake-Up

Lily came into the room, balancing the now clean basket of clothes on his head. “Morning, Laxus. How’s she doing?”

Laxus jumped a little at the unexpected sound. “She was restless a few hours ago. Music seems to help her. She mumbles along, but she no longer tosses and turns.”

Lily nodded his head and took his battleform. “Well, I’ll take on from here. I’ll make sure everyone knows that music helps. Thank you, Laxus.”

Laxus gave a curt nod to the exceed before taking off. Lily began to reorganize Nari’s clothes and put away the ones that he had washed. “You really need to work on your organization. I swear the only one of you dragon slayers that’s room isn’t a total pig stye is Wendy, and that’s probably because Carla drops the hammer on that poor girl. I’ll just sort these things out now. You’ll be able to keep up with it.” Lily continued to rearrange her clothes, alphabetized her books, and began to straighten the things on her bedside table. Lily reduced back down to his normal size and settled on top of the chair to finish her side table. “I miss you during training. Gajeel has been in a temper and doesn’t enjoy it right now. I swear he doesn’t care if he kills me or if I kill him. I’m going to go pick up Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica, when Levy comes. They plan on checking on you. Hopefully you wake up tomorrow. I…”

“Hey Lily, It’s 9am.” Levy was at the door with a bag on her shoulder and carrying a large bowl with warm water and a sponge. Lily could smell the scent of lavender wafting from the water.

Lily turned to the clock. “I see. I was just finishing straightening her room.”

“It looks wonderful. Are you headed to Porlyusica’s?” Levy sat the bowl on the bedside table, sat the bag aside, turned down the covers and removed Nari’s headphones.

“I am. I spoke to Laxus this morning. He said that Nari was restless in the night until she listened to music.” Lily sprouted wings and floated to the door.

Levy smiled softly. “I’ll put them back on after I clean her up. Please hurry back.” Lily nodded and closed the door behind him.

Levy carefully undressed Nari and began to sponge her clean. She dried Nari off and carefully rubbed lotion into her skin. “Hopefully that feels better. I brought you a present.” Levy removed a short-sleeved white nightgown with yellow ribbons from her bag. “I thought it was nicer than the oversized shirt you wear.” Levy scooted behind Nari and slipped the nightgown on Nari. She then took time to brush out Nari’s hair and braid it. Levy laid Nari back carefully and adjusted the nightgown around her hips. “There. You look beautiful.” Levy pulled the covers back up. “We have a story to finish!” Levy settled down in the chair and read the book allowed. “... The princess tears fell as she watched her beloved dragon die. She petted his cheek and pleaded him to stay with her. The dragon’s voice rumbled deep and low. ‘I would, my love. I would, but this world won’t let me hold on. Princess, I love you.’ The dragon’s eyes slowly closed and he fell into an endless slumber.” Tears were rolling down Levy’s cheeks and she began to sob.

“Levy! What’s wrong?” Gajeel burst through the door.

“I just want her to wake up.” Levy gasped through her tears.

Gajeel snatched her into a hug. “It’s gonna be ok, Shrimp. She’s gonna wake up soon. Don’t worry about it.” Levy shook in his arms and continued to cry. Gajeel stroked her hair. “You need to take a break.”

“I’ll be fine, until the end of my shift.” Levy pulled away from him and wiped her tears away.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck. “I was actually coming here, ‘cause it’s two.”

“Of course.” Levy began to grab her things and shove them in her bag. “Porlyusica and Wendy should be here soon. I wanted to be here, until then.”

“Then stay.” Gajeel took the bag from Levy.

Levy tried to grab her bag back, but Gajeel held it over his head. Levy puffed out her cheeks. “I don’t want to get in the way of your time.”

“I was just going to play my guitar. You won’t be in the way.” Gajeel grumbled.

Levy hopped on the chair and snatched her bag back. “Fine. Laxus said that music was helping her sleep; I’ll tolerate your terrible playing for her. And I’m only staying until Porlyusica gets here.”

“Fine.” Gajeel snapped back. Levy glared and stomped off to the couch and flopped down. She pulled out her own book and began to read. Gajeel snatched up his guitar, where he had abandoned it at the door and began to play.

It was a softer melody then most of his songs, made up by  an odd combination of low chords, high-pitched finger picked notes, and medium-pitched plucks of his string. Gajeel hadn’t noticed that Levy had stopped reading and was watching him very intently.

“Gajeel…” Levy interrupted.

Gajeel’s fingers stopped moving. “It’s not finished, yet. Sorry that it sucks.” He mumbled.

Levy got up from the couch and sat on the edge of the bed. “Nari seemed to like it.” Nari’s face was relaxed and held a small smile. Levy bit her lip. “I think it’s one of your best songs yet.”

Gajeel shrugged. “I wrote it for Sparky. She’s supposed to sing part of it.” Levy’s face fell. Gajeel continued. “It’s supposed to be about us, the three of us. She’s the plucked notes, I’m the low chords, and you’re the high part.” His cheeks had become red. “It’s not finished.”

Levy broke out in a smile. “Could you play it some more?” She asked, her hazel eyes wide with hope.

Gajeel couldn’t look at Levy. He was still embarrassed from the last few days. He just began to play again.  Levy and Gajeel became a little lost in the music, until a small cry escaped Nari’s lips. Levy jumped and Gajeel immediately stopped playing. Nari curled in a ball and began to whimper. Levy quickly snatched up Nari’s headphones and placed them on Nari’s ears. Levy’s fingers fumbled with the MDM; Gajeel snatched it up and turned it on. Music poured out of the headphones. Nari’s whimpers died away, but she remained in a tight ball.

"Something’s wrong.” Gajeel growled. Nari tossed and clutched her stomach.

Levy started for the door. “I’m grabbing the master.” Gajeel nodded his head and kept silent watch over Nari.

* * *

 

Bickslow knocked on the door an hour later. “Hey. How’s she doing?”

Gajeel snapped his attention to the skinnier mage. “Not so good.” Nari was clutching the covers and whimpering, a sweat started to break out across her forehead. Gajeel turned down the cover, trying to cool his friend off. “Did you see Levy?”

“Yea. She ran off with Jet and Droy. Master Makarov is at a Wizard Saints meeting, they’re going to get him.” Bickslow went back to the door and dragged a 5ft long plushie into the room. He waddled it over to the bed and placed it next to Nari.

Gajeel stared at it for a long minute. “What the hell is that?”

Bickslow shrugged. “It’s a plushie.” Nari latched onto the giant black and yellow dragon plushie next to her. She whimpered into its cheek and clutched onto its wing. “And she likes it.” He said with a smug grin.

Gajeel didn’t argue. Nari did seem to relax a bit as she held onto the giant stuffed animal. Gajeel began to pace. “Where is my damn cat with those healers?” He spat.

Nari suddenly cried out and pulled the plushie closer to her. Gajeel ran to Nari and tried to adjust her. She growled and broke out in faint sparks. Gajeel jumped back and cursed, shaking his zapped hand.

Bickslow pulled off his visor and eyed Nari. “Her soul is in turmoil. Something is seriously wrong.” His puppets spoke in panicked voices ‘wrong, wrong’. Bickslow ran to the door. “I’m getting Laxus.”

“Why?” Gajeel snarled, exposing his fangs.

Bickslow turned to look at the iron dragon slayer, his green eyes narrowed. “Because he cares about her.” His puppets repeated ‘cares, cares’, as they followed their master out the door.

Gajeel stood there frustrated that all he could do was stand there. Gajeel carefully laid his hand on Nari’s still sparking skin. It barely stung. Gajeel began to shake. “Nari, I know you can spark better than that. You better keep holding on.”

Master Makarov on Jet’s back was the first to arrive. Nari was growling, sweating and shaking, weak electricity bounced on her skin, and she clutched on to the plushie Bickslow had just given her. Makarov hopped off Jet and ran to Nari’s side. “Gajeel, what’s happened?” Makarov stared up at the dragon slayer with wide eyes.

Gajeel gritted his teeth. “It started maybe an hour and a half ago. She started to cry out and toss and turn.”

“How long has she been sparking?” Makarov pressed.

Gajeel scratched his mind. “Maybe 15 minutes and it’s barely painful. Bickslow was here. He looked over her and said her soul is in turmoil, whatever that means.

Makarov closed his eyes. “It means she’s fighting against something. Possibly death.”

Gajeel paled. “She was fine just yesterday!” He roared.

Makarov walked up to the iron dragon slayer. “Young man, Porlyusica is on her way. You need to either calm down or get out.”

Gajeel’s chest rose and fell in angry breaths. He clenched his jaw and plopped down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Makarov gave Jet an order to go to Levy and bring her back, then took a seat next to Gajeel to wait in silence, besides the sound of Nari growling and occasionally yelping in pain.

Not long after Jet had left, Lily calming came in the room. His face fell when he saw Nari’s state. “What happened?”

Gajeel hopped off the couch. “Where is the old hag healer?” He shouted.

Lily sputtered for a moment. “Behind me.” Lily turned and shouted towards the stairs “Porlyusica, please hurry.”

Porlyusica burst through the door with a glare. She looked at Nari’s state and grimaced. “How long has this been going on?”

Makarov pushed past Gajeel. “About an hour and a half. The sparks for maybe 20 minutes now.”

Porlyusica approached Nari and began to check her vitals. “There’s too many damn people in here.” She snapped at Gajeel over her shoulder. Makarov ushered Gajeel out of the room to give the healer her space.

Lily followed and sat next Makarov outside the door. Gajeel paced the hall in stomping steps. The master approached Gajeel. “Porlyusica is the best healer in all of Fiore. Nari will be fine.”

Gajeel focused his red eyes on the small master. “If Nari doesn’t make it, I will kill your grandson.” He hissed.

Makarov opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by two pairs of feet storming up the steps. Laxus growled. “What’s going on old geezer?” Bickslow panted behind him.

Porlyusica flung Nari’s door open. “Will all the men stop being so damn dramatic?”

Lily turned to the healer. “Ma’am, please. What’s her condition?”

Porlyusica huffed. “Nari’s magic power is very low. Her blood levels are normal now, but because she lacks her normal magic power, she’s not waking up. I don’t know why her magic level isn’t returning and I have no idea what’s causing her pain.”

Gajeel growled. “Then what are you going to do?”

Porlyusica turned to the iron dragon slayer. “My best. It's very hard to replenish magic power, and I've never had to do it for a dragon slayer... And don’t think I didn’t hear you call me an old hag.”

Laxus stood there stone still. His gut ached. “Fuck this.” He snarled and pushed Porlyusica out of the way and stormed into the room. Nari was shaking and gasping for breath. Laxus carefully craddled her into his arms and began to walk out of the room.

“Laxus, what are you doing?” Makarov stood in front of him.

Nari was clutching on to Laxus. “Saving her.” He snarled, pushing past his grandfather.

Gajeel tried to block his wall. “What the hell do you think you can do that Porlyusica can’t?” Gajeel spat.

Laxus broke out in lightning. Nari’s whimpers began to fade. “I know how to replenish her magic power. Bickslow, just hold them back til I get to the pond.”

“Got it, Blondie boy.” Bickslow turned to the master and iron dragon slayer. “Sorry… guys.”

  ****

Laxus sped off with lightning speed, leaving flashes of Bickslow’s green magic attacks and Porlyusica cursing behind him. Laxus knocked Jet and Levy to the ground as he burst through the guildhall door, but he didn’t slow down. He raced through the pitch black, starless night, seeing clearly with his dragon vision.

Laxus made it to the pond next to the girl’s dorm and carefully laid Nari on the grass. He jerked off his shirt and shoes, and scooped up the still unconscious Nari. He began to wade into the water. He hissed at the freezing water. Nari began to growl louder. The sky responded with the rumble of thunder.

Laxus rocked her in his arms. “Just hold on a little longer, Dollface.”

“What are you doing?” A high-pitched voice shrieked. Jet and Levy stood on the shoreline.

Laxus clutched on to Nari tighter. He knew he must look insane clutching Nari in the pond, but it was the only was he knew how to save her. “Stay on the shore.” Laxus barked.

Makarov, battleform Lily, and Gajeel were racing to the pond, Bickslow was chasing after them. They paused, staring at Laxus in confusion. Nari cried out and clung to Laxus. The sky rumbled again and rain began to fall.

Makarov yelled out to his grandson. “Boy, you are being reckless! Bring her back here.”

“I can’t do that. Porlyusica can’t save Nari.” Laxus shouted across the water.

Gajeel started to wade into the water. “You crazy fucker. Are you going to let her die? Do you want her to die?”

Laxus snarled and burst out in sparks. His sparks skimmed across the water and shocked Gajeel. Gajeel cursed and jumped back from the water. Lightning flashed near the pond, Laxus’s grey-green eyes shone and he backed deeper in the pond. He sank into the water until it was up to his chest. He let Nari float on her back and held her where she wouldn’t float away.

Porlyusica had enough of everyone standing by. “Dammit, you stubborn dragon slayer. This rain is only going to make her worse.”

Laxus roared. “Shut up!” Lightning flashed on the pond and skimmed across the water. It coated him and Nari in fine sparks. Nari gasped and shuddered in Laxus’s hands.

Gajeel and Levy both began to shout at Laxus to get her out of the water, but Makarov held up his hand. Nari’s friends gritted their teeth and watched the rain fall on their unconscious friend.

Thunder rolled and the lightning that flashed was devoured by Laxus. He pulled Nari to him and turned her face to his. He pressed his mouth to hers and exhaled the volts into her.

Gajeel began to curse Laxus. “What the fuck are you doing you perverted asshat? I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Nari’s eyes flew open. She broke away from Laxus and stared at the night sky. Levy gasped on the shore. Laxus carefully held her against him. “Nari, you’re weak right now. You need to eat. I’ll support you.” He whispered.

Nari’s eyes searched his face wildly. Thunder boomed overhead and Nari lost sense of the world around her. She leaned back, against Laxus’s hands and let the rain run down her face. The white nightgown clung to her skin. Nari couldn’t reach the bottom of the pond, so she wrapped her legs around Laxus. Laxus licked his lips nervously. Nari raised her hands over her head and roared. The sky answered her call with a loud, ear rattling boom. A large bolt of yellow light crashed into Nari. She consumed it hungrily. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

Nari roared again. The sky thundered for several minutes raining several bolts down on Nari. She gasped and drew in every volt she could. Her nails dug into Laxus’s shoulders, her body pressed firmly against him. She glowed her golden aura.

Nari looked at him with wide, crazed eyes. “It’s coming. Don’t let me go.” She whispered. Laxus wordlessly nodded. Thunder boomed, followed by a high pitched whine. Purple lightning crackled across the sky. It rained down on Nari and began to coat Laxus. She threw her head back and laughed. Laxus’s fingers dug into Nari’s hips and he threw his head back and roared. The power of the purple bolts was intoxicating.

Nari and Laxus smiled at each other, like drunken fools and broke out in laughter. Nari brushed his wet hair back. “There’s no more lightning.” Her chest heaving heavily.

“I know.” He adjusted his hands to her thighs. “Let’s get to shore.”

Nari leaned against Laxus and let him carry her. The two of them didn’t notice everyone gathering on the shore. “This is going to be awkward to explain.” Nari muttered.

Laxus barked a laugh. “I think they’re more worried I dragged your unconscious body into a pond.”

Nari broke out in laughter and stopped. “Your stomach’s glowing purple.”

Laxus looked down and sure enough, it was. “So is yours.”

“Laxus, only a really strong lightning dragon slayer can absorb violet lighting.” She whispered in shock.

A smug grin broke out across his face. “Does that mean you accept I’m a lightning dragon slayer?”

“I guess, I have to.” She giggled.

 


	22. Explinations

Laxus reached the shore and carefully let Nari climb down. Levy and Gajeel rushed forward and began to fawn over Nari. She delicately fought them off. “Can I take a bath and then talk?” She pushed her limp bangs out of her face.

Makarov broke through the trio. “I think that would be a good idea. I’ll have Mira make you something to eat.” Master Makarov began to waddle off to the hall with Porlyusica

Gajeel insisted on giving the barefoot Nari a piggy-back ride to the guildhall. Levy chattered away about how beautiful it was to watch Nari in the lightning. Lily kept quiet, other than grumbling about hating the rain. The people on the shore whispered among themselves, as they trailed behind the two lightning dragon slayers and their friends.

The lightning dragon slayers and their friends went upstairs to their corner of the guild. Gajeel finally let Nari walk on her own. Nari looked at the gown she was wearing. “By the way, where the hell did this thing come from and who put it on me?”

Levy huffed. “It was a present from me.”

Nari shrugged. “I kinda like it.” Levy beamed brightly and followed Nari into her room. Nari stopped in her tracks. “What happened in here?”

Lily was back in his smaller form and attempting to flatten his wet fur. “I did a little organization. Trust me, you needed it.”

Nari spun around. “How long was I out?”

“Just two days.” Gajeel replied gruffly.

Nari walked around her unusually clean room. She then looked at her bed. “What the hell?” She picked up the giant yellow and black dragon off her bed. “Who got me this glorious plushie? Wait… BICKSLOW!” She hollered.

Bickslow popped his head in the room. “Hey baby! You rang?” His puppets chorused ‘rang, rang’.

“Did you get me this?” Nari was bouncing in place.

“You know it, baby.” Bickslow broke out in his tongue-out grin.

Nari snuggled into it. “I love it.” Gajeel and Levy broke out into laughter. Nari looked around. “Where’s Laxus?”

Laxus poked his head out of the bathroom door. “Beating you to the shower.” Nari cursed him, but he slammed the door and locked it, laughing loudly.

Gajeel glared. “That prick.” He grumbled.

Nari ignored Gajeel and began to search for where all her things were. She collected her shower caddy, a set of clothes, and her towels. She waltzed out of her room, still dripping water and banged on the door. “If you’re not out in five minutes, I’m breaking this fucking door down!”

Laxus flung the door open, only clad in a towel. “Chill, Dollface. I’ll see you downstairs.”

Nari hid her blush with her bangs and headed to the shower. She turned to her friends. “You guys should go dry off. I’ll be a minute.”

The group of friends broke off. Levy ran off to the dorms, now that the rain had stopped. Gajeel and Lily slipped into their room, and Bickslow sauntered down the hall into Laxus’s room.

Nari quickly shut the door and peeled off the wet night gown. Nari flipped on the shower and stood beneath the warm water. She scrubbed her hair and tried to wrap her head around how she’d been out for two days, and it was Laxus that knew how to wake her. She snatched up her razor and ran it over her uncomfortable stubble. “Hope no one noticed.” She grumbled to herself. Nari continued to scrub at her skin before flipping off the water. She dried off and lotioned up. She skimmed her ribs and winced. The memory of the blade being pushed through her was still at the front of her mind. She began to brush out her hair and tried not to think too hard on anything else until the master and friends pushed her for details.

Nari slipped on black shorts, yellow crop top, yellow thighhighs, laced up her combat boots and snapped on the black suspenders with lightning bolts on the straps. She smiled at the suspenders, it was the first time she had gotten to wear them. Nari checked out her reflection. “Well, for being out cold just an hour ago, I look pretty damn good.”

* * *

Laxus had left Bickslow in his room (Bickslow kept a change of clothes in Laxus’s room and was still changing) and was heading toward the stairs when Nari opened the door to the bathroom. He felt his breath catch in his chest. She smiled at him. “Nice purple, Pretty boy.” She poked the button of his purple button down shirt.

Laxus lightly pulled on her suspender and let it snap back. “Nice suspenders, Dollface.” He smirked.

Nari laughed and side stepped him. “Want to wait on me?”

Laxus shrugged. _Of course._ He stood outside her door, while she put her things back in her room. When she was done, they walked downstairs together. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Nari looked up at Laxus. Her yellow eyes connected with his grey-green eyes. “Laxus… thank you for saving me.”

Laxus clenched his jaw. “Can we sit down for a minute?” He whispered. Nari nodded and followed him to a secluded table. Laxus ran a hand through his spiky hair. “I’m sorry.”

Nari blinked at him. Her brows furrowed. “For what?”

Laxus felt heat rising on his neck. “For breaking your ribs. For cursing you. For bullying you and your friends. For humiliating you. For arguing over everything. For calling you a slut, out of anger and… and… Letting you almost die.” Laxus rambled on. _I sound so fucking weak right now, dammit._

Nari snatched up his hand. “Laxus… it’s not your fault. You didn’t stab me. You ran me here. You helped me wake up. And all the other things… I can’t say I didn’t fight you, I started the first fight. I can forgive that shit. Just stop.”

Laxus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his grandfather and Porlyusica making their way to the table. The master hopped next to his grandson. Nari let go of Laxus’s hand and leaned back. “How are you feeling, Nari?” Makarov asked.

Nari shrugged. “Like I could eat another storm.” Makarov laughed.

Porlyusica stood next to the table glaring down at the gathering. “I see that Laxus’s experiment worked. You seem to be back to full health. I must ask, is there something unique about your blood that could have made my treatment fully effective?”

Nari frowned and stared at the table. “Maybe.”

Porlyusica’s glare became fiercer. “You should probably tell me for the next time I have to keep you from dying. Just in case there’s not a storm looming overhead.” Laxus growled low.

Nari bit the inside of her cheek. “My blood might still be part dragon’s blood.” She mumbled.

Porlyusica turned to Makarov. “Did you know this?”

Makarov twisted a mug of ale in his hand. “I knew that her father had healed her with dragon’s blood, a long time ago.”

Porlyusica rolled her eyes. “Fool! Dragon’s blood doesn’t go away. It mixes with the original blood and alters the carrier permanently in many ways, such as increased magic power. No wonder my treatment didn’t help.” Porlyusica spun on her heel. “I’m headed home. There’s too many damn people.” With that, the pink-haired healer took off.

Makarov mimicked Porlyusica “There’s too many damn people.” He stuck out his tongue then went back to drinking his ale. Laxus rolled his eyes at his childish grandfather, while Nari giggled. Makarov grinned. “I think I’ll wait for Gajeel and Levy to come down before I start to hammer you with too many questions.”

“Good. That will give her time to eat.” Mira tittered as she placed a large plate of food in front of Nari.Nari’s eyes practically gleamed as she dug in. Laxus smirked. He liked a girl that wasn’t afraid to eat.

Nari was downing the last of her dinner when Bickslow, Gajeel, and Lily came down the stairs. Bickslow squeezed next to Laxus. Lily sat on the edge of the table as Gajeel scooted next to Nari. Gajeel glared at Laxus and tossed his arm around Nari’s shoulders. From across the room Cana was collecting more money on the bet between if Nari chose Gajeel or Laxus. Levy ran through the door and slipped on the other side of Nari and threw her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

Makarov finished up his mug of ale. “Well then Nari…”

Nari snapped her attention to everyone. “Oh… right… uh… What do you want to know?”

Levy gushed. “What was that crazy thing with the storm and how did Laxus know about it?”

Nari blushed. “Uh… Jeeze. Remember how I told you all about my dad accidentally injuring me.” Gajeel, Lily, and Levy nodded. “Well when he healed me, he used his own blood. It caused some crazy changes, like increased magical power… which resulted in a greater hunger for lightning. There was a thunder storm on Laxus’s and my mission. I got crazed with dragon-hunger and ate a storm in front of him.” Levy’s jaw fell open, Gajeel’s lip curled, and Lily sat nodding with his arms crossed. “Laxus and I sorta bonded over the struggle to find our element. Not all of us can walk into a hardware storm to get grub.” Nari nudged Gajeel, he managed a small smile for her.

Makarov nodded along, he then interjected. “Porlyusica pointed out that because Nari has dragon blood, the treatment wasn’t fully effective. Laxus’s knowledge saved Nari.”

Gajeel continued to glare at Laxus. Laxus had enough. “You have a problem, Metal Face?” Laxus growled.

“Yea. With you, Bolt.” Gajeel spat. “You wouldn’t have had to save her, if you kept an eye on her.”

Laxus’s fingers began to spark. “You think I don’t feel guilty?” Laxus shouted. Nari sat still staring down at the table

Gajeel jumped up and sent the table flying sideways. “Not guilty enough!”

Laxus sat still. “I’m not going to fight you.” he barely whispered.

Gajeel grabbed Laxus by the shirt collar. “Why not, Bolt? Afraid I might put another scratch in that pretty face of yours?” Laxus pushed Gajeel away with a snarl.

Nari eyed the two dragon slayers and stood up. “Duke it out if you want to.” She turned to Laxus and held his gaze. “I know who started the fight. Levy, come on. I’m getting a drink.”

Nari walked away, her hips swinging. Levy chased after her as Gajeel threw the first punch. Laxus broke out in sparks and sent Gajeel flying out the door with a front kick. Nari ignored the fight and went to the bar. “Mira, give me two shots of whatever.”

Levy took a seat next to Nari. “Make it 4 shots of vodka, Mira.” Mira nodded her head and poured the shots.

Nari downed the first shot. “What the hell is going on with Gajeel?” She asked, hissing through the burn of the vodka going down.

Levy threw back her shot with ease. “He’s been a rightful prick since Laxus brought you home.”

Nari winced through her last shot. “I see that. And I get that Gajeel is blaming Laxus, but why is he being such a bitch?”

Levy tossed back her last shot. “Well… I insisted that Laxus have a shift to watch you. Gajeel threw a fit about that told me and Lily to fuck off. I slapped him. And we barely talked until today. Gajeel thinks that it’s all Laxus’s fault, but you kept saying Laxus’s name in your sleep.”

“What?” Nari sputtered. “That was a lot to take in.” Nari sat still and mulled over what her friend just told her. “I kept saying Laxus’s name?”

Levy smiled. “You also said mine, Gajeel’s, even Lily’s and Bickslow’s… but you said Laxus the most.” Levy winked and her smile turned into a wicked grin.

Nari stared at the bar and stood up. “Well… time to break up a fight. Want to watch?”

Levy laughed and followed Nari out the guild doors.

Several of the guild members had gathered outside to watch Laxus and Gajeel throw down in the early morning light. The members parted, when they saw Nari pushing through the crowd, Levy fast on her heels. Nari nodded towards Bickslow and Lily, who stood to the side watching. Nari had to admit that it looked like a good fight, but Laxus was slowly pulling the upper hand. He’d lost his shirt and was covered in electrical sparks.

Nari waltzed right into the middle of the fight. She kicked Laxus behind the knee and punched Gajeel in the stomach. They both came crashing to the ground and stared up at her. “Now that I have your attention. Stop it.” Nari glared. Gajeel and Laxus stood up, both towering over her. She was stared up at the men. “Can either of you tell me what this fight is about?”

Gajeel snarled. “He’s caused you enough problems. He needs to just leave you alone.”

Laxus clenched his jaw. “Stop acting like you own her.”

Nari pursed her lips and adjusted her suspenders. “Gajeel, you’re my best friend, but you have no right to run off anyone. Laxus… stop letting Gajeel get under your skin. I’d rather not keep breaking up fights between my friends.”

Gajeel blinked slowly. “I’m just trying to watch out for you.” He grunted.

“I know. I just don’t know why you’re blaming him.” Nari said plainly.

“He was supposed to keep an eye on you!” Gajeel shouted.

Nari shook her head. “No. He was my partner, not my babysitter. Did you bother ask where he was when I was stabbed?”

Gajeel took a step back. “I… no.” He admitted.

“He was stuck under a giant dead rat.” Nari folded her arms across her chest. “He ran to my side as soon as he could. Now, quit being a dick!”

Gajeel flinched. “I still don’t have to like him.” He grumbled.

Nari smirked. “No, you don’t. But can you atleast fight him less?” Gajeel refused to make eye contact and shrugged. Nari turned to Laxus. “Can you fight him less too?” Laxus nodded. Nari looked at the tale, muscular mages. “Come on.” She lead them inside.

 

* * *

Levy stopped Nari and hugged her goodnight before heading back to her room in the dorms. Nari deposited Laxus off at the bar with Bickslow, before dragging Gajeel upstairs, Lily had opted to stay down stairs with Cana for special kiwi juice.

Nari dragged Gajeel to her room and made him take a seat. “What’s going on with you, Muscles?” Gajeel grunted, but said nothing else. Nari plopped down on her couch next to him. “Gajeel… seriously. I’m fine. Everything is fine. So what’s wrong?”

Gajeel clenched and unclenched his fists. “You were about to die a few hours ago.” He muttered. “I saw Laxus bring you to the guild, you were bleeding to death. I didn’t know what to do. Levy jumped to save you… she asked me pull out that damn sword and… you screamed.” Gajeel shut his eyes. “I stood on the sidelines watching you struggle against life and death with nothing to do. Not just that night, but for two days. I watched Levy accept Laxus. I cursed her for it. I didn’t, I don’t trust him to keep you safe. Laxus just stayed silent and then ran off with you when you were about to die. I didn’t know how to save you. I… I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

“Gajeel…” Nari took his hand.

Gajeel felt tears start to run down his face. “You kept calling his name. Why?”

Nari fiddled with her over-grown bangs. “Levy said I called out to everyone of my friends. And the last person I remember being with, was Laxus. I remember him begging me to keep singing, to hold on.”

Gajeel gritted his teeth, his tears had stopped. “You held on for him?”

Nari eyed the iron dragon slayer. “I held on for me.”

Gajeel smirked. “What about Levy?”

“She helped me hold on. So did you, Lily, Bickslow, and even Laxus.” Nari said softly. “Now what about you and Levy? She told me you two have barely talked.”

Gajeel hung his head. “I think that ship has sailed. I cursed at her and well... she slapped me and told me that I wouldn't control her.”

“I’m gone for not even a week and your relationship falls apart.” Nari tsked.

Gajeel groaned. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Did you think about apologizing?” Nari pressed.

Gajeel blushed. “No... I don’t think I know how.”

Nari laughed. “How about: ‘Levy, I’m sorry for cursing you. You were right to let Laxus help. I’ll try not to be an idiotic jerk anymore.’ ?”

Gajeel nodded. “When should I do that?” The clueless iron dragon slayer mumbled.

“The next time you get her alone.” Nari patted his arm. "So... this evening."

“Right.” Gajeel stood up and stretched. “I should give you sometime to yourself. And make sure Lily isn’t plastered already.”

Nari nodded. “Gajeel…” Gajeel looked down at Nari, his face mildly concerned. Nari smiled. “You know you’re my best friend. Laxus couldn’t replace you.”

Gajeel blushed. “Yea, Sparky. Don’t tell the cat, but you beat him out too.” Nari launched a hug at Gajeel. He was taken aback for a moment, but returned the hug. “Night, Sparky.”

“Night, Muscles. You better apologize to Bluebird. I don’t want to be forced in some custody battle between my friends.” She called after him.

Gajeel waved a last parting and made his way downstairs.

Nari sat in her room in silence for a bit. She moved her plushies back to her couch, leaving only the giant dragon on her bed. She bit her lip, not sure what to do next. She need some air and time to mull over everything that was going on. Finally settling on a walk, Nari left her room and headed outside.

  
****


	23. Dragon's Bonding

Laxus sat at the bar in silence, Bickslow stared at him tensely. “You want to talk about it?” Bickslow nudged his massive friend.

Laxus stood up and thrusted his fists in his pockets. “Yea. Let’s go on a walk.” He exited the guildhall through the back, with Bickslow at his heels. They walked away from the guild in silence for awhile.

Bickslow became impatient. “Come on, Blondie boy. What’s eating you?”

Laxus shrugged. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing? You did not drag me out here for nothing!” Bickslow threw his hands up exasperated.

Laxus shook his head and smiled to himself. “I don’t know what to do, Bicks. I don’t know how to talk to her.”

Bickslow slowed. “Well… you should probably start with an apology for being a jerk.”

Laxus’s eyes narrowed on his friend. “I already did that.”

“And…?” Bickslow pressed.

“She told me, she forgave me.” Laxus mumbled.

Bickslow nodded. “And she obviously doesn’t blame you for her injury.” Bickslow’s puppets chimed ‘obviously, obviously’.

Laxus’s cheeks colored red. “She thanked me for saving her life.”

Bickslow slapped the larger man on the back. “Then what’s wrong?”

Laxus stopped in his tracks. “I don’t know how to start a conversation and not… you know.”

“Talk shit?” Bickslow interjected. His puppets echoed ‘shit, shit’. Bickslow gave them a stern look and they went silent.

Laxus sighed. “Yea… that.”

Bickslow laughed, his tongue hanging out. “Man… you really haven’t talked to her, have you?” Laxus gave a small growl. Bickslow waved it off. “Nari talks shit too. You just need to not talk down to her.”

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck. “Bicks, I don’t know how to tell her I like her.”

Bickslow stopped laughing. “Why don’t we just start with talking, maybe invite her to work together?” Bickslow slipped in his own agenda in; he really wanted Nari on the team.

“Yea, that’s not a bad idea… I just don’t know when I’ll get a chance without Metal Face around.” Laxus grumbled.

Bickslow looked ahead and broke out laughing. “How about now?” His puppets giggled ‘now, now’.

Laxus looked where Bickslow was staring. Nari was shuffling along in the early morning light. She was wearing her headphones and singing along. Laxus felt his stomach knot. Bickslow took off towards her direction and swept her in a spinning hug. Nari shrieked, she playfully punched Bickslow in the shoulder. They exchanged a few words, before they approached Laxus.

She was smiling. “Hey, Pretty Boy. Taking your dog on a walk?” She teased.

Laxus barked a laugh. “Guess so. Want to walk with us, Dollface?” Bickslow huffed in the background, muttering that he was not a dog.

Nari crossed her arms and leaned back to look Laxus in the eye. “What do I get, if I do?” She asked in mock seriousness.

Laxus pondered for a second. “Breakfast on me?”

“Sounds great!” Nari broke out into a grin.

“What about me?” Bickslow whined. His puppets begged ‘me, me’.

Laxus threw an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll feed you too.” Bickslow grinned. Nari began to giggle. “What’s so funny, Dollface?” Laxus asked.

“You guys are a cute pair.” Nari smirked.

Laxus jumped away from Bickslow. “We’re just friends.” He sputtered.

Nari held up her hands. “Whoa, buddy. I said ‘pair’ not ‘couple’.”

Bickslow sniffled. “I am under appreciated. Either one of you would be lucky to have me.” His puppets bounced in agreement, ‘lucky, lucky’.

Nari wrapped an arm around Bickslow’s waist. “I’m sure whoever pins you down will be the happiest woman… or man?” She broke out in laughter as Bickslow pushed her away.

Laxus laughed. “That was below the belt, Dollface.”

Bickslow grumbled. “I like women.”

“I’m sorry, Bicks.” Nari gave the thin knightly mage a quick hug. “You’re just too cute, when I pick on you.”

Laxus was greatly amused by the exchange going on. _She really does know how to shit talk. Maybe I don’t need to tread too lightly around her._ “Hey Dollface, where’s your boyfriend?” He barked.

Nari glared at him. “What boyfriend?” She snarled. Bickslow held his breath.

“You know, Gajeel.” Laxus crossed his arms across his chest and pulled himself to his full height.

Nari stomped toward him and jabbed Laxus in his hard abs. “Gajeel is my best friend, nothing more. No more different than you and Bicks, here.”

Laxus let his arms fall. “Could have fooled me. He prances around like you could break at any minute and need constant protection.”

“So?” Nari spat.

Laxus slowly smiled at her. “So… I know you can kick almost anyone’s ass. You’re strong as hell and you got one hell of a brain in there.” He gently pushed her forehead.

Nari swatted his hand away and tried to hide her reddening cheeks. “Wish I could say you had a brain too.” She jabbed.

Laxus leaned back and laughed. “Guess I’ll just have to keep teaming up with you then.” Bickslow smiled in the background. Laxus stared down at the shorter mage. _Was that too forward?_

Nari’s eyes went wide. She stared up at the towering blonde mage. “You want to team-up?”

Laxus shrugged. “Maybe not all the time.” He mumbled.

Nari pursed her lips and thought in silence for a bit. “I guess we could… we’d be one of the strongest teams out there.” She broke out in a mischievous smile.

Laxus grinned. _She just accpected to work together. This is great._

Bickslow bursted between the two of them. “Just wait until we all work together. The two lightning dragon slayers and the Thunder Legion! We’re going to be unstoppable.” Bickslow rambled. His puppets swirled around them singing ‘unstoppable, unstoppable’.

“I don’t know about working with Evergreen.” She said bluntly.

“Bickslow is great at running her off.” Laxus ruffled Bickslow’s blue mohawk. “And if she starts trouble, just let me know. I’ll put an end to it.” He looked down at Nari, his face very serious.

Nari blushed and looked away from Laxus. “Men seem to be pretty keen on assisting me in times of trouble.” She teased.

“That’s ‘cause you're stacked, baby.” Bickslow let the words slip right out. Laxus smacked him on the back of the head. Bickslow rubbed his head. “Ow. You didn’t have to hit so hard.”

Nari was laughing. “It’s ok, Laxus. Bicks is just a dog. He doesn’t know any better.”

“I guess I’ll start having to carry around a newspaper to smack him on the nose.” Laxus joked.

Nari grinned. “I thought we were headed to breakfast.” She linked arms with both mages and lead them further into town, where the shops were just now opening.

Laxus, Nari, and Bickslow breakfasted together in a small cafe. They all ordered the pancake plate with bacon. They dug in hungrily. Nari stole a slice bacon off Laxus’s plate and he abducted a pancake in return. She stuck out her tongue.

“You keep that up and I’ll pull on it.” Laxus said bluntly, as he cut into the stolen pancake.

Nari’s eyes shined at the challenge. “Try it. I’m not afraid to bite.” She teased.

Laxus laughed. “Careful, I might bite back.”

Nari smiled; her laugher joined in with Laxus’s. Bickslow couldn’t help but giggle at his friends. They joked and teased all morning, until Nari started to yawn.

“I think I need to get some more sleep.” Nari rubbed her eyes.

Laxus stretched. “Yea. You probably shouldn’t push yourself too much. Come on. Let’s get you back to the guild.”

The three mages began to trek back to the guild. Nari dragged behind. “Will you hurry up?” Laxus called over his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna. My legs are stiff from being in bed for two days.” She shouted back.

Laxus stomped towards Nari and turned around and squatted down. “Come on. I’ll carry you.” Laxus mumbled. Nari jumped on his back and laced her arms around his neck. Laxus inhaled her scent. She smelled like lavender, honey, and coconut, and faintly metallic from attracting lightning; it was an odd combination, yet it was uniquely hers.

“Thanks, Pretty Boy.” She muttered into his back.

Bickslow smiled at the two lightning dragon slayers, as they bonded. “Well, I’m going to head home from here. I’ll see you two at the guild later.” His puppets parted with him, repeating ‘later, later’.

Laxus and Nari said their goodbyes to Bickslow and continued their way to the hall. Nari held on to his back, listening to her music and singing along. She stopped midway through a verse. “Sorry. I’m sure that’s annoying.” She muttered into Laxus’s shoulder.

“I don’t mind. It’s kinda nice.” His voice rumbled against her stomach.

Nari and Laxus both hid their reddened cheeks, glad that the other couldn’t see their face. Nari began to sing again.

I’ll sink my teeth into your thigh,

watch you wither, watch you cry.

Let me pluck your strings, baby.

I want to watch you writhe.

Laxus laughed, forcing vibrations into Nari. She stopped again. “What?” She hollered.

“Don’t yell right in my ear.” He snapped. “I just think it’s funny you can sing that without getting all embarrassed.”

Nari huffed. “It’s a good song. And I rarely get embarrassed.”

“I can see that. It’s my favorite song… I wasn't laughing at you.” He grumbled.

“Oh…it’s ok… I didn’t mean to snap...” Nari yawned and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. “Are we almost back?”

“Yea. Want me to put you down?” Laxus asked.

Nari thought for a moment. “Would you carry me to my room?” She mumbled faintly.

Laxus couldn’t suppress the grin growing on his face. “That might cause some rumors, Dollface.” He teased.

“I don’t fucking care. I’m tired.” She pouted.

Laxus laughed. “I’ll get you back to your room.” Laxus readjusted his hands around her thighs, he felt her shiver when his thumbs brushed the exposed skin above her thighhighs. It made his heart jump, knowing how reactive she was to the faintest touch. “Sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s ok. Just a bit ticklish.” She mumbled sleepily against his shoulder.

Laxus smiled softly to himself. “I’ll keep that in mind, Dollface.”

“I’ll bite you until you bleed, if you try to tickle me.” She half growled.

Laxus shook his head. “I’ll save that for another date.” Nari snuggled into his back and mumbled something, he couldn't quite hear. “You better not fall asleep on me.” He said gruffly.

Nari tightened her arms around his neck. “I won’t. Just ready for a nap.”

Laxus chuckled and stepped through the guildhall door. The members there went silent, when they saw Laxus giving Nari a piggyback ride. The crowd erupted in whispers, Laxus’s ears burned. People parted ways and let him march up the stairs.

Master Makarov walked up to Cana. “Is that bet still going on?” He whispered to her.

“Hell yea! You want in master?” Cana leaned in smiling largely.

Makarov passed her some jewels. “Put me down for my grandson.” He grinned.

“Alright. That’s two for Laxus… and everyone else for Gajeel.” Cana scribbled in a ledger and gave Mira the jewels for the bet.

Makarov raised his glass to Cana and drank.

* * *

 Laxus carried Nari carefully to her room and let her slide down his back. “Need anything, Dollface?” Laxus ran a hand through his spiked hair. Nari sat on the bed struggling to untie her shoes. Laxus shook his head. “Let me.” He kneeled in front of her and began to unlace her shoes. She fiddled with her suspender’s snaps until they came undone and laid them on her bedside table. Laxus carefully slipped her feet out of her boots and looked up at her through his lashes. Nari blushed; he was being so gentle. He stood up now towering over her. “Lay down.” His commanding voice rumbled low. Nari felt her heart pounding in her chest and laid down on her back. Laxus smiled softly and pulled the covers over Nari; she rolled on her side and pulled her giant dragon plushie to her. Laxus chuckled lightly. “Sleep tight, Nari.”

Nari snuggled into her dragon. “I had a nice morning.” She whispered.

Laxus stopped at her door. “I did too. I’ll see you later.” He slowly closed the door and headed to his own room.

Laxus kicked off his shoes and stripped down. He climbed into his own bed and pulled up the covers. _This going great. I can actually talk to her._ He was smiling in a way, that no one had seen in a long time _. I’ll have to tell Gramps that we plan on taking another mission together_. He scowled. _Hopefully Gajeel doesn’t try to stop her from working with the Thunder Legion and me. And it’s going to be a bitch to convince Evergreen that this is a good idea._ He relaxed on his back and put his hands under her head. _But Nari’s already agreed to… I’ll call a meeting and do all the introductions, tonight. It’ll be great._ Laxus relaxed into his bed and let sleep take over.

He fell into a dream.

He was leisurely hiking through the woods.

“Wait up, Pretty Boy!” Nari ran up from behind him and grabbed his hand.

Laxus pulled her against his torso. She smiled up at him. “Miss me?” He rumbled.

“I don’t know…” Her finger ran across his collarbone. “Did you miss me?”

Laxus brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. She yelped in surprise, then melted against him. He pulled away. “Always.” He whispered.

Nari jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. They kissed passionately: lip biting, tongues exploring, gasping, and pressing together even tighter.

“What am I to you?” Nari had pulled away, her yellow eyes expressed concern.

Laxus caressed her cheek in his hand. “You’re my equal.” He whispered. His lips gently brushing against hers.

Nari gasped and kissed him again.

* * *

 

 

 


	24. Partnerships

Laxus jumped. Someone had smacked his ass.

“Hey. It’s time to wake up.” Bickslow was above him, smiling largely.

Laxus stayed on his stomach. “In a minute.” He grumbled.

“Nari is already downstairs.” Bickslow sang. His puppets cheered ‘Nari, Nari’. Laxus jumped up and grabbed his pants. “Whoa, man. Warn me.” Bickslow spun on his heel avoiding eye contact with Laxus’s erection. His puppets spun around echoing ‘warn, warn’.

Laxus turned red. “You should have given me a minute then.” He shouted. He tried to adjust himself in a more comfortable fashion. He walked past Bickslow grabbing a shirt. “Is Freed and Evergreen downstairs?”

“Yes sir. I told them their was going to be a team meeting.” Bickslow grinned.

Laxus nodded. “I want to talk to them first and tell them the news.” Laxus pulled on his shoes.

“Good idea.” Bickslow walked to the door. “Ready?”

Laxus suppressed his grin, in favor of the stern face of a leader. “Yea.”

Laxus waltzed down the stairs with Bickslow on his heels. Nari saw him, she smiled and waved. Laxus’s felt his stomach flip at the sight of her. Bickslow went to the table where Evergreen and Freed sat waiting. Laxus strolled over to Nari.

“How’d you sleep, Dollface?” He asked brusquely.

“Great. Want to join us?” She gestured to the table, where Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were gathered. Gajeel glared at Laxus, but Levy smiled and scooted over to make room.

“I would, but I have a team meeting with the Thunder Legion, over what we discussed this morning.” Laxus mumbled.

Nari’s yellow eyes sparkled. “Seriously, that wasn’t just a joke?” She was practically bouncing in her seat.

Laxus flashed her a smile. “Serious, Dollface. I’ll grab you in a bit, so you can get comfortable with the group.” He gave her a short wave before heading to where the Thunder Legion sat. Laxus could here Nari excitedly explaining that she was teaming up with Laxus. Levy shrieked excitedly; Gajeel on the other hand started to shout and argue. They ended up in a grappling fight. Laxus shook his head and smiled. _She sure does have spark._

Bickslow was practically vibrating with excitement. Evergreen and Freed sat there very confused by why a meeting had been called. Laxus slumped in a seat next to Bickslow. “Alright, I’m going to make this quick.” Laxus started. “I’ve decided to continue to work with Nari. That means she’ll be going on missions with me and sometimes working with all four of us.”

Bickslow burst. “Isn’t this great? We get both lightning dragon slayers!” He was laughing like a maniac, his tongue out.

Freed was taken aback. “This is very sudden, sir. Yet if this is your wish, I will follow it through.” He made a small bow in his seat.

Evergreen was incensed. “Why do we need a weakling mage like her on our team? She’s so trashy. Wouldn’t she do better sticking with Gajeel and his cat?” She snipped. She flipped open her fan and adjusted her glasses.

Bickslow opened his mouth, but Laxus raised his hand to silence him. Laxus spoke in biting words. “You think Nari is weak, yet she beat me and Gajeel. You think she’s trashy, because of rumors. I said she was joining our team. Deal with it or get out.”

The table went silent. Evergreen slowly shut her fan. “I’m… I’m sorry. I forgot she won those fights. Just with all that extra training she had to do when she got here-”

Laxus cut her words off. “Nari was forced to do extra training because she has so much magical energy. Her attacks are powerful, it could instantly kill someone. She needed help pulling back.” Laxus looked down at Evergreen. “I better not hear anymore problems regarding Nari. Are we clear?” Evergreen nodded her head. “Good. I’ll be back.” Laxus waltzed off to where Gajeel and Nari were still grappling.

“Stop being so stubborn.” Nari yelled at Gajeel, while pulling him into an armbar.

Gajeel hissed. “You could get hurt again.” He was slowly pulling his arm in, breaking Nari’s grip.

“It’s part of being a mage. We get hurt on jobs.” Nari muttered into the ground. Gajeel had rolled her away and was pulling her back by her leg.

Gajeel had Nari in a rear choke. “I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

Nari’s feet were off the ground, she firmly stomped on Gajeel’s knee. It brought him to the ground and loosened his choke. “I’ll get hurt one way or another. Atleast you can count on him trying to save me.” Gajeel stopped moving. Nari moved in and grabbed Gajeel in a choke. He tapped out. Nari released and stared up at the iron dragon slayer.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He grumbled.

Nari’s face softened. “I’m still your neighbor and friend, you dumb lump of iron.” She gave him a hug. “I just found a partner to work with. Just like you have Lily and Levy has Dick and Dork.”

“Their names are Jet and Droy.” Levy huffed in the background. She was reading a book and mostly ignored the fight.

Gajeel ran a hand through his hair. “If he brings you back almost dead again, I’m going to kick his ass.” He muttered.

Nari laughed. “Fine, but I’ll punt Lily’s furry ass if you ever come home almost dead.”

Gajeel leaned back. “Deal. Gihihi.” Lily glared in the background, but continued to sip his kiwi juice in silence.

“Hey Dollface,” Laxus stood back from Nari and Gajeel. “We’re ready.”

Gajeel glared at Laxus. “Don’t think you’re her boss, like those other three.” Gajeel spat.

Laxus crossed his arms. “She’s going to be my partner, not part of the Thunder Legion trio.” He snarled.

Gajeel nodded his head. Nari pushed him towards the table. “You. Talk to Levy.” She spun around and walked to Laxus. “And you. Introduce me to your team.”

Laxus relaxed and let her walk ahead. She slid in next to Bickslow, who threw his arm around her. Laxus sandwiched her in the middle. “Nari, this is Freed. And I believe you’ve already met Evergreen.” Laxus started the introductions.

Nari held out her hand to Freed. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Freed smiled. “Bickslow has said many great things about you. Laxus has also praised your great strength.” Freed released her hand.

Nari blushed. “I didn’t know that.” She mumbled.

Laxus did his best to hide his own embarrassment. He spoke in a level tone. “I’ve chosen Nari to be my partner due to her great skill at breaking down a situation and formulating a plan of attack. Nari’s both brain and brawn.”

“And beauty too.” Bickslow added, his tongue wagging.

Evergreen huffed. “I don’t see why we really need a new teammate.” Nari growled low.

Laxus’s eyes narrowed. “Then don’t consider her your teammate. She’s my partner. I chose her because we’re equals.” He snapped.

Nari’s eyes widened. “Equals?”

Laxus looked down at her. “Yes. Equals.” He said firmly. The rest of the table held their breath. Laxus had never accepted anyone to be on his level.

“Alright, Pretty Boy.” Nari grinned. “Shouldn’t we tell Master Makarov?”

Laxus nodded. “I’ll go do that.” He stood up and nodded to his team.

Nari looked up at Laxus. “I’ll stay here and talk a bit more.”

Laxus gave her a small smile before leaving her with his team. Laxus found his grandfather in his office. He rapped on the door. “Hey Old man, I gotta talk to you.” Laxus walked into the office.

“What’s going on, my boy?” Master Makarov looked up from the papers on his desk with mild concern. Laxus rarely came to see his grandfather.

“It’s about Nari.” Laxus rubbed the back of his neck. “I… we decided to be work partners.”

Makarov broke out in a huge smile. “This is very unexpected, but I approve.” Makarov pushed away from his desk. “Lets have a drink to celebrate!”

Laxus shrugged. “Sure, old man. Better make sure Nari hasn’t killed Evergreen.” He smirked.

Makarov giggled. “We better hurry then.” The master half skipped down the hall, while his towering grandson followed.

Back in the main hall, Bickslow and Nari were falling over themselves with laughter. Evergreen began shouting, but gave up when she realized that neither of the mages were listening to her. She stormed away from the table with Freed on her heels, as the master and Laxus approached from the other side.

Nari was wiping tears from her eyes. “Good evening, Master Makarov.” She said cheerfully.

“Good evening, Nari. I heard you decided to team up with my grandson.” Makarov hopped on the bench opposite Nari.

“He said he needed my brain to get him through missions. I figured we’d make a good team.” Nari was practically bubbling with excitement.

“I think so too.” Makarov nodded firmly. “With you two and the Thunder Legion together, you’d be the strongest team in Fairy Tail.”

Bickslow squeezed Nari into a hug. “Isn’t it so great?” His puppets chimed ‘great, great’.

Makarov laughed. “I’m sure Natsu’s team won’t be so thrilled.” Practically on cue, Natsu’s team burst through the guild doors.

Natsu stomped towards the master. “Gramps, that was the most boring mission I have ever gone on! The guy was already unconscious. All I had to do was carry him to the stupid soldier pick-up place.”

Erza grabbed Natsu by the scarf and pulled him away. “Master.” She gave Makarov a small bow. “The Magic Council is pleased that the mission was completed. The dark mage, Ret should wake in a few days. They told me to inform you they would send payment for the mission in a few days.”

Nari half stood. “I didn’t kill him?” She was shocked.

Erza turned to Nari. “He has severe muscle damage in his arm, but other than that he will live.”

Nari grinned evilly and sank back into her chair. “Bickslow… Wanna train tomorrow?”

“Not when you look at me like that!” Bickslow held his hands up.

Nari pouted. “I thought you were supposed to be my teammate.”

Natsu’s ears perked up. “Teammate? Bickslow, did you quit the Thunder Legion?”

Laxus stepped forward. “Nari’s agreed to be my partner.” He said with the smuggest damn grin. Makarov sat in the background giggling over the ale, Mira just brought him.

Natsu’s face fell. “No! You can’t have two lightning dragon slayers on one team! Gramps, that’s not fair.” The pink haired boy whailed.

Makarov tsked. “Nari and Laxus are perfectly suited to work together. I have already given my full approval. They’ve also managed to go on an entire mission without destroying anything.” The master added with a little jab.

Erza snapped to attention. “That reminds me sir, Natsu had a small sneezing fit and burned down part of the forest.” Erza handed him a paper. “The village only requests assistance on clearing away the burnt timber.”

Makarov waved the paper in the air and cried after the boy. “You know where you’re going back to tomorrow, young man!” The dragon slayer took off quickly grabbing Lucy and ran out of the guild.

Erza started towards the door and stopped. “I almost forgot.” She pulled two bags off her huge cart. “I believe these things belong to you guys.” Nari and Laxus thanked the requip mage, before she headed to the dorms.

Makarov sat back down at the table and pouted. “Why can’t my other dragon slayers not cause damage, like Nari?”

“Because they’re not her.” Laxus said blandly.

Nari giggled. “For damn sure.”

Laxus smirked. “So, how did you manage to run off Evergreen?”

He settled down at the table, while Bickslow and Nari took turns sharing the gossip on Evergreen and Elfman, that had ran Evergreen off. Laxus smirked at his shameless friends. After a while, Nari declared she needed some time to read; she was falling behind on the growing stack of books Levy kept bringing to her. She gave a hug to Bickslow, Makarov insisted that he also receive one, leaving Laxus. Laxus held out his arm and exchange a quick (and rather awkward) side hug with Nari. She said her last goodnights before running up the stairs.

Laxus picked up his headphones from inside his bag and slipped them on. “I think I’m going to take a shower and head back to bed.” He faked a yawn.

Makarov looked around the hall and noted that people were already clearing out. Laxus nodded goodbyes and headed upstairs to his own room. Bickslow escorted the intoxicated master home, before heading to his apartment.

 

* * *

Across the hall, Gajeel gave Lily the signal to take off. Lily nodded his head and excused himself declaring he had plans with Cana, leaving Gajeel and Levy alone. Levy continued to read her book, until Gajeel took it from her.

“Hey!” She lunged across the table for her book. “Give that back.”

“Not until you listen to me!” He barked.

Levy sat back and huffed. “Fine.”

Gajeel licked his lips nervously. “Look. I’m not good at this.” He went ahead and handed Levy her book. She took it, but stared at him. He continued. “I was mad at Laxus… And I shouldn’t have cursed at you. You…” He mumbled the next part. “You were right to let Laxus help.”

Levy blinked at him. “Is that all?”

Gajeel face planted the table. “I’m sorry, Shrimp.”

“Was that so hard?” Levy patted his head.

Gajeel looked up at her with narrowed red eyes. “Yes.”

Levy tried not to laugh. “Did Nari have to coach you through that?”

Gajeel blushed. “Maybe.” He grumbled.

“I’m glad she can help you.” Levy’s voice sounded pained.

Gajeel straightened up. “What’s wrong, Levy?”

Levy’s brows scrunched together. “Just watching you freak out over her… I shouldn’t feel this way, but I got jealous.”

“Levy…” Gajeel reached towards her, but she swatted his hands away.

“It’s ok, really. I knew you cared about her, I just didn’t realize how much.” Levy shook her head. “I should have realized. She seems to get you and it’s great for you.”

Gajeel shook with anger. “Stop.”

Levy was shocked by his anger. “I was just saying I understand…”

“No you don’t.” Gajeel slammed his hand on the table. “Nari helps me, it’s true. She knows what it’s like to be alone for years. For people to be afraid of you. She knows what it’s like to finally find a home here. She understands just how damn special you are.” Gajeel held her gaze. “You reached out to both of us when everyone was too afraid to. I need Nari, because she helps me be better for you. I don’t know what I’m doing without help.” He clenched his fist. “I was afraid of losing Nari, my best friend. I threatened to kill Laxus if she died. But if anyone had brought you home in that state, I would have killed them on the spot. Stop acting like I want her. I want you, Levy. Just you.” His chest was heaving in frustrated breaths.

Levy stared at him, eyes brimmed with tears. “Repeat the last part.”

Gajeel stared back, confused. “Just you?”

“You want only me?” Levy pressed.

Gajeel threw his hands up in frustration. “I just said that.”

Levy giggled through her tears. “We’re kinda a mess.”

“Yea, but you’re my mess.” Gajeel wiped some of the tears off her cheek.

“I think we need to properly make up, Mr. Redfox.” Levy wiggled her eyebrows.

Gajeel grinned. “After you.” He indicated to the steps. Levy giggled and took off. Gajeel exchanged a look to Lily, at the bar. Lily nodded and made plans to escort Cana home and nap on her couch before vacating the guildhall.

Gajeel stretched, grinning widely as he strolled up the stairs.

******  
**

 


	25. Lost Control

Gajeel opened the door to his room and saw Levy standing in front of him. She’d already removed her dress and stood clad in white cotton panties with a small orange bow on the front and a peach colored strapless bra. Gajeel audibly gulped sending Levy into a fit of giggles. She walked towards him and laced her arms around his neck. He slammed the door behind him and scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. He jerked off his shirt and kicked off his boots and climbed on top of her.

He kissed her neck and gently nuzzled her breasts. “You’re perfect.” He rumbled against her chest. Levy giggled. Gajeel grinned. “I have an idea.” He carefully removed her hairband and used it to cover her eyes. Levy squirmed in anticipation for what might happen next. Gajeel chuckled. “I think I still need to apologize properly.”

He began kissing and nibbling on Levy’s neck. His hands slipped up her back and unclasped her bra; he tossed it across the room. He palmed her perky breast in his hand. Levy gasped at the roughness of his palms. Gajeel kissed down her torso taking time to tease her breasts with the ball of his tongue ring. She moaned; her hands softly stroked his hair. He reached her soft sides and bit her hard. She yelped in surprise, but didn’t protest. He kissed across her stomach and bit the opposite hip; she whimpered. Her fingers dug into his mane slightly. Gajeel slowly pulled off the damp cotton, between her legs. He took his time teasing her folds apart with his tongue. He lightly nipped and massaged her clit with his tongue; her clit ring clicked against his teeth. Levy couldn’t help the shuddering at the sensations coursing through her body.

“Gajeel. Please.” She whimpered.

“What?” He murmured against her.

Levy gritted her teeth. “Just fuck me already.”

Gajeel chuckled. “Someone’s impatient.” He sank his teeth into her thigh. Levy gasped and pulled off her blind fold. Gajeel sat up. “Hey. I wasn’t done.”

Levy’s hazel eyes gleamed. “I’m not either.” She pulled herself away from Gajeel and sat up on her knees. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed the waistband of his boxers down enough to release his erection. She laced one arm around his neck and kissed him hungrily, while her other hand grabbed his cock firmly.

Gajeel grabbed Levy’s hips and pulled her closer. Levy bit his bottom lip and pulled. He closed his eyes and groaned. Levy released his lip and leaned back. Gajeel followed her down to the bed. She continued to hold on to his erection and pumped it slowly, Gajeel’s red eyes narrowed on her. She teased the head between her wet folds, Gajeel’s eyes went wide and he clashed his lips against hers. Levy giggled in the midst of their kisses. Gajeel pushed his clothing to his knees and snatched up a condom from his side table.

He paused. “Uh… you wanna-?”

Levy cut him off. “Yes, dammit!”

Gajeel grinned and quickly slipped on the protection. He grabbed Levy’s legs and jerked her closer. He leaned over and nibbled on her neck as he pressed into her. Levy gasped, her hips thrusted upwards. Gajeel emitted a low growl, as he sank all the way into her. He slowly rocked his hips, but Levy glared up at him.

“You’re not going to break me, Big boy.” Levy huffed.

Gajeel’s eyes flashed. In one quick move he snatched her off the bed and pressed her against the wall. Gravity slid her down further on his cock; she gasped for breath. “Are you sure about that?” Gajeel growled in her ear.

Levy’s look of surprise melted into a devilish smile. “Give it your best shot.” She whispered, her lips brushing against his.

Gajeel growled and began to pound against her hard. Levy begged him to go faster. He plunged into her dripping core at a fast rate. He could hear the thud of her head and his knees hitting the wall, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes were closed and she was panting in time with his thrusts He groaned when Levy threw her head back and cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. Gajeel couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face. His hands gripped firmly on Levy’s ass as he bounced her up and down with ease. Levy began to scream non-stop, both her and Gajeel began losing control.

* * *

Laxus kept turning up the music on his headphones, but he still couldn’t block out what was going on in Gajeel’s room. Laxus could hear them right against the wall. _Dammit. I’m going on a walk. I am not listening to this again._

Laxus quickly redressed and flung his door open and stormed downstairs. He looked around the empty guildhall and saw Nari. She was dancing, almost like a ballerina in the way she twirled, while she listened and sang along to rock music. She stopped spinning when she noticed Laxus and pulled off her headphones.

“Hey Pretty Boy, did they drive you out of your room too?” She mused.

Laxus nodded. “I really don’t want to hear your friends fuck.”

“Neither do I.” She added.

“I was headed on a walk, want to join me?” Laxus ran his hand through his spiky hair.

Nari grinned. “Anything to get away from those sounds.”

Laxus took off for the door. “Come on, then.” Nari chased behind him. They walked together in silence until they came to the edge of the pond. “Wanna sit?” Laxus gestured at the ground. Nari shrugged and unceremoniously plopped to the ground and laid on her back. Laxus sat down next to her and looked down. He noticed she had squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear seemed to crawl out from under her eyelid. “What’s wrong, Dollface?”

Nari wiped the single tear away. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. Talk to me.” Laxus nudged her foot with his.

Nari sat up a bit to look at him. “It’s nothing, really.” Her face was obviously pained.

Laxus searched her face. “You’re jealous.” He finally concluded. _Dammit, maybe she really wants to be with Gajeel._

Nari sighed. “Is it that obvious?” Laxus shrugged. Nari sat up all the way. “I’m happy for them. I just want to be close to someone too.”

“Anyone specific?” Laxus said flatly.

“No.” Nari replied. “I’ve avoided relationships for so long, I don’t think I could even tell if I had feelings for someone.”

Laxus was a tad surprised. “Why have you avoided relationships?”

“Why have you?” Nari retorted.

Laxus glared. “I asked first.”

Nari crossed her arms. “I don’t want to hurt someone.”

“Me either.” Laxus closed his eyes.

Nari laughed harshly. “I think it’s a little different for me.”

Laxus snarled. “Oh yea? Tell me, how it’s different.”

Nari clammed up. “I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“I’m supposed to be your partner, yet you can’t talk to me.” Laxus shook his head, mocking her embarrassment.

Nari growled. “Fine. I can’t be intimate with anyone without sparking up and electrocuting them.” She began to shake and her anger fell into tears. Laxus stared at her in shock. _She has my problem too, she actually does._

“Hey. Don’t cry.” Laxus pulled her into a hug. Nari curled up in his lap and wept for awhile.

She stared up at him, her yellow eyes glistened in the moonlight. “What’s your excuse for not wanting to hurt people, commitment issues?” She barely growled.

Laxus half wanted to shove her out of his lap. “Don’t make judgements on me.” He growled in return.

Nari hunkered down against her knees. “Then what’s the reason?” She muttered.

“The same as yours.” He whispered.

Nari looked up at him. “What?” She was standing up so quickly she tripped over her own feet and fell back down.

Laxus stared back at her. “Only Bickslow knows, he refers to it as my special problem.” He grumbled.

“I thought… I didn’t think you’d have this problem being lacrima embedded.” She whispered in shock.

Laxus looked away. “Well I do. Don’t make a big fucking deal about it.”

Nari was flustered. “Have you figured out a way to not spark?”

Laxus looked at her a bit frustrated. “No. I haven’t had sex in a very long time.” He replied gruffly.

“How long?” She pressed.

Laxus turned red in the face. “3 years… Plus the 7 on Tenrou Island in a coma.”

Nari’s eyebrows shot up. “Bickslow told me about Tenrou… That’s a long ass time. I’m struggling after only a year.”

Laxus shrugged. “I make due.”

Nari flopped on her back. “I wish I could.” She grumbled.

Laxus eyed her. “Why can’t you?” He wondered aloud.

“Let’s just say fingers aren’t good enough.” She said bluntly.

Laxus barked a laugh. “No wonder you didn’t electrocute Levy.” Nari threw a small pebble at him. Laxus growled. “Hey. I’m sure there’s some way around our problem.” Nari muttered under her breath. “I couldn’t hear you, Dollface.”

Nari sat up, but refused to make eye contact with Laxus. “Levy already researched. I have to stick with lightning dragon slayers.” Nari grumbled, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Oh.” Then it dawned on Laxus. “Oh!” _We’re the only lightning dragon slayers._

“Don’t get any ideas, Pretty Boy.” Nari jabbed.

Laxus smirked. “I’m not going to take advantage of you, Dollface.”

“Why not?” She blurted. She covered her mouth realizing how backwards that was.

Laxus raised an eyebrow in question. “I don’t think you would want that.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. “Am I wrong?” Nari shook against him. Her face was a mixture of confusion and excitement. Laxus grabbed her face in his hand. His eyes flared in excitement. Nari didn’t make a move to get away. Laxus lowered his lips to hers. “Am I wrong?” He repeated in a low rumble. Nari continued to stare up at him unmoving. Laxus dropped his hand. “Nari, I would never force you to do anything.”  _I'd wait for you to want me back._

Nari grabbed Laxus and pulled him to her. Her lips crashed against his in a hungry kiss. Laxus immediately reacted. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. Nari nipped at his bottom lip, Laxus growled in response and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She gasped, allowing him further access. He fell back and rolled on top of Nari, pressing her into the soft grass. His arms caged her under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him desperately. They kissed passionately, exploring what made the other want more. Their legs ended up tangled together. Laxus shifted, his thigh pressed between Nari’s legs. She moaned into the kiss and pressed against him harder. Her eyes flew open and she broke away from the kiss.

She jerked away from Laxus. “What am I doing?” She whispered, her fingers tracing her kiss swollen lips. Her eyes flew to Laxus, who was staring at her with concern. “I’m so sorry.” She crawled away from for a few feet before standing up taking off running.

Laxus sat up on his knees. He rubbed the back of his neck. _That’s not how I expected that to go. But fuck... she's a great kisser._ Laxus got to his feet and noticed that Nari's headphones were lying in the grass. He carefully picked them up and held them in his hands.  _I guess I'll give them back to her tomorrow._ He walked slowly back to the guild, giving Nari time to get back before him.  _  
_

The hallway to the spare rooms was now silent. He continued to his room and laid Nari's headphones next to his and stripped down. Laxus climbed in bed and let his mind wander. He hoped Nari didn't blame him and wondered if she kissed him because she wanted him or wanted to be kissed. His mind circled for awhile, until it settled on replaying their kisses. Laxus's memory theater brought him to slumberland. For the first time since Nari walked into the guild, he didn't dream. For now, his dreams were pacified.

 

 


	26. Admitting

Nari woke up from her restless night. She kept waking up with images of Laxus pressing against her… in her. She hopped out of bed and rushed to the shower, desperate to scrub the images out of her mind. It wasn’t the first time she had dreamed of Laxus, but she had never dreamed of him so intensely before.

Nari flipped on the shower and began to wash her hair. Her mind kept wandering back to memories of the giant Laxus looming above her and kissing her so passionately.  She rinsed her hair and started to lather her body, mindful to not snag her piercings. She tried to desperately block out the images, but her mind pushed forward flashes of her dreams. Nari rinsed the last of her body. Nari let her fingers run down her stomach and to her core. She gently pushed apart her folds and began to circle her clit. She leaned against the shower wall and imagined Laxus bare chested. His abs flexing as he pushed into her, his skin covered in a mixture of their sparks. She whimpered slightly and pressed harder desperate to orgasm. She pressed hard and massaged her clit, her brows furrowed from the endless work with no reward. She felt her stomach begin to knot and the faint tingle of sparks beginning to form on her skin.

The loud pounding on the door made her jump and she lost the beginnings of her orgasm. “Dammit.” She hissed.

Someone pounded on the door again. “Hey. Hurry up!” It was Gajeel.

Nari flipped off the shower and wrapped herself in her towel and flung the door open. “What?” She barked. Her shoulder’s shook in rage, her damp hair hung in her face.

A shirtless Gajeel took a step back. “I gotta piss.” He mumbled.

“There’s a restroom downstairs!” She screamed in fury and slammed the door in the iron dragon slayer’s face.

She angrily toweled off, wrapped the towel around her body, and stormed back to her room, passing Laxus on his way downstairs. Laxus turned to speak to Nari, but she had slammed her door behind her.

Nari jerked out the yellow shorts from Levy and slipped them over white lace panties. She took a deep breath in as she fastened on a white lace bra and grabbed her black button down shirt. She took time rolling up the sleeves to her elbows and buttoning it enough to cover her bra and leave a massive amount of cleavage. She tied the shirt tails above her bellybutton and fastened on the black suspenders with yellow lightning bolts. She rolled black, semi-sheer thighhighs over her pale legs and carefully laced up her combat boots. Nari snatched up her eyeliner; she pretended that she never wore make-up, but her bottom lashes were always lightly lined. Nari fluffed out her drying hair and decided to leave it down. She smiled at her reflection.

Nari had a bad habit of drawing attention to herself when she was angry. It was the way she pacified her pain. Today she looked like a bombshell, one that might literally go off.

Nari opened the door to her room and saw Gajeel giving Levy a kiss goodbye. Nari gritted her teeth. Levy broke away from the kiss and beamed at Nari. “You look fantastic!” Levy gushed. “Did you have a good night?”

Nari glared at the two of them. “No, I didn’t. Two assholes kept banging against the walls all night, so I had to leave my room until they stopped boning each other.” She spat.

Levy’s face fell. “I am so sorry. I… we didn’t mean to keep you up.”

Nari snapped. “Then maybe you can fuck somewhere that you’re not surrounded by people who can’t get laid.” Sparks bounced off her skin.

Levy took a step back. She was shaking. “I really am sorry. It was really inconsiderate. Nari…” Levy reached a hand out to the sparking dragon slayer.

“Don’t touch me.” Nari growled.

“Hey.” Gajeel took a step forward. “I don’t know what’s got your panties in a bunch, but you need to calm down, Sparky.”

Nari threw her head back and laughed. “Nothing’s got my panties in a bunch. I’m just tired of hearing you two go at it.” The sparks died off of her skin. “I’m going out.” She waltzed down the hall, her hips swaying. Gajeel and Levy followed behind, but kept a small distance away from her.

Nari walked through the guild hall, pulling many eyes to her. She flashed a brilliant smile towards various male members. They all practically drooled.

Nari spotted Bickslow at a table with Laxus. Nari sauntered over to them and stood next to the table. “Hey Bicks. You were just the guy I was looking for.” Her words dripped.

Bickslow turned to Nari. “Look at you, baby. Looking good this morning.” His puppets bounced in agreement, ‘good, good’.

Nari grinned. “Thanks. Had a rough night and decided to doll up today.” Nari put her elbows on the table and leaned over. Her shorts obviously strained against her ass while her shirt dropped even lower, revealing the edge of her white lace bra. “Will you go out to lunch with me, so I can vent about it?” She pursed her lips in a pout.

Laxus face was bright red. He was attempting to not stare at Nari’s well displayed assets, however many of the other members were shamelessly looking.

Bickslow stared at Nari. She was acting very out of character. “Anything for you, baby.” He began to stand up. “Laxus, you want to come?”

Nari cut off Laxus’s reply. “I’m sure he’s busy.” She linked arms with Bickslow and dragged him off.

Laxus sat there in silence, trying to process what had just happened. “Hey Mira, can I get a scotch on the rocks?” Mira silently nodded; she had seen what had happened and decided to not chastise him for his early drink.

Across the hall Gajeel and Levy sat alone at a table. “What was that?” Levy whispered.

Gajeel shook his head. “I’m not sure, but we’ll find out later.”

Lily had just strolled in with Cana. Cana scooped him up and sat him on the edge of the table with Gajeel and Levy. “Well I had a great night, Panther. Maybe you can escort me home some other time.” Cana gave him a well meaning wink and headed to her usual bar stool.

Lily stared at Gajeel and Levy. “I just passed Nari with Bickslow. She looked nice today. Anything special going on?”

“Uh… we’re not sure. She kind of yelled at us this morning and then took off.” Levy thought over this morning’s series of events.

Gajeel grunted. “She put on quite the show before she left. Left half the men drooling.”

Lily thought for a minute. “I see…”

“So… what happened with you and Cana, Panther?” Gajeel pressed, using the nickname that Cana had just flaunted.

Lily smoothed his fur. “I have no idea what you’re referring to.”

“Uh huh.” Gajeel smirked. “Wait til I tell Gildarts.”

Levy stared at the exchange. “Did you sleep with Cana?” She gasped. “Wait… is that considered beastiality?”

Gajeel leaned his head back and roared with laughter. Lily hopped down from the table. “I have no idea what you two mean. And I am an exceed, not an actual cat. So in my opinion, no.” Lily snipped.

“So, you did bang her.” Gajeel teased.

Lily glared at his friends and took off for the room they shared upstairs. “Have a good day, you two.”

* * *

 ******  
**

Nari and Bickslow sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree after lunch. Nari was on her back fiddling with her belly button ring. Bickslow was getting tired of the silence. “Come on, baby. You dragged me out here for gossip and have barely said a thing. What’s going on?” His puppets asked ‘what, what’.

Nari closed her eyes. “Laxus and I made out.” She mumbled.

Bickslow practically fell over. “What? Who made the first move? It was probably him. Is that why you’re upset?”

“I made the first move.” Nari sat up.

Bickslow was a bit surprised. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I kissed my mission partner!” Nari shouted.

Bickslow nodded his head. “Do you like him?” His puppets sang ‘like, like’.

Nari stared at Bickslow for a long time. “I can’t tell.”

“You’re kinda hopeless, baby.” Bickslow sighed. “Well… what prompted you to kiss Blondie boy?”

Nari blushed. “He told me about his special problem.”

Bickslow sputtered. “He told you?”

Nari nodded. “It happens to all lightning dragon slayers.” She held his gaze, giving him a well meaning look.

“Oh… oh shit. So you too.” Bickslow took off his visor and fluffed his blue mohawk. “Is there a way to cure it?”

“Nope.” Nari popped the ‘p’.

“Then what? You can only bang other lightning dragon slayers.” Bickslow pressed. His puppets chorused ‘bang, bang’. Bickslow silenced them for now.

“Yup.” Nari popped the ‘p’ again.

Bickslow scrunched up his face trying to think. “Do you dream about him?”

Nari’s cheeks turned pink. “Rarely…”

Bickslow grinned. “He dreams about you.”

Nari turned scarlet. “Liar.”

“He’s a stubborn big mouth idiot and doesn’t know how to be nice. You think he was going to just waltz up to you and say ‘hey, I like you.’” Bickslow rambled. “He’s been battling with his feelings since you showed up. You kicked his ass and took his heart at the same time.”

“What? How am I supposed to know if I like someone or if they like me?” Nari wailed. “When I see him, I want to talk to him. But, he makes me want to punch him too. I want to be close to him, but he makes it awkward.”

Bickslow nodded. “Yup. You like him.”

Nari stared at Bickslow. “How do you know?” She grumbled.

“You normally don’t get flustered about people.” Bickslow pointed out bluntly. “And you were excited when he called you his equal… And you admitted you dream about him.”

“Well shit.” Nari laid back and thought about it. She got excited when she saw him. She didn’t call him Pretty Boy to mock him, it was because she actually thought he was attractive. She blushed when she saw him shirtless. And, he had saved her; not just from bleeding out, but helped her control her power. “I’m clueless.” She whispered.

“Just a tad.” Bickslow agreed. “Let’s get you back to the guild. You have some emotions to fess up to.”

“I don’t wanna.” Nari pouted. “I’m not ready.”

“Then lets go to the toy store!” Bickslow hopped to his feet. His puppets began to cheer.

Nari slowly stood up. “Fine, but only because your puppets are so excited.”

Bickslow grinned. “You better talk to him tonight.” His tongue wagged.

“I’ll try.” Nari grumbled.

* * *

That evening, Gajeel and Levy had opted to go out to dinner, Lily was busy talking to Cana, and Bickslow was rearranging his toy collection at home. Nari sat in the guildhall by herself reading a book. She noticed a large shadow loomed in front of her. She looked up to see Laxus. She smiled and shut her book. “Hey Pretty Boy, what’s up?” She tried not to stutter. Laxus silently handed her the headphones she left the night before. “Thank you.” She mumbled. Laxus turned on his heel and began to walk away. “Wait up, Pretty Boy!” Nari jumped up and grabbed his hand. She tripped over her other ankle and Laxus caught her.

“You ok?” Laxus asked gruffly.

Nari nodded. “Want to go on another walk?”

Laxus was a tad surprised. “Uh… sure.” He pushed his hands in his pockets and lead the way out the guild.

They walked together in awkward silence. Laxus lead Nari to the edge of the forest and pointed out a bench they could sit at. Nari spoke, barely over a whisper. “I’m sorry for running out on you last night.”

“Tch. It’s whatever.” Laxus grunted. “You did start it.”

“So?” Nari snapped.

Laxus snarled. “So. don’t blame me.”

“I’m not, you idiot!” She shouted.

Laxus shouted back. “Then why did we come out here. I get it, you want to pretend it didn’t happen.”

Nari slapped him. “You really don’t listen.” She hissed. She stood up and turned to walk away, but Laxus grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap.

His gray-green eyes stared down at her. “If you don’t want to forget it happened, then what do you want?” He growled.

“What am I to you?” She whispered, avoiding his question.

Laxus turned her face to his. “You’re my equal.”

Nari lips were pursed together, her brows furrowed in worry. “Was Bickslow lying to me?”

Laxus felt his mouth go dry. “What did he say?”

“That I stole your heart, the same day I kicked your ass.” She gave him a small smile.

Laxus broke eye contact. “Tch. Bickslow is a gossip-whore.”

“Oh. I… I’m sorry.” Nari was trying to break away from his grip. “Let me go.” She snarled.

“What is going on?” Laxus barred Nari against him with his arms.

“If all that Bickslow said was just lies, then I’ve made a huge mistake.” Nari struggled against his muscular arms.

It dawned on Laxus, why she had come. “Nari.” He tried to speak to her softly, but she was too busy trying to get away. “Dollface, listen.” He shouted.

Nari clamped her hands over her sensitive ears. “Ow.”

He pulled her hands away from her ears. “Did you come here because you wanted to tell me you like me?” His voice rumbled

Nari scowled. “What gave you that idea?”

Laxus turned her face to his. “I like you, Dollface. I really do.”

Nari’s eyes went wide. She crushed her lips to his in a fierce kiss. Nari pulled away. “I’m so sor-” Laxus cut off her words with a gentle kiss.

“Don’t be.” Laxus smirked.

Nari shifted uncomfortably. “It’s getting really late, we should head back to the guild.” She whispered.

Laxus cleared his throat. “Of course.” He said gruffly. He released Nari from his grip.

She adjusted her suspenders and climbed off his lap. “Could I come to your room for a bit?” She dared to make eye-contact with Laxus.

Laxus wordlessly nodded. He held out his hand to her and she took it. They walked back to the now empty guild, hand-in-hand.

 ****  
  


 


	27. Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than intended. Sorry about that... My mind had to much fun in the gutter.

Laxus head was spinning. _She likes me too._ He couldn’t help the smug smile creeping across his face, while he held Nari’s hand. He led her through the dark guildhall and up the stairs. The two lightning dragon slayers couldn’t hear Gajeel in his room. He was still out with Levy.

Nari followed Laxus straight to his room. Her heart was pounding in her ears. He indicated to his couch and she took a seat. She nervously looked around the room. Laxus was tossing a few clothing items in a corner, his back to her.

“You have a lot of dents in your wall.” Nari stated. Laxus tensed. “Have you considered buying a punching bag?” Nari teased.

Laxus shrugged. “Wall’s harder.” He grunted.

Nari got up and looked into a hole in the wall. “Not hard enough, apparently.” She muttered.

Laxus blushed. “That was an accident.” He muttered.

Nari giggled. “You might have a temper, Pretty Boy.”

“And you don’t.” Laxus rumbled, his voice behind her.

Nari hadn’t noticed him approaching her. She spun around and came face to face with his chest. She tilted her head back to catch eyes. His eyes sparkled, as a slow smile crept across his face.

“Sit with me?” He asked gently. Nari meekly nodded her head and plopped back on his couch. Laxus gently sat next to her leaving a few feet between them. “You know, you’re supposed to tell me about yourself.” He teased. He shifted his body, so he could look her in the eye.

“What don’t you know?” Nari was twisting her hands together.

Laxus had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was nervous. “I mean I know a lot about your dad and magic, but I don’t know what you like.” Laxus broke out in a large grin. “Well besides me.”

That snapped Nari out of her shyness. “Psh. I never said that.” She huffed.

Laxus smirked. “What do you like to do, Nari?”

“I don’t know. I like boxing, singing, dancing and reading.” Nari listed.

He nodded his head. “Some of your favorite things?” Laxus pressed.

“You’re going to make fun of me.” Nari pressed her lips into a cute scowl.

Laxus shook his head. “I won’t. I promise.” He held out his hand in truths. Nari shook it, with mock seriousness.

“Favorite things would be: rock music, long baths, back rubs, plushies, and sweets.” She mumbled embarrassed.

Laxus eyes softened; he couldn’t resist her sweet expressions. “You forgot lightning, Dollface.” He chuckled.

Nari smirked. “It’s your turn, Pretty Boy.”

“I didn’t agree to this.” He joked.

“Spill.” Nari commanded.

Laxus ruffled his hair. “I like to work, hike, and spar, um… I like scotch, rock music, and neck rubs.”

“That all?” Nari pressed.

Laxus blushed. “Yea.” He lied.

Nari grinned. “I know you listen to me singing.”

“So?” Laxus stuttered.

Nari leaned back. “Just wanted you to admit it.” She snuggled into the couch, eyes closed and a smug smile on her face.

Laxus felt nervous for once. “I like to watch you fight and sing. You’re amazing.” He mumbled.

Nari’s eyes flew open. “What?” She sat up and stared at him.

“Tch. You heard me.” He turned his head, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Nari sat up on her knees and was in his face. “I heard you. I’m just stunned.”

Laxus turned to look at her. Her face was just inches from him. He leaned forward, leaving barely a breath between them. “Admit you like me.” His voice rumbled low.

Nari opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked at him desperately. “I don’t just like you.” She finally managed in a hoarse whisper. “I want you.” Laxus closed the last inch between them with a gentle kiss. His hand snaked into her wavy hair and pulled her closer. Nari pulled away. “I don’t know if I want just…” Laxus cut off her words with another gentle kiss.

“I’m not going to let you go. I’m not going to share you.” He growled.

Nari’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “Then you think you can pin this dragon down?” She was testing him.

Laxus kissed below her ear. “No.” He murmured. “I think I can fly with you.”

Nari’s breath caught in her chest. She was climbing in Laxus’s lap and straddling his legs. She ignored his look of surprise and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him roughly. Laxus astonishment melted away quickly. His arms wrapped around Nari and crushed him to her. She gasped when his hands drifted to her exposed stomach. Laxus snickered against their kiss. Nari bit his lip and pulled; his eyes narrowed. She released his lip, a small smug smile playing on her lips. He let out a low growl as he grabbed her firm ass and squeezed. Her back arched and she ground against him. Laxus snatched up her chin in his hand and kissed her. His tongue flicked inside her open mouth causing her to melt against him with a moan. Nari’s fingers twisted in his short spiky hair. Laxus broke away from her mouth and pressed kisses down her neck. He pulled her shirt collar back and nibbled on the crook of her neck. Nari hissed with pleasure. Laxus’s hands skimmed from her waist up to her breasts. He gently cupped them and nuzzled her cleavage with his nose. Nari’s hands rested on top of his; she pressed against his fingers, guiding him to how hard to squeeze. Laxus was surprised just how firm she wanted him to grasp her, however she didn’t yelp in pain. Her face was tilted to the ceiling completely serene. Laxus couldn’t stop the low growl erupting from his throat. He released her large breasts, grabbed her hips and ground her against his groin. Nari’s eyes flew open. Laxus stared at her hungrily.

Nari pressed her lips against his. She flicked her tongue in his mouth and he tried to close the gap between them. Nari pushed him back. Her hands skimmed across his shoulders and down his chest. Without breaking their kiss, Nari’s fingers nimbly plucked his buttons until his shirt came open. Her cold fingers touched his searing hot skin, he hissed at her touch. His muscles became rigid under her hands.

“Dollface, if we keep this up. I won’t want to stop.” Laxus whispered, his lips lightly brushing against hers.

Nari broke away from him and stood up. She rushed out the room, leaving the door open as she went to her room. Laxus leaned up and closed his eyes, he felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. _I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted her to know I didn’t want to stop… Not that I couldn’t._

Nari was coming back from her room a vial of potion in her hand. Laxus looked at Nari in confusion. “Cana’s gift.” She tossed it back and threw the empty vial in his trash can. “We have to wait an hour. Sorry.” Nari blushed.

Laxus eyes went wide. _She went to get birth control potion. Shit!_

Nari paused. “If that’s what you want…”

Laxus rose from the couch. He removed his open shirt and left it on the couch. He crossed the room to her and closed the door behind her. He pressed her against the door and looked down at the lightning dragon slayer below him. “I told you I didn’t want to stop.” He had her trapped between his arms. “But, I will stop for you.”

Nari’s fingers traced his tattoo. “I don’t want to stop… but what will you want tomorrow?” She spoke through clenched teeth.

“To tell everyone I have a wonderful woman.” He gently raised her chin.

Nari felt tears well in her eyes. No one had ever wanted her to be theirs the next morning. “How long?” She wondered aloud.

“Always.” He brushed a kiss across her lips. She gasped. Laxus kissed her gently. “We can stop now and talk.” He whispered. Nari nodded. She couldn’t find her words. Laxus took her hand and lead her back to the couch. He sat down pulled her against his chest. “Nari, I want you to stay.” He murmured in her ear. “I don’t just mean tonight. Be mine.” He was shaking slightly. He’d never been so honest with someone.

Nari stared up at him and nodded. “I will. But can we wait to tell the guild.” She murmured.

“Yes. I don’t want the old man to scare you off with great-grandbaby talk.” Laxus grumbled.

Nari finally relaxed. “I think we have time before that.” She laughed.

Laxus paused. “Nari…” He licked his lips. “We can wait for… whatever.”

Nari pulled his face closer to her. “Just 50 minutes.”

Nari licked the edge of his lip. Laxus’s arms tightened around Nari. She pulled away from him and began to unlace her combat boots. Laxus quickly took over unlacing her shoes. He carefully removed her shoes and tossed them to the door. Laxus slipped his fingers around one of her suspender straps and tugged her back to him. Nari giggled lightly. She straddled his legs again and began to kiss him hungrily. Her soft hands roamed his torso and gently scratched his sides. Laxus suppressed a moan.

Nari broke away from the kiss and slipped off her suspenders leaving them loose by her hips. Laxus’s hands slid under her ass and pulled her off his lap and onto her knees. He slid down the couch until he was level with Nari’s bare stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. Nari gasped lightly, her hands stroked his hair lightly. Laxus flicked his tongue on her belly button ring, causing her to giggle lightly. He traced the edge of her shorts with his tongue. Nari barely moaned. Laxus frowned. _Most girls were responsive to just light kisses_. He raked his teeth against her hipbone; Nari gasped audibly. Laxus smirked: _I can definitely get used to his._

He realized Nari was staring down at him. Her eyebrows raised in question. Laxus carefully pulled himself up, mindful to not knock Nari back. He cleared his throat. “I was seeing what you liked.” He said with a shrug.

 ****“Oh. You’re still on what I like” Nari teased. “I like it a tad rough, but I still enjoy it gentle.” She was playing with the tuft of hair that always dropped to his forehead.  
  
She was still on her knees, which meant Laxus was eye level with her breasts. Laxus looked into her yellow eyes and plucked one of her shirt buttons undone. Nari pursed her lips together, struggling against a smile. He slowly pulled each button open, the smile on Nari’s face growing wider. Laxus untied her shirt tails and let her black shirt hang open. The dark fabric contrasted against the white lace and her pale skin. Nari shrugged off her shirt and dropped it on the couch. Laxus’s cock twitched. Her white lace bra was sheer, it showed off her firm nipples and he could see the faint glint of her piercings. Laxus lost control for a small second and pulled her to him firmly. She made a faint squeak. Laxus kissed across her bosom and nipped the top of her breasts. Nari pressed her chest into Laxus’s face. He chuckled as his hands went up her back and unsnapped her bra. His fingers gently massaged the indents her bra had made, as he kissed her neck. Nari pushed Laxus's face away from her full breasts. She leaned forward and let her bra slide down her arms; she discarded the bra across her shoulder. 

Nari cupped Laxus’s chin and kissed him gently. Laxus deepened the kiss and Nari pressed her firm breasts against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Laxus pulled Nari down onto his lap. Nari gasped when she felt his erection pressing against her. She instinctively rocked her hips. Laxus growled. Nari rolled her hips harder. He broke away from the kiss; his hands gripped her ass and pressed her down on him firmer. Nari moaned slightly and arched her back. Laxus leaned forward and nuzzled her breasts. He gently nipped at her breasts and pulled on her nipple bar. Nari gritted her teeth against a moan. Laxus rolled his tongue across the nipple, still between his teeth. Nari’s moan escaped her throat, her fingers pressed into his scalp. Laxus smirked and repeated the treatment to her other breast. Nari shuddered in response.

Nari looked down at the handsome blonde, who’s chin rested in between her breasts. Laxus grinned. “I never thought I’d like piercings, but seeing how you respond...” He gently tugged on her left nipple, rolling the bar between his fingers, and she hissed. Laxus continued, “I like these very much.”

Nari rolled her hips against his hard-on and whimpered. “I want you.” She whined.

Laxus swallowed hard. No one had ever whined for him so desperately and hungrily. His own arousal stirred. He stared at the clock. “How much longer?”

Nari looked over her shoulder. “30 more minutes.” She turned to him, a cute pout on her face.

“You can make it.” Laxus whispered. He pressed a kiss to her collar bone. His fingertips ran up her sides. Nari shivered. Laxus grasped her ass firmly pulling her to him, he slid off the couch and stood. Nari wrapped her legs around his waist. Laxus carried her as is she weighed nothing to him.

He laid her on his bed and positioned himself between her legs. Laxus unbutton her shorts and tugged them down. Nari had to give a little wiggle to get them off. Laxus kissed Nari, while his fingers stroked the moist cloth clinging between her legs. Nari tried to push herself against Laxus, but he scooted back. Nari whimpered against his lips. Laxus pulled away from her mouth and ghosted his lips on her neck. He trailed kisses from her collarbone to the edge of her lace panties. Laxus stared up at Nari, her yellow eyes desperate. Laxus kissed her hip bone and continued to her thighs. Nari groaned in frustrations. Laxus grinned. He kissed the inside of her thighs and felt her muscles tense in her legs. He bit down on the skin just above her sheer thighhighs. Nari gasped and gripped the sheets. Laxus sucked on the skin between his teeth. When he released the mouth full of flesh, there was an obvious purple bruise forming on the skin. 

Nari looked down at the mark and glared. “I hope you know I can’t wear shorts until that goes away.”

Laxus chuckled. “It is getting cold outside.” He licked the mark and up her thigh, sending a shiver through Nari. “See. You’re already shivering.” His voice rumbled low.

Nari pulled away from Laxus. He sat up, concern creased his forehead. Nari climbed off the bed; Laxus moved himself into a seated position his feet firmly on the ground. She kicked his legs apart and kneeled in front of him. Laxus felt his heartbeat quicken. Nari fiddled with his belt and then the closure on his pants, until she finally released his cock.

“Damn… and you really do go commando.” Nari muttered.

Laxus felt heat rise into his cheeks. “Who told you that?”

Nari flashed a bright smile as her hand wrapped around his erection. “Bickslow, of course.” She lowered her mouth to his cock’s head and gave it a small lick.

Laxus tilted his head back and gritted his teeth. “Damn gossip.”

Nari swirled her tongue around the head. “May I ask why?” She giggled.

“It’s uncomfortable.” He gasped as Nari run her tongue from head to base and back up again.

Nari giggled. “It’s kinda hot.” Laxus’s ears turned red. Nari stopped the small licks and teases and sat back on her heels. “Um… I’m going to be honest, I’m probably going to gag a little.”

Laxus felt a jolt. “Why?”

It was Nari’s turn to blush. “You’re not a little guy, Pretty Boy.”

Laxus brows furrowed in confusion “You already knew I was tall…”

“You have a big dick.” She said bluntly.

Laxus smirked. “What too big for you?” He teased.

Nari raised an eyebrow. “It’s the biggest one I’ve ever handled.” She stated.

“Really?” Laxus was surprised.

“Yes! This.” She indicated with her free hand to the cock she was still clutching. “Is not average.”

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck. “What does that mean?”

Nari barked a laugh. “Be proud and don’t make fun of me.”

“You don’t have to.” Laxus muttered.

Nari rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t.” She softly jerked his erection. “But I’m going to anyways.”

Nari lowered her mouth back to his cock. Her lips wrapped around the length and he gasped at the wet warmth. Nari ran her tongue up and down his shaft, while she bobbed her head and jerked the length she couldn’t take in. Her grip was firm and fast, slicking her saliva up and down his full length. Laxus leaned forward and grasped Nari’s rear. He kneaded her cheeks, Nari hummed in response. Laxus hissed.

“I’m going to cum, if you don’t stop.” He spoke through his clenched jaw.

Nari released his cock. Her large yellow eyes connected to his gray-greens. “Could you go again?” She asked blandly. Laxus nodded silently. Nari flashed a bright smile. “Then relax.”

Laxus caught her chin. “I’ll spark up, when I do.” He reminded her.

Nari nodded. “Relax, Pretty Boy.”

Laxus released her chin and let her go back to her task. She carefully dragged the tip of her tongue down the main vein. His cock twitched. Nari took the head in her mouth again and swirled her tongue, playing with the sensitive skin. She began to bob her head again, this time at a faster rate than before. Her tongue pressing against his cock’s head.

“Nari!” Laxus warned.

Nari slid her tongue down and prepared for him to ejaculate, what she wasn’t prepared for was the intensity of his sparks. He grunted as he came; she was coated in his electricity. Nari released his erection and gripped his thigh, her lips still wrapped around him. She swallowed and bobbed her head a few times until he quit twitching. Nari released him with a grimace and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

Laxus stared down at her his chest heaving. He hauled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, ignoring the bitter taste on her tongue. He laid her back on the bed and kneeled between her legs. Nari could still feel his electricity tingling on her skin; it made her stomach twist and her pulse jump. She tore away from the kiss to look at the clock. Laxus continued to kiss her neck and squeeze her hips.

“15 more minutes.” Nari whispered.

Laxus ignored her words. He was focused on kissing every inch of her. He hooked a finger in the silky top of her thighhigh and began to pull it down. He sat up and propped her ankle on his shoulder, while he rolled the stocking down her leg. He gently kissed the freshly exposed skin, before lay her leg back down on the bed and continued the process with her other stocking.

Nari watched the normally aggressive man with interest. “You’re surprising me, Laxus.” She bit her lip, as he kissed the side of her knee and made eye contact with her.

He gently placed her now bare leg on the bed. “Why’s that?” He rumbled.

“I thought you’d be more aggressive.” She admitted.

Laxus grinned. “I can be. I thought you might want your first time in so long, to be a bit gentle at first.”

Nari felt her heart leap with excitement. “Maybe to start.” She pondered.

Laxus leaned forward to kiss her again. “Just tell me what you want.” His fingers brushed the damp lace between her legs. Nari whimpered again.

“I want you to take off your damn pants.” Nari stammered.

Laxus stood up and let his trousers fall to the ground. Nari eyed him. She was pleased with what she saw; his legs were very toned and muscular, like the rest of him, and he was well groomed. She took a minute to peel off her own panties and beckoned him back to her. Laxus stepped out of the legs of his pants and crawled across the sheets to her. She spread her legs for him and he positioned himself between them.

“How much longer?” He whispered, running his fingertips on the smooth, hairless skin that was now exposed to him.

“Less than 10 minutes.” She mumbled as he kissed her.

Laxus pressed his cock against her damp core. He kissed and bit her lips; she returned the kisses and bites, while his cock ran between her folds becoming slick. Nari moaned, but refused to let Laxus reach inside of her. She wanted him badly, but didn't want to feel the intrusion of his fingers. She wanted to feel only his cock stretching her out. She tore open her eyes from the passionate kisses to look at the clock.

“Now.” She moaned as Laxus grasped her breasts and mouthed her nipples.

 Laxus paused. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She whined.

Laxus sat back on his heels and stared at the beautiful woman laid out in front of him. He pressed one hand into the mattress, as he prepared himself. Nari snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss, before pulling away to look in his eyes. He lined himself up with her and slowly pushed in. Nari’s eyes went wide and clenched in pain. Laxus stilled. He could feel her body struggling to stretch so far. He brushed her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead before pressing in again. Nari whimpered this time, her nails digging into her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Dollface.” He whispered.

Nari buried her face in his neck. “It’s starting to not hurt. You can keep going.”

Laxus wrapped an arm around her body and held her close while he pressed in deeper. He stilled when he was completely inside her. When Nari’s whimper of pain disappeared, he slowly moved in and out. Nari began to moan and gasp.

“You don’t have to be that gentle.” She panted.

Laxus gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to hurt his new lover, but he could tell she wanted more. He slipped out of her. Nari seemed upset. “Lay on your side.” He instructed. Nari rolled onto her side, Laxus slipped behind her. He hooked her leg over his and pressed into her from behind. Nari arched her back and gasped loudly. He nuzzled her neck, placing small kisses on the exposed skin. Laxus rolled his hips up, pushing small moans out of Nari. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other he snaked under her head and tilted her face to his. He looked into her eyes as his other hand slipped between her legs and massaged her swollen clit. Nari made the perfect ‘o’ face. Laxus leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, he continued to roll his hips into her at a slightly faster rate. Nari’s hands were twisted in his sheets.

“L-l-laxus!” She moaned, while tightening around Laxus. She was already to tight and now he could barely move inside her. Laxus noticed the faint sparks starting to form on her skin. He rubbed a bit harder. Nari almost doubled over from her first orgasm in over year. The sparks that burst over her skin, spread to Laxus, while her muscles squeezed him in a death grip. He felt their warm tingle as the sparks disappeared against his skin. Laxus pulled her closer to him. He planted kisses across her shoulders, while she shook with the last wave of her orgasm. He swept her hair aside and traced the wings on her back, still rolling his hips at a steady pace.

Nari moaned lightly. Laxus kissed her back. "I like your wings."

Nari hummed. "They're my secret."

Laxus ran his hand over her breast and massaged it. "Because you want to fly?" He wondered.

"Yes." She moaned. "How did you know?"

Laxus murmured in her ear. "I guess, I assumed you wanted to fly just like I do."

Nari gasped at his words and pressed against him longingly. 

“I want to look at you the next time you cum.” Laxus’s voice rumbled against her back.

Nari gasped for air. She pulled away from Laxus with a faint groan. Laxus swept her up in his arms. He sat on the edge of his bed and let her settle in his lap. Nari slid down him inch by agonizing inch. When she finally took him completely in, she stilled. Laxus ran his hands under her thighs and moved her up and down. Nari pressed on his shoulders, moving with Laxus. She arched her back. Her eyes closed and mouth slightly open, as she panted and moaned. Laxus began to thrust her hips down at a faster rate. Nari’s short nails dug into his shoulders. He growled low and bit down on her breast. Nari cried out in surprise. Laxus pulled away from her breast and stood up. He held onto her and flipped her back on her back. Nari landed on the bed with a slight oomph. Laxus stood at the edge of the bed, still resting inside her. Laxus shifted her legs, until they were wrapped around his waist. He held onto her supple thighs and began to press into her.

Laxus found a fast and rough rhythm with hips. His abs clenched with every thrust, while Nari large breasts bounced quickly. Laxus pressed a thumb to her clit and made quick circling motions. Nari practically convulsed as he sent her over the edge quickly. She threw her head back and cried out. Electricity crawled across her skin and disappeared quickly. Laxus didn’t stop. He thrusted into her even harder, still pressing on her clit.

Nari threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around Laxus. Her nails dragged angry lines on his back, while she muffled another wordless shout against his skin.

******  
**

* * *

Gajeel and Levy walked through the silent guildhall. They had spent more time staring gazing (and screwing), then they had intended to. They passed through the sound barrier at the top of the stairs and heard a feminine voice cry out from Laxus’s room and raced forward.

Laxus’s door had golden light escaping all around it. Gajeel and Levy stopped in the hallway and stared at the door. Nari cried out again; the light around the door brightened.

A low voice rumbled. “Again, already, Dollface?” Laxus chuckled.

Nari laughed. “You’re the king.” There was a small silence, followed by a whimper from Nari.

“I’m what?” Laxus grunted, you could practically hear the smile on his face.

“You’re the king.” Nari whined

Laxus voice shook. “I don’t what to be the king; I want to be your king, Nari.”

Nari sounded breathless. “Then be my lightning king.”

Laxus spoke softly. “Always.”

Their conversation ended and the sounds of Laxus’s mattress squeaking and both lightning dragon slayers panting and moaning filled the silent hallway.

Gajeel started for Laxus’s door, but Levy grabbed his hand. Gajeel turned to stare at his girlfriend. She was staring at the door smiling largely. Levy turned to Gajeel and pressed a finger to his lip shushing him.

Gajeel grabbed her hand and hissed through clenched teeth. “Laxus is screwing her!”

Levy calmly nodded her head. “And Nari seems to be enjoying it.” She held his hands. “I don’t think Nari would appreciate you breaking up her first lay in over a year.”

Gajeel shook his head, but he knew Levy was right. Nari would kill him if he interrupted. “Doesn’t mean I want to hear it.” He grumbled.

Levy tsked. “Consider this payback for last night.”

Gajeel scowled. “Sparky’s going to get an earful in the morning.”

Levy giggled and dragged Gajeel to his room. Levy used her solid script magic to make earmuffs for Gajeel. He snuggled into Levy and fell asleep. Levy stayed awake and spent another hour of the night giggling at the sounds coming from next door.

* * *

“Laxus. Please.” Nari whined beneath the muscular mage’s body.

“Please, what?” He growled.

Nari gritted her teeth in frustration. “Harder!”

Laxus slammed into Nari wrenching a strangled cry from her throat. “Like that?” His voice rumbled.

“Yes.” She growled. Laxus raised an eyebrow. Nari was losing her sensitivity and was giving way to a wilder side. He slowly slammed into her again. Nari’s body jumped. “Faster, please.” She pleaded.

“I’ll finish.” He explained.

Nari stared at him with desperate eyes. “I will too.”

Laxus smirked. He slammed inside her, hitting deep inside her. Nari cried out again. Laxus growled in response. His hips began to pulse at a rapid and irregular rate. Nari clung to him fiercely. Her nails scratched deep into his back; Laxus felt the hot angry lines bleed. His room filled with the sound of skin smacking skin, and Nari’s now constant cries.

Electricity started to pour of both their skin. Laxus and Nari senses intensified as it mingled. Nari bit down on Laxus’s neck trying to hold it together. He pounded into her harder, snarling against the pain of her bite. Nari started to shake against him. Her head whipped back with a scream. Her nails dug even deeper in his back, scraping off Laxus’s skin. Sparks flew off her and slammed against Laxus. Laxus pulled out of Nari with a roar. His cock spasmed and spilled onto Nari’s leg. He panted, stroking the last drops from his erection.

Nari laid her back, arms laid to her side, breasts heaving.

Laxus staggered out of bed and snatched up a box of tissues. He brought them back to where Nari still laid. Laxus sniggered as he took the time to wipe up his hand. He then wiped her leg clean.

“Still with me?” Laxus rumbled.

Nari nodded. “Just tired now… and fucking sore.” She hissed as the pain started to set in.

Laxus noticed how red and swollen she was, between her legs. “You shouldn’t have asked me to go so hard.” He shook his head and went to toss the dirtied tissues into the trash.

Nari sat up a bit. “Trust me. The pain was worth it.”

Laxus’s ears burned. “Are you spending the night?” He mumbled, standing next to the edge of the bed.

“Do you want me to?” Nari asked, a coy smile playing on the edges of her lips.

Laxus crossed his arms. “Tch. Up to you.” He said gruffly.

Nari climbed out of bed and winced. She walked past the stark naked Laxus and pulled on her lace panties. “I guess I’ll go back to my bed then.” She stretched a little.

Laxus glared at the ground. “I’d like you to stay.” He grumbled embarrassed.

Nari flashed him a smile. “Was that so hard?”

“Tch.” Laxus avoided the question. “Do you need something to sleep in?”

Nari sauntered over to his couch and picked up his purple, buttondown shirt. “May I?”

“Go for it.” He turned his back to her. He readjusted the rumpled covers, pushed the bed back in place, and turned down the sheets. When he turned around, his mouth went dry. She was finishing buttoning his shirt. It hung on her loosely, almost reaching to her knees. The already cuffed sleeves reached halfway down her forearms. The deep purple of the shirt made her yellow eyes and orange hair more vibrant.

“What?” Nari snipped. A small glare on her face. Laxus snapped back to reality, but still didn’t speak. Nari crossed her arms. “Why are you staring at me like that?” She demanded.

Laxus smirked and crossed the small room to her. “You look hot in my shirt.” He pulled her close to him.

Nari didn’t stop him. She snuggled against his bare chest. “Snake charmer.” She jabbed.

Laxus bent down and swept her up in his arms. “I think you mean dragon charmer.” He grinned and walked her back to his bed.

Nari couldn’t help giggle. “Can I sleep on the inside?” She wondered as he sat her on the bed

Laxus nodded. He quickly flipped off the light lacrimas in the room. He waited for her to scoot in and wiggle under his covers, before climbing in after her. He pulled her to him, she didn’t fight him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. “Will you say it again?” Laxus murmured against her ear.

Nari hummed happily. “Say what?”

Laxus blushed and buried his face in her hair. “You know…” He drawled.

Nari twisted in the covers to face him. She stroked his high cheek bones and stared into his gray-green eyes. “You’re my lightning king.” She whispered and gently kissed him. She pulled away and smiled softly at him. The normally fierce Nari was now gentle and almost angelic.

Laxus searched Nari’s flushed face. “I think I love you.” He whispered.

“What?” She choked.

Laxus didn’t even blush. “I think I love you.” He repeated, as he held on to her tighter.

Nari looked at him. Her already pink cheeks turned red. “I think… I… do too.” **  
 ******

Laxus kissed her gently and rubbed their noses against each other. “I don’t know how long I can not tell the world you’re mine.”

Nari grinned at him. “I won’t make you wait too long.” She stifled a yawn.

“I’ll wait. But you need to sleep.” He whispered.

“Fine. Good night, Pretty Boy.” She mumbled. Nari shifted around and pressed her back to his chest, she curled slightly allowing Laxus’s knees to fit behind hers. Laxus easily rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Good night, Dollface." He snuggled into her a bit more and listened to her breathing. He watched her drift off to sleep, a small smile on her lips. Laxus hugged her tightly, before relaxing his arms, but still not letting go.

 _I’m one lucky bastard._ He smirked, before drifting off to sleep.

 

 


	28. Preparations

Bickslow sauntered down the hall to wake Laxus. The master needed Laxus and Nari for a mission. Bickslow volunteered to wake his leader and decided to knock on Nari’s door too. He stopped at Nari’s room (it was the first door). His knuckles rapped on the door. “Nari?” He called; his puppets echoed his call. There wasn’t an answer, so he peaked in. Her room was empty. Bickslow shrugged, assuming she had left for the training field.

Bickslow continued down the hall. He never bothered knocking on Laxus’s door; he waltzed right in. Laxus was laying on his side, his back to the door. Bickslow strode across the room to the bed. He looked down and felt his eyes bug out of his head beneath his visor. Laxus’s arms were wrapped around a sleeping Nari. She was wearing his, now crumpled, purple button-down shirt, her orange hair spilled across Laxus’s spare pillow. Bickslow couldn’t help the smile creeping across his face. It was very obvious what took place between them last night.

Bickslow loudly whispered. “Hey Blondie Boy.” His puppets echoed ‘hey, hey’. He gently shook Laxus’s shoulder.

Laxus roused slightly. He peeked an eye open and growled at his friend. Bickslow shushed Laxus and pointed at the woman still sleeping. Laxus turned to Nari and smiled, then it dawned on him; their little secret wasn’t so secret anymore. Laxus carefully pulled away from Nari and stood up; he was still stark naked. He grabbed a pair of trousers and threw them on. Laxus grabbed Bickslow by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of the room and into the hall.

Laxus had Bickslow by the shoulders and gave him a firm shake. “You better not tell anyone about this.” Laxus snarled.

Bickslow held up his hands. “I won’t!” He’d never seen Laxus look this aggressive, which was surprising.

Laxus released his friend and ran his hand through his hair. “She wants to keep this private for now, alright?”

Bickslow nodded. “This is one secret I won’t spill.” His puppets backed him up, ‘won’t, won’t’.

Laxus nodded in return. “You better not.”

“Between you and Nari, I have a hundred painful reasons not to.” Bickslow joked. His puppets chorused ‘painful, painful’.

Laxus gave him a small smirk. “What do you need, Bicks?” He spoke more gently now.

“Master Makarov has a mission for you and Nari. He sent me to get you two.” Bickslow explained. His puppets bobbed in the air and sang ‘mission, mission’.

Laxus mulled over how to excuse their tardiness. “Let me go wake her. I’ll be back.” Bickslow nodded his head and leaned against the wall. Laxus left his friend and went back to his lover’s side. He crawled back in beside her and gently brushed her bangs out of her face. “Hey Dollface.” He murmured against her neck.

Nari stirred in her sleep. She turned her head to face the other lightning dragon slayer. “Hey Pretty Boy.” She responded groggily. They exchanged a gentle morning kiss.

Laxus huddled closer to her. “Bickslow walked in on us sleeping.” He stated blandly.

Nari sighed. “Does everyone know now?”

“No. He’ll keep it to himself.” Laxus nuzzled her neck.

Nari hummed happily. “Where’s the gossiper now?”

“Outside.” Laxus mumbled.

Nari rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed, much to Laxus’s protests. She sauntered to the door and beckoned Bickslow in. He quickly ducked in the room and shut the door behind him. Nari wandered back to Laxus. Laxus snatched her hand, dragged her back to his chest and snuggled against her long hair. Nari rested against his chest, humming happily.

Bickslow laughed at the new couple. “Who knew lightning dragon slayers were so cuddly?” Bickslow’s puppets giggled ‘cuddly, cuddly’. Bickslow grinned, his tongue hanging out. Laxus and Nari glared at Bickslow and growled in unison. Bickslow held up his hands. “Kidding, kidding.” His puppets repeated him.

Laxus kissed Nari’s forehead. “The old man has a mission for us.”

Nari pouted. “I don’t wanna get up. Can’t we just stay in bed.”

Laxus laugh boomed off the walls. “If we don’t go down, he will come up.”

“And then the whole guild will know.” Nari sighed. She climbed off of Laxus and started to collect her clothing items from around the room. “I’ll hop in the shower first.” Laxus nodded and sat up. She ran over to him barefoot for a quick kiss. Laxus pulled her in and deepened the kiss. Nari dropped the things she had just collected and allowed him to pull her into his lap. She pulled on his lip, as she pulled away. Laxus gave a low growl. “I’ll see you downstairs…” She hopped up and gathered her discarded things. “... lightning king.” She added with a wink. She walked out of Laxus’s room hips swinging happily.

Bickslow stared after Nari for a second and turned to his friend. “Lightning king?” He giggled, his tongue hung out. Bickslow’s puppets sang ‘king, king’.

Laxus felt a blush creep into his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Bickslow hushed his puppets. He then turned to the muscular, blonde man. “You should probably wear something with a collar.” Bickslow tapped his neck.

Laxus mirrored Bickslow and pressed on a large bruise. “Dammit, Dollface.” He grumbled.

Bickslow cackled. “You should see your back. You look like you were mauled by a mountain lion. I’ve never seen you so beat up.”

Laxus sighed. He stood up and stretched. He felt several of the scabs on his back open and blood drip down his spine. Laxus rummaged through his clothes and found his black sleeveless shirt, it had a high collar that would conceal Nari’s lovebite.

Bickslow pressed for details. “So… how was it?”

Laxus glared at his friend. “None of your damn business.” He spat.

Bickslow pouted. “Pleeeeeeease.” He got clasped his hand together. “Just answer a few questions.”

Laxus rolled his eyes. He gave in, only because Bickslow would push until he did answer. “Fine.”

Bickslow squealed with joy. “So… in general, how was it?” He repeated.

“Great.” Laxus hid his smile with a scowl.

“What happened when you both sparked up?” Bickslow edged closer, filled with curiosity.

Laxus brows furrowed. “It made everything more intense.”

“Lucky.” Bickslow mumbled, he pressed on. “Is this just sex between you two?”

Laxus snapped. “No.” His nostrils flared and a faint shimmer of sparks spread across his skin. “She’s mine.” He broke eye contact with his friend. “And… I’m hers.” He mumbled.

Bickslow grinned. “Great!”

Laxus’s shoulders relaxed. _Bicks just wanted to make sure, we came clean of our feelings. Damn nosey bastard._ There was a faint knock on his door. He could smell Nari’s scent on the other side. He opened the door. She smiled up at him.

“I’m done in the shower.” Nari stated.

Laxus looked at her outfit. She wore black skinny jeans tucked into her boots, a crew-neck, black, cropped tee that had a yellow lightning bolt on the front, and her yellow suspenders. She had already braided her still wet hair. “You look nice.” Laxus whispered.

Nari looked at her outfit. “It was one of the few outfits that covered all the bruises you left.” She said plainly.

Laxus chuckled and toyed with her braid. “I like the braid, but I like your hair down too.”

Nari blushed. “Get your ass in the shower, before someone else sees you shirtless.”

Laxus smirked. “Yes ma’am.” He kissed the top of her head and walked past her.

Nari winced when she saw his freshly bleeding back. “I fucked him up.” She said under her breath.

Bickslow threw an arm over her shoulder. “Yea, but he’s happy as hell. I’ve never seen him genuinely smile.”

Nari smiled after her lover. “He makes me happy too.”

“Cute.” Bickslow leaned in. “So… how badly did he mess you up?”

Nari laughed. “Two bite marks and various bruises due to him gripping my ass with all his might.” Bickslow whistled beneath his visor, the sound echoed. Nari shook her head at the crazy mage. “I better get downstairs and visit with Gajeel and Levy, before Makarov sends us on a mission.” Bickslow waved her goodbye, still giggling at the new couple.

* * *

 Nari happily skipped down the stairs. She saw Gajeel and Levy at a table and waved to them. She promptly walked over and plopped down next to Levy. Nari noticed Gajeel was tensely chewing on an iron pipe. “What’s wrong, Muscles?” Nari dared to ask.

Gajeel swallowed a large bite of his pipe. “I’m going to forgive you for being a bitch yesterday because I never want to hear you and Laxus going at it again.” His red eyes narrowed on Nari’s face. Nari felt the color drain from her face.

Levy tsked at her boyfriend and put her book down. “Gajeel. You should be happy she found someone.” Nari face planted the table and mumbled something into it. Levy patted Nari’s back. “You know we can’t hear you when you do that.”

Nari looked up at Levy. “We were going to keep our relationship secret for a bit. Like you and Gajeel have been.” Gajeel grunted.

“We won’t tell anyone. I promise.” Levy rubbed Nari’s arm. “By the way, why are you wearing pants? I’ve never seen you in anything other than shorts.”

Nari’s face flushed. “I’m not answering that question.”

“Bruises or bitemarks?” Levy teased.

Gajeel dropped the pipe on the table. “Oi! Did he claim you?” He hissed.

“No!” Nari shouted; a few of the guild members turned to see what was going on at their table. Nari whispered. “I don’t think he even knows about that.”

Gajeel picked up his pipe and took an angry bite. Levy stared on in confusion. “What does he mean ‘claim’?”

Gajeel and Nari turned to their curious Levy. The both stammered for words. Nari held up her hand to silence Gajeel. Nari sighed. “To claim someone is a big deal for dragons and dragon slayers. It’s basically marriage, but your partner is the only person. There is no way to unclaim someone.”

Levy stared at Gajeel. “You haven’t claimed me have you?”

“No.” Gajeel answered a little too quickly.

Nari shook her head. “Trust me, you would know. He would have to bite you hard enough to leave a scar.” Nari bared her teeth and flicked her tongue over a fang. “These come in handy for that.”

Levy winced and retreated back a bit. “So, why do you think Laxus doesn’t know about claiming?” She pondered.

Nari shrugged. “He wasn’t raised by a dragon. I doubt he knows very much about these things.”

Gajeel finished his pipe. “He better respect the courting period, Sparky.”

Nari rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Dad.” She said dryly.

“I’m serious. I wouldn’t claim Levy before then.” Gajeel snarled.

“What’s the courting period?” Levy interjected.

Gajeel decided to explain for his girlfriend. “Dragons normally spend 3-6 months courtin’ a potential mate. They fly together, hunt together, spend time together. Dragon slayers sorta do the same thing.”

“It’s basically dating.” Nari explained.

Levy nodded her head. “Why 3-6 months?”

Gajeel blushed. Nari took the lead on this part. “Dragons and dragon slayers have a mating season. It takes dragons 6 months to prepare. Dragon slayers get the same urge to impress their mate and prepare a home for a family. So, dragons and dragon slayers have 6 months to find a mate and create the ideal home for them. If halfway through the preparation period you haven’t found your mate, you have to wait til the next year. There simply wouldn’t be the time to prepare anything in less than three months.”

Levy made a small ‘oh’. She pressed for more details. “Do you have to mate with another dragon slayer?” Nari and Gajeel shook their heads no. Levy continued, “When do you start mating seasons?”

“It’s sorta how you know you’ve hit puberty.” Nari answered.

Levy tapped her finger against her chin thinking over the empty details. “So… if you haven’t found a mate, do you skip the mating season?”

Gajeel started to laugh. Nari smacked his arm. “Not exactly. You won’t need to create a nest or home and you feel great, but…” Nari paused trying to decided how to explain.

Gajeel jumped in, a large wolfy grin on his face. “You still want to screw half the population and have the energy to do it.”

“How many mating seasons have you gone through?” Levy pushed.

Nari cringed at the memory. “Seven… I think.”

Gajeel grinned. “Ten. I was an early bloomer.”

“When does mating season start?” Levy asked a twinge of worry in her voice.

“Three months.” Nari answered.

Levy could feel her face heating up. “For how long?”

“Two weeks.” Gajeel was grinning from ear to ear, staring down his tiny girlfriend.

Levy squeaked. Then, it dawned on her. “Gajeel Redfox, are you courting me to be your mate?” She demanded.

Nari cracked up laughing. “You’re so busted.”

Gajeel stammered for a response before he literally ran out the door. Levy stared at the door and turned to Nari. “Is he?”

Nari smirked. “I don’t think he even meant to, but yes.”

Levy blushed brightly. “I see.”

“Just don’t think about it too much, until he asks if he can claim you.” Nari said lightly.

Levy shook her head. “Three months is too soon for me.”

“Small side note, you can court for as long as you want. Three to six months is dragon etiquette and about the season. You can claim outside the season, which is rare for dragons, but common for dragon slayers. And you can mate outside of being claimed, but it’s like having a baby out of wedlock. It happens, but it’s frowned upon.” Nari rushed to explain.

“So… we could wait a year?” Levy asked timidly.

Nari nodded. “For however long you want. But remember, mating season will happen during that time. I recommend that you stock up on ice packs.”

Levy stuck out her tongue. “I’ll be fine.” Levy became quiet, then dared to ask. “Are you going to tell Laxus?”

Nari paled. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Levy half shouted.

Nari pressed her lips in a tight line. “How would you like to explain sex education to your boyfriend?”

Levy bit her lip. “I’d ask someone else to do it… Maybe-”

Nari cut Levy off. “Gajeel wouldn’t do it, so don’t even.” Nari rubbed her temples. “I’ll tell him eventually just not yet.”

Levy kicked Nari from under the table and indicated with her head. Laxus was coming down the stairs. He wore his sleeveless black shirt with the high collar, his headphones hung around his neck, and his drying hair already stood on end. He strode confidently and looked over the crowd of people. When his eyes met Nari’s, the corners of his mouth threatened to turn into an uncharacteristic smile.

Nari gave Levy a quick hug and left her to read. Nari  jogged over to Laxus in the middle of the guildhall. “Ready to see the master?” Nari asked.

Laxus shrugged. “Made him wait long enough.”

* * *

The pair of lightning dragon slayers sauntered to the guild master’s office. Makarov sat in a high chair, his feet swinging far above the ground. He was shuffling through a pile of paperwork, when Laxus and Nari entered.

The master pulled out a particular paper from his stack and leaped out of his seat. “There you brats are! I have an urgent mission for you two and need you to set out in the morning. It’s S-class. I know you’re not S-class yourself Nari, but I think you will be fine, especially with Laxus at your side.” Makarov rushed. He pushed the mission notice into Laxus’s hand.

Laxus gave the paper a once over before handing it to Nari. Nari scanned the paper and read a few portions aloud. “Infiltrate wealthy mansion supporting dark guild. Apprehend the guild master and lord of the mansion. Soldiers on standby.” Nari looked up from the paper. “Sounds easy enough.”

Makarov grinned. “You two have to pose as a couple and go to a ball at the mansion.”

Nari grimaced. “Well shit.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.” Laxus grumbled.

“This will be my first infiltration mission.” Nari blushed, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge and skill. “I need to go see Levy and Lucy.” Nari started for the door.

Laxus turned towards her. “What for?”

Nari flashed Laxus a bright smile. “I need a dress and to know basic etiquette. Lucy and Levy can help me with that.”

Laxus smiled back. “Be back around 7pm, Dollface.” Makarov sat back, enjoying the exchange between the two.

Nari gave a short wave. “Will do, Pretty Boy. Thank you, Master.” Nari swiftly headed out to find the two women that could help her.

Laxus stared after Nari for a minute, his hands twitched in his pockets aching to go after her.  Makarov giggled and skipped back to his chair. “She is an attractive girl.” Makarov started.

“Woman. She’s not a lil girl.” Laxus said firmly.

The master raised an eyebrow. “Well, do you think you two can do this mission? If you’re uncomfortable posing as a couple, I’m sure I can get Erza or Mirajane to go instead.”

“No.” Laxus jumped. “We can do this easy. I’m more worried about her blending in with high society.”

Makarov broke out into an impish smile. “She is rather loud and brutally honest, not like those quiet, false flattering, fur wearing ladies.” Laxus nodded his head. Makarov went on. “She probably needs a good background story to explain that.”

Laxus smirked. “She is honest... and loves animals.” He paused trying to think of a cover for them.

Makarov picked up a file. “I went ahead and prepped this for you.” Laxus flipped open the file. Inside it detailed that Laxus was Ben Raiten, a wealthy young lord that was orphaned at an early age and owned a mansion and a ranch for hybrid dogs (part wolf, part domestic dog). Nari was Neith (Han) Raiten, an animal trainer; her father worked at the mansion before her. The two fell in love and wedded the previous year.

“This will work.” Laxus hid the grin trying to escape. “I’ll have Nari review the background story tonight.” Laxus shut the file and started for the door, but stopped for a minute. “Thanks, old man.” He didn’t bother to turn around to face his grandfather.

Makarov gave a firm nod. “Don’t mention it, my boy.” He cleared his throat. “I expect this mission to be done in a week’s time.”

Laxus gave a curt nod. “Understood. I’m sure Nari will find a way to have us back before then.”

Makarov smiled at his grandson’s back. “She’s an impressive mage.”

Laxus looked down at his grandfather, who was now at his elbow. “I know. My partner is amazing.”

“Amazing?” Makarov asked with an amused smile.

Laxus looked over his shoulder. “Bicks said she was brawn, brain, and beauty.”

Makarov stroke his mustache thoughtfully. “Bickslow is normally a bit off in his assessments, but this time I think he’s right.”

Laxus turned away again, hiding the excitement he felt for his grandfather’s approval. “I do too. Nari is a great… partner.”

Makarov didn’t notice Laxus’s slight hesitation. He had began to shuffle through his growing pile of paperwork. “Well, I will leave you to preparing for your mission. Take care, my boy.” Laxus gave a final nod before leaving his grandfather with his duties and taking off to pack and plan for Nari and his first undercover mission.

* * *

 Lucy explained. “You’ll be expected to visit the mansion more than once before the actual ball. It’s about making a proper impression beforehand. The better impression, the closer you will be seated to the lord of the mansion.” Lucy hoisted a pile of clothes onto Nari. “So, we need to make sure you have a proper wardrobe.” She pointed to the dressing room with an excited grin.

Nari remained silent while Levy and Lucy dragged her around town to buy her proper clothes for high society. Nari didn’t object to the more covering clothes, they hid her array of bruises quite well and the bruise on her breast was low enough that she could still flash a little cleavage. Lucy chattered away during the shopping trip; she explained the different rules of conduct, how to curtsey, and so on. Nari was grateful that she had already read about high society rules of conduct and remembered most of the book.

Levy was more enjoying forcing Nari into several dresses, a few skirts, and shoes that were not combat boots. Lucy and Levy quickly realized that any heel over an inch would cause Nari to stagger around and fall over; they stuck to flats and a single pair of kitten heels for the actual ball. Lucy even dragged Nari into an accessories shop and forced some flashier jewelry on the dragon slayer.

After their shopping adventure was over, the three girls carried the many bags back to Lucy’s apartment. Lucy decided to call Capricorn from the Celestial world in order to assist her in Nari’s quick lady training. Levy watched with amusement, while Nari held a conversation with the goat spirit. Capricorn was actually impressed with Nari. She was able to curtsey smoothly and hold an intelligent conversation (thanks to her constant reading to pass the time over the years). He even commented that Nari did not slouch nearly as much as Lucy. Lucy announced a lunch break and sent Capricorn back to the Celestial world.

Lucy, Levy, and Nari settled down at Lucy’s, where Lucy proceeded to discuss proper dinner etiquette. Nari quickly absorbed the knowledge that Lucy spouted off and did her best to replicate what she could with the meal that Lucy had prepared in her kitchen.

“I realized I haven’t really asked what your mission was.” Lucy while munching through her food unladylike asked. “So is this a solo mission?”

Nari sat her fork aside, as Lucy had instructed her earlier. “Master Makarov is sending Laxus and me on an S-class mission together. We need to bring down a wealthy lord that’s been funding a dark guild. We have to pose as a couple at the ball.”

“Oh wow.” Lucy was a bit stunned. “You’re already going on S-ranked missions.”

Nari shrugged. “Makarov said it shouldn’t be hard and I have Laxus with me.”

Levy grinned. “You and Laxus sure spend a lot of time together.” Nari kicked Levy under the table. Levy yelped and rubbed the bump appearing on her shin.

Lucy didn’t notice the kick. “Trying to pretend to be a couple though. Laxus is an ass. I don’t know how you can pretend to be loveable with him.”

Nari’s shoulders tensed and she suppressed the growl wanting to escape. “Laxus and I get along great.” Nari stated in short biting words.

Lucy shrugged, not noticing Nari’s aggravation. “He just doesn’t seem like the romantic type. He’s just so mean.” Lucy turned to Levy. “Don’t you agree?”

Levy’s brow creased. “Laxus isn’t mean to me… and he’s really nice to Nari.”

Lucy waved off Levy’s words. “But he’s always putting Natsu down and beating him up.”

Nari’s eye twitched. “Because Pinky always starts the fights.”

Lucy defended her teammate. “Natsu just likes to spar. He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

Nari snarled. “He’s always trying to spar with Laxus. Did you ever think Laxus isn’t in the mood? Or maybe Laxus would rather train with his teammates?”

Lucy realized Nari’s quickly rising anger. “Natsu is just…”

Nari cut her off. “Immature.” Nari stated bluntly.

Levy cut into the conversation. “Lucy, Laxus and Nari are rather close. They’re partners.” Lucy looked away from the angry dragon slayer in front of her. Levy continued. “Natsu is rather immature and constantly starts fights with Laxus. Laxus only ends the fights quickly. You’re being a bit unfair to Laxus, Luce.”

Lucy grimaced. “You’re right, Levy.” Lucy dared to make eye contact with Nari. “He’s just always in a foul mood when I see him.”

Nari relaxed a bit. “He’s not fond of most people.” She said with a small, apologetic smile.

Lucy grinned. “But he likes you.”

Levy couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, Laxus really likes Nar dear.”

Nari shot the bluenette a fierce look. “We work well together.” Her cheeks were turning a faint shade of pink.

Lucy hopped up from the table. “Well if this is a ball, you’ll need to be able to dance.” Lucy pulled out one of her keys. “Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!” In a shimmer of gold light Loke appeared.

He grinned. “Lucy, did you summon me on a social call.” Loke leaned towards Lucy, but she pushed him away.

“I need you to help me teach Nari how to dance.” Lucy pointed at Nari.

Loke’s face fell. “You!”

Nari gave him a short wave. “Hey pussy cat.”

Loke crossed his arms. “I don’t see why a brute like her needs to dance.”

Lucy was doing her best to convince Loke. Levy nudged Nari and wiggled her eyebrows. Nari instantly understood and gave her a firm nod. Nari crossed over to Loke and gently took his hand. He looked at her in surprise. Nari gave him a small soft smile, her yellow eyes wide and sparkling. “Loke, I’m sorry. I may have went a bit overboard.” Loke stiffened. Nari playfully bit her lip. “I really need your help. I have to go to a ball for a mission. I don’t know how to dance for a ball. Lucy and Levy told me you were an amazing dancer, that girls would fight each other just to dance with you.” Nari pressed herself against his arm. “Please help me.” Nari stared up at Loke, a cute pout on her lips.

Lucy stood back a bit stunned by the moves Nari had just pulled. Levy grinned, she knew that Nari could charm the pants off anyone. Loke blushed brightly, with his free hand he adjusted his blue sunglasses. “I guess I can assist. You seem to be in dire need of my skills.”

Nari grinned and released his hand. “Thanks, pussy cat.”

Lucy jumped back to instructing Nari. Nari slipped on the kitten heels, that she had purchased earlier. Lucy began to talk her through a waltz and a fox trot with Loke as her partner. Nari picked up on the dances quickly. She remained composed and ladylike, her steps deliberate and with purpose. Loke seemed a bit bored of the traditional dances. He did his best to continue to dance, but his annoyance began to show.

Nari broke away from her partner. “What’s wrong, Loke?” Nari huffed.

Loke flipped his orange mane. “You already have these dances down. You need to learn a dance that will draw attention to you. Something sexy.”

Lucy began to protest, until Levy interjected. “That might be a good angle to work. Nari, do you know any dances, ballroom dances?”

Nari shrugged. “I used to go to a dance club in Hargon. I learned how to tango. Is that a ballroom dance?”

Levy smiled excitedly. “Yes, that would be great.”

Lucy jaw dropped. “You can tango?”

“Just a little.” Nari fiddled with her suspenders. “I can’t without music.”

Levy was already going through Lucy’s music. “Lucy loves the tango; she’s just embarrassed to tango herself.” Lucy blushed silently.

A coy smile played on Nari’s lips. “I’m never embarrassed to do anything.” Nari held her hand out to Loke. “Do you tango?”

Loke grinned and slipped off his suit jacket. “With you dear, anytime.” He took her hand and pulled her to him.

Nari rolled her eyes. “Let’s tango.”

Levy started the music and watched in awe. Nari instantly changed her demeanor and became a sultry dancer, with fierce eyes. Loke lead her backwards and around the room. Nari ran her leg between his. Loke twitched a bit excited. Nari gave a small smile, before she twisted her hips in a fierce stomp and released herself from Loke’s grasp. She took several quick steps forward and turned on her heel to look at Loke. Nari ran her hands from her hips, up her sides, and over her head. She winked at Loke, before turning away. He approached her and grabbed her hand. Loke spun Nari back to him. Her hips laid against his. He stepped backwards, leading her towards the center of their dance area. They swayed together and did their footwork in a small circle. The music began to wind down. Nari looked up at Loke and he leaned her back in a dip; she extended her leg and slowly lowered it as the music came to a close.

Loke slowly pulled Nari back up. “You’re amazing.” He whispered.

Nari giggled. “Thanks, pussy cat.” She adjusted her suspenders and turned to Levy and Lucy. “Will that work?” Levy nodded silently.

Lucy rushed to Nari’s side. “That was amazing! Laxus is going to be head over heels.”

Nari blushed. “Why do you say that?”

Lucy grinned. “Mirajane told me about Master Makarov forcing Laxus to take ballroom dancing when he was young, so he could do infiltration missions. Laxus has a love for the tango.”

Levy came to Nari’s side. “It is called the dance of love.” Nari blushed brighter.

Loke cut in. “You’re going to dance with Laxus.” He half shouted. “He cannot appreciate your fierce beauty and dance style. He is a brute.”

Nari growled in annoyance. “Laxus is not a brute. He is my mission partner. And I assure you, he appreciates me very much.”

Loke began to huff and vocalize more of his opinions when Lucy cut him off. “Loke, if you go back now, I will call you out later for dinner.”

Loke’s eyes gleamed with the offer. “I will see you soon, my princess.” He disappeared in a shimmer of gold sparkles.

Nari sighed heavily. “I hope I remember all of this.” She sat down and began to change back to her combat boots.

Levy giggled. “You’re going to do great at the ball. Don’t worry about it.”

Nari nodded her head. She looked at Lucy’s clock and jumped to her feet. “Shit. It’s already a quarter til seven.” Nari began to grab all the bags she had accumulated from her shopping adventure. She rushed to Lucy’s door.

“What’s going on?” Lucy called after Nari.

Nari shouted over her shoulder. “I promised to meet Laxus back at the guild, at 7pm. If I don’t hurry, I’ll be late.”

Levy waved her friend goodbye. “I’ll see you at the trainstation, in the morning.”

Nari nodded her head. “Thank you for your help, guys. I’ll see you in the morning Lev dear.” Nari took off from Lucy’s apartment and rushed to the street.

Lucy stared after Nari for a minute. “Levy, give me the scoop. What’s going on with her and Laxus?” Lucy turned to the bluenette beside her.

Levy smiled. “I have been specifically asked not to reveal anything.”

Lucy bounced in excitement. “So she likes him.” Levy shrugged. Lucy pouted. “Oh. You can tell me more than that.”

Levy shook her head, fighting the smile on her lips. “I can not. I’m sure the whole guild will know soon enough.”

Lucy sighed and flopped down on her couch. “Well fine. Are you going to stay for dinner?”

“You have a date with Loke, remember?” Levy giggled.

Lucy groaned. “Dammit. Well, I guess I’ll see you at the guild tomorrow.”

Levy nodded and headed for the door. “See you tomorrow, Lu dear.”

* * *

 Nari rushed to the guildhall and quickly ran up the steps to deposit her new things in her room. She turned on her heel and rushed back to the hall. She nervously scanned the room, until she found Laxus at the bar. His headphones were over his ears, drowning out the noise around him. He held a glass of scotch in his hand and swirled it in boredom. Nari slowly walked towards him. She took the seat next to him and nudged his ribs with her elbow.

Laxus jumped and turned to glare at the person that had disturbed his thoughts. His narrowed gray-green eyes connected to Nari’s yellow eyes, she glared at him mockingly. He pulled off his headphones. “You’re late.” He said gruffly.

Nari shrugged. “Levy, Lucy and Loke held me up.”

“Loke?” Laxus grumbled.

“Lucy summoned him to help me learn to ballroom dance.” Nari explained.

Laxus scowled. “I could have helped you with that.”

Nari frowned. “I would have asked, if I knew that.”

“It’s fine.” Laxus downed his scotch, hiding his disappointment. He pushed a file towards her. “The old man prepared a background for us. I already reviewed it.”

Nari flipped it open and began to pour over its contents. She looked up from the file, a happy smile on her face. “Alright, Ben.” She joked.

Laxus stood up from the bar. “I was going to go out with Bicks. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Nari’s happy expression fell. “I see.” She leaned over the bar. “Mira, can I have a really strong drink?”

Laxus stared hard at Nari. She never drank unless she was pissed off or Levy was filling her glass. “What’re you doing.” Laxus hissed at Nari.

Nari looked up at Laxus towering above her. “I’m having a drink.” She said plainly. “Then I’m going to pack and go to bed alone.” She emphasized.

Laxus’s shoulders tensed. “Mira, Nari doesn’t need that drink.” Mira eyed the two, but continued with her duties when another member called for a drink.Nari opened her mouth to argue, but Laxus was dragging her off her stool and up the stairs. Most of the guild was too drunk to notice the tension between the two lightning dragon slayers.

Nari jerked her hand out of Laxus’s grasp when they reached the hallway to their separate rooms. “What are you doing?” Nari shouted, when they passed the sound barrier.

“Keeping you from being hungover on our train ride in the morning.” Laxus yelled back.

Nari huffed. “I mean, why are you not telling me what’s going on in your head?”

Laxus caged Nari against the wall with his arms. “I don’t like the idea of you dancing with other men. I can smell Loke on you and it makes me want to strangle him.” He snarled. “I want you to dance with only me. I want my hands to be the only hands that get to touch you. You’re mine. I’m yours. And no one else can touch either of us.”

Nari’s chest rose and fell with heavy, excited breaths. “You’re being a little protective, Pretty Boy.”

Laxus nuzzled into her neck. “I’m told dragons can get rather possessive.”

“We are.” Nari wrapped her arms around his neck. “Just talk to me, don’t run off and hide how you feel.” She growled.

Laxus sighed and pulled Nari into a crushing hug. “I really did promise Bickslow, we’d go out tonight.” Nari pulled away from the hug and pouted. Laxus couldn’t help smile at her. “We’re spending an entire week together, with no other guild members around.” He tried to soothe her.

Nari frowned. “I know… I just want to sleep together.”

Laxus bent down and kissed her gently. He pulled away and caressed her cheek. “We’re sharing a room the entire trip. I promise we’ll spend plenty of time together.”

Nari leaned into his hand. “Fine. Go see your dog.” Nari grumbled.

Laxus laughed and pulled her into another hug and kissed her several more times, before releasing her. “I’ll see you in the morning, Dollface.”

Nari continued to pout. “In the morning.” She turned to her room and closed the door.

Laxus slipped his headphones back on. He continued out of the guildhall and towards the bar, where Bickslow waited for him.”

Nari busied herself in her room sorting out the new clothes and formulating outfits. She carefully packed all her items in a suitcase and packed several items in her normal travel bag. Nari finished packing after a few hours and took off for the bathroom. She settled into the tub and pampered herself, combing herself to appear to be a proper lady. Her mind remained focused on the image of being a lady. She needed to blend in, yet wanted to impress Laxus as well. Once Nari felt there was nothing more to do, she settled herself in bed. She took a sleep potions to ward off the restlessness she was feeling. She avoided thinking about the excitement for the mission or the desire she felt for Laxus and quickly fell into slumber.

 

 


	29. Going Undercover

Nari roused from her sleep and checked the clock on her bedside table; she had woke a minute before her alarm. Nari stared at the clock until the little bells began to chime together. She tapped it off and swung out of bed. She clutched her lower abdomen. There was a low ache in her gut; not the fond ache of a thunderstorm, but the ache that she received once a month thanks to being a woman.

She cursed her luck. “Just when I get a boyfriend and finally have a week with him, this happens.” Nari rummaged around her drawers until she found tampons. “At least it only lasts three days.”

She tossed her hair into a messy bun and grabbed clean underwear and the outfit Lucy told her to travel in. Nari then quickly ran across the hall to the bathroom. She flipped on the water in the shower and washed her lower body, mindful not to get her hair wet. When she felt clean again, she flipped off the shower, quickly toweled off, and opened a tampon. Once she had taken care of her monthly problem and felt comfortable again, she dressed in black cotton underwear and the tight black slacks Lucy had insisted she buy. “Thank Mavis, they’re black.” Nari mumbled to herself.

Nari fumbled with her plain black bra and rested her hands on the sink. She felt gross and was dreading her train induced motion sickness even more. Nari took a deep breath and pulled on the thin lavender turtleneck sweater; the weather had turned cool and drizzly now, forcing Nari into long sleeves. Nari snapped on plain black suspenders and picked up a jacket. Lucy recommended this particular outfit, she had insisted that Nari wear the black blazer on top of the light sweater. Nari finished the outfit off with the black flats Levy had chosen.

Nari brushed and weaved her hair in a smoother than usual braid. She took a spin in the bathroom mirror. The outfit was a bit monotone in all black with just a splash of pale purple, but she mostly wore black anyways. She adjusted the suspenders under her blazer, they gave her a bit of comfort in the otherwise foreign clothes. She grabbed her things from the bathroom and hurried back to her room. Nari threw her dirty clothes in her laundry basket and straightened her room quickly. She stuffed the box of tampons in her travel bag and grabbed her two favorite dragon plushies for comfort.

She eyed her room, making sure everything was in order. She settled her MDM in her pocket, wrapped her headphones around her neck, threw her travel bag over her shoulder, shoved her plushies under her arm, and dragged her suitcase behind her (thankfully it had wheels). Nari struggled to get her door closed, but finally she yanked it shut. She sauntered off to the stairs and kicked the suitcase down. She watched it slide loudly down each step, with a smirk.

“You know, if you needed help with your luggage, you could have asked.” A voice rumbled behind her. Nari turned on her heel to see Laxus shaking his head. He was wearing a well tailored black casual suit, a button down shirt, and dark purple tie. His usual fur coat had been sent to the dry cleaner and added an extra layer of self importance to his appearance. He had his travel bag and a suitcase in each hand.

Nari shrugged. “You have just as much luggage as I do. You’d have to make a second trip if I asked for your help.”

Laxus yelled down the steps. “Bickslow, get over here.”

The visor wearing mage was at the bottom of the steps in a flash. “Wassup, Blondie Boy, Gorgeous?” He grinned up at the two lightning mages at the top of the stairs.

Laxus gestured at Nari’s suitcase at the bottom of the steps. “Do you mind carrying that to the train station? Nari’s hands are too full with her plushies.” Bickslow gave a quick smirking nod and snatched up the suitcase.

Nari blushed. “I need these, ok?” She hugged the dragons to her chest.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. He could sense Nari was uneasy. “Alright. We have to see Wendy before we leave.” He ordered.

Nari trailed after Laxus down the stairs. “Why do we need to see Wendy?” Nari wondered allowed.

Laxus weaved around the guildhall until they reached the table where Wendy and Carla sat. “Mornin’ kid.” Laxus said gruffly. “Sure you have the energy for two?”

Wendy nodded her head. “I can do it. Just remember, it’ll wear off in 24 hours.” Her tiny voice squeaked.

Carla interjected. “This is good practice for Wendy. It will allow her to push herself without risking her life. She will be able to cast on both you and your companion.” The white exceed huffed and crossed her arms.

Nari stared on in confusion. “What the fuck is going on?” She was getting annoyed, by being out of the loop.

“Language around Wendy!” Carla snipped.

Laxus chuckled. “Wendy is going to cast a spell to ward off motion sickness.”

Nari’s annoyance washed away and was replaced with a grin. “Sweet! Way to go lil sky dragon.”

Wendy blushed. “It’s called Troia. It will help for the next 24 hours and because I haven’t cast it on either of you before, you’ll have its full power.” Wendy’s hands began to glow blue as she cast the spell on Laxus. She continued to explain. “The more often I cast this spell the weaker it gets.”

Laxus already knew all the ins and outs of Troia. “The old man wanted us to use it because we’re being picked up from the station by a carriage from the mansion. It wouldn’t be a great impression if both of us were sick from the train.” He explained to Nari. “We’ve been invited to stay in the mansion; Lord Congreal is interested in meeting the Raitens, us.”

Nari nodded, she understood. Wendy finished casting on Laxus and turned to Nari. Wendy casted Troia on Nari and blushed. “It should also help with your other… discomforts.”

Nari tensed. “Um… thanks.” When Wendy finished casting, Nari did feel better.

Laxus broke the silence. “Well thanks, kid.” He turned on his heel motioning for Bickslow to follow.

Nari stopped and turned to Wendy. “I’ll bring you home a souvenir, lil sky dragon.” Nari gave her a quick and unexpected hug. She pulled away and looked the young dragon slayer in the eye. “As the only other girl dragon slayer, if you need anything or have any questions, come to me. Alright?”

Wendy blushed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Nari grinned. “Just call me Nari. You’re pretty strong. You’ve healed be twice now and saved me from motion sickness, I owe you one.”

Wendy looked up to Nari, a large smile bloomed on her face. “Thank you, N-nari.” Wendy tossed herself in another hug.

Carla scoffed in the background. “Child! Nari has an important S-class mission and a train to get to. And you have lessons to attend to.”

Nari rolled her eyes. “Alright, Sassy-cat. I’ll leave you with your charge.” Carla huffed and looked away. Nari grinned. “I’ll see you in a week, Wendy.” Nari reshouldered her travel bag and picked up her plushie dragons, she then sauntered to the door.

Wendy waved. “Bye, Nari! See you soon.” Her sweet voice rang across the hall.

Nari approached Laxus, who was waiting by the door. Laxus looked down at Nari. “Give me your right hand.” Nari extended her right hand to Laxus. He carefully curled her fingers so that only her thumb and index finger where straight. “Raise it above your head. So Wendy knows that even when you don’t see her, you’re looking her way.” Laxus held his hand over his head, showing Nari the gesture.

Nari repeated the gesture. The hall behind her became quiet. She turned and saw that everyone there was repeating the gesture. Nari’s jaw fell. She felt tears whelm in her eyes. “You’re all amazing.” She choked. “I can’t wait to come back to my family.” The entire guild smiled at her. The hall roared with well wishes and a safe journey for her and Laxus. Nari lowered her hand and stared at the simple hand sign. She smiled up at Laxus. “Thank you for showing me.”

He couldn’t help but grin. “It’s nothing.”

Bickslow interrupted. “You two need to hurry before you miss your train.” His puppets bobbed up and down. They reminded Nari and Laxus again ‘train, train’. Bickslow took off in the direction of the station. Nari walked next to him with Laxus trailing behind. Bickslow began to tell Nari the story of how Laxus made the hand sign. Nari looked back at Laxus. She smiled widely at him, he turned away as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

“That’s very cute.” Nari giggled. “Who knew that the great Laxus was such a sweet kid?”

Bickslow laughed, his tongue flopped out. “I can’t believe it. I met him when we were teenagers and he was already… well… what he is now.”

Nari nudged Bickslow. “He’s not so bad.”

Bickslow sniggered. “Nah. He’s pretty cool.” Bickslow’s puppets cooed ‘cool, cool’.

Bickslow and Nari slowed down until they flanked either side of Laxus. Laxus continued to stare up at the sky, avoiding the looks Bickslow and Nari gave hims. His cheeks were bright red; he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed hearing that he ‘wasn’t so bad’.

The three walked to the station in silence from there. When they arrived Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were already waiting there. Nari ran towards her trio of friends. This time Laxus didn’t feel jealous of the affection she gave those three. Laxus rolled his shoulders back and indicated to Bickslow to follow. Together, they waltzed towards the quartet of friends.

Levy had a large, brown, paper bag in her hand. She was listing off the contents. “There’s some drinks, a box of your favorite cheese crackers, lots of chocolate, some tissues, those heating pad things for sore muscles from Gajeel, a couple other this and thats, a book from me, a puzzle book and pencils from Lily, and this…” She pulled out a small cloth pouch. “From Gajeel and me.”

Nari dropped her plushies in the paper bag and took the pouch from Levy. She went ahead and unzipped it. She carefully shuffled the items inside the pouch without revealing anything. She quickly rezipped the pouch and dropped it in the large paper bag and took it from Levy. Nari was laughing “You guys are crazy. Great, but crazy.”

Gajeel’s face was stern. He approached Laxus. “You.” Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. “Keep her safe.”

Laxus stifled a growl. “She doesn’t need me to keep her safe.” Laxus looked at Nari, he relaxed a bit staring at the other lightning dragon slayer. “But, I’ll always have her back.” He turned back to Gajeel. “Got it?”

Gajeel’s eyes narrowed on the blonde’s scarred face. “Then have her back, not just her backside.” Laxus nodded his head. Gajeel nodded in return. It wasn’t exactly a truce, but it was peace for now.

Bickslow whistled. “Well now that, that’s over… You two better get on the train.” His puppets echoed ‘train, train’.

Nari began her round of hugs, starting with Lily. “You keep an eye on Gajeel.” She swept him up in a hug and let him float away on his wings.

Lily crossed his arms. “We’re headed on a mission this afternoon. We’ll be back before you, so don’t worry about us.” He pretended to be indifferent, but he was going to miss the loud woman, even if it was for just a week.

Nari turned to Gajeel and squeezed him into a hug. Gajeel patted her back, then stiffened. Gajeel pushed Nari back and held her shoulders. “If you’re injured you can’t go on a S-mission.” His red eyes were wide and serious.

Nari turned bright red. “Shut up, Gajeel!” She hissed.

Gajeel released her shoulders. “I can smell the blood. You cannot leave if your hurt.”

Levy smacked Gajeel on the back of the head. “Gajeel, you idiot. You’re embarrassing her! She’s fine.” Laxus and Bickslow stood back confused. Lily still floating in the air, shook his head at the awkward scene happening below.

“What the hell are you talking about, Shrimp?” Gajeel bellowed. “Blood is not fine.”

Nari covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her even redder cheeks. Levy shook her head. “Good Mavis, you’re dense. She’s… I’m sorry, Nari.” Levy patted her friend’s back before whispering in Gajeel’s ear. Laxus’s dragon hearing picked up on what Levy was saying. “She’s having her period and you just announced it to everyone around.”

Gajeel looked away from the group. “Tch. how was I supposed to know?” He grumbled.

Nari sighed. “Well… I need to catch a train.”

Levy pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Gajeel is an idiot.”

Nari shrugged. “Saved me from disappointing Laxus myself. Besides, I’ll be done in three days and that’s before the ball.”

Levy smiled. “Silver lining after all.” The train conductor began to shout that the train would take off in five minutes. “Oh, you better go.” Levy squeezed Nari in a last hug.

Nari quickly ran over to Laxus and Bickslow. She gave Bickslow a quick hug and thanked him for carrying her suitcase. She shouted farewells to her friends as she sped off, behind Laxus. Her suitcase bouncing on her heels.

Laxus lead her to their private compartment. He handed their tickets off to be punched, as Nari settled her things in a seat. Laxus thanked the conductor and shut the door. He hoisted their suitcases on the above racks and strapped them in place. As soon as he settled in the seat across from Nari the train lurched forward.

Nari instictively clutched her stomach, but let her hand drop when she realized she didn’t feel sick. She gazed out the window and smiled. “It’s kinda pretty.” She whispered, enjoying the scene outside. Laxus also looked out the window. Together they watched the bustling city of Magnolia blur by and turn into the open country.

Laxus cleared his throat. “Sit by me?”

Nari broke her eyes from the trance the train had put her under. “Of course.” She flashed him a bright, fang filled smile. She hopped up from her seat and settled next to Laxus.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Nari hummed happily. Laxus relaxed against her. “Put your head in my lap.” Laxus insisted.

Nari looked up at him confused. “Why?”

Laxus looked away from his girlfriend. “I heard what Levy said to Gajeel… I thought a backrub would help you feel better.” His ears turned red.

Nari’s eyes softened. “I thought you’d be grumpy.”  
Laxus snapped back to Nari. “What?”

“I thought you’d be grumpy that you couldn’t have sex for a bit.” Nari explained a bit further.

Laxus scowled. “It sucks, but it’s not like you can help it.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’ve never had a long term girlfriend before you, so I don’t know how to help you, but I want to try.” He mumbled under his breath.

Nari smirked. “A backrub would be wonderful. Levy already provided me with chocolate and Gajeel got me those heat pads. Somehow they managed to make the perfect care package for me.” Nari settled her her head in Laxus’s lap and he began to rub her back.

“They really care about you.” Laxus murmured.

Nari sighed. “Yea. They’re fantastic. I don’t know what I would do without them.”

Laxus smiled, he was happy that Nari had her own trio of friends to take care of her when he was not there. Laxus’s fingers dug a bit deeper into Nari’s muscles and she moaned enthusiastically. “What was in that little pouch Levy gave you?” Laxus dared to ask. Nari broke out in giggles. She sat up and reached for the paper bag of goodies. She shifted through the items until she pulled out the pouch in question. She wordlessly tossed it to Laxus. He caught it and unzipped the pouch; inside was more than a dozen condoms and a small bottle of lube. Laxus felt his face burn. “I take it, you told them.” He zipped up the pouch and dropped it back in the paper bag.

Nari settled her head back in Laxus’s lap. “No, they heard us.”

“And Gajeel didn’t try to murder me.” Laxus joked.

Nari giggled. “I’m sure he thought about it, but Levy knows how to hold that man back.”

Laxus barked a laugh. “Well, I’ll have to thank Levy later for her present.”

Nari raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have forgotten to bring any myself.”

Nari giggled. “Thank goodness my friends are so intuitive.” She settled in his lap once more.

“Thank goodness.” Laxus repeated. He returned to rubbing her back and enjoyed listening to her satisfied hums. Several minutes passed before Nari sat up and stretched. She took off the blazer she was still wearing and adjusted her plain black suspenders. Laxus eyed her outfit. “You look very ladylike.” He complimented.

Nari paused. Her face became a clouded mixture of emotions. “Thanks.” She mumbled.

Laxus instantly took the hint. “You’ll blend right in, but I prefer your normal style.” He attempted to soothe and was successful.

Nari relaxed and a small smile pressed her lips. “Me too.” She looked into his eyes lovingly. “I’m just glad you don’t want me to stay in this ladylike persona.”

Laxus smirked. “I know who I fell for.” He held her chin in his hand.

“Who’s that?” Nari baited.

Laxus leaned in. “A crazy, wild woman.” He gently kissed her. “You.”

Nari melted against his kiss. “You’re quite the charmer.” She whispered against his lips.

“Only charming for you.” He pulled back and placed a kiss on her brow.

“I’m fine with that.” Nari grinned. “I don’t have to fight women off you.”

Laxus chuckled. “I’m sure I’ll have to fight men off you.”

“I swear, I can be the biggest bitch in the world and they still come chasing.” Nari sighed dramatically. She flashed a teasing smile.

Laxus shook his head. “It’s because you’re too smart, too strong, and too stacked for your own good, Dollface.” He jabbed.

Nari giggled. “Which one of those attracted you to me, Pretty Boy?”

Laxus face became very serious. “All three.”

Nari paused. “I love you, Laxus.”

Laxus eyes became wide. He broke out in a full grin. “I love you too, Nari.” He pulled her into a hug. “I that’s the first time you actually said it.” He mumbled against her neck.

“Shhhh… you’ll ruin the moment.” Nari whispered.

The train wheels began to squeak as they came to a stop. Laxus and Nari broke from their hug and looked out the window. They had arrived in Oak Town.

Laxus dug in his fur coat pocket. “Put these on.” He handed Nari two rings; one was a large oval cut diamond on a white gold band, the second was a smaller ring with three small diamonds set in another white gold band. She quickly slipped them on her left ring finger; they fit perfectly. Laxus slipped his own plan white gold ring on his ring finger.

Nari quickly donned her blazer and collected her luggage. Laxus stopped her from grabbing her suitcase. He gathered his own items and waited inside the private compartment.

A short while later two teenage boys in a maroon uniforms and black billed hats arrived. The elder of the two knocked on the compartment door before entering. “Lord and Lady Raiten, My name is Otto, and my partner is Will. We are here to collect your baggage and escort you to your carriage. We are also assigned to you for the remainder of your stay.” Laxus nodded wordlessly for the boys to continue with his duties. Each of the boys grabbed a suitcase and offered to take the travel bags and paper sack from Laxus and Nari. Once Laxus and Nari had no luggage to carry, Otto cleared his throat. “If you will follow me, I will lead you to your carriage.” Laxus held out his hand to Nari. She laced her fingers with his and together they followed Otto off the train, Will trailed behind.

People on the station parted the way when they saw Otto’s maroon uniform and eyed Laxus and Nari. Whispers erupted around them. Otto remained quiet, until they arrived to a maroon carriage drawn by four black thoroughbred horses, the coach sat in the front seat waiting for his passengers. “For you, Lord and Lady Raiten.” Otto opened the carriage door. Laxus stepped in front of Otto and allowed Nari to step in to the carriage first supporting part of her weight on Laxus’s hand. After she had settled in a seat, Laxus climbed in. Otto snapped the carriage door shut. Will and Otto took a moment to secure the luggage. Will sat on the luggage compartment, while Otto raced to the front of the carriage, took a seat next to the coach and informed the coach they were ready to depart.

The carriage took off at a fast pace down the streets of Oak Town. Nari fidgeted with the rings on her finger, not used to how they felt. Laxus snatched up her hand. “It’s going to be ok, Dollface.” He soothed.

Nari breathed deeply. “I’ve never done this before.” She chose her words carefully. “I’ve never been around high society people before.”

Laxus’s thumb made small soothing circles in her palm. “I know, but I’m right here. It’s going to be fine.” He said firmly.

Nari smiled softly. “Thank you, Ben.” She carefully used his cover name.

Laxus leaned forward and brushed a kiss on Nari’s cheek. “Of course, Neith.”

The horses trot slowed down and came to a stop. They had arrived in front of a large mansion. It was made of white-gray stone and had large stained glass window. Several maroon and black banners, bearing sword-pierced hearts hung from the large windows.

The carriage door opened “Welcome to the Congreal Mansion.” Otto stated with a flourish of his hand. “Will will take your baggage to your room. I shall escort you to the sitting room, where Lord and Lady Congreal are entertaining their other guests.”

Laxus and Nari carefully exited the carriage. Laxus pulled himself to his full height. “How many other couples have been invited to stay in the mansion?” He said cooly.

“Lord Congreal’s sister and husband, Lady Congreal’s brother and wife, a pair of brothers both Lord Draco, and you and your wife, my lord. The lord’s two daughters will also be returning from a trip in three days time.” Otto rattled off before ending in a bow.

Laxus nodded his head. He reached in his pocket and handed Otto a couple of jewels. “Thanks, boy. You can take us to the lord of the mansion, now.” Otto gave a stiff nod before leading the way through the mansion’s red halls to the sitting room.

The sitting room was vibrant green and gold. Inside a small group chattered away excitedly. Three middle aged couples were adamantly talking to a pair on a couch. Otto leaned towards a steward at the door. The steward took a step forward and the room fell silent. “Announcing the arrival of Lord Ben and Lady Neith Raiten.”

The eldest man in the group strode from his chair. He wore a black trousers and a black sweater. His black hair was slicked back; his mustache and hair had fine touches of silver in them. He grinned widely showing off a gold tooth. “Ah the Raitens! Welcome to my home.” He gestured widely.

Laxus gave a small bow. “Thank you for your invitation Lord Congreal.” He rumbled. Nari gave a small quiet courtesy to the Lord.

Lord Congreal waved off the formal introduction. “Please no lords or ladies in here. We use first names. Call me Malcolm.” He gestured to a beautiful redhaired woman. Her outfit was similar to Nari’s; black slacks, black flats, and a turtle neck emerald green sweater, that set off her own green eyes. “That’s my wife Rosari.” He gestured towards a thin redheaded man next to her. “Her younger brother, Andrew Riqueza. His wife, Felicity.” A pretty and young blonde woman gave a giggle and small wave.

A tall dark haired woman approached, her black skirt rustled as she moved. She had a distinctive scar across her tanned cheek, but she was otherwise flawless. She extended her hand towards Laxus. “I’m Malcolm’s little sister. Please call me Maria.” Maria flashed a bright smile when Laxus took her hand. A short, plump man came next to Maria’s shoulder and cleared his throat. Maria pulled her hand from Laxus and rolled her eyes. “This is my husband Tom Shibo.” She said through a clenched tooth smile.

The plump man was dressed in a very fine suit and had spectacles balanced on the end of his nose. “It is a pleasure to meet you two. I am very curious to learn more about your trade, Ben.” He enthusiastically shook Laxus’s hand.

Laxus’s face remained stern. “The pleasure is mine, Tom.” Laxus dropped his hand to his side. “My wife and I would love to discuss our ranch later this evening.”

Malcolm raised a brow. “You include your wife in business discussions.”

Laxus rolled his shoulder’s back. He stood a good head taller than every man in the room. “Neith is the trainer at the ranch. She is pivotal to our operation. Without her, I would have nothing.” Laxus voice rumbled and edged dangerously to a shout.

Rosari glided from her seat and to her husband Malcolm. “What a refreshing take on marriage and business. You two seem like a wonderful couple.” She turned to her husband. “Malcolm dear, you introduced all our family, but forgot our other guests.” She whispered politely.

Malcolm slapped his thigh. “So I did!” He leaned over the couch. “You two. Don’t let an old man like me leave you out, come around.” Two men rose from the couch. Their backs still to Laxus and Nari. One had platinum blonde hair, the other had raven black hair. They turned to face Laxus and Nari and the four of them stiffened. Malcolm continued with his introductions. “Ben and Neith, this is Lux and Nocte Draco. They’re twins and are staying in the other guest bedroom.” Laxus and Nari were face to face with Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth.

Sting grinned. He took Nari’s hand and kissed it. “Neith, what a pleasure to meet you.”

Nari restrained herself from kicking Sting. She forced a smile on her face. “Nice to meet you, Lux, was it?” She pulled her hand from his grasp.

Rogue took a step forward. “Excuse my brother. He tends to be too forward.” Rogue turned to Sting. “I believe Lady Neith is Lord Ben’s wife. You should admire her from a greater distance, brother.” He said sternly. Sting scowled and retreated back a step.

Laxus took a small step forward. “Nocte, I believe you contacted me for a private lunch tomorrow afternoon.” Laxus lied. “To discuss business.”

Rogue instantly took the hint. “Yes, I believe I did. Will that do?”

Laxus turned to their host. “Do you mind if the Draco brothers, my wife, and I stepped out tomorrow to discuss a business deal?”

Malcolm waved it off. “Of course, of course. What better time than now?” He chuckled. Malcolm paused. “Though, I don’t see how Draco’s mining business and your dogs would be part of a business deal.”

Rogue and Laxus clammed up. Nari took a deep breath and stepped forward. “Our dogs have great tracking and digging abilities. I’m sure the Draco brothers want to use them for rescue dogs.” Laxus shoulders relaxed, Nari had just saved them.

“Of course!” Malcolm exclaimed. “Well, good luck to your deal.” Malcolm practically skipped off to his seat. “Everyone, let’s share stories.” The elder man buzzed with engery.

His wife giggled. “What kind, my dear?” She settled next to him. The other guests resumed their original seats; Laxus and Nari joined Sting and Rogue on the couch.

Malcolm tapped his chin. The pretty blonde, Felicity piped up. “How about how the couples met and fell in love?” She offered.

“A splendid idea, Felicity!” Malcolm bounced. “Why don’t you and Andrew start?”

The rather scrawny man next to Felicity cleared his throat. “Well we met at one of your balls Malcolm.” Malcolm gestured for Andrew to continue. “My darling sister dragged me across the floor to this beautiful woman, then tossed the pair of us on the dance floor.”

Felicity interjected. “It was a waltz.”

Andrew nodded. “Yes, a waltz. After the dance was over, we exchanged names. The next night I called upon her to stroll through the park. We continued to visit each other. I asked her father for her hand in marriage and that was that.” He ended dryly. He lit up a cigarette, took a long draw, and exhaled.

Felicity coughed lightly and waved the smoke away. “It was really love at first sight.”

Andrew nodded his head. “Yes, at first sight.” He puffed on his cigarette. “Why don’t you continue Rosari?” He gestured to his sister.

Rosari smiled. “Well, I was riding my darling horse, Nightling, through the park. I noticed that another rider was trying to pass me and spurred Nightling on.”

Malcolm slapped his knee. “I didn’t realize it was a woman ahead of me. It was quite the race between us.”

Rosari smiled at her husband. “I reached the end of the park trail first and turned to face the other rider.”

“She took off her helmet and that beautiful current of red curls spilled out.” Malcolm sighed at the memory. “I was floored, completely smitten. I instantly recognized that she was the daughter of, the now late, Lord Riqueza”

“He demanded that I came to his house for dinner, with my parents and any siblings I had.” Rosari took his hand. “I was stunned that I had raced Lord Congreal in the park and had to accept his invitation.”

Malcolm looked at his wife lovingly. “After that exhilarating race in the park and the wonderful evening at my mansion, I wasted no time. I courted her for a month.”

“We went to many horse races and plays. We had a grand time.” Rosari added.

Malcolm chuckled. “I like to think he still have a grand time.” Rosari jokingly rolled her eyes, causing her husband to laugh more. Malcolm continued. “After a months time, I asked Rosari to marry me. I fell in love with her after that race around the park.” Malcolm kissed her hand.

“I fell in love with him when after the first week of courting he challenged me to another race.” Rosari said fondly. “Malcolm was never intimidated by my abilities. He very much appreciates them, it’s rather an admirable trait.”

Malcolm and Rosari exchanged another loving look. Malcolm turned to Laxus and Nari. “It’s your turn!” He exclaimed.

Laxus struggled to start. Nari patted his hand. “Why don’t I start, Pretty Boy?” Laxus nodded his head and allowed Nari to continue. “Ben and I had a rough beginning. We actually hated each other at first.” The lords and ladies around the room leaned in, interested in the story.

Laxus butted in. “Only because you started a fight.”

Nari huffed. “Because you were acting like a know-it-all.”

“I admit you know more than I do in our field.” Laxus chuckled.

Nari flashed him a smile. “Well as you can see, we struggled to work together. It was rather rough and involved lots of fighting and insults.”

“And getting kneed in the balls more than once.” Laxus grumbled.

“Oh dear.” Rosari chuckled. “Please continue, what caused it to turn around?”

“She almost died.” Laxus stated plainly. A shocked hush raced over the room. Laxus wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Nari’s shoulders.

Nari smiled up at him. “We were out in the woods together working, when I was attacked.”

Malcolm jumped in. “By one of your wolf dogs?”

Laxus lied smoothly. “A thief had stolen some of our pups. We were tracking him down and found our pups, with no sign of the thief.”

Nari nodded and matched with his story, some of the truth. “The thief attacked me from behind; he stabbed me through the ribs.” There was a collective gasp in the room.

“She reacted so quickly. She knocked him out before collapsing.” Laxus whispered, his voice a mixture of the fear he had in that moment, and the pride he had for her.

Nari grasped his hand on her shoulder. “He swept me up in his arms and ran me home. He encouraged me to sing, to stay awake.” She smiled up at him.

Laxus smiled softly. “She held on until I made it home.” He turned to the people around the room and continued the story. “Neith has a trio of friends; a rather gruff man and his partner that assist my grandfather and a petite woman that does research. They both hated me, when I brought her home near death. Neith remained unconscious for several days. They tended to her day and night, only allowing me to be by Neith’s side because she called out my name in her sleep.” Nari blushed brightly, but remained quiet.

“How did she wake?” Felicity pressed.

Nari giggled. “He gave me an electrifying kiss.” Laxus’s own cheeks turned pink.

“Just like a fairytale.” Felicity gushed.

“When exactly did you realize you loved each other?” Rosari pressed.

Laxus looked down at Nari. “When she first beat me in a fight. I admired her strength and intelligence, then. Her beauty only added to it.” He whispered, almost forgetting himself.

Nari grinned. “I don’t know exactly when I started to love him. I realized just how much he saved me from loneliness and couldn’t be without him.”

Malcolm was excited and curious by this young couple. “How did you save you from loneliness?”

“He taught me how to be close to people, after my father disappeared.” Nari chose her words carefully.

Laxus nodded and smoothed over any questions. “Mr. Han, Neith’s father, was the trainer before her. He disappeared shortly before my father passed. Both our mothers had passed in previous years. Neith took over training at a young age, under the direction of my grandfather. She remained at a distance from people and focused her attention on the dogs.”

Andrew interrupted. “So your wife isn’t noble by blood, then?”

Laxus tensed, a low growl rumbled from his chest. “Is that a problem?”

Andrew shrugged. “It just explains her… roughness.” He stated with a small sneer. Nari tensed and looked down at the ground, embarrassed by her inability to blend in.

Malcolm glared at his brother-in-law. “If you insist on insulting my guests, please excuse yourself.” He snapped. Malcolm straightened his sweater and cleared his throat. “I find Neith to be very interesting and admirable. Ben, you have a wonderful wife.”

Laxus gave him a firm nod. “Thank you.” He turned to Andrew and attempted to keep his anger under control. “Neith may not come from noble blood, but she has turned me from an angry and violent man to someone better tempered.” Laxus’s eyes were narrowed on Andrew.

Andrew gulped and put out his cigarette. “I… I was out of line.” He stood from his chair. “I believe dinner will be served soon. Excuse me, while I freshen up.” Andrew quickly left the room. Felicity nodded to the guests and followed after her husband.

Malcolm cleared his throat. “Andrew is right, dinner will be served in two hours. Why don’t we all retire to our rooms for a rest and will convene back in the dining hall?” He stood up and nodded to his guests. His wife took his arm and excited together.

Maria smoothed her skirt. “In two hours gentlemen.” She nodded towards the men and rested her eyes on Nari. “Neith.” Her lip twitched. She then spun on her heel in the opposite direction and headed towards her rooms. Her husband, Tom trailing after her.

Laxus, Nari, Sting, and Rogue sat together silently staring at each other. Otto broke the silence. “Lord and Lady Raiten, if you follow me, I can show you to your rooms.” Laxus and Nari rose from the couch.

Another young man arrived at the door. “Lord Lux and Lord Nocte Draco, I can show you to your rooms.” Sting and Rogue followed after their own footman.

The two footmen and the four undercover dragon slayers followed down a hall, up two flights of stairs. The footmen separated at the top to the stairs and led them to opposite ends of the guest wing. Otto opened the door to Laxus and Nari’s room. It was huge. The walls where pale purple. The furniture was deep purple velvet and gold embossed. Nari controlled herself not to gasp at the wonderful room in front of her.

Otto began to speak. “Will and a maidservant unpacked your luggage for you. Would you like me to do anything else?” He politely questioned.

“Please knock in an hour and a half.” Laxus instructed. Otto gave a quick bow before closing the door behind him. Laxus swept Nari into his arms and dropped her on the large bed in the center of the room. Nari landed with an oomph and a giggle. “Do you like the room?” Laxus murmured in her ear.

Nari giggled. “Honestly, it’s a bit much for my taste.”

Laxus’s laugh echoed off the ceiling. “I’m glad. I don’t think I could survive in a house that looks like this.” He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his fur coat and blazer, then removed his shoes. He continued to undress. “How does a nap sound, Dollface?”

Nari chucked her shoes across the room and tore off her blazer and suspenders. “Like we’re going to need it to get through this night.” She sighed.

Laxus chuckled, as he stripped off the last layer of clothing. Nari skipped off to the bathroom and reemerged still in her black cotton panties and bra. Laxus pulled Nari onto the bed and curled around her. He pulled the covers up and kissed her spine between her wing tattoo. “I love you, Dollface.” He muttered against her skin.

Nari pressed closer to Laxus. “I love you too, Pretty Boy.”

The pair of lightning dragon slayers drifted off to sleep, knowing their work had just begun.

 


	30. Blending In

Sting paced their equally large room. The walls were pale blue and the furniture laid in silver rather than gold. This guest room was intended for children, due to the fact it had two large beds, which suited Sting and Rogue just fine.

Rogue sighed. “Will you stop pacing Sting?” He was getting tired of watching the light dragon slayer pace back and forth for over an hour.

Sting paused and turned to the shadow dragon slayer, who calmly sat on his bed petting the sleeping Frosche (the Twin Dragon Slayers had snuck their exceeds in the mansion and told them to lay low). “Why is she here?” He shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Rogue blinked at him for a long time. “Obviously she’s working.” He stated flately.

Sting flopped on his bed and laid on his side. “She’s a beast hunter. She shouldn’t be here. And why with Laxus?”

Lector scrambled onto Sting’s bed. “Who’s here?” He demanded.

Rogue rolled his eyes. “Nari Sprite is here.”

Lector paused. “What? Sting! Now’s your chance to get her to join Sabertooth. I’m sure she’ll join now that you’re the guildmaster.” He stated a bit smugly with a swish of his tail.

Sting hopped to his feet. “You’re right!” He started for the door, but Rogue stopped him.

“You can’t just waltz around this mansion like you know them.” Rogue hissed.

“But I do!” Sting threw his hands in the air.

Rogue rubbed his temples. “Sting Eucliffe knows Nari Sprite the Beast Hunter and Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail. Lux Draco does not know Ben and Neith Raiten well enough to bang on their door whenever he pleases.” He explained.

Sting groaned and flopped on the bed. “I hate this undercover stuff.” He grumbled.

Rogue sighed. “You’re the one that wanted to go on this mission.” He sat back on his bed. “You can talk to Laxus and Nari tomorrow, just leave them be tonight.”

Sting pouted. “Fine.”

Rogue stared at the clock. “We need to be downstairs in half an hour. We better freshen up.” He stood up again and walked towards the bathroom to straighten himself.

* * *

In the room down the hall Laxus was roused by a knock on the door. Otto called from outside. “Lord Raiten, I don’t mean to disturb you. You asked me to knock at this time.”

Laxus shouted towards the door. “It’s fine, kid.”

“I’ll retrieve you and your wife in 30 minutes for dinner.” Otto continued.

“Hold on.” Laxus pulled the sheets away and strode across the cool wood floor. He opened the door, but stood behind it, to hide his nakedness. “Any messages for me or my wife.” Laxus asked gruffly.

“No sir.” Otto stared at the floor.

“Alright. We’ll see you in thirty.” Laxus stretched.

“Yes, sir.” Otto gave a small bow before parting.

Laxus closed the door and fiddled with the light lacrimas until they came on. He went back to the bed and roused Nari. “Hey Dollface, we gotta get ready for dinner.”

Nari swatted him away and rolled on her stomach. “I don’t wanna.” She mumbled into her pillow.

“You don’t have a choice.” Laxus growled and pulled her out of bed. He tossed her over his shoulder and sat her on the couch in their room.

Nari groaned. “Why is it so bright?”

“Because I turned on the lights.” He barked. Laxus walked over to the wardrobe and began to remove another black suit for himself.

Nari finally hopped up from the couch and went to the second wardrobe, where her things had been unpacked. “Why do we have to put on fancy clothes for dinner?” She grumbled.

Laxus shrugged. “That’s just how they do things.”

Nari pulled out a dress. “Just don’t make fun of me if I look stupid in this.”

Laxus bent down and kissed her forehead. “I’m sure you’ll look beautiful, Dollface.”

Nari hid the blush on her cheeks. She pulled out several undergarments, snatched her travel bag, found her flats, and took off to the bathroom leaving Laxus in privacy to redress. He pulled on the snug fitting black trousers and tucked his purple button down shirt with mother of pearl buttons in. He slipped on a shiny leather belt and secured it. He settled onto the couch to pull on black trouser socks and his shiny dress shoes.

He heard Nari’s feet pitter patter across the floor. He turned to look at her and paused. She was almost unrecognizable. She had pulled her orange hair into a large and smooth bun at the crown of her head. She wore her black, sheer thigh highs under the black and purple striped, flared skirt of her new dress. The dress had a high collar and was sleeveless. Nari spun on the heel of her flat to look at Laxus. She looked down at her dress and back to his outfit.

“We match.” Nari smiled.

Laxus hopped up from the couch and walked towards Nari. He took her hand and spun her in a circle. “So we do, Lady Raiten.”

Nari sniggered. “I can’t wait to wear something a bit more revealing.”

Laxus growled. “Why’s that?”

“To distract the Lords, while you flirt information out of there wives.” She said matter of factly. “And to entertain you.” She added with a coy smile.

Laxus lip twitched. “Why not just wear that tonight?”

“To build suspense, Pretty Boy.” Nari shrugged and stepped out of his arms. “Currently they’re curious about me… and so are you”

Laxus nodded his head. “Have you figured out a way for us to snoop around the house?” Laxus pressed, knowing they still had a job to do.

Nari hummed a yes. “I’m going to feign ill tomorrow evening. While everyone is at dinner, I’m going to sneak out the window and break into Lord Congreal’s office.”

Laxus nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock on the door. “Come in.” Laxus barked.

Otto quickly entered the room. “I’m here to escort you to dinner.” Laxus picked up his blazer and tossed it on; he nodded to the footman to lead the way. Otto weaved down the stairs towards a large gold and amber dining room. Everyone else had already settled there. Otto indicated towards the seats that were reserved for Ben and Neith Raiten. Neith (Nari) was seated directly next to Malcolm and across from his wife Rosari, while Ben (Laxus) was sandwiched between his wife and Malcolm’s sister Maria, across from him was Lux (Sting).

Laxus pulled out the chair for Nari and let her settle in before pushing it forward. He then settled into his own seat, waving Otto off from assisting him. “Sorry, if you had to wait on us.” Laxus’s voice rumbled.

Maria practically cooed. “Oh, no apologies necessary. We had barely arrived a moment before.” She leaned forward showing a massive amount of cleavage.

Nari clenched her teeth in silent hate towards the woman fawning over her lover. Laxus scooted away from Maria and towards Nari. He gave Maria a cool uninterested look. Maria’s eyes narrowed. She straightened in her seat and turned her attention to the Draco brothers (Sting and Rogue), that sat across from her.

Dinner was served and Nari munched in silence. Her table manners easily outclassed the other three undercover dragon slayers. Conversations bounced around the table, but none were directed towards her. She finished her meal and placed her napkin by her plate signaling she was finished. Laxus paused in the middle of an argument with Andrew about ‘mages all being drunkards’. “Hey Dollface, are you alright?” He whispered.

“Of course.” She gave him a small smile. Laxus turned his attention back to Andrew and continues his argument.

The party of people left the dining room and reconvened in the sitting room once more. A butler began to pour tumblers of scotch for the men and offered wine to the women. Nari politely declined, while everyone else had a glass in their hand. Malcolm noticed Nari’s lack of refreshment. “Neith, my dear! Where is your drink?”

Nari blushed. “I declined any wine.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

Felicity butted into the conversation. “Oh! Are you with child?”

“Felicity!” Andrew snapped at his wife. “That is inappropriate to ask.”

Laxus cleared his throat. “My wife declines alcohol. She is not fond of such drinks is all.” A faint blush was on his cheeks as well.

Malcolm waved off the awkwardness settling in the air. “Oh that is fine. I just wanted to make sure my guests are taken care of. I can send for something else for you to drink, Neith.”

Nari stared hard at the floor embarrassed by the extra lengths being taken for her. Rosari took a step forward. “I was going to send for a hot chocolate for myself, would you like one?” Rosari could sense Nari’s unease.

Nari looked up at Rosari in gratitude. “That would be lovely.” Her voice gaining a bit more strength.

Rosari flashed the younger woman a smile and motioned to a butler. She instructed him to bring two hot chocolates.

Felicity jumped up a little. “Oh, Rosari. Make that three.”

Rosari gave a small wave of her hand to her butler, who nodded in understanding. Rosari settled back in her seat next to her husband and turned her attention to Nari. “You have remained quite quiet throughout the evening. Is something the matter?”

Nari’s brow furrowed. “I’m not used to this extravagance.” She cleared her throat and attempted an explanation. “Ben and I have only been married for a year. We haven’t attended any balls.”

Laxus came to the aide of his lover. “My ranch is not as flashy as your mansion, this is just a bit foreign to her.” He took Nari’s small hand in his. Nari took a deep breath and found comfort in his touch.

Malcolm jumped into the conversation. “Well don’t fret, Neith. It is my pleasure to have you in my home.”

Nari gave the Lord of the mansion a small smile. “The pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

Conversations in the sitting room continued, but now included Nari as well. Laxus and Nari snuggled into each other and enjoyed their drinks. The two were also collecting bits of information. Malcolm’s business was in trade outside of Fiore, especially in desert regions. He brought many artifacts, uncommon agricultural goods, and other commodities back to Fiore and sold them off to high bidders. Malcolm’s brother-in-law, Tom assisted in the expenses for the voyages. Malcolm’s other brother-in-law, Andrew went out with the carvanes and instructed what artifacts and trade items to bring home.

“Sounds like quite the family business.” Laxus remarked.

Malcolm chuckled. “It’s nice to know that the entire family is working together, supporting each other.”

“What about your children?” Nari dared to ask.

Malcolm beamed. “Well, my daughters are on their way back from a vacation. I hope for them to meet some fine gentlemen at the ball. They’re a few years younger than the Draco brothers.” Malcolm gave the two a pointed look, before continuing. “My eldest son is a very busy man and won’t be joining us this year.”

“What does your son do?” Rogue asked.

Rosari gushed. “He’s a mage like Malcolm’s father. It seems to skip every other generation.”

“What guild?” Sting pressed.

Malcolm faltered for a moment. “Oh… I can’t seem to remember the name. I’m terrible at remembering my son’s affairs.” Tension surrounded the nobles.

Laxus took a sip of his scotch. “With such an extensive business and two young daughters to still bring up, it’s reasonable that some details on your well-off son would slip.” He gave the lord a small smile before sipping his scotch again. The nobles around the room relaxed.

Nari faked a yawn. “I think I’m going to retire to bed. It’s been quite a busy day.” She rose from the couch and Laxus stood with her.

“Please excuse us both.” Laxus gave a nod to the nobles and the other undercover dragon slayers. Malcolm and Rosari bid them a pleasant night before returning to entertain their other guests.

* * *

********

Back in the guest bedroom, Nari sat on the edge of the bed, ripping hairpins from her scalp. She let her hair fall down and sighed in relief. Laxus took a seat behind her and buried his fingers in her hair. He gently massaged Nari’s scalp earning small satisfied moans from her lips. Laxus looked down at the beautiful woman leaned against him. She was completely relaxed, eyes closed and lip parted. He carefully leaned down and kissed her. Nari hummed happily against his lips. Laxus pulled away and dropped his hands to her back.

He swept her hair over her shoulder, carefully unzipped her dress and pushed it apart. Nari pulled her arms out of the dress and let the top pool around her hips. Laxus unsnapped her bra and pushed the straps off her shoulders. The bra slid down Nari’s arms; she removed her bra and let it drop to the floor. Laxus kissed along Nari’s neck and rubbed at the indents her bra left. Nari sighed and enjoyed the wonderful backrub Laxus was providing.

“We have our lunch date tomorrow.” He murmured against her neck.

Nari yawned. “I know.”

Laxus stood Nari up and let her dress fall to the ground. She stepped out of the dress and kicked off her shoes. He laid her back on the bed and carefully rolled her stockings down her legs. He quickly undressed himself and climbed in bed next to Nari. He pulled her close and kissed along her neck. Nari turned to face Laxus. She pulled him to her and greedily kissed his lips. Her hands ran down his abs and ghosted up his sides. Laxus shivered at her touch, but stifled his moan against her mouth. He held her close to him, kissing her gently with playful bites between them.

Laxus pulled away from the kiss. “We need to sleep.” He whispered.

He could see Nari pouting in the dark. “Fine.” She grumbled. Nari turned her back to Laxus.

He smirked at her. “I love you, Dollface.” He murmured in her ear, as he dragged her across the sheets and into his arms. He held her tightly.

“I love you too, Pretty Boy.” She whispered sleepily in the dark.

Laxus pressed a final kiss to her bare shoulder. “Good night.” Nari’s breath had already become even and deep. She had passed out in moments. Laxus cuddled closer to her. _I’ll try to make you a home, Dollface. I want to give you a place just for us. I promise._ Laxus closed his own eyes and let sleep take him.

 

 


	31. Gathering Information

The following day Laxus and Nari slept in relatively late and were only wakened by Otto. He had a message from the Draco brothers, that they were ready for their venture in to town when the Raitens were. Laxus took the message and Nari grumbled in their room while she hopped into the shower. Laxus was curious what was causing her foul mood this morning, but didn’t press the matter. He showered, shortly after Nari and dressed quickly.

Nari and Laxus’s attire was closer to how they normally dressed. Nari wore black skinny jeans, tucked into her combat boots, a white button down shirt tucked in to her jeans, and her yellow suspenders. She was seated on the couch braiding her hair, when Laxus came back from the bathroom. Laxus wore a dark navy, high collared sweater with well fitted red trousers and his fur coat rested on his shoulders. Laxus picked up Nari from the couch and threw her over his shoulder with a laugh. Rather than kick and wriggle her way out of his arms, Nari wrapped her legs around his torso and leaned back. Laxus smirked.

“Can I help you, Lord Raiten?” Nari joked.

Laxus chuckled. “Maybe later.”

Nari shook her head and shimmied her way down from Laxus. “You ready for lunch with the wonder twins?” She said dryly.

Laxus shrugged. “I want to know what they’re up to.”

“Me too.” Nari laced her fingers with Laxus’s; together they wound their way downstairs.

Sting and Rogue stood at the front door. The four exchanged silent greetings before taking to the streets. They had avoided Lord Congreal’s insistence, that they took a carriage; the four insisted they wanted to walk to enjoy the commoner’s perspective. Laxus and Nari lead the way towards a pub several blocks away from the mansion (Laxus had got a recommendation from Otto the previous night). They took a booth in the back in a dark corner. Nari shimmied down the bench and Laxus scooted in after her. Sting rocketed onto the next bench claiming the spot across from Nari and Rogue settled in by his brother.

“What are you doing here?” Nari hissed without more of a greeting.

Laxus looked down at his partner. “Wait, you personally know these two.”

Nari growled. “Of course I know the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. I met them five years ago. We bumped into each other, when I was freelancing on a beast mission. Sting tried to get me to join Sabertooth back then, but I refused. We didn’t leave on the best of terms.” She grimaced at the memory.

Sting leaned over the table. “I missed you, Nari.” He flashed her a smile. “You know, I’m the new guild master of Sabertooth.”

“I heard.” Nari’s voice was dark and edged with anger.

“Won’t you join me?” Sting pleaded.

Laxus snarled. “She already has a guild.” He wrapped his arm around Nari.

Sting sat back and eyed the two lightning dragon slayers. Rogue chuckled. “I’m glad you found a guild, Nari.” Rogue politely stated.

Nari gave Rogue a small smile. “Me too. I’ve got some great friends there.”

Sting broke his silence. “You joined Fairy Tail?” He shouted.

Rogue rolled his eyes. “I believe that is obvious, Sting.”

“But… I wanted you to join Sabertooth.” Sting wailed.

Laxus gritted his teeth in aggravation. “Well she’s not going to. She’s part of Fairy Tail.” He instinctively pulled her closer and Nari let herself be brought against his chest. She her hand on Laxus’s hand that rested on her shoulder.

Sting glared at the snuggled pair. “You can drop the cuddly act. We’re not around the Lords.”

Rogue sighed at his dimwitted partner. “It’s not an act, Sting. They’re a couple.”

“What?” Sting yelled.

Rogue rubbed his temples. “It was obvious the very first day. Their story on how they fell in love, it’s based on truth. You could tell by how they looked at each other.” Laxus and Nari blushed silently. Rogue sighed again. “I’m sorry for Sting’s behavior.”

“Now that is out of the way, what are you two doing here, Rogue?” Nari pressed.

Rogue turned to Sting, but saw he was still mulling over what was going on at the table. Rogue shook his head. “The dark guild, Blood Moon attacked some of our lower level Sabertooth members. We found out Lord Congreal was supporting the guild and came to cut off Blood Moon’s financial supply and defeat the guild.”

“Tch. You’re on an unofficial mission then.” Laxus said gruffly.

“Technically, yes. But, Sting is the guild master and took it upon himself to come here.” Rogue politely added.

“Blood Moon’s the guild then.” Nari bit her lip. “The magic council sent Fairy Tail a mission’s notice. They want Lord Congreal detained, as well as the guild master of the dark guild he’s supporting. Makarov sent us to carry out the mission.”

“Well it seems that we’re here for similar reasons.” Rogue gave Nari a small nod. Though Nari and Sting were on bad terms, Nari held some respect for Rogue.

Laxus was stroking Nari’s shoulder absent mindedly, but Sting was focused on every move Laxus made. Sting began to bristle with anger. “Well, I think the four of us can work together for the duration of the mission then.” Sting offered.

Laxus shrugged. “What do you think, Dollface?” He asked Nari.

Nari leaned against the muscular mage next to her and hummed in thought. “It would be beneficial to have more people distract the lords and ladies. I’m not fond of working with you, Sting.” She gave Sting a small glare. “But for the sake of the mission, it would be to our advantage for now.”

Laxus squeezed Nari’s shoulder. “If you think that’s best.” Nari gave a wordless nod. Laxus went on. “Nari had already planned to fake being ill tonight, then break into Lord Congreal’s office. If you two would distract the ladies of the mansion, I’ll keep Lord Congeal focused on me. I’m sure Andrew and Tom will hover close to their wives.”

Sting huffed. “Why shouldn’t you distract the wives?”

“Because Maria obviously fancies you two. And Felicity is still young; she’ll love the attention from two men her age.” Nari explained.

Rogue nodded his head in understanding. “From the intel I gathered before our mission, Maria’s marriage to Tom was part of a business deal. She’s not fond of the man. He’s a widower; he already has children from his previous marriage that are only a few years younger than her. It puts a lot of strain on their marriage.”

“If you don’t include her wandering eyes.” Nari muttered under his breath.

Laxus barked a laugh. “Don’t worry, Dollface.” He tilted her chin up, so her wide yellow eyes locked on his narrow green-grays. “My eyes are locked on yours.”

Nari felt the air around her heat up. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by an angry, Sting. “Maybe your eyes should be locked on the mission.” He spat. Sting had rose from his seat.

Laxus’s hands dropped from Nari and he stood. He towered over Sting. “What’s that supposed to mean, kid?”

Rogue attempted to drag Sting back to the bench, but Sting fought him off. “Sting, don’t you dare start a fight in the middle of a mission.” He hissed.

The three male dragon slayers didn’t notice Nari beginning to spark in rage. “Sit down. Now.” She snarled. Three pairs of eyes snapped on Nari, faint electricity was dancing on her skin.

Laxus quickly settled back on the bench and turned his broad shoulders to block the view of the other people at the pub. Sting also sat. Laxus grabbed Nari and pulled her into a hug. “You can’t spark here, Dollface.” He whispered into her ear. “Someone will notice.”

“Less noticeable than you and Sting getting into a fight.” She grumbled against his chest, but the electricity on her skin began to dim. Laxus chuckled and gently stroked her hair.

Sting stared hard at the two’s embrace. Rogue smiled. “I see someone can finally calm you down, Nari.” Rogue gently teased.

Nari sighed against Laxus. “Oh shut up, Rogue.” She hid her blush against Laxus.

“So her short temper is famous?” Laxus smirked. Nari swatted at his chest only receiving a chuckle from Laxus.

Rogue shrugged. “Sting and I met Nari when we were 14, I think. She was 17 at the time and didn’t want much to do with us. She sparked up and told us to go away, before running into the woods.” He leaned back and began to tell the story of how they met. “Sting insisted on tracking her. We knew she was a dragon slayer. We heard her attacks on the beast. So we followed her for two or three days, until we realized she was leading us in a circle. We back tracked our steps and found her camp in just a few hours. She decided to let us stay with her for a night because we hadn’t given up.”

Nari had pulled herself from Laxus’s arms and leaned across the table. “You two were rather persistent. I didn’t mind you so much, you were quiet. Sting on the other hand kept trying to hit on me.”

Sting jumped in the conversation. “I can’t help I was an early bloomer and you were hot then. Not half as hot as you are now...”

“Hey!” Laxus warned.

Rogue jumped back into the story. “Anyways, Nari began to trek towards town and took us with her. She was leading us back to our guild. It turned out the beast she had defeated had a mate. Sting and I took it on to show her we were plenty capable, but someone got overconfident.” Rogue shot Sting a glare.

“It’s not my fault you broke your arm!” Sting shouted.

Nari shook her head. “Basically, I had to jump in and save these two. Then, I spent that night setting Rogue’s arm; he’d passed out from pain and exhaustion.”

Rogue nodded. “I am very grateful. The next morning, when I woke up Sting was completely unconscious and Nari was very angry. She dragged us back to town, with Sting over her shoulder, and deposited us with our guild. I haven’t seen her since, but I heard plenty stories of the Beast Hunter Nari.” He gave Nari a small smirk.

“And I heard plenty of stories about the Twin Dragons from Sabertooth.” Nari smiled back at Rogue.

Laxus looked down at Nari. “Why did you paralyze Sting?” He demanded, his voice dark.

Nari snapped her attention to Laxus. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not the smartest man, Nari. But, I know you. Rogue said Sting was unconscious and you carried him back. What did he do?” Laxus demanded again.

Sting became flustered in the background. “Why does it matter? It was five years ago.”

Rogue looked down at the table. “Sting made unwanted advances to Nari. He told me when he woke up. It took him a couple more days to regain for his body to recover.” Rogue looked back at Nari. “He wasn’t himself around that time. I’m sorry.”

Sting stammered. “I was 14. Dragon slayer puberty was really hard on me.”

Nari gritted her teeth. “Hence, why I didn’t kill you.”

Laxus growled. “I want you to stay away from her.” He directed his words towards Sting.

“It’s fine, Laxus.” Nari tried to soothe. “Each dragon slayer handles puberty differently.”

“It’s not fine.” Laxus barked. “He obviously went far enough that you attacked him.”

Nari sucked in a sharp breath. She knew he was right. When Sting was 14, he already towered over Nari. He could physically overpower her, but Nari’s magic was ten times stronger then, and even stronger now. “It’s-” She started, but Laxus had already cut her off.

“What would Gajeel say if, or do, if I let Sting near you after hearing this?” Laxus said quietly.

Nari released the breath she had been holding. “He’d probably start a fight with you, then march down to Sabertooth and start a fight with him.” She smiled softly at the thought.

“He’d raise hell for you. I can’t have your best friend marching around, being your champion. That’s my job.” Laxus took her hand and held her gaze.

“Gajeel can be my champion.” She teased. “You’re my king.” Laxus blushed deep red.

Rogue butted into their exchange. “Gajeel is your best friend? That’s a bit surprising.” He mumbled.

Laxus grumbled. “It’s hard to get anytime alone with her. Metal face, his cat, and his girlfriend are always around.”

Nari nudged him in the ribs. “Gajeel and I get along great. Levy the solid script mage says it’s because we’re so much alike.”

Laxus paused. He was shaking his head, as if to shake the thought loose. “Don’t ever say that again. I do not want to believe I’m dating the woman version of Gajeel.” Nari sniggered.

Sting finally broke his silence. “I’m sorry.”

Nari turned to look at the light dragon slayer. His face was obviously pained. “I know, but I don’t trust you.”

“I see that.” Sting whispered.

The table remained silent for a moment. Rogue cleared his throat and started. “Sting and I will remain together to distract Maria and Felicity. We shall stay clear of your part of the mission.” Laxus gave Rogue a firm, silent nod. Rogue continued. “Is there any way we can assist you, Nari?”

Nari thought for a moment. “What other information do you have on Blood Moon?”

Sting jumped in, attempting to pull his own weight. “Blood Moon rose up in Oak Town after the fall of Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord was never a dark guild, but some of their practices were questionable. Blood Moon picked up some of Phantom Lord’s darker members. They’ve went unnoticed for years as a small gang of mages. However, a few years ago they got a new guild master. They started to attack weaker mages on missions and stealing parts of their magic energy into lacrimas; it haven’t killed any mages, but there’s been some close calls. They’ve also abducted some young women around the region. We don’t know what happens after that. Blood Moon has gained power quickly and they need to be stopped.” Sting ended with his fist connecting to the table.

“I think that’s more than enough to go off of. I’ll look for secret records on trade goods to the desert regions through Congreal’s business. I bet they’re selling the stolen magic out there, where it can’t be traced back to mages in Fiore. I bet the girls are being sold out there as well.” Nari grimaced at the thought.

“Check for letters to Lord Congreal. I’m sure there’s some that point to who the Blood Moon’s guild master is.” Rogue added.

Laxus growled. “I have a guess.”

“Who?” The Twin Dragons asked in unison.

“Lord Congreal’s son.” Laxus scowled.

“It would make sense.” Rogue pondered.

Nari frowned. “The rest of Lord Congreal’s family became tense when Sting asked what guild the son was part of.”

“So it’s the son then!” Sting shouted.

Nari rubbed her sensitive ears. “Maybe. He could just be part of the guild. Let’s not jump to conclusions too quickly.”

Rogue nodded. “Nari’s right. We needn't be hasty.”

Laxus patted her shoulder. “Then check for letters or anything from the son, as well as letters from Blood Moon’s guild master.”

Nari gave a firm nod. “Well, I plan on taking a carriage home in a bit. Make my illness realistic.” She joked.

Laxus smirked. “I don’t get motion sickness nearly as bad, so I’ll ride back to the mansion with you.”

Rogue stood from the table. “We’ll take our leave then. Come on, Sting. We should arrive before them.”

Sting huffed. “But we haven’t actually ate anything.”

Rogue sighed. “We’ll eat at the bar. Let’s give these two some privacy.” Sting frowned, but followed his partner silently to the bar.

Laxus glared at Sting’s back. “If he gets too close to you, I don’t care if you blow our cover, zap his ass.” He snarled to Nari.

Nari sighed and snuggled into her tall lover. “I could just scream and have you strangle him with your bare hands.”

Laxus smirked. “That could work too.”

“You know we have to tell the guild, we’re together now.” Nari mumbled.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“Because Sting and Rogue know. Bickslow told me about the Grand Magic Games and how our guild and theirs have a sorta pact. If we don’t tell our own guild, Sabertooth will.” Nari explained, her voice sounding annoyed.

Laxus frowned. “Do you still not want to tell our friends and family?”

Nari pulled away from Laxus and saw the slight worry in his eyes. “Of course I do. I just wanted to wait a bit longer than a week.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Laxus relaxed a bit. “Then we can wait longer.” He muttered.

Nari bit her lip and thought. “We’ll tell them when we get back. It’ll be fine.” She decided.

“Alright.” He grunted.

“We might take a new mission right after to avoid people fawning over us.” Nari added.

Laxus’s laugh boomed in the pub. “I can handle that. Maybe we’ll bring the Thunder Legion with us?”

“Oh boy. A family trip?” Nari teased.

Laxus snatched Nari up into his lap. “Why not?”

Nari twisted the tuft of hair that rested on Laxus’s forehead. “I guess we could… Bicks will be overjoyed.”

Laxus grinned. “I can’t wait.” He whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers.

Nari wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck. “Me either.” She placed a single kiss against his lips.

Nari decided to order some lunch, despite the impending carriage ride. She insisted it would improve her ability to feign ill. Laxus sighed, he refused to argue with Nari’s grand plan. Nari quickly ate her beef stew and bread roll. She finished the meal and settled back in Laxus’s lap. They cuddled for a bit and talked about what they would exactly tell the guild. They settled on admitting they had a relationship before this mission, but had kept it secret for just a few days.

Laxus looked around the pub and saw Rogue and Sting had cleared out. “We should probably head out soon.”

Nari scooted off of Laxus’s lap and stretched. “Time to make this convincing.”

Laxus shook his head. “Why can’t you just pretend?”

Nari flashed him a smile. “I may be a great liar, but I’m a terrible actor.”

“Alright, alright.” Laxus chuckled.

The two lightning dragon slayers made their way outside and hailed a carriage. As the carriage took off, Laxus leaned back and grimaced in mild discomfort. Nari had turned positively green. When the carriage stopped at the Congreal mansion, Nari launched out of the carriage, brushed past the doorman, and made a mad dash for the guest room. She didn’t even notice the maid straightening the room. Nari slammed the door to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

Laxus strolled through the house apologizing for his ‘wife’s’ behavior, explaining she must have fallen ill. Rosari had seen the entrance and insisted that she see her ill guest. Laxus and Rosari walked together in silence. Laxus rapped on the door of the bathroom. “Neith, Rosari wanted to see how you were doing.”

Nari opened the door. Her hair was disheveled and her skin was still an obvious shade of green. “I’ll be fine.” She groaned, clutching her stomach.

Laxus shook his head and suppressed a smile at his dramatic partner. “I told you not to eat that stew.” He teased.

Nari glared at Laxus. “Don’t make fun of me, you pompous prick.” She hissed. Rosari raised an eyebrow in surprise, at Nari’s words.

Laxus’s laugh boomed off the walls. “I haven’t heard you call me that in weeks, Dollface.” Nari grimaced and leaned against the doorframe. Laxus walked over to Nari and swept her up in his arms; Nari clung to his shirt and whimpered. Laxus sighed. “You really should have listened to me.”

“I promise, I will next time.” Nari grumbled, as she was laid on their bed. Laxus settled by her feet and began to unlace her shoes.

Rosari stepped forward. “Well, you are obviously ill. I will have dinner sent up to you tonight. I insist you take some bed rest.”

“Oh no dinner, please.” Nari groaned. “I don’t think I can stomach anything else tonight.”

“Of course.” Rosari said gently, ignoring the young woman’s bluntness. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“I will be down at dinner tonight, Lady Congreal.” Laxus said gruffly, as he dropped Nari’s boots to the ground.

Rosari gave him a nod. “See you at six, Ben.” She turned towards the door and stopped. “And please, call me Rosari.” She added with a flirtatious smile.

Laxus gave a stoney look. “At six.” He began to unsnap Nari’s suspenders. “Excuse me, while I tend to my wife.”

Rosari looked at him in surprise. “You two have a very sweet and genuine relationship. I hope you can join us for lunch tomorrow, Neith.” Rosari quickly left their room and closed the door behind her. She smiled at the honest love, she witnessed between her guests.

Laxus was chastising Nari in hushed tones. “I understood the carriage, but why did you have to make yourself vomit?” He was unbuttoning Nari’s shirt.

“So I could convince Rosari not to send up dinner and leave me alone for the evening.” Nari explained. She sat up and slipped off the open shirt. She also took a moment to remove her bra.

Laxus tsked. “Are you going to be well enough to go sneaking around?” He gently pushed Nari back down on the bed and was unbuttoning her jeans.

Nari lifted hips, so Laxus could jerk the tight jeans off her hips. “I have some medicine in my bag, to help with nausea. I’ll take that and a nap. I’ll be fine before dinner.” She wriggled out of the rest of her jeans and laid still.

Laxus tossed his fur coat to the coach and pulled off his shoes. “So we’re taking a nap then?” Nari hummed a yes. Laxus waltzed over to Nari’s travel bag. “Is your medicine in here?” He held up the bag and Nari wordlessly nodded. Laxus brought the bag to Nari and let her find the potion. He finished undressing, while she took the medicine. Laxus climbed into bed and pulled Nari close to him. He tossed the silky sheets over them and chuckled, when Nari slithered under the sheets in joy. “I think I need to get a set of these for my bed.” He whispered in her ear.

“I think you need a better bed.” Nari muttered into her pillow.

Laxus scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your bed’s hard as a rock.” She sniggered.

Laxus playfully growled in her ear. “Alright. So I need a new bed and sheets like this. What else?”

“I don’t know.” Nari yawned.

Laxus sighed. “You need to sleep.”

“I do.” Nari agreed.

Laxus smiled. “I love you, Dollface.”

“I love you too, Pretty Boy.” Nari snuggled against Laxus’s warmth and quickly fell asleep.

Laxus burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. _I’m going to ask you what else I need to make my space more comfortable for you. Maybe I should just get a new place for us. I know it’ll be a bit fast, but I feel like it’s the right move._ He inhaled the scent of coconut on Nari’s hair and lavender on her skin. _We’ll talk about it later. Maybe after our mission with the Thunder Legion… I love you, Nari._ Laxus held onto Nari and thought of what kind of place would be perfect for the two of them. He let his mind wander until he spiraled into sleep.


End file.
